Knockturnson
by Sepheline
Summary: El callejón Knockturn era considerado uno de los peores lugares de la Gran Bretaña Mágica, era también la principal fuente de observación y entretenimiento para las personas del callejón vecino. Por ello no hay forma de explicar como la mujer con un niño en brazos pudo pasar desapercibida al entrar al lugar, ni como Harry Potter termino ahí.
1. Vida Injusta

Era la tarde después de encontrar un canasto con un bebe en su puerta, cual periódico matutino, que la señora Dursley se quedó viendo al bebe en el canasto, era ese el hijo de su hermana, él bebe que nunca había conocido y hubiese querido no hacerlo. Ella había discutido con su marido toda la mañana sobre qué hacer con él, sabía que no podía deshacerse, al menos no aun, del niño, los de su grupo probablemente vendrían a ver que el engendro este bien. Tomó al niño y subió con él hasta la habitación al lado del dormitorio de su Diddy y lo dejó en la segunda cuna de su pichoncito (su bebe había crecido y ya no cabía por lo que le tuvieron que comprar otra), recostó en ella al niño y arrugó la nariz ante la manta que lo envolvía, parecía que había estado guardada durante mucho tiempo, tenía unas que otras manchas de tierra, polvo y cenizas, los de su clase ni siquiera eran limpios.

Agarró con ella la manta mientras salía del lugar, dispuesta a tirarla y con el pensamiento amargo de que estaría recibiendo visitas periódicas de esos fenómenos para ver al hijo de su hermana.

Había pasado todo un mes y esos no se dignaron a presentarse, Petunia no se quejaba, ya que posiblemente ni siquiera se acordaban del niño, los de su clase pensaban extraños. Debieron de creer plenamente que una carta era toda la explicación que necesitaría, ahora ella y su familia tenían como carga al bicho raro y sin ideas de como devolvérselo a los suyos. Pero, tal vez era mejor no devolverlo, después de todo en la carta decía que recibirían ayuda económica para la manutención del niño.

—¡MAMIIIII! —el grito de su hijo causo que Petunia subiera las escaleras corriendo para entrar en el dormitorio de este y al no encontrarlo se fue a la habitación del engendro (su Diddy había adquirido la molesta y preocupante costumbre de querer estar cerca del fenómeno).

El corazón de Petunia se detuvo con la escena ante ella.

Dudders estaba flotando en el aire ¡Flotando! Y ella sabía que era todo culpa del niño, quien se encontraba llorando estruendosamente en la vieja cuna y en sus manos (Petunia no podía entender como lo hizo) aquella vieja manta que ella juraba haber tirado. Sintiendo que la ira y la preocupación la embargaba, la señora Dursley se apresuró en agarrar a su bebe y salir de ahí, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe sin preocuparse en ver el motivo por el que su sobrino lloraba ni molestarse en entender el por qué este levitaría a su hijo, en lo que ella entendía claramente que era magia accidental. Furiosa se sentó en el sofá con su pichoncito en brazos esperando a su marido.

Cuando su marido llegó, Petunia se apresuró a relatar los hechos. El señor Dursley, furioso, se limitó a subir por el anormal y (con cuna y todo) encerrarlo en el armario bajos las escaleras mientras aun lloraba.

—No vamos a soportar esa clase de anormalidades en esta casa —dijo Vernon mientras su cara se volvía cada vez más roja—. El engendro aprenderá su lugar y me asegurare de sacarle esa magia estúpida de su sistema, el niño tiene un lugar y le demostrare cual es.

—Vernon querido ¿Estás seguro? —Petunia susurró preocupada— Ellos podrían venir en cualquier momento a ver al niño.

—No seas ridícula Petunia—el señor Dursley dijo mientras se sentaba, tras servirse un poco de brandy—, los demás fenómenos ya no se preocupan por el niño ¡Mira! —exclamó alegre— Ha pasado todo un mes y no han venido a ver al mocoso.

«Y lo mejor de todo es que el dinero sigue llegando. —Los ojos del señor Dursley centelleaban ante la perspectiva del dinero fácil, él solo tendría que ocuparse del niño. Sus ojos se dirigieron al armario—. El niño se quedará allí y, en cuanto pueda, comenzará a ganarse su sustento, no necesito una carga».

 ** _…_**

Harry Potter sentía que sus pulmones iban a salir de su pecho, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, trataba de entender que había hecho esta vez para que Dudley y su pandilla lo persiguieran. Él estaba sentado en la esquina más oscura y lejana del patio, cuando su primo Dudley se aburrió de molestar a los niños más pequeños.

Cosas malas siempre le ocurrían cuando Dudley se aburría.

Acelerando aún más su paso, Harry saltó sobre un cubo de basura y pasó entre medio de dos estudiantes que se dedicaban a observar, sin siquiera intentar ayudarlo.

Harry se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en querer desaparecer de la vista de los matones, la última vez que pensó en esto termino en la clase de música en desuso y casi fue pillado.

Concentrándose, Harry pensó en su necesidad de escapar y estar en un lugar seguro (no en la clase de música), y lo sintió, un tirón en la boca del estómago; al segundo siguiente él aterrizo en el suelo duro. Abriendo sus ojos, analizo el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo reconocía como el ático de la biblioteca de la zona, donde él solía venir en los raros y escasos momentos que tenía para sí mismo. La bibliotecaria le permitía subir hasta ahí y leer todo lo que quisiera sin tener que ser socio de la biblioteca, comprendiendo de alguna manera su necesidad de un lugar donde Dudley nunca iría y le permitía un refugio contra su primo (la mujer pensaba que el problema era solo su primo). Parándose del suelo, procedió a arrastrar el banco que había en una esquina y acercarlo hasta la mesa, con varios libros en ella, y rodeado de cajas con viejos libros y copias de la mayoría de los otros libros que estaban abajo en los estantes.

 ** _…_**

Con el sol de la tarde pegando fuertemente, su espalda adolorida por el trabajo y un castigo de tío Vernon, Harry se encontraba sacando la mala hierba del jardín. Él pensaba en la manera en la que se había ganado un castigo esa tarde, huyendo de Dudley dentro de la casa y, en un segundo, su primo tiró de alguna manera el jarrón favorito de tía Petunia y la culpa cayó sobre Harry de nuevo.

Observando la hierba marchita y débil en sus manos, se preguntó si sería tan fácil arrancar a los Dursley de su vida, de un solo tirón sin esfuerzo para él, pero doloroso para la hierba, arrancada de sus raíces y fuente de vida por solo ser eso, una mala hierba... En todo caso, la mala hierba seria él, porque sabía que era diferente, no un fenómeno como sus familiares le decían, él era algo especial _._

Mirando hacia el cielo, Harry comprobó lo que decía, al ver el domo color de sangre que cubría la casa, grande y poderoso, le daba una sensación que no podía descifrar y sin saber si era buena o no, solo lo hacía sentir atrapado. En el momento que Harry ponía un pie en el número cuatro de Privet Drive sus pulmones se cerraban, la energía rebosante que siempre acompañaba a Harry en su interior parecía retraerse, desaparecer. Con esto, las piernas de Harry temblaban y su sangre corría más rápido tratando de compensar lo imposible y, es ahí, donde aquello que lo protege y hace a Harry único se retira volviéndose difícil de encontrar. Lo que era fácil para él fuera de esa casa, se volvía difícil de conseguir.

Encontrar esa energía de vuelta se volvía tan difícil como tratar de llegar a las profundidades del mar. El aire le faltaba al final, sus músculos hormigueaban agotados, la visión se volvía más difícil y el agotamiento absoluto lo precedía. Pero se sentía tan bien para Harry, poder sentir brevemente que seguía allí y que no estaba condenado a ser como los Dursley, era una pequeña alegría momentánea el sentir esa energía de vuelta al costo de forzar su mente y alma para conseguirlo.

Varias veces, Harry se acercaba al límite de este domo en el jardín trasero y lo tocaba, era difícil, ya que tenía que enserio querer tocarlo para lograrlo, normalmente solo lo atravesaba mandando escalofríos a través de su ser al sentir que lo escaneaba. Podía decir que era algo poderoso y consciente, no exactamente vivo, pero era la energía que sentía dando vueltas y vibrando lo que lo confirmaba.

Lo más curioso de todo esto, es que él podía ver la misma energía color sangre, mucho más tenue y pequeña en torno a tía Petunia, su primo y él, pero no en tío Vernon... y lo sabía, con solo tocar el domo y desear saber su propósito, que estaba aquí para protegerlo a él de algo, que a la vez (Harry aun no entendía esas palabras) no permitía a nadie aparecerse y que le vigilaba. El domo tenía por debajo una capa fina de color gris, esa era la que le vigilaba, estaba conectada a alguien, pero cuando quería saber a quién, no sabía descifrar lo que veía. Sintiéndose frustrado, Harry dejó de pensar en el domo y se concentró en acabar con sus tareas del jardín para poder seguir con las que le esperaban adentro.

 ** _…_**

Era su cumpleaños número siete y las cosas iban muy mal, tenía el doble de tareas para hacer y Dudley con su pandilla estaban aquí. Por lo menos tía Marge no pudo venir, y él estaba a salvo de querer patear a sus queridos perros lejos de su camino. Pero, aun así, Harry se pasó toda la tarde esquivando a la pandilla de gorilas mientras limpiaba dos veces toda la casa y ahora, sentado en su catre en la alacena, sentía una rabia profunda al tener que vivir así.

Él no era tonto como a la gente le hacía pensar, sabía que él era algo más que los Dursley, que la manera en la que era tratado era totalmente injusta, se negaba a creer que lo suyo era algo de fenómenos, que era el único así y aún más que los Dursley fueran todo lo que le quedaba. Sus padres no podían haber muerto en un accidente de autos. Por la manera en que su tío Vernon reaccionaba, siempre le temblaba el bigote en su esquina derecha al mentir, aparte del hecho de que no había manera que el pudiera conectar la luz verde que recordaba con la de un auto, los autos no tenían luces verdes y menos aún risas maniáticas. Mirando el techo de su alacena, se permitió fantasear por un segundo el haber crecido con sus padres, cenando tal vez, con su padre contando sobre su trabajo y su madre sonriendo dulcemente... Si tan solo recordara como eran.

El sonido del golpe de la puerta contra la pared y la mano dura y grande de su tío en su hombro, sacó a Harry bruscamente de todas sus ensoñaciones. Estaba esperando esto, su tío ya debió leer la notificación de la escuela al llegar del trabajo. Después de todo, Harry había sido atrapado en el techo de la cocina, de alguna manera al querer escapar de nuevo de su primo y pandilla, pensó mal su aterrizaje y terminó en la chimenea, un lugar demasiado visible, y no la biblioteca.

—Niño. —El hecho de que tío Vernon no gritara no era una buena señal— Vas a aprender. —Su cara se transformaba lentamente en purpura— De una buena vez, que en esta casa las rarezas no están permitidas. Camiseta afuera.

—Sí, tío Vernon. —Lentamente, Harry le dio la espalda a su tío.

Durante todo el castigo, Harry no gritó ni una sola vez.

 ** _…_**

Esa misma noche Vernon Dursley planeó con su esposa el cómo deshacerse del fenómeno; dos semanas más tarde, Petunia Dursley vio al niño caer inconsciente drogado por lo que pusieron en su botella de agua semanal y un par de horas después se alejaba del callejón donde lo había abandonado sin ser vista por nadie.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que era demasiado temprano en la mañana, y en el callejón Knockturn la mayoría de sus clientes habituales aparecían durante la noche y se iban al alba o, era en medio de la tarde donde la multitud del callejón vecino disimulaba sus entradas al lugar, donde aprovechaban para entrar. Pero nadie vio a la mujer, ni al brillo plateado que cubrió el espacio entre las dos tiendas cuando esta se fue, era una protección dada por el mismo callejón. Este callejón cubierto con magia más antigua que la de Hogwarts, pero más peligrosa debido a sus orígenes, le dio al niño inconsciente su protección y se aseguró que, no importara que, nadie peligroso lo encontrara mientras estaba ahí.

 ** _…_**

Eran un par de horas más tarde, cuando un hombre alto, de pelo castaño y ojos de acero, encontró a un pequeño niño inconsciente en la callejuela de su trastienda, abandonado en una posición incómoda frente a su puerta y cubierto con una simple y muy sucia manta. Los labios del hombre se crisparon con curiosidad morbosa al agacharse para observar mejor al niño.

Era piel y hueso, eso resaltaba a simple vista, el pelo negro, maltratado y grasoso para los estándares de un mago; con la piel cubierta de polvo y su rostro, incluso dormido, marcado por líneas de miedo y preocupación. El mago miro con curiosidad la manta que, incluso en tal estado de suciedad, podía detectarse un encantamiento calefactor. Buscando la esquina inferior izquierda de la manta, donde las familias sangre pura siempre bordaban sus nombres, los ojos mostraron una expresión que rara vez sentía desde que llego a Gran Bretaña, con sorpresa poco disimulada no dejo de ver el nombre bordado en hilo dorado.

 _Potter… ¡Oh! Esto será muy divertido._

 ** _…_**

Harry sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar y deseando quejarse, pero sin hacerlo, se acurrucó aún más entre las sabanas y suspiró mínimamente por el calor proporcionado.

¿Calor y sabanas? Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y ese fue su error. Este no era su armario y sus ojos ardieron ante la fuerza de luces que lo abrumaron. Estallando con colores brillantes posados en cada rincón del lugar: Los hechizos, runas y encantamientos que atravesaron el cerebro de Harry como una vorágine de información haciendo que el dolor fuera lo único importante.

Gritando fuertemente, Harry dobló su espalda y tapó sus oídos en un intento inútil por escapar.

Voces empezaron a gritar en algún lado, pero Harry no entendía nada. Un par de manos lo forzó a permanecer quieto y otra abrió su garganta para empujar un líquido asqueroso en ella. Harry trató de escupir, pero fue en vano, el pánico inundó su mente y todo lo que vio al abrir los ojos fueron dos pares de miradas grises puestas en él, para luego volver a la inconsciencia.

La segunda vez que despertó, una mano pesada se posó sobre sus ojos y una voz masculina y tranquila empezó a hablarle mientras que otra mano evitaba que se sentará.

—Shhhh, tranquilo. No abras los ojos y trata de concentrarte en mi voz —ordenó y, por simple instinto o no, Harry obedeció. Tomando respiraciones tranquilas, y una vez que confió en su propia voz, Harry preguntó:

—¿Quién eres? —La voz profunda se rio de su pregunta e ignorándolas, sacó su mano para poner sobre los ojos de Harry sus lentes.

—No los abras aún —dijo y luego pasó una mano sobre el pelo de Harry—. Primero siente la magia a tu alrededor, luego trata de "bloquearla" de tu vista y, cuando lo logres, puedes abrir tus ojos.

Obedeciendo, y sin mucho esfuerzo, Harry logró sentir la magia que lo rodeaba. Era como estar parado en un campo extenso de césped verde con vientos soplando en una dirección u otra, jugando a su alrededor. Eran cálidas, frías, giraban rápido y lento; con sus propias corrientes estables en cada mueble, pared, ventana y suelo.

Harry podía ver la habitación sin abrir los ojos. Él estaba acostado en una gran cama con dosel, encantamientos de limpieza y calefacción, a su derecha había una mesa de luz armada con magia y hechizos de duración y fortaleza, a su izquierda una puerta que, si se concentraba, podía sentir el baño tras ella. Un armario al fondo de la habitación con hechizos contra polillas y en la ropa. Las paredes tenían encantamientos contra el sonido, humedad y suciedad y el suelo brillaba con hechizos de calentamiento. Pero, lo más importante, eran los dos magos en el lugar: uno estaba apoyado en la pared del fondo de la habitación, con un núcleo de luz de color azul oscuro en su torso que estaba conectado a cientos de líneas de luz que salían del mismo hacia todo el cuerpo, una se destaca al ir hacia su cerebro, pero la línea más grande y de mayor uso era la que viajaba a su mano derecha la cual sujetaba un objeto alargado que brillaba por la luz, pero tenía una línea de color bordo en ella. Él otro mago estaba sentado al lado de Harry, brillaba del mismo color con el mismo patrón parecido a los sistemas sanguíneos que veían en la escuela, pero la línea más usada iba hacia su mano izquierda, era curioso como las otras líneas eran minúsculas en comparación. Una bandeja flotaba tras de él con comida y dejaba un rastro de luz debajo suyo.

Era adictivo y Harry tuvo que usar toda su voluntad y concentración para dejar de ver la hermosa vista. Se sintió como si se sacara sus anteojos, la vista humana no podía compararse. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, los detalles físicos del lugar palidecían comparados con lo anterior.

Fue en ese momento que Harry pareció procesar que estuvo pensando inconscientemente en magia, hechizos y encantamientos como algo real. La información y comprensión solo estuvieron ahí junto al dolor de cabeza. El odio de los Dursley hacia Harry adquirió una nueva forma de comprensión injustificable.

Era por todo esto que lo odiaron. Por la manera en la que fue diferente a ellos desde el comienzo ¿Era aceptable el ser despreciado solo por nacer diferente? Parecía que para sus mentes el maltratarlo estaba bien ¿Qué importaba? Harry era casi como una especie diferente para ellos. Para los Dursley, Harry era la araña a la que destrozaban su telaraña para luego quejarse de las moscas que invadían con su ida.

Sabía que lo habían abandonado al fin, Tía Petunia le había dado su botella de agua semanal sin palabras de desprecio y con los ojos brillando en satisfacción. Eso era la araña sin hogar. Ahora se preguntaba cómo iba a lidiar su tía sin él, ya que la lista de tareas de Harry incluía el mantenimiento del hogar casi por completo. Le daba cierto placer pensar en su tía teniendo que encargarse del lavado, limpieza, organización y cocina de ese lugar, lidiando con las grandes moscas que eran su marido e hijo.

—Bueno, veo que estás despierto y mejor al fin. Podremos hablar de tu habilidad después. —Sentado frente a Harry había un hombre de rasgos hermosos. Con pelo castaño hasta los hombros, piel bronceada y ojos grises suavizados con arrugas diminutas de los que sonríen mucho. Tenía la mandíbula fina y afilada, de postura noble, pero sonrisa ladeada como los niños más traviesos y alegres de la primaria de Harry— Debes de disculparme —continuó el hombre. Harry notó que hasta su voz era suave, como el sonido de una llovizna leve arrullando al día—, pero tengo que preguntarte ¿Quién sería capaz de abandonar a Harry Potter y, aún más curioso, un Harry Potter desnutrido y maltratado en medio de una callejuela en Knockturn, nada más y nada menos? —Solo eso basto para que los hombros de Harry se tensaran y empezara a ver algún modo de salir del lugar ¿Cómo esta persona sabia su nombre?

—¿Quién eres y cómo sabes quién soy? —El tono en la voz de Harry no era más que acero frio bajo la amenaza de contestar, no muy efectivo teniendo en cuenta que estaba en desventaja y no lucia amenazador.

— Vamos, vamos… —El extraño siguió hablando risueño y para nada afectado por Harry— No todos los días uno se encuentra al niño-que-vivió en tales circunstancias, después de no saberse nada de él durante años, en el mundo mágico.

—¿Mundo mágico? —Harry gimió desconcertado, sintiéndose más ansioso en cuanto más hablaba el extraño y furioso al confundirlo todavía más con sus respuestas— Perdona, pero me tienes en desventaja, no sé dónde estoy, tu sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo.

—Mm… Mis disculpas, soy Darrius Filaidas, mago y dueño de Panacea, pociones y hierbas, en el callejón Knockturn —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo. Harry lo miró hastiado.

—Darrius —llamó una nueva voz. Harry había olvidado a la segunda persona en la habitación, apoyado contra el fondo de la misma. Su presencia se había deslizado entre las sombras fácilmente, como los asesinos en las películas de Dudley, silencioso y letal hasta que necesitaba ser notado; ahora todo en esa persona exigía atención, como el líder de una nación antes de comenzar su discurso ceremonial. Era de apariencia idéntica a Darrius, gemelos, pero de mirada severa con ojos como el acero filoso y voz baja pero poderosa—, lo estás confundiendo, es obvio que no sabe nada de nuestro mundo, a juzgar por su mala ropa. —Harry frunció el ceño ofendido, vale eso no era su culpa — Se estuvo criando con muggles, y de la peor calaña al parecer.

—Feodras —dijo el extraño, ahora llamado Darrius, al hombre que se paró a su lado—, lamentablemente no todos poseemos tu gran sentido de observación, querido hermano. —Las palabras parecían elogios, pero el ácido de la burla era notable.

Feodras ignoró a su gemelo y centró su atención en Harry, sentándose en el borde de la cama, viéndolo como un gran enigma al cual quería resolver. La cautela de Harry aumento ante esa mirada.

—Ignora a mi hermano— le dijo—, le encanta jugar con las personas. Pero la cuestión aquí, Harry Potter, es cuanto sabes de tu propia historia.

—¿Qué historia hablas? Aparte de ser la carga de una familia que me odia, dejado a mi suerte. —Bien, él no debió haber dicho eso, una mirada al acero en los ojos de Feodras y la rabia salió de su boca, contando más de su vida de lo que nunca antes hizo.

—¿Una carga? — Darrius alzó la voz enojado— Por Circe, donde te dejó Bumble-dore…— la mano de su hermano interrumpió lo que habría sido una rabieta. El enojo emanando de Feodras, pero su postura tranquila para no asustar a Harry.

—Si bien Dumbledore no es mi persona favorita, creo que es más importante el aclarar las cosas aquí, — Feodras dijo y clavó a Harry en su lugar con solo una mirada— escucha con atención Potter y, si necesitas pruebas de lo que diré a continuación, te las daré al final, pero no me interrumpas…

 ** _…_**

Harry Potter apretó con rabia los periódicos en sus manos, los titulares eran básicamente toda su historia.

 _"_ _¡Tu-sabes-quien ha caído!"_

 _"_ _Albus Dumbledore guardián mágico del Niño-que-vivió"_

 _"_ _Sirius Black, el infame traidor en Azkaban"_

Su cabeza daba vueltas, lo menos sorpresivo era el asunto de ser un mago, siempre sospecho que había algo más en él, pero esto… Albus Dumbledore, su supuesto guardián, dejándolo con los Dursley y no asegurarse de que estaba bien, hacía que Harry apretara los dientes frustrado. Todas las mentiras y el maltrato era algo que Harry no perdonaría, aunque, si bien Harry estaba agradecido con los hermanos Filaidas, él no pensaba quedarse.

Su nombre al parecer siempre había sido producto de fama y poder, no podía saber si los hermanos lo utilizarían o, aún peor, si no eran partidarios de Tu-sabes-quien-no-dirá-su-ridículo-nombre.

Harry esperaría a recuperarse y recopilar información antes de decidir qué hacer, con los Dursley aprendió demasiado rápido a ser autosuficiente y Darrius le habló sobre los goblins, sus ojos al ver a Harry durante toda la conversación diciéndole que esperara. Además, Harry se giró a ver por la ventana, algo en el callejón le llamaba.

Impaciente, solo alcanzaba a ver una parte de lo que creía que era un domo plateado cubriendo el callejón. Impaciente, le llamaba a salir y acercase a verlo. Halos de luces plateadas se desprendían del domo y bailaban ferozmente frente a la ventana, ven rápido.

Feodras entró a la habitación, miró por la ventana y comentó el clima ventoso.

Si, sin duda esas luces, esa magia lo llamaban a él… solo espera, _él iría pronto._

 ** _...*...*..._**

Bueno, aquí estoy con los nervios al borde y todo. Para los que lo saben y los que no, estoy resubiendo esta historia con algunas mejoras (creo) y ediciones.

No estaría haciendo esto de no ser por cierto Batallón y por la persona más especial en mi vida que me anima, inspira y motiva para hacerlo, la historia va dedicada a ella por ser lo mejor que me ha pasado. Mi Ann, Dolce, esto es para ti sin dudas.

Sus comentarios y votos serían algo increíble de dejar aquí (o no). La historia está en Wattpad, FF y Ao3 bajo el mismo pseudonimo, por favor si la ves en otro lado sin mi permiso explicito y mismo pseudonimo (ademas de agregar el nombre del sitio aquí) reporta.

¡Saludos!


	2. Luces

Harry suspiró cansadamente mientras miraba a la gente pasar por la ventana en el segundo piso de la tienda de Feodras, su cabeza palpitaba pesadamente por el esfuerzo de mantener lo que Darrius había llamado La Vista bloqueada.

Uno pensaría que ver la magia sería como ver un patrón organizado, hechizos tejiéndose alrededor de sus objetivos, protecciones con matrices de runas y encantamientos enlazándose como hilos en un telar artesanal, pero la magia venía del caos. Era vida salvaje que se movía y fluía, los hechizos soltaban erupciones de poder al aire, las protecciones, si bien inmóviles, resonaban en su magnificencia como una oda a su fuente y todos cantaban para decir que aquí estaban.

Al principio, mirar hacia el callejón solo le ganó otro dolor de cabeza y perder la consciencia de manera bastante tonta. Harry terminó con su cara en el piso, no cayó hacia atrás y terminó en una pose dramática como los programas de tía Petunia, solo logró estrellar su cara contra la madera y dejar, de alguna manera, un charco de baba bajo él hasta que Feodras pasó por ahí y no tuvo reparos en despertarlo con un hechizo punzante.

Mirar con La Vista era como querer ver el Sol fijamente mientras fuegos artificiales explotaban a su alrededor exigiendo atención y una multitud ruidosa taladraba su cerebro con información constante. Era un caos puro de colores fluyendo entre sí, magos y criaturas brillando como luciérnagas iluminando su camino; protecciones y salas de cada negocio resonando poderosas y magia bailando en el aire con una sinfonía discordante que llevaba a Harry a pararse sobre la punta de sus pies y querer alzar sus manos al cielo en alabanza a la magia, girando en círculos vertiginosos y embriagándose en el poder que surgía de conectarse con la magia.

No podía hacerlo, Darrius le había explicado que La Vista era un don raro entre los magos, codiciado por la capacidad de conectarse con la magia. La misma abuela de los gemelos la había tenido, de ahí su rapidez al identificar el porqué del dolor de Harry. Pero como todo don mágico, este era temido, si La Vista era muy fuerte serían capaces de ver a través de todo, cada protección, sala o hechizo a los deseos de una persona. Por esto, el Ministerio regulaba y tenía bajo su mando a cualquier persona con La Vista para que contribuyera a la comunidad mágica.

El callejón Knockturn, contrario a su nombre, era una hermosa vista de matices variados y vividos gracias a la magia. Las tiendas se iluminaban en tonos distintos, en el aire luces giraban y danzaban entre un lugar y otro, como niños en festivales rebosantes de alegría, y el cielo brillaba en plata por la protección del callejón. Era una lástima que nadie pudiera apreciarlo, los magos abajo solo veían una calle sucia y tiendas desgastadas por el tiempo, nunca notarían cuan hermosos eran los núcleos de cada persona que caminaba ahí. Nadie vería como las magias de esa pareja que camina calle abajo, con rostros de piedra, fluían entre si alegres de estar juntas, diciéndole más a Harry sobre ellos que nada.

Para todo el mundo, Knockturn solo era el hogar de los desdichados, destinado a ser el tiradero de la sociedad mágica. Era donde ladrones, estafadores, criaturas y magos oscuros convergían juntos. Sobre aquí la gente escupía ácido, alejaba a sus hijos de la entrada y caminaban velozmente con la cabeza gacha al pasar al lado. _Si no lo miró, no sucede._

Masajeando sus sienes levemente, Harry trató de considerar cual dolor era más leve, el de usar La Vista con su sobreinformación o bloquearla y el esfuerzo que esto acarreaba. Cuando vivía con los Dursley las cosas fueron más sencillas, en un lugar carente de magia más allá de las salas que lo protegían, su Vista estaba activa todo el tiempo sin dolor. Pero Harry no cambiaría su situación actual por nada del mundo, los gemelos eran una salvación que no sabía que necesitaba. Antes, Harry solo podía pensar en un futuro gris de años con los Dursley hasta que tuviera la edad para irse, y ahora tenía posibilidades mejores y días teñidos de alegría y comodidad, ante la verdad de saber su propia historia.

—Harry —llamó Feodras y Harry posó su mirada sobre el gemelo mayor sin quitar su cabeza de la ventana—, ven conmigo. —Feodras se volteó y Harry se enderezó para caminar detrás de él. El gemelo mayor, extrañamente, era con el que Harry se sentía más cómodo. Era un terreno conocido para Harry tratar con el carácter serio y directo de Feodras, si bien la amabilidad hacia Harry era obvia y algo nuevo, el mago mayor sabia tratar con Harry, anunciaba su presencia para no sobresaltarlo, nunca lo tocaba sin aviso o rápidamente y moderaba su voz un tono más suave, como si el concepto de suavidad fuera extraño para él.

Darrius era un asunto aparte. Donde Feodras mantenía su distancia y calma, Darrius era contacto físico, efusividad y trato amoroso, Harry aun trataba de no saltar o huir cada vez que Darrius lo abrazaba de repente. Era una experiencia nueva e hilarante el recibir sonrisas, palabras dulces y elogios, lo era aún más el tener comida cálida y casera, una habitación propia y a alguien cuidando por su bienestar.

—Tierra a Harry—dijo Feodras y balanceó una mano sobre el rostro del niño. Ojos verdes resplandecientes lo miraron fijamente y el joven mago dio un repentino paso atrás, lejos de Feodras—. No estás en problemas ni nada parecido, solo tengo algo para ti que podría ayudar con tu problema de visión.

Dicho eso, Feodras se volteó y alcanzó una vieja caja que había sobre el armario de su habitación. Sacando un par de lentes en perfecto estado, Feodras los puso en las manos pequeñas de Harry.

—¿Lentes?

—Algo más que eso, sus marcos están hechos de acero —dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír mínimamente ante la mirada en blanco del niño frente a él—. El acero, Harry, bloquea la magia, como casi cualquier metal de origen muggle. Solo el oro, plata, platino y similares son buenos conductores de magia, metales preciosos.

«Esto era de mi γιαγιά, si bien su Vista no era tan fuerte como la tuya, creo que ayudara. Obviamente no debes acostumbrarte a ellos, trata de practicar tu Vista, mira que quieres: bloquearla o no. Con la práctica de cualquiera, el dolor se ira, pero aun eres joven, usa estos cuando el dolor sea demasiado. Tomé tu aumento de tu anteojo viejo y cambié el vidrio por unos apropiados, por suerte mi γιαγιά tenía el mismo gusto que tú en cuanto a gafas, redondos».

Sin querer explicar que sus gafas habían sido las más baratas y de ahí la forma, Harry cambió sus anteojos por los nuevos e inmediatamente sintió el cambió. Harry no estaba bloqueando activamente su vista, pero aun así la magia ya no era tan visible. Todavía había un rastro débil de ella, pero era tolerable y sin dolor.

Dándole las gracias a Feodras, Harry supo que preferiría mantener su Vista mágica. Había visto como la magia se movía y reaccionaba en ciertos patrones ante las emociones de un mago, podía ser una ventaja y Harry no iba a ocultar su Vista por la estupidez de un gobierno mágico.

 ** _…_**

Harry miró a su alrededor, observando y memorizando todo lo que Darrius hacía en ese momento. Dicho mago se encontraba en las delicadas fases finales de la elaboración para una poción contra, según Darrius, alguna clase de veneno citotóxico.

Con el silencio que reinaba en el lugar gracias al estricto procedimiento, Harry dejó que su mente lo llevara lejos, específicamente hacia sus anfitriones. Los gemelos eran un claro ejemplo de polos opuestos, Feodras era la representación digna de un primogénito sangre pura, criado exclusivamente por tutores y castigado solo por su padre, mientras que Darrius, si bien también tuvo los mismos tutores, gozo de más privilegios y el carácter suave de su madre.

A Harry le resultaba extraña la manera tan relajada de hablar sobre su vida que ambos tenían hacia él. Si bien, la forma en la que Harry se enteraba, era a través de los numerosos "debates ácidos, pero con cariño" de los hermanos, término de Darrius, "someter al mocoso menor", según Feodras.

Los reproches se disparaban de un extremo a otro acompañado de burlas y comentarios sarcásticos, si no fuese por la sonrisa de afecto en Darrius y la mirada más suave en Feodras, Harry se preocuparía. Los gemelos habían venido a Inglaterra hace cinco años, saliendo del clima tenso en la Grecia Mágica por las nuevas leyes pro-luz, que aprobaba la extracción de los niños mágicos de familias marcadas "oscuras" para reinsertarlos en un buen hogar de luz. Si bien la ley no los afectaba, habían decidido mudarse antes de que el gobierno pasara a controlar a todo el mundo y a limitar la salida del país de parte de individuos oscuros.

Llegaron a Inglaterra con toda la herencia familiar y dispusieron juntos dos tiendas en el callejón Knockturn. Ubicadas al lado de Borgin & Burkes, primero estaba el negocio de Feodras: "Aclis: maldiciones y amuletos" y, seguidamente, "Panacea: pociones y herbolaria", perteneciente a Darrius. Entre ambas, estaba la callejuela donde Harry fue encontrado por Feodras. Él no quería imaginar que hubiese pasado si era encontrado por alguien más.

Mirando por la ventana de la trastienda, las luces plateadas seguían girando salvajemente en torno a esta, aún más rápido que hace unos días, él quería salir y seguirlas tan desesperadamente, pero una mirada a la otra persona en la habitación bastó para convencerlo de no hacerlo. Darrius había actuado todo este tiempo como, lo que Harry creía que era, una mamá gallina. Según Darrius, y con Feodras asintiendo en silencio detrás de él, Harry debería agradecerle a su magia el estar vivo, tenía desnutrición, deshidratación, un muy mal estado físico, heridas y fracturas mal curadas y, a eso, había que sumarle la dosis de sedante para un elefante que sus parientes habían puesto en su botella, dejando a Harry noqueado por tres días y con fiebre.

Harry no tenía permiso para irse del lugar, Darrius era terrorífico al poder leerlo así, hasta estar en plena condición física y mágica en, como mínimo, dos meses.

Suspirando de aburrimiento y ganándose una mala mirada del pocionista, se removió nervioso en el taburete en el que estaba sentado. Feodras le había dado un libro de teoría mágica básica, que explicaba que dividía a un mago oscuro de uno de luz y, por ende, dichas magias. Primordialmente, el libro pedía olvidar el termino magia blanca y negra, no era nada más que un término traído por los nacidos de muggles de sus "magos paganos", muggles que trataban de hacer magia mediante contratos con demonios o brujería barata. Dichos falsos términos relacionaban lo que era magia blanca con la protección, hechizos para fines "buenos" y conexión con lo que los muggles llamaban santos. Por otro lado, los muggles usaban el término magia negra, para todo lo que ellos consideraban "malo", como maleficios y maldiciones, contratos "demoniacos" y demás.

Es erróneo llamar a la magia ligera o de luz "blanca" y a la oscura "negra". Principalmente, el texto decía que la mayor diferencia entre magia ligera y oscura se basaba en sacrificio. Siendo la magia ligera sin sacrificios, manejada puramente por voluntad y la magia de un mago.

Lo que volvía a la magia oscura era exactamente esto, la magia oscura se basa puramente en sacrificio, mediante fuertes emociones o sacrificios de elementos vivos (sangre, plantas, animales) y, lo que más peligrosa la hacía, no era que dependía solo del poder mágico de un mago, la magia oscura también recurría al manejo de la magia ambiental, el poder de Gea. El poder de Gea, nada más que la magia misma de la Tierra, fuerte y adictiva, difícil de controlar, pero no imposible si uno disponía de un núcleo afín.

Con esto, la magia oscura no era el mal ni negra y la ligera tampoco el bien ni blanca. Magia no distingue entre bien y mal, es el hombre el que le da la intención de ser buena o mala, haciendo hechizos con propósitos crueles o caritativos. Pero, el autor se lamentaba, hoy en día esto es sabido por pocos, debido a la baja disponibilidad de este conocimiento y las restricciones cada vez más absurdas contra la magia oscura.

El libro no decía más que eso, cuando Harry le pidió a Feodras el segundo volumen, este le dijo que no estaba disponible. El autor era un mago ruso, uno de los pocos países que no prohibían la magia oscura, y sus libros habían sido prohibidos en Inglaterra, por lo que Feodras aun luchaba para conseguir el siguiente volumen, aunque le ofreció a Harry otros libros. Pero ninguno de ellos decía mucho más, no hablaban de los orígenes de la magia o el porqué de los distintos núcleos mágicos que Harry veía. Feodras tampoco le podía explicar mucho más, cada vez que trataba Darrius aparecía de la nada, regañando a su hermano y diciendo que "nada de temas sensibles o políticos y, aún más, de cerebritos, hasta que Harry se recupere" … tanto Harry como el gemelo regañado se abstenían de rodar los ojos ante el complejo de mamá gallina de Darrius (solo les valdría más gritos y quedarse sin galletas).

 ** _…_**

Días después, Harry se encontró a Feodras en la biblioteca con la cabeza sumergida en la chimenea y hablando con un hombre, a juzgar por la voz seria y gruesa que se oía del otro lado. Pacientemente, Harry se sentó a esperarlo en uno de los cómodos sillones del lugar, quería preguntarle al gemelo mayor varias dudas que tenía sobre un libro de mitología griega y romana que Feodras le había regalado.

Finalmente, cuando Feodras sacó su cabeza, Harry no alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando las llamas de la chimenea rugieron a la vida con un llamativo color verde y un hombre surgió de ellas. Vestido de con pesadas túnicas negras, parado con rigidez y con la cara más estoica que Harry vio nunca. El hombre tenía el pelo negro y grasoso como Darrius después de pasar horas sobre sus pociones, el rostro pálido, una nariz prominente y sus ojos de ónix mirando a Harry sin parpadear.

Ante la mirada fija, Harry enderezó sus hombros y le devolvió la mirada, llameantes ojos verdes lo miraron y cobraron vida inconscientemente por la magia, desafiando al extraño a hacer algo incorrecto que amenazará a las personas del lugar. El rostro del hombre solo palideció ante esto, era la misma mirada que una persona le dio hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Lily. —Salió como un suspiro casi sin querer ser notado. Segundos después, la cara del de ojos ónix se cubrió con una máscara de furia e incertidumbre—Feodras —entonó, la voz baja y tranquila, pero había un borde de amenaza jugando entre las silabas— ¿Puedes decirme cómo Harry Potter acabó en tu biblioteca y no con su familia, siendo el mocoso mimado que debería de ser?

Con la última oración, la magia de Harry estalló en oleadas fuera de él, trazando marcados remolinos alrededor de su persona, visibles solo para sí mismo, y cargando de pesada y poderosa magia furiosa el lugar. Si bien la magia aún no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para poner a las personas de rodillas, se posó sobre los que estaban en la habitación en una silenciosa advertencia de no subestimarlo.

—Severus —dijo Feodras en un gruñido—, si bien tu sentido del humor en bienvenido, no todos aquí apreciamos el sarcasmo en tu última frase.

«Harry Potter aquí, es el joven del que te contaba encontré abandonado a un lado en mi tienda. Así que apreciaría tu ayuda con el tema concerniente a su tutor mágico y la custodia del joven señor Potter.

—¿Custodia? —dijo Harry sorprendido, su magia calmándose al entender que era sarcasmo.

—Sí Harry, custodia. —Feodras asintió y añadió— Sabemos que Dumbledore es tu tutor mágico y si este se enterase de que faltas en el hogar de esos muggles, él podría obligarte a volver o colocarte con otra familia de su agrado. Notando su gran juicio al elegir los anteriores, decidí no arriesgarme a que esto sucediera y llamé a Severus por ayuda.

«Tenemos pocas opciones, la verdad. Si dejamos las cosas como están, Dumbledore y su poderoso _por el bien mayor_ tendrán demasiado control sobre ti. Emanciparte no sería una opción viable, ya que tendría que ser aprobado por el ministerio, lo que llevaría a explicar por qué quieres emanciparte y no creo que quieras tu vida privada expuesta de tal modo, mucho menos creo que estés listo para volver al ojo público del mundo mágico. Ni hablar de la reacción del público ante los muggles tratándote de esta manera, se desencadenaría una cacería de muggles imparable que nos expondría enormemente.

La última opción que nos queda es lograr traspasar tu custodia a alguien más hasta que cumplas 14 y puedas reclamar tu señorío como el último miembro vivo de la noble y antigua casa de Potter, para ser legalmente un adulto».

A Harry la preocupación lo invadió rápida y fríamente, como las veces que Petunia decidía que se bañará con la manguera en el patio trasero y Dudley se ofrecía voluntario a sostenerla. Dolorosamente se dio cuenta que su libertad pendía de un hilo delgado que se rompería más y más si evitaban este asunto. A Harry le hubiese gustado emanciparse, pero Feodras le explicó que la emancipación era un trámite tratado por el ministerio de magia y no Gringotts como Harry creía. Después de todo, si bien los goblins eran poderosos, solo se encargaban de la economía de los magos y la única manera de emancipar a un mago era si este tenía catorce años y era el último miembro vivo de la familia principal de una casa noble y antigua. Harry decidió que los Filaidas serían sus nuevos tutores.

—Entonces —susurro Harry, la duda cubriendo su voz—, ¿Cómo piensas hacer esto Feodras? Obviamente los prefiero a ustedes como tutores que unos desconocidos.

—Ahí —Severus dijo— entraría yo, señor Potter. Dispongo de varios conocidos con hilos fuertes dentro del ministerio que nos serán de ayuda para que esto se solucione discretamente y Albus no se entere de nada.

—¿Albus? — Harry no pudo evitar preguntar ante el uso tan familiar del primer nombre de su guardián mágico. Los labios de Severus se crisparon en irritación.

—Mis disculpas, me temo que al trabajar tantos años en Hogwarts bajo su mandato este me _pide_ que lo llame por su primer nombre.

—¿Cómo se entonces que eres de confianza si pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo con ese hombre?

—No por gusto, Potter —dijo y su voz daba el tema por cerrado—. Feodras, si no te importa, me retiro y te informare en el instante que tenga una respuesta de Lucius.

Dejando la habitación silenciosa, Severus Snape salió del lugar con la ira ante verse atrapado en las consecuencias de otros de los juegos de Albus y que este incluyera al hijo de Lily, de todas las personas.

 ** _…_**

Dando vueltas en su cama, Harry Potter no podía dormir, la preocupación por su custodia no lo dejaba y las luces danzando en su ventana le recordaban que tenía algo para hacer. Sacando de su mente el hecho de que Darrius aún no lo dejaba salir, Harry se sentó en la cama y observó las sombras en la pared que las luces creaban. Frotándose los ojos, notó sorprendido que estas empezaban a tomar forma.

Danzando irritadas, se juntaron y doblaron hasta tomar forma de runas, Harry había aprendido gracias a Darrius de que podía leerlas fácilmente « _y al parecer eso es lo que leía en el domo sobre la casa de los Dursley»._ Apareció ante Harry una sola runa, Ehwaz: la runa de cambios durante el movimiento, la que representa dos caballos enfrentados, le llamaba a comenzar su cambio, a moverse.

Decidido, Harry se puso una de las capas que Feodras le dio, se colocó las gafas con marcos de acero y volteó hacia la ventana. Aun podía ver las luces, débilmente y borrosas, pero ahí estaban. Silenciosamente bajo las escaleras hasta la trastienda, para salir en la misma callejuela donde fue encontrado. Parado allí, las luces giraron a su alrededor, formando una y otra vez a _Ehwaz_ y añadiendo a _Sowilo_ en ello. Guiándolo hacia adelante, Harry las siguió y pronto atravesó todo el callejón Knockturn hasta el final.

Situado frente al muro de ladrillos que era el final del largo callejón, Harry no entendió por qué las luces lo trajeron hasta allí, hasta que estas empezaron a girar sobre el muro, cada vez más rápido, hasta que lo atravesaron sin dejar rastro. Confundido, Harry estuvo a punto de retroceder e irse. Sin embargo, justo cuando retrocedía un solo paso, la tierra pareció temblar y polvo cayo desde la pared, provocando que tosiera y cerrara los ojos.

 _Al abrirlos, en el suelo frente a él, un oscuro túnel le invitaba a adentrarse en sus profundidades._

 ** _…_**

Severus Snape no era un hombre feliz.

Si tratamos de decir cuando exactamente él dejó de ser feliz, podríamos señalar que desde el momento en que su madre le confesó a su padre que ella era una bruja. Severus tenía cuatro años cuando pasó y se encontraba escondido en el armario de la cocina, había querido sorprender a su madre cuando esta abriera la puerta de dicho mueble… el sorprendido terminó siendo él.

Su madre en esa época era una persona radiante, su sonrisa lo iluminaba todo y Severus adoraba aún más cuando cada noche le leía cuentos sobre criaturas fantásticas y recetas de cocinas asquerosas (nada entendía él que se trataban de pociones), para luego arrullarlo y desearle buenas noches. En ese momento, donde sin saberlo será la última vez que su madre se verá radiante, su padre llevaba dos meses sin conseguir un nuevo trabajo y este le mostraba preocupado que el sistema de tuberías no funcionaba, su madre normalmente reparaba las cosas con magia sin que él lo notara y, viendo que esa era una gran oportunidad, las reparó frente a su esposo.

Al principio todo fue bien, sus padres habían discutido solo un poco por la traición que el señor Snape sentía por el enorme secreto que su esposa le había guardado, pero rápidamente decidió ignorar eso al no querer generar problemas. Aun así, con el tiempo, el padre de Severus no volvió a conseguir trabajo, comenzando a ahogar sus penas en alcohol y una tarde, cuando estaba medio ebrio, Eileen Snape antes Prince trató de distraerlo explicándole lo que era la transfiguración mientras Severus le quitaba los zapatos a su padre para poder acostarlo. En su lucidez de ebrio, le exigió a su esposa que transformara algo en oro para poder venderlo, ante la negativa de esta y, sin darle tiempo de poder explicarle los principios de la transfiguración que hacían ese acto difícil y poco duradero, el hombre furioso golpeó por primera vez a la señora Snape. Esa tarde fue marcada por la primera vez de ese acto, sumergiendo a la familia en un círculo vicioso donde en sus momentos de lucidez el señor Snape se disculpaba con su esposa, esta perdonaría a su marido y haría como si nada hubiese pasado.

 _No es como si eso pudiese ocultar la verdad de ese lugar._

Severus frunció su seño en irritación, las cosas en su hogar tenían altos y bajos —más bajos que altos — con su padre ebrio la mayor parte del tiempo y su madre negándose a irse por no pedir ayuda a la familia que había abandonado. Su única luz había sido Lily… hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts.

Las diferentes casas y, aún más, los merodeadores los distanciaban poco a poco, pero la brecha se hizo extrema el día que Severus pronunció esas palabras.

 _Sangre sucia._

Sí, él dijo eso, en un momento de rabia profunda que venía acumulándose dentro suyo lentamente. Cada broma mortal a la que era sometido, las negativas del director al castigarlos, el que Lily no entendiera el porqué de sus amistades en Slytherin y, luego vino ese hechizo… _Levicorpus_.

Él lo había inventado y solo se lo mostró a Lily, se había sentido traicionado. Ahí estaban, las personas que eran su principal tormento en Hogwarts, usando su propio hechizo contra él y luego llegaba Lily, la última persona que quería ver, la única (además de él) que supuestamente sabia ese hechizo, Severus en su dolor recurrió a su mejor defensa: su máscara de Slytherin.

Las consecuencias fueron desastrosas, Lily no quería verlo y por más de que rogó que le disculpara, cuantas noches pasara fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor o incluso ya no discutiera con los Merodeadores, dejando de defenderse y agachando la cabeza. Ella nunca lo perdonó por esas dos palabras dichas en un momento de dolor y humillación.

Sí pudo perdonar a James Potter obviamente, este demuestra un poco de madurez y, de repente, ya es un buen samaritano. Olvidados quedaron los recuerdos de todas las humillaciones y peligros mortales a los que lo sometieron, las burlas hacia las otras casas, el odio excesivo hacia la casa de las serpientes y todas las personas que fueron víctimas de bromas pesadas y excesivas, casi sin merecerlas la mayoría. James Potter, honorable Gryffindor, si merecía una segunda oportunidad.

El corazón de Snape la primera vez que los vio juntos no se rompió, no fue uno de esos momentos en los que puedes escuchar el sonido de este despedazándose en mil partes. En cambio, su corazón, fue sometido a una inmensa marea de momentos que se llenaron de amargura y resentimiento, en los pasados años en los que se disculpaba, una tras otra vez, sin importarle que esto le trajera malos momentos con los demás Slytherin, por perseguir a alguien que lo estaba haciendo arrodillarse por una mirada; vio como Lily de enfurecerse cuando los merodeadores lo hostigaban, pasaba a ignorarlo, como si lo mereciera; vio las miradas frías y los silencios castigadores; la forma en que la cabeza de su lirio giraba rápidamente en los pasillos al cruzarlo; las notas y regalos devueltos sin abrir y la espalda pequeña de porte elegante que se alejaba caminando lentamente, negándose a hablarle.

Así, su corazón se ahogó profundamente en un océano negro de rencor e injusticia. Ese año se convirtió en aquello que tanto le acusaban, entró profundamente en las artes oscuras y tomó cada palabra dicha contra su casa como personal.

 _Me quieres oscuro, me volveré oscuro._

Él empezó a ver amargamente la fila de asientos vacíos que las demás casas dejaban entre los Slytherin y ellos en clases. Duras cadenas salieron del fondo del océano, donde su corazón estaba, envolviéndolo y anclándolo en este, al interponerse entre las serpientes de primer año y los alumnos mayores en rojo y dorado que los atormentaban. De esta manera, injusticia tras otra, se aferraron profundamente a él, susurrándole palabras sobre crueldad e igualdad, guiándolo en la dirección de las únicas personas que le decían las mismas cosas.

Al final de ese año escolar, Severus Snape era un fiel mortifago.

Las cosas comenzaron a salir mal desde allí, el señor oscuro parecía perder la razón a pasos agigantados y, en cuestión de unas pocas semanas, este se volvió completamente irracional, claro que nadie se lo dijo. Luego, apareció la maldita profecía y en el momento de que esta señalo a los Potter como objetivo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el corazón de Severus se aceleró y tembló de manera ridícula. A pesar de todo, aun amaba a Lily como la primera vez que la vio, y para salvarla fue capaz hasta de obtener un segundo maestro que lo utilizara, se volvió el espía de Albus Dumbledore.

Ahora, el hijo de Lily era víctima de las maquinaciones de Albus y él tenía que asegurarse de salvarlo.

Severus suspiró cansadamente y, viendo los papeles en sus manos, se levantó del cómodo sillón hacia la chimenea. Tenía unos gemelos para contactar.

 ** _…_**

Harry caminaba lentamente a través del túnel bajo el callejón aun sin creer que se estaba metiendo de cabeza en esto, tendría que haber bajado con los gemelos, aunque dudaba que le creyeran o lo dejaran volver aquí.

Las luces iluminaban a su alrededor y, por primera vez, las vio moverse lenta y pacientemente, no con los giros frenéticos e intrépidos con los que siempre estaban. Por lo que pareció un largo tiempo, Harry caminó entrando cada vez más profundo y, entre que más descendían, una por una las luces salían disparadas hacia adelante hasta que quedo una sola que guío su camino hasta el final del túnel.

Sinceramente Harry no sabía que esperar, tal vez una cueva con tesoros y libros antiguos o una intricada red de laberintos subterráneos que conectarían todo el callejón. Pero, sin duda, no esperaba caminar hasta una simple cámara de paredes de piedra, tierra como suelo y pilares grises hasta el techo, con solo una gran piedra negra gravada en el medio del lugar.

Acercándose a la piedra, su cabeza empezó a doler. La piedra tenía gravada runas en toda su superficie y con solo verla, los ojos de Harry daban vueltas por la sobre información de las runas y poder que brotaba de la misma.

Adolorido, le dio la espalda a la piedra y comenzó a caminar con la mano pegada a la pared en busca de pasadizos o algo así. Tal vez, se dijo a sí mismo Harry, debió de hacerle caso a Darrius y esperar su permiso para salir, quizá los adultos hubiesen encontrado algo.

 _No_ , negó con su cabeza, él sabía muy bien las consecuencias de confiar y pedir ayuda tan rápidamente. Los gemelos Filaidas podrían llegar a ser sus tutores, pero Harry no quería confiar tan rápidamente en ellos. Si bien eran magos y por esto no marcarían a Harry como un fenómeno como los Dursley, él los examinaría largamente antes de decidirse.

—Bueno, pareces decepcionado joven mago.

Si a Harry alguna vez le preguntaran, no, él no gritó ante la voz y mucho menos saltó tan alto que termino cayéndose al aterrizar, menos aún giró su cuello tan rápido, como para partírselo, para ver de quien se trataba.

Frente a Harry se encontraba parado el hombre plateado más alto que había visto en su vida (era en realidad el único hombre plateado que vio en su vida). Vestido con zapatos de una pieza de cuero, pantalones largos y una camisa a medio muslo de cuello cuadrado sujetada por un cinturón de cuero tachonado y peinado con dos trenzas finas colgando de su oreja derecha. El hombre gritaba vikingo en todo su ser, sin contar la espada de guerra que colgaba del cinturón.

Harry hubiese salido corriendo sino fuese porque el hombre era plateado, medio transparente y reconocía en él a las luces que lo guiaron aquí.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Harry.

—Primero, joven, creo que sería correcto que te levantaras del suelo —le dijo el hombre. Sus ojos, al igual que todo su ser, plateados, miraron a Harry fijamente de manera espeluznante al no tener pupilas.

Con las mejillas rojas, Harry se paró apresuradamente.

—Si no quieres que la gente se caiga al suelo, no aparezcas de la nada y las espantes así —le respondió azorado.

—Me gustas pequeño, te he estado viendo desde que llegaste al callejón. No había visto una vista tan fuerte nunca. —El hombre sonrió y procedió a agacharse a la altura de Harry— Por si no lo has notado, soy Knockturn. Bueno, no siempre me llame así, pero específicamente soy la sala que cubre al callejón Knockturn.

—¿Sala? ¿Te refieres al gran domo plateado que cubre todo el callejón? —Harry dijo asombrado. Knockturn asintió en silencio, se paró y señaló a la piedra en medio del lugar.

—¿Ves esa piedra de ahí? En ella están gravadas las salas y es su fuente de poder… bueno, también mi fuente de poder ¿O sería yo la piedra? —dijo y apoyó una mano (Harry tuvo un sorprendente cosquilleo cálido) sobre su hombro— No importa. —Miró a Harry— Seres como yo, mi Sowilo, somos el fruto de la grabación de las salas. —El hombre debió de ver la confusión escrita en su cara— Veras, cuando un mago crea una sala para proteger un lugar, estas se alimentan de la magia residual del lugar y una vez que la sala es antigua y poderosa, gracias a la magia, nace de ella un guardián de la sala. Quiero decir que, con el tiempo, la magia de la sala se vuelve sensible por la magia residual y la sala misma se vuelve un ser sensible.

Harry quería tanto decir "No jodas" en este momento, pero él lo sabía mejor. Veía a la magia ser libre y salvaje todo el tiempo ¿Por qué no? Se dijo en una manera extraña para no entrar en pánico.

—¿Me estás diciendo con esto que, por ejemplo, las salas de Hogwarts, el callejón Diagon e incluso el Ministerio, son seres sensibles? —Knockturn le sonrió orgulloso.

—Veo que no estás muy sorprendido, pero el callejón Diagon aún no es una sala sensible, por lo que no tiene manera de tomar forma como yo. Es decir, es un lugar nuevo y tiene una sala relativamente nueva, comparada conmigo u otros lugares.

No es que Harry no estuviese sorprendido, es que estaba en su momento de _esto no me puede estar pasando a mí_.

Knockturn le siguió hablando y explicándole que eran muy pocos los magos que llegaron a conocer este secreto de parte de las salas, los magos de hoy ven la magia como una herramienta, más que un ser sensible y esto llevo a la completa separación con la parte sensible de la magia.

Lo más sorprendente es que Knockturn lo había mantenido protegido hasta que Feodras lo encontró, juzgándolo confiable. Bien, tal vez Harry no tendría que ser tan desconfiado con los hermanos.

—Con esto ¿Por qué me protegiste? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Harry —dijo Knockturn, era la primera vez que decía su nombre en toda esa noche—, debes saber que la cicatriz en tu frente, no es una cicatriz cualquiera.

— Lo sé, quedó después de que Volde…

— No. —Interrumpió a Harry— Esa cicatriz está señalada por la misma magia —Knockturn puso un dedo sobre la marca en su frente y Harry no pudo evitar jadear cuando su mundo cambió.

 _Una mujer pelirroja estaba frente a Harry, decía palabras que no comprendía. Dándole la espalda, Harry supo lo que vendría a continuación._

 _Cuando la escena de la muerte de su madre termino y el dolor se fue, una criatura dorada estaba frente él diciendo:_

 _—_ _Se fuerte mi Kappi. Que Sowilo ligado a Baldr te guíen._

—Sowilo —Harry susurró asombrado _._

—Si —Knockturn asintió— Sowilo, la runa para el sol, asociada a la victoria y el poder, simboliza la integridad y la voluntad de triunfar. —Knockturn lo miró fijamente y poniendo sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Harry dijo —: Tu, Harry Potter, fuiste marcado por la magia misma para ser su victoria.

El mundo de Harry se volvió negro.

 ** _…_**

Inclinándose un poco más sobre la mesa de café ridículamente llena de comida, Feodras disfrutó de como palidecían los muggles ante ese gesto. Los parientes de Harry habían sido difíciles al comienzo, nada que un hechizo de fijación al sofá y otro de silencio no arreglaran. Detrás de él, Severus miraba intensamente la puerta del armario que había bajo las escaleras, lo que sea que el mago con la vista mágica entrenada estuviese viendo, sin duda no iba a gustarle para nada.

Arriba, las maldiciones que soltaba Darrius sobre desmembrar a los muggles y alimentar a los thestrals, no ayudaban con su humor.

—Muy bien señor Dursley —dijo y balanceó lentamente su varita, disfrutando del temblor en los muggles—, esto será simple y sencillo, usted y su esposa firmarán el papel frente suyo renunciando a Harry y yo… —Feodras sonrió cruelmente— les devolveré del techo a su adorable hijo— informó y miro hacia arriba viendo la criatura amorfa, entre un cerdo y un humano, a la que había transfigurada al despreciable mocoso.

Los Dursley solo asintieron temerosos y firmaron el papel. Sintiéndose realizado, el gemelo mayor procedió a borrar los recuerdos de esta tarde de los Dursley, para luego (con un hechizo considerado oscuro la verdad) desaparecer del lugar cualquier rastro de las firmas mágicas de ellos tres.

Con los papeles ya firmados, silenciosamente Snape caminó hasta el armario bajo las escaleras, tomando como una mala señal el que los muggles empezaran a moverse frenéticamente en su lugar. Abriendo la pequeña puerta, mientras tomaba nota de las cerraduras fuera de esta, Severus tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad y habilidades con la Oclumancia para no torturar a los salvajes en el sofá. En el pequeño armario se le presento una imagen triste y muy cruel, había un pequeño catre contra una pared, con solo una vieja sabana, arañas y polvo lo cubrían todo, lo más horrible eran las manchas de sangre seca por todo el piso.

Severus quería terriblemente despedazar a los Dursley, pero sabía que no podía, cualquier hechizo que provocara dolor a la familia alertaría a las salas, y tampoco querían que Albus supiera que magos estuvieron aquí si llegaba a controlar a los Dursley (aunque lo dudaba).

Pensando en todas las cosas que Albus podría hacer si venia, Severus conjuró una cámara mágica y sacó fotos de toda la alacena. Dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta los Dursley, apuntó su varita hacia Vernon Dursley y pronunció:

— _Legilimens._ —Lamentablemente, tuvo que asegurarse de no lastimar la mente del cerdo.

 ** _...*...*..._**

\- γιαγιά: abuela en griego.

Aquí estamos, con el capítulo subido una semana antes gracias a la influencia de G (Ann también tuvo sus métodos convincentes). El capítulo va dedicado a ella por esto.

Llevo dos horas queriendo subirlo, pero el internet y las personas no dejaban de molestar.

Sus comentarios y votos serían algo increíble de dejar aquí (o no). La historia está en Wattpad, FF y Ao3 bajo el mismo pseudónimo, por favor si la ves en otro lado sin mi permiso explícito y mismo pseudónimo (además de agregar el nombre del sitio aquí) reporta.

¡Saludos!


	3. Niño

—Har…Har…ry.

Harry no quería despertarse, su mundo estaba cambiando demasiado y muy rápidamente. Hace unas semanas sus mayores preocupaciones giraban en torno a los Dursley y como escapar de ellos. Bien, _él había estado planeando escapar_ , hubiese estado en un muy mal estado mental si creía que quedándose en ese lugar lograría llegar hasta sus dieciochos años para poder irse de manera legal.

Si bien Harry estaba contento por lo que pasó (¿Debería enviarles una nota de agradecimiento a los Dursley? Los modales era lo único que Petunia valoraba después de todo), esto podría haber sucedido en un año o dos tal vez, con su edad actual le sería difícil manejarse solo en un mundo totalmente nuevo para él, donde habría que añadir la nota feliz de que su nombre venía con un gran peso que acarrea, también, el hecho de que la gente trataría de utilizarlo gracias a eso.

Harry olvidó momentáneamente que no estaba solo, hasta que lo empaparon en agua.

Sentado en la cama y con agua goteando desde su cabeza, Harry aceptó las gafas que una mano borrosa le ofrecía. Viendo a medias por el agua, Harry frunció el ceño hacia Darrius.

—¿Era necesario empaparme? —dijo y, ante el asentimiento del gemelo menor, solo pudo mirarlo mal (no es que él se viera amenazador estando empapado en agua).

— Alégrate —dijo Darrius y sus labios de movieron en una sonrisa cegadora—, a Feodras lo despertaba con una mezcla de harina, café frío y lo que sea que encontraba. — La mirada de Darrius adquirió un brillo travieso que asustó a Harry, mientras el hombre recordaba los pocos momentos preciosos en los que podía hacer que su hermano perdiera su rigidez— Aunque— dijo e hizo una mueca dolorosa —, las venganzas de Feodras después rayaban lo doloroso.

Harry hubiese discutido para obtener más historias, pero su mente decidió que era un buen momento para recordarle los sucesos de anoche.

 _El callejón le habló. Un. Callejón. Le. Habló. ¡El jodido callejón le habló!_

Bueno, le habló, Harry se desmayó de nuevo de una manera absolutamente espectacular y mágicamente (apréciese el sarcasmo, no el hecho de que obviamente fue con magia) apareció en su cama para ser despertado con agua fría por Darrius… _Bonito día._

Darrius observó como la mirada de Harry se perdía de nuevo y sus ojos terminaban en la ventana. Por algún motivo, notó que cuando Harry tendía a olvidarse de todos a su alrededor, su mirada siempre iba hacia la ventana más cercana, como si esperara algo o quisiese salir. Sentía curiosidad por lo que Harry podría ver con ellos, su Vista era poderosa más allá de lo que nunca supo.

El niño se escapó anoche, lo sabía. Las salas son tan buenas como eso, en el momento que Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación a altas horas, Darrius lo había seguido. Hasta que al final del callejón su mente se abrumó con una neblina plateada invadiendo sus sentidos y para cuando se fue, Darrius estaba sentado en el piso y Harry por ningún lado.

Se quedó a esperarlo, apoyado contra la vieja y mohosa pared de ladrillos. Harry nunca apareció y Darrius despertó más temprano en su propia cama, costándole respirar y sintiendo su pecho y garganta tan pesados como si una persona adulta estuviese sentada en él. Sus dedos habían picado y los pelos de su nuca se alzaron, reconocía las señales para mantenerse fuera del asunto.

—De todas formas, Harry. —Darrius dejó de hablar al ver que Harry no lo miraba, silenciosamente tomo su varita y procedió a lanzarle un ligero hechizo punzante al niño en la cama, odiaba que lo ignoraran.

—¡DARRIUS! —gritó Harry mientras saltaba ligeramente.

— Nada de quejas jovencito. — Darrius puso sus manos en su cadera y miro severamente a Harry— Feodras te está esperando en la oficina de su tienda, necesita hablar contigo de algo.

…

Feodras observaba ligeramente divertido como Harry miraba fijamente los papeles de la custodia en sus manos. El joven llevaba ya diez minutos mirándolos sin reaccionar.

Lo que no fue divertido eran las memorias que Severus extrajo de la mente de esas personas, el constante maltrato, las golpizas y la podrida alacena bajo las escaleras. Él apenas pudo evitar que Darrius los matara a todos.

Obtuvo su venganza, claramente, pero Feodras tuvo que conformarse con analizar las salas y solo maldecirlos a sufrir de hambre sin importar cuanto comieran. Ató la maldición al armario bajo las escaleras, de esta manera se aseguró que, si alguien iba a revisar a los Dursley, descubrieran todo con ello. Aunque Albus Dumbledore no podría fingir ignorancia durante mucho tiempo, curiosamente las salas estaban configuradas para alertarle a Dumbledore si alguno de los Dursley sufría daños severos, pero nada para Harry, absolutamente nada aparte de una alarma ante la magia accidental poderosa.

Los Dursley no serían ayudados en un largo tiempo, las salas solo se fijaban si ellos tenían algún daño físico, ya que el hambre devastadora que sentirían solo sería eso, una sensación. Ellos seguirían comiendo desesperadamente y su cuerpo absorbería los nutrientes, pero nunca estarían satisfechos. No hay desnutrición, no hay daño físico, sin salas que lo noten.

Esperando a que Harry reaccione, Feodras tomó un pequeño trago de su té y disfrutó de la pequeña sensación de venganza y anticipación que se acumulaba en su pecho.

 _Nada evitaba que visitara a los Dursley una vez que Harry fuera un adulto ante la ley._

Si es que no morían primero de un ataque al corazón las morsas.

—Harry —llamó Feodras y una vez que el joven lo miró, continuó: —, Darrius quería hablar contigo sobre algo relacionado a su tienda, Panacea.

«Somos conscientes de tu rechazo a no querer ser mantenido y tu poca disposición a quedarte con nosotros. Así que, a cambio de que te quedaras con Darrius en el piso sobre su tienda, aceptarías un puesto de aprendiz con él y, si todo sale bien, en unos años otro conmigo.

Harry observo detenidamente la cara de Feodras en busca de algún engaño, sonaba demasiado bien y todavía tenía sus dudas.

—¿Qué hay con respecto a un salario? —preguntó.

—Los aprendices en sí no disponen de un salario, está a disposición y obligación de sus maestros la manutención de sus discípulos, así como su protección y bienestar. —Ante la negativa en la cara de Harry, Feodras agregó: —También un aprendiz dispone de más libertad para el manejo de sus horarios personales y puede renunciar cuando quiera al aprendizaje.

—Aun no me agrada la idea de ser mantenido.

—Tendrá que. El bono mágico que se forma entre aprendiz y maestro, obliga al maestro a cumplir con todas sus funciones. Si Darrius, o yo posteriormente también, te hiciéramos daño o atentáramos contra ti de cualquier forma, la magia nos castigaría severamente. —La postura de Harry se relajó ligeramente ante esto— Pensamos que la seguridad de este bono te gustaría más, ya que solo unas firmas en un papel no serían mucho. Bien ¿Qué dices?

Por un lado, Harry podría negarse, pero esto lo colocaría en una posición más insegura. Por otro, si aceptaba, el bono mágico se aseguraría de su bienestar y manutención sin posibilidades de ser engañado. La respuesta era fácil.

—Acepto.

—Entonces, esta tarde iremos a Gringotts para hacer un contrato, revisaremos las cuentas Potter y…— Feodras no sabía cómo decir esto suavemente— Harry. — Se agacho frente a Harry en el sillón para poder mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Sabes qué tuvimos que ir a los Dursley para que firmaran los papeles? —Harry asintió— Esto no será agradable, pero mientras estábamos allí, Severus vio el armario y…

La mente de Harry entró en estado de alerta máxima, él no quería que ellos lo vieran. Verán como fue tratado y solo pensaran en lo débil que es, él solo es un fenómeno.

 _Los monstruos no merecen un hogar._

 _Conoce tu lugar fenómeno._

 _Aprende que no vales nada niño, o te enseñare como los de tu clase deben de ser tratados._

 _Eres una carga arrojada a nuestra puerta por culpa del alcohólico de tu padre, agradece que te dimos un lugar, niño._

Cientos de frases más y recuerdos se precipitaron en la mente de Harry, haciendo hiperventilar. Él debía… tenía que salir de aquí, _no es seguro, no es seguro, no es seguro._

—Harry— Feodras miraba preocupado al niño sentado, su piel se ponía cada vez más pálida, respiraba muy rápido y empezaba a mirar frenéticamente por todo el lugar. Colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry lo llamo de nuevo— Harry… —Lo sacudió un poco y nada— Harry, niño.

Fue como si todo estallara.

De repente, Feodras ya no estaba. La mano en el hombro de Harry cambiaba rápidamente a una más pesada y gruesa, la persona frente a él se hizo más corta y gruesa, cubriéndolo con una enorme y pesada sombra.

—Niño.

 _Es hora de tu castigo niño._

Harry desapareció del sillón.

Feodras solo pudo observar conmocionado como Harry se aparecía, en un lugar donde eso no debería ser posible. En pánico, se paró y fue en busca de Darrius.

Tenían que encontrar a Harry.

…

 _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…_

Harry estaba en pánico absoluto, su tío vendría por él muy enojado. No tendría que haber hablado con la maestra sobre el armario, ahora su tío estaba enojado y el castigo sería peor. Abrazando fuertemente sus piernas mientras se mecía, solo siguió pidiendo perdón.

 _No lo hare de nuevo tío Vernon, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No lo hagas por favor, no volverá a pasar… lo siento, lo siento, perdón…_

 _Harry rogó una y otra vez, pero esto solo parecía estimular más a su tío. Los chasquidos del cuero resonaban en el lugar y cuando los brazos se cansaron, los golpes por las patadas trajeron consigo los crujidos de sus huesos. Al final dejó de hablar, solo lo empeoraba todo._

…

Una mano extraña trajo a Harry de nuevo a la realidad, el cosquilleo que recorría toda su espalda le dijo de quien se trataba, pero no estaba de humor para sacar la cabeza de entre sus rodillas, ni aflojar sus brazos de sus piernas. Todo eso parecía doloroso.

—Ya está bien— dijo Knockturn y suavemente continuaba dibujando círculos en su espalda— Todo está bien niño. —Estremeciéndose, Harry gruñó.

—No me llames niño— se alejó de las caricias y miro fijamente a Knockturn, con los ojos brillando por el poder de su magia furiosa— él me decía niño, no me llames niño, no lo soporto.

—Está bien, está bien. —Levantando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, Knockturn trató y falló en parecer inofensivo. Harry sonrió levemente ante eso— Mensaje recibido, ahora calma a tu magia y dime qué pasó.

Perdiendo la sonrisa, Harry volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado.

—Yo… fui un idiota—dijo y escondió su cara en sus piernas— Feodras me mostró los papeles de la custodia y hasta me ofreció que fuera aprendiz de Darrius, pero… él solo menciono mínimamente el armario, a los Dursley y entre en pánico. — Harry se giró y fijó su vista en los ojos de Knockturn, para luego bajarlo avergonzado— Luego, creó que Feodras trató de calmarme, pero… me llamó niño y yo solo, quería salir de ahí.

Knockturn miró a Harry y sonrió ligeramente. Poniendo una mano en su hombro y con la otra sacando una bolsa de tela de su cinturón, le indicó a Harry que mirara atentamente.

Sonriendo y cerrando los ojos por un segundo, Knockturn se concentró en encontrar algo que fuera valioso para Harry. Abriéndolos, movió sus manos para recibir en ellas una manta vieja.

Al instante, Harry trató de arrebatársela. Alejándola de su alcance, le prometió que estaría bien y que observara atentamente.

Extendiendo la manta doblada por la mitad y agarrando firmemente la bolsa con su mano derecha, le sonrió a Harry.

—Mira atentamente Harry, esto es algo que se hacía mucho en la época donde el callejón se creó. Es una tirada de runas, esta será de una sola runa.

Observando curiosamente, Harry vio como Knockturn metía su mano sin ver en la bolsa y sacaba una sola runa que posiciono como la sacó sobre la manta vieja de Harry.

—¿Nauthiz? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Sí, Nauthiz, Naudiz o Nied —pronuncio Knockturn, asintiendo contento de que Harry sin saberlo conociera la runa— Nied es una runa que representa los obstáculos, el dolor y la necesidad Harry.

«Te insta a preguntarte ¿qué hay dentro de mí que está bloqueando mi progreso y como puede lo que siento servirme como guía, enseñarme? Es una crisis interior, un aprendizaje doloroso pero necesario, pues es aquello que duele desde dentro, pero nos puede hacer reaccionar.

La runa Nied es hambre, sensación de carencia. Es Karma. Aceptación. Transmutación. Empujón que nos da la vida para dar el salto.

Como herramienta de ayuda personal, puede estar queriendo que reconozcamos los miedos más profundos o la parte más inconfesable de nuestra personalidad y que nos enfrentemos a ello».

Mirando la runa al frente suyo, Harry no podía estar más nervioso. Entendía muy bien lo que quería decirle.

Con sus ojos, Harry le dijo a Knockturn que terminara.

—En una tirada la aparición de la runa Naudiz no es agradable pues no vamos a estar muy felices durante algún tiempo —prosiguió Knockturn —, pero nos ayuda a llevar a cabo el cambio que era necesario para estar realmente bien. Es una transición un periodo que hay que pasar y que finalmente será para mejor.

—Aun así, no me siento listo para volver.

—Entiendo. —Asintió Knockturn y guardó con cuidado la runa en la bolsa para luego atarla a su cintura— ¿Qué tal si te cuento algo?

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Harry y Knockturn se sentó a su lado para luego poner en las piernas de Harry la manta. Knockturn fingió no notar como Harry la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Veamos, te he dado una pista de cuando fui creado, si la tirada de runas no te sirve de ayuda, no recuerdo la fecha exacta, pero creo que hoy en día hablaríamos de unos siglos antes de cristo, en la época en que magos y muggles vivían en paz.

«Este callejón fue desde su inicio ocultado de los muggles, incluso entonces los magos querían mantener ciertas cosas en secreto. Al principio había tiendas de todo tipo y la magia no era discriminada ni clasificada de forma tan feroz y desigual.

Todavía recuerdo la época en que los niños podían correr felices por este lugar, las festividades como Samhain y Yule estaban vigentes, se celebraban aquí, y las criaturas caminaban libres y sin marcar. Sabes, no siempre fui tachado de sombrío.

Todo eso cambio rápidamente por nuestro querido callejón vecino. En la época de las casas de brujas, construyeron el callejón Diagon… atravesándome».

—¿Atravesándote? —No pudo evitar interrumpir Harry. Knockturn asintió tristemente y por su mirada parecía que la construcción del callejón Diagon le dolió profundamente.

—¿De dónde crees que viene el nombre de ese lugar? Antes Harry, el callejón Knockturn solía ser mucho más largo y grande sabes. Pero, con Diagon comprando toda la tierra y ocupándola, este callejón perdió fama… y gente.

«Las tiendas más famosas se mudaron al otro callejón y con ellas, todas las personas que aquí vivían. Con el tiempo solo quedaron algunas pocas que siguen aquí y se fue llenando de los negocios y personas que el callejón Diagon no aceptaba.

El ministerio en ese momento estaba cambiando, la influencia de los nacidos muggles era grande y la magia empezó a separarse y ser discriminado el lado oscuro.

Samhain, Yule y algunos otros se prohibieron, las tradiciones se perdieron y con ellas, el conocimiento de la magia, el respeto y agradecimiento a estas. La magia pasó a ser una herramienta más que nada.

Estos cambios ocurrían es todo el mundo y hoy solo quedan unos pocos lugares en América, Europa oriental y Asia que siguen las viejas costumbres».

—¿A ti te molestan los nacidos de muggles? — Knockturn se rio alegremente ante la pregunta.

—No es eso Harry, no me interesan —dijo— Son solo magos, mortales, como la sangre siempre será. El mundo mágico es un caos de puristas de sangre y pro-muggles, o traidores a la sangre, como quieran llamarlos.

«No se trata de puras sangres, traidores o nacidos de muggles. Es sobre la magia y como su sabiduría está siendo olvidada, prohibida e insultada. Llegará el día Harry, que la magia se cansará y decidirá irse.

—¿Irse? —preguntó Harry en shock— Hablas como si la magia fuera un ser viviente.

—¿Acaso no me ves? —dijo Knockturn y sus ojos miraron a Harry brillando aún más fuerte de lo usual— ¿No soy yo pensante y sensible? —Harry asintió— Entonces, ¿Por qué la magia no lo sería?

—No lo sé, creo que nunca me detuve a considerarlo.

— Nadie lo hace Harry, pero la magia está dando sus advertencias. Los squibs son prueba viviente de ello, la magia nos está castigando.

«Los squibs son cada vez más, los niños pura sangre se debilitan por su "sangre pura" y su exclusión de los nacidos de muggles. A su vez, los nacidos de muggles están mermando en número lentamente, ya sea los que vienen al mundo mágico como los que se quedan en este. Y luego, están los mestizos, que son curiosamente los magos más poderosos que hay.

¿No es un mensaje? Los magos sangre pura se debilitan, los squibs aumentan, los nacidos de muggles nos dejan y son los mestizos los más poderosos».

—Es decir, ¿Hablas de aceptación? —preguntó Harry. Para él, todos los castigos de la magia estaban llamando por igualdad y libertad.

—Mm.… podría decirse que Magia está exigiendo todo eso y más. Pronto lo entenderás Harry.

…

Harry se despertó horas más tarde. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo frente a la piedra de las salas de Knockturn, la tierra siendo extrañamente cómoda cuando sintió los zumbidos de la magia, un hechizo, bajo esta. Harry tampoco notó la manta que tenía encima hasta que trató de sentarse, era su vieja manta, de un color borgoña desvanecido y la palabra Potter en oro traslucido en una esquina.

Esas seis letras habían sido su único consuelo durante las noches en su alacena, de niño las trazaba una y otra vez preguntándose qué dirían. Una y otra vez pasaba sus dedos por encima, disfrutando de la sensación del bordado bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Había adorado esa manta aún más al descubrir su nombre, antes de que lo mandaran a la escuela por primera vez y luego aprendiera a leer para descubrir su apellido en ella.

 _Potter_.

La boca de Harry se llenó de un sabor extraño. La amargura de la vergüenza, la sequedad de la confusión y lo empalagoso de la alegría remota invadieron su lengua. Hasta hoy, pensar en sus padres solo le trae un revoltijo de sentimientos indescifrables que todavía tiene que descifrar. Era solo un remolino de ira y deseo, durante los primeros cinco años de su vida pensó que su nombre era niño, monstruo o fenómeno, dependiendo del humor de sus parientes, hasta que comenzó a ir a clases. Durante los primeros seis años ni siquiera supo que les paso a sus padres hasta que la maestra mandó de tarea realizar un árbol genealógico y Harry juntó la valentía suficiente para preguntar, terminó por desaprobar eso.

Con los Dursley, sus padres eran extraños para él, lo sabía. Nunca conocería como eran, que les gustaba, si su padre jugaba con él o su madre lo arrullaba como Petunia a Dudley. Todo lo que supo no podía creerlo, no creía que murieron ebrios en un accidente de auto ni nada que le dijeran los Dursley.

Ahora sabia la verdad y el mayor recuerdo que tenia de ellos era de su madre muriendo frente a él rogando por su vida. Al fin sabia como era ella, con el cabello de un rojo atardecer y los ojos verdes como Harry, su voz había sido dulce a pesar de estar teñida por la desesperación. Era amargo saber que su único recuerdo de ella era su muerte, pero estaba feliz de tener una breve imagen de ella.

Doblando la manta cuidadosamente, se forzó a guardar esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente.

Parándose, Harry notó que Knockturn no estaba. Más bien, su forma humana no lo era, las luces plateadas habían tomado su lugar y giraban de manera energética alrededor de la piedra negra con runas, proyectando sombras y luces por toda la sala.

Era momento de regresar.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, un estrecho túnel apareció de la nada al otro lado del lugar, las luces giraron y se adentraron en él.

—Bueno, mira eso, al final si eres un laberinto viejo. —Se burló antes de ingresar en él, con las luces consiguiendo empujarlo y despeinarlo durante todo el camino en venganza.

…

 _Los brazos de Darrius eran cálidos_.

No pudo evitar pensarlo. Cuando Harry salió del túnel a la callejuela entre las tiendas de los gemelos y entró a Panacea, la tienda de Darrius, era el mismo gemelo dueño del lugar él único dentro.

Dando vueltas como un maníaco y gastando ligeramente el piso de madera, Darrius giró su cabeza al sonido de la puerta y cuando lo vio, procedió a darle uno de los abrazos más asfixiantes de su vida, luego lo agarró de los hombros y le gritó un poco sobre matarlo de la preocupación y sacarle canas antes de tiempo

Darrius volvió a abrazarlo y gritarle a intervalos regulares, al final se decidió a solo abrazarlo y dibujar círculos en su espalda, más para calmarse a sí mismo que a Harry. Diciéndole que no volviera a hacer eso, pero lo perdonaba ya que Feodras era un idiota con la sensibilidad de una piedra en medio del desierto. Fue un buen momento para que Feodras entrara, lanzándole una mirada de muerte a su hermano por lo último y luego miró a Harry.

Agachándose a su altura sobre una rodilla, Feodras puso sus manos sobre los hombros pequeños de Harry. Preparándose para lo peor, Harry cerró los ojos.

—Harry —susurró Feodras—, abre los ojos. No voy a regañarte, ni a hacerte daño.

Aun reacio, Harry miró a Feodras y no pudo evitar jadear. Era la primera vez que veía su rostro mostrando algo de emoción, sus ojos de acero parecían del color de las nubes grises durante los días de viento que Harry amaba y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su boca.

—¿Podrías decirme lo que te paso ayer?

—No me gusta que me llamen niño —dijo y no necesitó más explicaciones, Feodras asintió y entendió que no debía presionar más. Aun así, las manos en sus hombros temblaban un poco y Darrius lo abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho.

—¿Nos dirás donde estuviste? —él negó y Darrius intervino con voz firme.

—Es suficiente Feodras, no vamos a obligarlo a decírnoslo y aún hay temas que tratar —Amonestó y luego despeinó el cabello de Harry, empujándolo suavemente hacia las escaleras—. Ve a cambiarte Harry, debemos ir a Gringotts.

…

La visita a Gringotts no fue para nada bonita, Harry tuvo que tener la capucha de su capa todo el tiempo arriba, no sería bueno que alguien lo reconociera cuando supuestamente estaba siendo amado y consentido por sus familiares muggles. Algo similar le pasaba en Knockturn, procuraba mantenerse fuera de la vista de los habitantes del lugar, no sería bueno que lo vieran y terminara siendo una noticia de primera plana en El Profeta.

Salieron del callejón Knockturn para entrar en Diagon y Harry odió el lugar a primera vista. No era solo que el lugar había condenado a Knockturn al ostracismo (bueno, eso era la mayor parte), si no también lo eran las miradas que la gente le dirigió a los gemelos al salir del lugar, las personas se abrían a su paso, las brujas alejaban a sus hijos y las palabras que fingían ser susurros hubiesen provocado que tía Petunia lavara la boca de esas personas con jabón, como lo hizo con Harry cuando se negó a llamarla tía. Había que sumarle la multitud de magos por el lugar, apenas dejando espacio para caminar (no es como si eso fuera un problema para ellos gracias a su discriminación) y la magia en todo el lugar, demasiado brillante, cegando a Harry y apestando a hipocresía (eso ultimo puede ser solo su disgusto hacia el lugar).

Una vez en Gringotts, los duendes fueron extrañamente amables, de una manera sarcástica, pero cortés, al ver a los gemelos y procedieron a llevarlos con el administrador de cuentas de los Potter. Una prueba de sangre más tarde, Harry tenía en su poder las cuentas Potter, y al parecer era el heredero de las cuentas Black, con un padrino aparentemente traidor sin juicio en Azkaban y la voluntad de sus padres sellada por orden del Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot hasta que fuera mayor de edad.

Muchos papeles de cuentas después, él había roto un jarrón del lugar en un ataque de magia accidental al descubrir el dinero pasado mensualmente a los Dursley por su manutención, pero se calmó segundo después al firmar los papeles para el aprendizaje.

Una mala parte fue cuando procedieron a realizar un examen médico completo, registrando en un pergamino (uno muy largo) todas las lesiones y enfermedades que alguna vez sufrió de manera cronológica. Lo peor vino para el final, Feodras le explicó que necesitarían sus recuerdos de su estancia con los Dursley en caso de que Dumbledore descubriera el traspaso de custodia e intentara forzarlo a volver.

Maldiciendo profundamente a Dumbledore, Harry fue forzado a las peores cinco horas de su vida, alcanzando lugares de su mente que hubiese preferido no ver nunca más, uno a uno los recuerdos fueron extraídos, uno a uno vueltos a vivir al tener que recordarlos. Los frascos se llenaron de manera espantosa hasta los bordes, trece frascos brillando en azul se burlaron de él y si no fuese porque no quería pasar todo esto de nuevo, Harry los hubiese estampado contra la pared más cercana.

—¿Feodras? —llamó Harry, buscando una distracción al dolor punzante en su cabeza y la necesidad extremadamente fuerte de asesinar a cierto mago director de Hogwarts.

—Dime Harry.

—¿Quién es el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot?

—Albus Dumbledore ¿Por qué lo dices?

—VOY A MAT…

Con la mano de Darrius cubriendo su boca y Feodras sacándolo al pasillo para decirle que uno no va por ahí anunciando en voz alta a sus próximas victimas ("en serio mocoso, pensé que te enseñe mejor ¿Cómo crees que Darrius aún sigue vivo?"), Harry tuvo que conformarse con maldecir al viejo mago mentalmente.

Era tarde cuando terminaron, Harry estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para no quejarse cuando Darrius lo cargó todo el camino. Los frascos iban en sus brazos, se había negado a dejarlo en Gringotts, él tenía un lugar incluso más seguro que el banco mágico para guardarlos.

Esa noche las pesadillas invadieron a Harry y este no se quejó cuando Darrius, alertado con los gritos, lo envolvió en un abrazo y le leyó un libro de pociones hasta que cayó dormido de nuevo.

 _ **...*...*...**_

Este capítulo fue algo agridulce de escribir y aun me pica la nuca por querer hacer más. En fin, las tareas y las aburridas obligaciones mundanas me llaman al deber.

Me han dicho que se leía el código de escritura, acabo de reemplazar el capítulo. Si sigue figurando el código de escritura, vuelvan a notificármelo por favor. Gracias y perdón por el inconveniente.

Sus comentarios y votos serían algo increíble de dejar aquí (o no).

¡Saludos!


	4. Puro

Había magos que creían que eran una raza aparte de los muggles. Superiores, dotados con poder, gracia y belleza ¿En que se parecían los muggles a los magos? En nada, eran torpes, agresivos, primitivos y la fuente de la destrucción ¿No eran esos humanoides sino la basura de la existencia? Entre ellos existía la codicia, crueldad y el miedo a lo desconocido como su peor defecto. Vivían de matar la tierra que pisaban, robar a sus próximos y aplastar a sus allegados. Prejuiciosos y egoístas, su historia estaba teñida de sangre, guerra, esclavización y arrasamiento.

¿Incluso eran salvables? En épocas quemaban lo que no aprobaban, otras abandonaban y excluían, a veces solo los ahorcaban y ahora los encerraban o baleaban. Tenían definiciones excluyentes como normalidad, perfección y bien. Actuaban con bondad por miedo a algo llamado infierno y con crueldad solo por locura o avaricia, no comprendían las finas artes de vivir por honor, bondad o desinterés. Tenían miles de problemas que consumían a su gente, mataban a sus niños de hambre y arrasaban con sus hogares, pero no hacían grandes esfuerzos por solucionarlos. Eran buenos discutiendo estos problemas, debatían una y otra vez por lo mismo, gastaban horas sentados para armas monólogos extensos por un bien común. Entre mayor era el bien, más grande el deber, menor su decisión y motivación.

¿En que se parecían los magos a los muggles? Los magos se jactaban de superioridad, de honor y deber, pero eran iguales. Excluían lo diferente, tenían su propia definición de normal, perfecto y bueno. Condenaban al ostracismo a sus pares, por su sangre, condición, enfermedad o magia. Ahí están los poderosos con sus túnicas moradas y W en el pecho decidiendo si Azkaban, la exclusión o el beso era mejor para los hombres lobos por ser bestias salvajes. Los hijos de la Luna, los de la Noche, el Mar, las Estrellas y muchos más eran solo bestias, como a los magos les gustaba ver a todo lo que no fuera puro o luz.

Tenían un callejón entero dedicado solo a las parias oscuras de su sociedad de luz dominante. El equilibrio, lógica y equidad les eran ajenos.

Mira, marcharemos bajo el sol y no las sombras. Conocemos el mejor camino al triunfo e iremos vestidos de blanco para volver rojos sin ensuciarnos ¿No nos viste venir? Fuimos siempre tu enemigo, pero siempre nos subestimaste. Ahora, con nuestros labios sonrientes, dictaremos tu condena; con nuestras manos puras, quitaremos tu aliento y nuestros corazones nobles, aquellos bondadosos y débiles corazones, no titubearan para latir alegres con tu derrota.

Ven mestizo, sangre sucia, criatura u oscuro, que mi juicio es el mejor y tu existencia un castigo. Mira, con tus ojos de animal, como la sociedad alcanza su utopía, nuestro ascenso es firme y seguro. Eres tú, nuestra oposición que se esconde cual ratas en su oscuridad, tu líder cayó y la peste de tu cultura está siendo exterminada.

Manchamos tus caminos sin que lo notaras, entre tus filas nuestros soldados manejados por el rey titiritero fueron valientes y nobles para nuestra causa. Te contaminamos con pureza y esperamos tu condena.

Disfruta, Puro, que tu tiempo viene. Disfruta, que el rey se alza y tu fin se acerca. Viste de gala, sonríe con frio y camina con gracia. Come, respira, ama y abraza a tus herederos, que toda tu historia es nuestra y tu alma se apaga.

…

Harry escuchó primero los gritos furiosos, luego el sonido de vidrios al romperse y un aullido de agonía.

Sobresaltado, salió de la cama y corrió hasta la trastienda para cruzar la puerta hasta Panacea. Los gemelos ya estaban ahí, rígidos y oscuros ante la luz del sol brillante. De afuera, la sinfonía de gritos y golpes empujó a Harry a moverse hacia adelante para ver por la vidriera de la tienda. Darrius puso una mano delante de él para detenerlo y Feodras agarró su hombro.

—Detente, no tienen que verte —dijo Feodras y el desprecio en su voz alertó a Harry, Feodras pocas veces dejaba saber cuándo algo le afectaba.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo Harry, y se puso de puntillas para ver un poco más. Magos y brujas de capas rojas entraban y salían de una tienda al frente, la vidriera estaba destruida y hojas de libros se esparcían por el viento en todo el callejón. Un hombre anciano estaba arrodillado en el centro de todo el caos, su cabeza agachada y el pelo gris cubriendo su mirada, Harry juraba ver lagrimas silenciosas caer al piso. Las manos delgadas y arrugadas estaban esposadas a su espalda con muñequeras de acero enormes que irritaban la piel del mago.

La gente a su alrededor formaba un circulo curioso, eran extraños. Personas del callejón vecino que se adentraban valientes al nido de ratas, alentados por la presencia de aurores que volteaban muebles, sacaban libros y artilugios del lugar. Madres se aferraban a sus hijos y susurraban con la persona más allegada, había incluso hombres que alzaban a los menores sobre sus hombros para que vean el espectáculo.

 _Mira,_ parecían decir, _ese es un mago oscuro, aléjate de ellos y aprende, esto es su castigo por adentrarse a la oscuridad y su malicia._

El hombre era solo un anciano, arrodillado, débil y llorando. No rogaba por piedad, no trataba de justificarse ni buscar consideración. Conocía y lo sentía en sus huesos por instintos transmitidos por generaciones de perseguidos, esté era su final.

—Es un arresto Harry. Morrison debió enfadar a alguien importante —dijo Darrius, sus ojos brillaban feroces como el brillo de las dagas que un moribundo veía en su final—. Nadie aquí delataría a otro. No hizo nada malo, Morrison tiene librería, como veras, pero sus libros a veces son cuestionables y posiblemente se cruzó con quien no debía.

Feodras hizo que Harry volteara a verlo. Sus ojos se parecían al acero alrededor de las muñecas del anciano, solo que este acero quería acabar con los magos de rojo, hacerles sentir el dolor del prejuicio.

—Aprende, Harry, nunca olvides esas lagrimas ni la multitud que mira. Esto es el precio de nuestra vida, en lo que terminaremos por seguir nuestros caminos negados por el bien.

«Esta es nuestra punición, nuestros destinos están escritos. Seremos perseguidos hasta el fin por atrevernos a pensar y ver lo que ellos no pueden ni aprueban. Somos lo desconocido, su mayor temor que, cuales muggles, trataran de eliminar. Magia ya no nos escucha ni protege. Este es nuestro juicio».

 _Mentira_ , Harry quería decir, _Magia ve y escucha, pero no es su deber salvarnos._ _Nosotros la hemos olvidado._

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, su magia lloró en tristeza y afuera la multitud aplaudió cuando el anciano Morrison fue obligado a pararse y llevado a su fin entre gritos de alegría.

 _Los estoy viendo, lo sé y duele ver a mis hijos condenarse. Hazte fuerte Kappi y el equilibrio vendrá por la mano y el tejo._

…

Harry tarareaba contento mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de Knockturn, el tiempo había pasado y estaba por cumplir once en unos días. Los años con los gemelos le sentaron bien, aprendiendo con Darrius y Feodras, comiendo correctamente y confiando en los gemelos de a poco. Harry consiguió una familia en el callejón Knockturn, que lo aceptaba y guiaba para ser mejor como quisiera serlo.

Harry entró a la sala que contenía la piedra de Knockturn, encontrándose con el mismo callejón sentado al lado de la piedra, jugando con lo que parecía un collar. Sentándose a su lado, Harry miró el collar.

—Es un regalo —dijo Knockturn—, para ti.

Curioso, y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Harry extendió su mano y tomó el collar. Era simple y de plata, con la runa Othila (un nudo hacia abajo sin atar) grabada en el medio de la pieza con forma de diamante.

Mirándola de nuevo, el significado de esta cayó sobre Harry. Othila era la runa de herencia…

—¿Knockturn? —preguntó, la garganta de Harry se sentía extrañamente cerrada y su pecho parecía querer explotar— ¿Esto significa lo que creo que significa?

—Al menos que ya no puedas leer runas sin que yo lo sepa, sí, Harry. Es Othila y al regalártela te marco como mi heredero… Bueno, técnicamente no puedo morir, soy un ser de magia y todo eso, pero eres como un hijo Harry, eres un hijo de Knockturn. Mi protegido desde el momento que tocaste este lugar. Te enseñé, entrené y ayudé en todo lo que pude y, ahora, hay poco que no sepas sobre la magia… la verdadera magia.

Harry miró pensativamente al collar en su mano, Othila, la runa de herencia. Knockturn es lo más parecido que Harry ha tenido a alguien que lo guiara y quisiera, lo más parecido a una figura paterna posible. Los gemelos para Harry se habían convertido en, algo así, como sus hermanos mayores, o sus tíos favoritos. Harry adoraba a los gemelos, las enseñanzas largas de Feodras y los abrazos cálidos de Darrius. Le reconfortaba la forma en que Feodras suele mostrar su aprecio, nada más que un apretón de hombros casual o despeinar su cabello, o como a Darrius le gustaba leer para él libros de pociones en las noches con pesadillas hasta que se durmiera, sin olvidar los extensos sermones sobre su cuidado personal y comer bien.

Los últimos años habían sido los mejores en su vida, los recuerdos de estos estaban teñidos de alegría y calidez, como un hogar. Noches de cena en la mesa con los gemelos, riñas cariñosas entre los gemelos y sobreprotección hacia Harry. Y ahora… este era el mejor regalo que Harry hubiese podido pedir.

También habían sido de aprendizaje, para ver aún más lados de las personas que sabía le asqueaban. La gente de Diagon le asqueaba, con las miradas y susurros a su paso de las pocas veces que Harry salió. Lo hacían los aurores, cada que realizaban una excursión por Knockturn, mancillando el lugar y llevándose alguien que era poco probable que volviera, con la gente del callejón vecino siempre vitoreando cada arresto, publicando por semanas en sus diarios sobre ellos y mostrando como el bien aún reinaba.

El bien era como una plaga escurridiza, cucarachas negándose a morir que volvían una tras otra multiplicándose y superando números.

—Pensé —dijo Knockturn, sacando a Harry de su mente y colocando una gran y cosquillosa mano en su cabeza—, ya que no vendrás a verme en tu cumpleaños. —Harry decidió ignorar el tono de reproche en su voz— Que este sería un buen momento para dártelo.

Sin poder contenerse, y comportándose por una vez de su edad, Harry abrazó la forma semisólida de Knockturn disfrutando la calidez y el cosquilleo contra su piel.

Sí, definitivamente, él había encontrado su hogar.

…

Albus Dumbledore miró fijamente la pluma que escribía las cartas para Hogwarts. Lo que sucedía tenía que ser un error, las salas estaban en perfecto estado y sus planes no tenían errores.

Siguió viendo la carta por otros veinte minutos, esto tenía que ser un error, una confusión en la pluma o un error en el hechizo sobre esta. Las letras en la última carta que escribió la pluma no cambiaron.

 _Señor H. Potter._

 _Habitación no legible._

 _Hogar no legible._

 _Calle no legible._

 _Inglaterra._

Con la desesperación de quien ve su obra maestra desaparecer frente a sus ojos, Dumbledore se apresuró a salir del castillo y aparecer en el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Él no estaba contento, claro que no. Albus Dumbledore sentía el impulso demoledor de destruir todo a su paso como no lo sentía hace años, habían pasado décadas desde que uno de sus planes falló mínimamente, pero este… este parecía ser un caos.

Observando a la familia sentada rígidamente en el sofá frente a él, los ojos de Dumbledore brillando insanamente con ira reprimida, solo cuatro personas en todo el mundo habían podido ver siempre tras sus defensas por el brillo en sus ojos, uno de ellos encarcelados, otra muerta, uno más no tolera verlo y el ultimo no es nada más que hipótesis sin comprobar sobre su paradero.

Los Dursley, tan diferentes entre sí en apariencia como los hábitats en un zoológico, temblaban sutilmente en sus asientos, con hilos de babas cayendo desde sus bocas, las fosas nasales anchas y respirando enardecidamente, la piel cetrina, verdosa o morada (dependiendo a cuál miembro de la familia miraras), los ojos perdidos en un punto fijo en la pared detrás de Dumbledore y abiertos estúpidamente, cual ciervo ante los faros de un auto y esperando, sin moverse por la sorpresa y miedo de un final cercano, sabiendo que su destino condenatorio había llegado… y sus mentes (Albus pensó que en algún lugar el fantasma de Ariadna se estaba riendo profundamente de él), sus mentes estaban, extrañamente, no en blanco como uno esperaría tras un obliviate. Estaban en plata, cada vez que Dumbledore quería acceder a los pensamientos de los Dursley sobre donde abandonaron a Harry o como planearon hacerlo, la memoria empezaba a girar más y más rápido, con hilos de plata inundándola furiosamente hasta que lo único que vería seria ese color y, de un instante a otro, el plateado irrumpiría tras la mente de Albus, empujándolo salvajemente de la memoria. Al final, tras el salvaje ataque, él quedaba con puntos negros parpadeando en su visión y el rugido de un viento inexistente en sus oídos.

Caminando hasta la alacena bajo las escaleras mientras rechinaba sus propios dientes hasta el punto de ruptura, Albus abrió la puerta llena de cerraduras para comprender porque, por las barbas de Merlín, las salas habían mostrado al niño aun en ellas.

Fue el color rojo en lo primero que pensó. Seco, oscuro y sucio, el piso de la alacena estaba salpicado de sangre, años de ella, profunda, vivida y llena de dolor, las memorias de abuso y sufrimiento estaban grabadas con magia en sus paredes. La sala reconocía a Harry en ese lugar porque para el niño era el único lugar seguro en toda la casa, la única parte de ella siendo una versión extraña y, para nada correcta, de un hogar.

Deambulando por el resto de la casa, por primera vez en años, Dumbledore cuestionó sus propias decisiones. El dolor era visible, incluso casi palpable, en cada superficie y la magia misma parecía furiosa con él, dándole visiones cortas en cada superficie que miraba.

Ahí, en la punta del escritorio de Vernon Dursley, la cabeza del niño había chocado hace tiempo, y en el umbral de la habitación para invitados podía ver unos dedos pequeños, delgados y pálidos siendo aplastados una y otra vez. La ducha estaba impregnada con ríos de sangre y mugre inexistentes con el fantasma de un joven parado, tembloroso, escuálido y sufrido, apoyado precariamente contra la pared y el agua gélida golpeando su piel. El pasillo sonaba ante empujones añejos contra las paredes, el sonido de un cuerpo bajo y desnutrido siendo obligado a moverse y golpearse contra la misma, golpes fatales ante tal salud.

Albus volvió a bajar a la sala e ignoró todas las imágenes a su paso.

No había nada que él pudiera hacer, pensó. Harry Potter fue abandonado por sus parientes en algún lugar desconocido y Albus tendría que empezar una búsqueda silenciosa para no alarmar al mundo mágico. Pero antes, él tenía tres peones con el cerebro hecho papilla tras sufrir constantes ataques de Legeremancia en las últimas dos horas para rehacer. Quedarían secuelas, obviamente, pero nada demasiado notable según él.

…

Harry se despertó abruptamente por una mano sacudiendo su hombro. Con puro instinto gobernándolo, tras demasiadas bromas de Darrius al despertarlo, Harry juntó una mínima cantidad de magia en su mano y golpeó el pecho sobre él, enviando oleadas de magia extranjera al núcleo de la persona idiota que decidió despertarlo cuando, juzgando la escasa luz en su habitación, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que llegó al alba por hablar hasta tarde con Knockturn. La persona saltó y, a juzgar por el grito completamente agudo, se trataba de Darrius. El gemelo menor le lanzó una mirada fulminante desde el suelo, con sus extremidades temblando en pequeñas sacudidas por el shock ocasionado.

—Muy gracioso mocoso —le dijo, y si las miradas mataran, Harry estaría en estos momentos sumergido hasta el cuello en alguna poción que comería su piel lentamente y sin permitir que se desangrara, solo por el placer de no dejarlo morir. La sonrisa de Darrius se amplió y él tragó saliva—, un mes sin mis galletas por tu pequeño truco y levántate ya, Severus nos espera abajo. —Darrius se levantó aun sacudiéndose y con el pelo un poco en puntas, para luego salir de su habitación.

Cuando las palabras calaron en Harry, él estaba medio vestido y corriendo por las escaleras planeando como acortar su castigo.

—Darrius ¡LAS GALLETAS NO, TODO MENOS MIS GALLETAS!

…

—Quiero saber si entendí esto, ¿Mi carta de Hogwarts me mostraba sin ubicación, Dumbledore fue a Privet Drive y ahora está organizando una búsqueda masiva para encontrarme? —Severus asintió— ¿Dijiste que las mentes de los Dursley se llenaban de plateado cuando trató de averiguar dónde me dejaron?

—Al menos que los hechos hayan cambiado Potter y necesite repetírtelo, a juzgar por tus preguntas estúpidas como si tu cerebro tratara de comunicarse con tus neuronas y fallara, sí, Potter. —Harry se preguntó cuántas maneras encontrará Severus para decir su apellido con asco si le daba tiempo, él iba contando ciento veintisiete desde que lo conocía— Al tratar de realizar Legeremancia sobre ellos, el recuerdo giraba e hilos plateados lo invadían, expulsando a cualquiera que tratara de leer sus mentes, como tan amablemente Dumbledore hizo que intentara por tres horas.

—¿Plateado?

—Por Merlín, Potter ¿Te volviste a intoxicar con pociones mocoso? —Sonriendo para ocultar la vergüenza, que eso solo pasó una vez, Harry contó ciento veintiocho.

Plateado, solo podía pensar Harry, ignorando las mil formas que Severus tenía en este momento para desprestigia su inteligencia, él iba a adorar a Knockturn cuando lo viera más tarde. Primero, decidió, era más prudente preparar un café cargado para Severus, antes de que matara a alguien, o a él.

…

—No quiero ir ¡Me niego a ir! No iré. —Harry despotricó, una carta de Hogwarts con su dirección verdadera en la mesa. Los gemelos lo miraron firmemente y no retrocedieron— ¿Por qué debo de ir? Se mas sobre magia que cualquiera de ellos, ustedes me enseñan ¡Podría rendir mis exámenes en el ministerio y no tendría que pisar ese lugar! Por favor, no quiero ir…

—Harry —lo interrumpió Darrius, los ojos de los hermanos se suavizaron un poco, Harry sabía que había perdido—, tienes que ir, por el bienestar de todos. Sabes lo que ocurrirá si Harry Potter no se presenta a Hogwarts.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, sin poder enfrentarse a sus miradas.

—Ellos vendrán aquí —Harry dijo, un peso invisible sobre sus hombros y sus puños se cerraron en impotencia—. Entrarán al callejón a buscarme, lo sé, arrasarán con cada tienda por mí. Pensaran que están corrompiéndome y, lo más probable, es que los persigan a ustedes dos ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo lo sé! ¿Si? Solo es… no quiero separarme de ustedes, no lo soportare y no los soportare a esos —susurró Harry, las palabras siendo cada vez más difíciles—… esos magos de luz. —Harry sentía que acababa de decir una blasfemia, pronunciar la etiqueta de esas bestias— Querrán manejar lo que aprenderé, limitarme y hacerme ver el bien. Ellos, con su normalidad, etiquetas de oscuros y criaturas… No sé si podré soportarlo.

«¿Qué si uno de ellos descubre donde he estado todo este tiempo? ¿Si terminó por maldecir a alguien con hechizos que no debería saber? Tengo miedo, de arruinarlo y perderlos».

—Oh Harry —dijo Darrius, y procedió a abrazarlo como Harry amaba. Calidez, familia y hogar envolviéndolo. Él no quería perderlos.

Una mano de Feodras se deslizo por su pelo, el gemelo mayor abrió sus labios para hablar. Un golpe en la puerta no se lo permitió, _ellos estaban aquí._

…

Harry miró pesadamente la varita en su mano. Se sentía antinatural el usar una, caliente y opresiva, la varita parecía que sería su mayor problema. Ollivander había estado ansioso por vendérsela, acebo y pluma de fénix, hermana de quien asesino a sus padres. Habían probado demasiadas varitas como para contar, Harry ya estaba decidido a no comprar una, asqueado por cada varita que tocaba, cuando Ollivander sacó esta y habló sobre el par perfecto. La varita apenas había sacado chispas, pero parecía suficiente para el anciano escalofriante.

—¿Listo para ir, Harry? —Darrius puso una mano en su hombro mientras Feodras cargaba las compras.

El día era horrible, con esa carta al amanecer y la visita de Dumbledore. El viejo mago se sentía y veía mal, con magia su magia de un gris enfermizo como la que solía estar en Privet Drive bajo la sala de sangre.

Viejo manipulador. La magia reaccionó ante la presencia del mago, ondulando en advertencia y señalando a un obstáculo que podría ser mortal.

 _Con cuidado, Kappi._

Dumbledore había sonreído como un abuelo santurrón, lamentando el haberlo dejado con los Dursley y esperando que Harry se desarrollara perfectamente en Hogwarts. Harry había pasado toda la reunión con los nervios de punta, viendo a Feodras manejar al mago y contar en rasgos simples y grandes como Harry terminó ahí.

Dumbledore nunca lució amenazador, o mostró cualquier cosa más allá de su imagen, pero Harry podía verlo. El anciano nunca lograría engañar la vista de Harry, su magia se movía furiosa con todo y la irritación era palpable.

Dumbledore mencionó que esperaba que Harry logrará pasarla perfectamente en Hogwarts.

 _¿Tu perfecto o el mío, chiflado manipulador?_ Harry había querido decir, pero cerró la boca y acompaño al mago a la salida.

—Harry —llamó de nuevo Darrius.

—Sí, vamos.

 _ **...*...*...**_

Capítulo dedicado a Maddy. Pediría teorías o algo así, pero no creo ni sé si el fic da para eso.

Gracias a todos los que leen y apoyan la historia.

¡Saludos!


	5. Hogwarts

Harry caminó apresuradamente entre la multitud en Knockturn. El callejón estaba inusualmente lleno de gente, con magos y brujas susurrando entre sí sobre un intento de robo a Gringotts con el ladrón en fuga. Harry podía ver entre todos ellos a uno o dos aurores en incógnito, destacando como pulgar adolorido entre las personas con sus comportamientos "oscuros" para encajar en el ambiente. Todo en esos aurores, desde la daga y varita mostradas para intimidar y la postura demasiado tensa gritaba novatos ¿Quién muestra sus armas y guardia tan abiertamente?

Harry pasó entre dos magos discutiendo y un auror escuchando para tropezar luego con una túnica larga y golpear el costado de un hombre que pasaba rápidamente. La poción multijugos podía hacer que Harry pareciera Feodras, pero no hacía nada para ayudar a su pobre equilibrio con el cambio de altura.

Todo esto de tener que disfrazarse cada vez que entraba y salía de la sala de Knockturn estaba poniendo los nervios de Harry de punta, si el callejón no estuviese tan lleno él no tendría que hacerlo. Tal vez fue por eso que Harry tardó en reaccionar ante el rastro de magia que el hombro con el que tropezó dejaba tras de sí.

Harry se quedó quieto y parpadeó dos veces antes de reaccionar, terminando en una carrera apresurada empujando a las personas y bajando rápidamente por el callejón sin importarle que se ganara una mirada o dos. Estiró su cuello, el cuello de Feodras, por reflejo, aunque con su altura actual no lo necesitaba ¿Dónde estaba? El mago parecía haber desaparecido, pero Harry juraba conocerlo. La magia del hombre se había sentido en primera instancia inofensiva, débil y poco llamativa, como una simple brisa de verano oculta entre cientos de otras más poderosas, pero luego había estado ese hilo de magia que se entrelazaba y consumía la otra más débil. Era solo una mínima corriente de magia oculta entre los tonos celestes casi invisibles del otro mago, parecía de color negro, pero Harry juraba ver sombras de otros colores en esta y se arrastraba silenciosa por el ambiente como la noche en sus horas mortales.

Harry siguió el hilo de magia sin pensar hasta que el instinto puro y desagrado hizo que frenara, mirando a sus pies, estaba a un paso de entrar al callejón Diagon. Dio un paso atrás nervioso y miró a su alrededor, empezaba a ganarse miradas del otro lado. El hombre misterioso podía esperar y Harry volvió a la seguridad de Knockturn.

…

—No, Harry, concéntrate ¿En qué estás pensando? Perderás los huesos de tu mano, de nuevo —Knockturn corrigió a Harry, la séptima vez en esta tarde y Harry tuvo que tragarse las réplicas que quería soltar, él ya sabía que no estaba funcionando. La voz de Knockturn volvió paciente e instruyó: —. Vamos, respira lentamente y abre tus sentidos. Siente la sangre correr por tus venas, el sonido de tu respiración dando vida a tu cuerpo y la contracción de cada músculo dentro tuyo… Bien, sigue así… Ahora imagina cada parte de ti minuciosamente, cada vena y tejido que te forman, mira hasta la punta de tu pelo e inténtalo de nuevo.

Harry siguió las instrucciones de Knockturn inconscientemente, con la facilidad que viene de la practica Harry alcanzó su magia y se concentró en guiarla a cada parte de sí mismo, lentamente ocupando cada rincón. Detrás suyo, Knockturn dijo el siguiente paso, pero Harry ya estaba allí incluso antes que eso. Respirando lentamente, sintió el cosquilleo de la magia al cooperar con sus deseos sin dolor, el pelo de Harry creció un poco y se movió solo en una trenza que rozaba sus caderas, sintió el tirón particular de huesos, músculos y piel estirándose y creciendo y la rareza de las facciones de su cara cambiando.

Cuando Harry abrió sus ojos y vio a Knockturn sonriendo, Harry supo que lo logró. En lugar de Harry Potter ahora había un hombre veinteañero de rasgos faciales firmes y marcados parecidos a Knockturn, más alto, con el pelo negro en una trenza intricada de la cual caían mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y ojos plateados que brillaron orgullosos.

Knockturn suspiró pesadamente, viendo la copia joven y a color de sí mismo.

—No sé si golpearte o felicitarte, me pediste esto porque la poción multijugos te parecía ridícula, pero el objetivo era usar una forma que no destacara Kappi. —Knockturn reprimió las ganas de reír cuando su _sonr_ miró al piso avergonzado.

—No es como si pudiera usarla siempre, es difícil de sostener. —Y como comprobando sus palabras, el cambio físico hecho a través de magia retrocedió y los ojos verdes se vieron decididos— De nuevo.

…

Harry miró al hombre de figura oscura sentada en el tren con él ¿Esto era en serio? De todas las cosas que Dumbledore podía hacer, el viejo mago le ponía guardias como si Harry fuera idiota y no lo notaria.

Severus Snape tampoco parecía contento. El hombre había atemorizado a la mitad del tren y la otra mitad simplemente se escondía de él con los instintos dominando para huir de un depredador.

No es como si Harry no quisiera huir también, no de Severus. Harry quería huir del tren, saltar por la ventana lejos de Hogwarts y no mirar atrás hasta llegar de nuevo al callejón Knockturn.

—¿Y qué excusa usó el anciano para ponerte en el tren? —preguntó Harry, Severus lo miró fijamente y los labios se crisparon irritados.

—La sabiduría de Dumbledore a determinado que, oficialmente, estoy aquí para tranquilizar a los padres con el reciente robo a Gringotts. Si dicho robo sucedió hace un mes o no, parece no calmar sus preocupaciones de que un ladrón de bancos iba a ir en un tren lleno de adolescentes con varitas, mocosos insufribles, pero superado en números solo por los de séptimo año.

Harry se tragó la risa que quería salir y sonrió con ojos brillantes a Severus, el humor del mago pareció mejorar un poco a juzgar por la ligera suavidad en su postura.

—¿Y extraoficialmente? —dijo y el mayor adoptó la expresión que Harry reconoció como la que el pocionero usaba cuando hablaba de sus clases y Gryffindors, o ambos.

—Estoy aquí para vigilarte. —Harry soltó un suspiro cansado ¿Cómo si tuviera elección u opción en esto? — Para Dumbledore ahora eres un factor desconocido que debe analizar y… teme que escapes.

Harry hizo una mueca burlona, pero la mirada de Harry descendió hasta el brazo izquierdo del mago, Snape posó una mano sobre el lugar.

—Los magos de la luz sí que son fáciles de engañar, no hablo de Dumbledore, sino de todos esos padres que aprobaron que tu fueras el que vigilara el tren, como si no quisieras matarlos igual. —Severus no se dejó engañar por el cambio de tema.

—¿Cómo se ve? Mi Vista es leve en comparación.

—Sigue latiendo y cambiando, está un poco más oscura… algo mínimo —contestó, Harry no despejo la mirada de la marca y Severus retiró su mano resignado. Le atraía verla, se iluminaba en oscuros tonos que giraban perezosos y mortales, arraigados en la esencia de Severus, pero conectados con su lanzador. Esa era la Marca Tenebrosa, una conexión del receptor al lanzador, capaz de localizar al receptor donde fuera que este y forzar su presencia, pero lo peligroso de ella era como se conectaba a Severus, la marca era capaz de provocar dolor al conectar con la magia del receptor residente en el brazo. También podría extraerla, condenar al marcado a la muerte ante el shock de la perdida de magia rápida.

Harry suspiró de nuevo, a este paso envejecería antes.

—Hogwarts no será tranquilo por lo que veo…

…

Hogwarts apestaba, bueno no, los magos en ella lo hacían. Decidió Harry mientras caminaba entre el silencio aturdido de todo el Gran Salón hacia la mesa de Slytherin ¿De verdad? Podrían cerrar las bocas, aunque algunos decidieron usarlas mejor para susurrar mago oscuro a sus espaldas en cuanto se sentó y el shock de la noticia parecía desaparecer.

Harry intentó cenar pacíficamente, bloqueando todo su alrededor, así como la mirada centelleante de Dumbledore y la presumida danza de la magia de Severus al tenerlo en su casa… Bueno, Harry podría burlarse de eso con él más tarde.

Sabía que fue tonto el aceptar entrar en Slytherin, se había ganado nada más que la sospecha de Dumbledore y el resto de la población estudiantil por eso, pero Harry quería tener esto para sí mismo, aunque sea. Estar donde debería estar y no pasar todo Hogwarts fingiendo ser un alegre Gryffindor solo por el bien de Dumbledore o jugar al niño héroe.

Un codo puntiagudo sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos y Harry volteó a ver al dueño del golpe. Un par de ojos color mercurio lo miraron y Harry recordó a Knockturn.

—Malfoy, Draco Malfoy —dijo el niño, la voz sonaba altiva y Harry se preguntó cuánto tardaría en sacar ese tono del niño Malfoy.

—Potter, Harry. —Esto dio la entrada para que todos los demás niños de primer año se presentaran.

…

Harry caminó silenciosamente por los pasillos de las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Era imposible dormir, con la guardia en alto sin descanso por las miradas sucias que había recibido de los años superiores, rodando en la habitación compartida con Malfoy y escuchando los susurros de la magia alzándose en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Harry decidió que era mejor salir y que fueran tras él si de verdad se atrevían, a quedarse en la habitación sin saber si podía confiar en Draco Malfoy, quien además parecía tener el sueño orgullosamente pesado… y preferiría que no hubiera testigos si algo ocurriera.

Se deslizo entre las sombras sintiendo la magia de Hogwarts vibrar bajo sus pies fuertemente, curioso, Harry se quitó sus lentes y miró a Hogwarts claramente.

Era como zambullirse en un océano cálido, con miles de corrientes tirando de él en diferentes direcciones. Era pararse en el centro de un huracán, que gira lentamente, en el corazón de un caleidoscopio que cae en colores que lo envuelven. Hogwarts era una obra maestra de hechizos entrelazados y corrientes de magia atrapadas en un glorioso, complejo y encantador nudo.

La mayoría nunca podrá contarlo, pero no hay patrón aquí; Hogwarts no lo necesita. Ella es una maravilla, de líneas torcidas, hechizos que caen y encantos en cascada. Cada patrón se construye en otra pieza, enredadas hasta nunca ser capaz de separarse.

Y ahí, Harry lo sintió y empezó a avanzar lentamente con la mente nublada y el corazón palpitante. Ahí en cada rincón visible, la sangre de cuatro fue derramada en la creación de este lugar, los cuatro ataron su alma en los ladrillos que alzaron, son parte de Hogwarts como la piedra de la que está hecha.

Harry vio, sintió y escuchó mientras avanzaba entre laberintos de pasillos, atajos y falsos caminos, mientras toda la magia del lugar palpitaba viva y lo guiaba sumergiéndolo cada vez más en su mismo ser hasta que todo terminó abruptamente y Harry se encontró parpadeando confundido en medio de una sala oscura.

Velas se encendieron por todo el lugar y Harry dio su primer vistazo al lugar: la habitación era rustica, con paredes y suelo de piedra sencilla, vacía de mobiliario alguno y una muy grande, y dolorosa a la vista, piedra tallada… Bien, Harry supuso que algo así pasaría, Knockturn le advirtió de la antigüedad y poder de Hogwarts.

Lo que Harry no espero fueron los cuatros juegos de luces que surgieron de la piedra y giraron por el lugar ¿Cuatro?... _Oh_ , Harry pensó, _dieron sus vidas, almas y magia por Hogwarts_.

Y, como un llamado a sus pensamientos, cuatro figuras surgieron de las luces: la primera fue intrépida y salvaje, roja y, él que supuso que era, Godric Gryffindor le miró. Alto, una sonrisa de héroe en su rostro con los ojos verdes confiados mirándolo alegres y el pelo rojo y extrañamente corto y ondulado. La segunda figura vino de la luz amarilla y Helga Hufflepuff, de pelo rojo trenzado, brillantes ojos azules y la sonrisa más amable que nunca vio, le saludo educadamente y miró a la luz a su lado: el azul brillo un segundo en impaciencia y una mujer alta de buen porte, con los ojos oscuros inteligentes y el pelo del color de los cuervos lo miró seriamente, a Harry le recordó las historias sobre Palas Atenea de Feodras. Por ultimo e inesperado, el verde dio sitio a Salazar Slytherin, rompiendo casi todas las suposiciones de Harry al verse como un adulto treintañero de cabellera negra larga y ojos grises astutos que se sintieron como si buscaran veinte formas distintas de desmenuzarlo y salir ileso. Brillando momentáneamente de rojo, los ojos de Slytherin acompañaron a una sonrisa pequeña y fría.

Harry pudo decir mucho en ese momento, presentarse educadamente para dar una buena impresión o, tal vez, hasta exigir una explicación ante la imposibilidad de que un grupo magos se volvieran seres de magia pura, pero conservaran sus aspectos mortales y no la coloración de un solo color como Knockturn. Quizá también pudo entrar en shock, pero Harry solo abrió su boca y exclamó un río verbal que haría que Darrius lo regañara por dejarse escuchar siendo grosero, Feodras le dijera maneras de serlo sutilmente y Severus se burlara de sus palabras pobremente elegidas:

—Mierda, joder, por las bolas arrugadas de Merlín… Iugh, no, eso no —Harry dijo rápidamente y soltó una risita nerviosa que lo incitó a empezar a caminar de un lado a otro— ¡Están vivos! Vivos… ¿Cómo es que están vivos? No, olvida eso, no contestes Gryffindor. Mierda, son de color, tienen color… Knockturn no me aviso de esto, debí de imaginar que no me diría todo. Callejón estúpido y sus acertijos. Tengo a los fundadores de Hogwarts aquí, vivos. Bueno, algo parecido a estar vivos… Slytherin no parece un viejo calvo esquelético y malvado. —Harry ignoró la respuesta venenosa del mago y empezó a caminar aún más rápido, su mente avanzando a grandes velocidades— Alma, sangre y vida, literalmente mezclados con este lugar, mi Vista no me engaña. Pero ¿Cómo? —Harry ignoró también la apertura de boca de Rowena Ravenclaw para seguramente responderle y alzó una mano para indicarle silencio, notó distraídamente que Helga Hufflepuff ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Ravenclaw para tranquilizarla mientras ocultaba una risita.

«Tal vez con una matriz rúnica y el ritual en Samhain para asegurar el traspaso del alma, ¿Uruz? La fuerza para iniciar algo, logros que requieren esfuerzo; Raido, para el camino; Kano, el fuego de la purificación y reencarnación; tal vez Gebo, el regalo, para ofrecer la vida, alma, sangre y magia; Isa, el hielo que trae la nueva vida; Perth ¿Cómo centro? Iniciación mágica, muerte y renacimiento; Algiz, para la protección y su propósito de ser protección; Pondría a Sowilo, que trae la victoria; Ehwaz, movimiento, cambio y victoria sobre la muerte y, la más peligrosa, la runa blanca: fuerza, poder, la nada y el todo, destino y lo inexplorado, el vacío como final y principio... Imposible.

Esto es inestable, la magia necesaria para un efecto y activación duradero, sumado al gran control mental para orientar el propósito, la nobleza para que la magia acepte el motivo de sumarse a ella… Por supuesto, lo dieron todo al hacerlo, se necesitaría tal nivel de magia que drenaría a un mago poderoso y terminaría con su vida… ¡Vida! Dieron una vida para esto, los fundadores de Hogwarts con este tipo de magia ¿Quién?».

Un silencio aturdido le dio su respuesta, los cuatro fundadores le miraban como uno con los ojos abiertos enormemente y miradas incrédulas de cejas altas. Gryffindor rompió el momento silbando bajo y dándole a Harry una sonrisa afilada y divertida.

—El chico casi lo tiene todo ¿Eh? Podrías perder tu lugar Rowena, cuidado.

—Oh, silencio Godric, el joven tiene talento y hay que apreciarlo —Ravenclaw dijo y Hufflepuff se adelantó para luego voltear a ver dulcemente a Harry.

Oh, oh.

Por algún motivo la mente de Harry se puso en alerta máxima y le gritaba para salir ahí. Si el paso atrás de Godric Gryffindor era una indicación, provocar a Helga Hufflepuff no era una buena idea.

—Ahora, cariño. Hay asuntos serios de los que necesitamos hablar…

…

Harry miró al profesor Snape sin mostrar la desesperación que sentía ante la falta de respuestas del hombre. Así que, puede que los fundadores realizaran un ritual profundamente oscuro (según estándares ministeriales) y lograran ligar sus almas y magia a la de Hogwarts pasando a ser una especie de guardianes voluntarios de sus protecciones, hasta el fin de la escuela velando por sus alumnos por el precio de una vida.

Una vida, la vida de Salazar Slytherin. El mago astuto al parecer había priorizado la seguridad de los alumnos cuando sus tres colegas estaban firmes con respecto a recibir nacidos de muggles en plena cacería de brujas. Slytherin había investigado cientos de formas de hacer al castillo lo más seguro posible, la idea de ligarse a las salas surgió, pero para poder realizar el ritual, el nivel de exposición y esfuerzo era tal que la vida del mago que lo hiciera llegaría a su fin, siendo el vínculo y precio necesario para ligar las otras tres almas al castillo.

Salazar había descartado la idea, hasta que Gryffindor fue herido gravemente en un pueblo muggle al tratar de contactar a un alumno que no había regresado. El alumno fue encontrado muerto y Gryffindor apenas escapo con vida. La vida, de repente, se la respiraba con la muerte más cerca y Slytherin vio que la mortalidad no lo era todo. Si las cosas salían bien, Salazar pasaría a un nuevo tipo de vida y, a sus debidos tiempos y momentos, sus colegas estarían con él.

Helga agregó suavemente y con la mirada en blanco que encontraron el cuerpo de Salazar en medio del complejo circulo de runas, entre algunos otros artículos, el amanecer del día siguiente a Samhain con una carta esperándolos a todos. Godric, con los ojos oscuros, dijo sonriendo que golpeó a Salazar fuertemente cuando se volvieron a encontrar y Rowena había mostrado una extraña sensibilidad al agregar lo sorprendente que era encontrar un lado inesperadamente suave en Slytherin, había pensado que Salazar era el tipo de persona que mataría por uno, no que moriría.

Salazar Slytherin solo dio una explicación a medias:

—Mis metas estaban cumplidas, ahí estaba mi más grande sueño: un lugar seguro para los magos, donde jóvenes podrían aprender las bellas ramas de la magia sin restricciones ¿Y yo? ¿Qué quedaba más que un hombre que podría llegar a anciano viendo su más grande logro destruido por muggles? Hogwarts fue mi mayor ambición y haría lo que fuera, de hecho, lo hice: para verla eternamente de pie, inamovible.

Harry volvió a la realidad cuando Severus se inclinó ligeramente para hablar. Lo importante de la reunión con los fundadores no había sido como habían conseguido ser parte de Hogwarts, era lo que sabían sobre Hogwarts y sus habitantes.

—Me dices que, de alguna manera, sabes que Albus Dumbledore tiene la piedra filosofal y que el Señor Oscuro está poseyendo a Quirrell, pero no vas a decirme cómo lo sabes —pronunció Severus, las palabras lentas y suaves como la serpiente mortal deslizándose en la noche hacia su presa— Tendría que no creerte y designar esto como delirios de un mocoso con aires de grandeza y necesidad de atención, pero… te conozco y no encuentro manera de explicar cómo sabrías de la piedra en solo tu segundo día de clases. —Snape se reclinó contra su silla en una muy escasa muestra de cansancio y de repente, con los hombros cansados y la mirada vacía como dos túneles oscuros sin fin, frente a Harry estaba sentado un hombre que había pasado por una guerra y mucho más— ¿Confirmaste lo de Quirrell?

—Lo vi con mi Vista, sin anteojos, hay dos magias en su cuerpo. —Harry decidió omitir cuidadosamente que la magia de Quirrell era exactamente igual a la del hombre en el callejón Knockturn.

—Salazar me libre de esto. —Harry tuvo muchas dificultades para no reírse.

…

—Wingardium Leviosa —dijo Harry, era la octava vez y nada. Volvió a revisar los estúpidos y conflictivos movimientos de muñeca, pronunciación y repitió: —Wingardium Leviosa.

El profesor Flitwick frente a él parpadeo sorprendido, la clase entera miraba en silencio la rareza de todo. Harry sintió como si estuviera lastimándose, forzando a sus pulmones a soltar aire que no tenían y negándose a respirar.

—Es extraño, señor Potter, su técnica es impecable y no hay errores de movimiento o habla… raro, muy raro. —El profesor Flitwick se alejó murmurando para sí mismo, alguien al otro lado de la habitación tosió una sola palabra:

—Squib.

…

—Hazlo de nuevo, señor Potter, visualiza a la cerilla convirtiéndose en aguja. Adelante —le dijo McGonagall y Harry apretó los dientes en frustración plena, la atención de los maestros se debía más a que la magia no salía de su varita y no podía hacer ni un simple Lumus con está. McGonagall, al parecer advertida por Flitwick, había separado a Harry de sus compañeros y esto no ayudaba ni detenía los susurros y miradas que podía sentir a sus espaldas.

Esto solo no se sentía bien, Harry estaba acostumbrado a la magia libre moviéndose con él y trabajando como uno. Tratar de forzarla a pasar por la varita y obligarla a actuar le dolía, la magia de Harry simplemente parecía desbordarse y su varita se calentaba al punto de quemar. Harry ya podía oler a madera quemada y McGonagall lo excusó para irse.

¿Por qué los magos se limitaron a las varitas? Knockturn le contaba historias de tiempos donde no eran necesarias, pero con la desconexión con la magia vino la dificultad para realizarla. Las varitas solo fueron la solución de los magos y la magia de Harry ya acostumbrada a ser libre se negaba a volver a doblegarse.

Estúpidas varitas.

Harry empezó a caminar más rápido por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de no usar la varita tonta.

—Aún lado, squib. —Un sexto año de Ravenclaw empujó a Harry a pasar, la magia se juntó en sus dedos lista para atacar cuando la profesora Sprout bajó por el pasillo y Harry apretó sus manos y se dirigió a la biblioteca rabiando.

Al entrar, el silencio del lugar fue suficiente para calmar su enojo y Harry se sentó solo en una esquina alejada luego de agarrar los únicos dos tristes libros que había en Hogwarts sobre varitas, uno sobre su historia y otro pequeño introductorio a su creación.

La desesperación lo comía al notar que necesitaba herramientas especiales para poder extraer el núcleo de su varita y dejar la madera vacía y bonita. Si lo hacía solo con su magia podría generar una explosión o la destrucción total de la madera y núcleo. Ahí va la idea de la varita vacía y falsa.

No podía usar solo cualquier varita falsa, Harry sabía que tenía que ser una copia de la original o la original en sí. Dudaba de que Dumbledore no tendría memorizada la varita hermana de la de Voldemort y aun no conseguía hacer transfiguraciones permanentes como Knockturn quería. Era arriesgado tener que estar transfigurando un pedazo de madera todo el tiempo, lo atraparían.

¿Qué tan malo sería revelar su magia sin varita? Era una mano a la que estaba reacio a renunciar.

Una luz amarilla giró a su alrededor y Harry supo que lo necesitaban. Empezó a guardar sus cosas y notó distraídamente que las clases de la mañana habían terminado, todos debían de estar en el Gran Salón. La luz empezó a despeinar su cabello y Harry dijo divertido:

—Voy, Helga, Voy. No hay necesidad de eso.

Sonriendo, el joven mago salió del lugar sin notar al par de ojos rojos observándolo desde las sombras.

…

Harry miró de nuevo a Draco sentado a su lado, el rubio lo había arrastrado a una mesa de estudio en la sala común junto a los otros primeros mientras susurraba por lo bajo el honor de apoyar y defender a la casa. Ahora Harry estaba obligado a fingir prestar atención a la diatriba de Draco y los demás contra profesores ineptos mientras trataban de ayudarlo.

Harry se concentró en mantener su sonrisa en una que no delatara las ganas que tenia de asesinar a alguien en ese momento, cuando alguien decidió que sería buena idea disparar un hechizo a su espalda.

Agachándose y esquivando, Harry vio la marca de quemadura en la mesa y siguió la trayectoria del hechizo hasta Flint y su grupo de año riéndose al lado de la chimenea. La sala común se sumergió en el silencio y Draco junto a los otros primeros años fueron arrastrados por los mayores fuera del camino.

Flint caminó hasta él y apuntó su varita a la cara de Harry. Harry se levantó lentamente y se paró derecho frente al mayor, con la cara en blanco.

—Ahora, Harry Potter. —La voz de Flint era áspera y una sonrisa viciosa cruzó su rostro— No solo te atreves a quedar en Slytherin, mestizo de la luz, sino que avergüenzas a nuestra casa con tus habilidades de squib. —Flint se acercó un paso más, los centímetros entre ellos se reducían y la punta de la varita quemó bajo el mentón de Harry.

«Tienes magia, obviamente, de lo contrario no estarías en Hogwarts ¿Es este un plan de Dumbledore? ¿Busca acaso que el niño dorado nos reforme o que los malos y puristas Slytherin lo ataquen para tener un motivo más para señalarnos? Responde Potter, ¿o la marioneta del anciano no tiene lengua propia? Dumbledore debe de tener que escribirte un guion para que sepas que hacer ¿No es así?

Vamos ¡Haz magia! Un solo hechizo, un simple Lumus. Deja de fingir Niño dorado o Dumbledore no le enseño a su perro a ladrar».

Harry sintió que se cansaba de esto, podía notar la magia de Flint alzándose para un hechizo y la boca del mayor se abrió para pronunciar la primera silaba de una maldición. Rápidamente, Harry alzó su mano derecha y presiono un dedo contra el pecho de Flint.

Su magia se precipitó hacia adelante sabiendo que hacer y el cuerpo de Flint salió disparado hacia atrás, chocando contra sus propios compañeros. Harry caminó hacia él y Flint alzó su propia varita desesperado.

— ¡Stupefy! —Nada pasó, Flint miró la varita en sorpresa muda y volvió a intentarlo: — ¡Diffindo! ¡Expelliarmus! ¡FLIPENDO!

Nada, y Harry llegó hasta donde estaba Flint. Sus compañeros se apartaron y Harry se agacho al lado de Flint, sonrió dulcemente y presionó un solo dedo sobre la frente de Flint.

—Los problemas con mi varita son solo míos, no necesito de una para acabar contigo. Tu magia volverá, no te preocupes, solo envié un pequeño pulso de la mía paralizando temporalmente tu núcleo mágico.

«Duele, lo sé, pero. —Harry sonrió pequeña y dulcemente, inclinó la cabeza un poco a la izquierda, parecido a un niño contando una noticia alegre— Vuelve a relacionarme con Dumbledore o llamarme cualquier cosa que se parezca a que estoy bajo su servicio y te haré conocer dolores mucho más fuertes que perder tu magia momentáneamente.

Lograré que tu piel se vuelva y tu propia magia te coma desde adentro, cucaracha tonta, mientras tus bolas se arrancan solas y tus ojos se agranden hasta reventar en sus cuencas si sigues molestando.

Buenas noches, Flint».

Harry vio a Flint derrumbarse como si viera a un papel caer, tranquilamente se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su dormitorio. Los Slytherin le abrieron pasó y Harry supo que escucharía de Snape al día siguiente.

 _ **...*...*...**_

Gracias a todos los que leen y apoyan la historia.

¡Saludos!


	6. Abstrahunt

Severus miró la forma en que Darrius se paseaba de un lado al otro en su oficina, el hombre dejaría rastros en su alfombra a este paso. Severus solo disfrutaba del espectáculo mientras Feodras aún regañaba a Harry como un susurro de fondo. El mago menor tenía la mirada vidriosa, que indicaban que estaba usando la Vista, o no escuchando en absoluto a Feodras.

—Perdiste una mano importante Harry, podrías habernos mandado una carta o avisado a Severus y te hubiésemos conseguido una varita falsa. Ahora Dumbledore sabrá de tu magia sin varita ¿En qué estabas pensando? Haz demostrado ser más listo que eso antes, Harry. Explica. —Una sola exigencia dictada por el mago. El gemelo quería comprender los motivos de Potter, sin dudas, antes de emitir un juicio o contramedidas para solucionar la situación.

A Snape empezaba a dolerle la cabeza con solo pensar en tener que lidiar con Dumbledore viendo a su niño dorado ser más poderoso de lo planeado. Aunque, Snape se enderezó abruptamente de donde estaba apoyado contra su escritorio, tal vez Potter…

—¿Notaste algo raro en las salas de Hogwarts, mocoso? —preguntó Snape y Potter hizo una mueca ante esto.

—Al fin alguno piensa ¡Maldición! —contestó Harry y todos ignoraron a Darrius gritando sobre "¡Lenguaje!" atrás— ¿Acaso creen que no analicé todas esas opciones? Sé que están preocupados ante la posibilidad de que Dumbledore se entere, pero, contrario a la creencia popular, el anciano no es omnisciente. —Ahora era el adolescente quien empezaba a caminar de un lado al otro. Suspirando, Severus se resignó a tener que comprar otra alfombra.

«Enviar una lechuza me sería imposible, las salas en Hogwarts están interrumpidas para que el director controle el correo. Severus, tu y yo sabemos que no puedo simplemente acercarme a hablar contigo durante el día, los cuadros avisarían al instante al director y, por si no lo notaste, tu red Flu está siendo monitoreada… Relaja tu magia, es solo reciente. Diría que lo puso ahí por que quede en Slytherin y como sabemos, por lo cual eso me lleva a la última cuestión, la casa de Slytherin es la casa de los secretos. Los Slytherin son un frente unido y ninguna serpiente hablara sobre lo que pasó si saben lo que les conviene, e incluso si lo hacen, será a su propia y discreta manera.

Ahora, ¿He calmado sus preocupaciones? Mis, oh tan queridos, tutores paranoicos que necesitan una taza de café, galletas y whisky fuerte para relajarse… Debo aclarar que no necesito decir para quién es qué».

Permitiéndose una ligera sonrisa, Severus disfrutó de ver a Darrius rodar con el mocoso por el suelo mientras el gemelo intentaba ahorcarlo por insinuar que él podría ser paranoico. Y, por la mirada de Feodras, Snape no quiso saber si las galletas serian para él o Darrius.

Convocando su taza con café, el profesor de pociones le dio una sugerencia o dos al estudiante de Hogwarts sobre donde sería mejor soltar impulsos de magia sobre Darrius y cuanto, para que el cabello del gemelo se erizara aún más.

Potter era un aprendiz rápido, sin dudas. Feodras, en silencio, se sentó a su lado dejando un plato de galletas sobre el escritorio de Snape.

…

Harry se sentó agotado al lado de una Gryffindor que no parecía tan ruidosa como sus compañeros. Por la pequeña charla de los gemelos y Snape, Harry se atrasó para la clase de Defensa. Ahora debió de sentarse con una leona, que literalmente parecía una ya, por su cabello raramente yendo contra la gravedad junto la mirada desafiante que le daba a Harry, y soportar al parásito insoportable en la nuca de su profesor.

Harry apretó los puños debajo de la mesa. A pocos metros de él estaba la persona que asesinó a sus padres y se dividía entre la necesidad de saltar a su garganta para arrancarle la espina dorsal desde su boca o enseñarle que un Señor Oscuro debería de tener la cabeza necesaria para no saltar como idiota ante una profecía que escuchó a medias.

Aun así, Harry perdonó a Snape el día que la verdad fue sacada a la luz cuando Harry intentó atacarlo al notar la magia leve de su marca oscura. Intentar fue la palabra clave ahí, Snape lo tuvo contra el suelo, atado y desarmado, en segundos y una muy alegre charla llena de grandes momentos de perdón y altruismo le siguió después, es decir, Harry amenazó de matar a Snape en cientos de formas distintas, Severus pasó todo el pequeño discurso de Harry con cara estoica para luego corregir todos los errores en sus patéticas excusas de asesinatos y finalmente relatarle como llegó a escuchar parte de una profecía en una entrevista muy sospechosa realizada en un bar de mala muerte para una escuela que tenía espacio más que suficiente para hacerla ahí.

Le fue muy difícil siquiera ver a Severus después de eso, le hizo falta muchas charlas de Darrius y un entrenamiento agotador de Knockturn "para hacerlo entrar en razón", antes de siquiera pensar en tratar de ponerse en el lugar del otro mago en esa época.  
Cuando exigió la dirección de Flu del pocionero y se decidió a verlo, Harry había encontrado al otro mago ahogado en penas y alcohol, sobre la mesa de una casa pequeña y descuidada, murmurando disculpas y condenas por igual mientras se llamaba así mismo cosas que no quería repetir.

Con los dientes apretados, Harry había ayudado a Snape a acostarse y decidió que el mago había recibido suficiente castigo de su propia mente con el pesar de que él había conocido a sus padres y fue parte de la causa de su ida. Snape los conocía como personas, a su madre más que eso, para él habían sido humanos con vida y sentimientos, a los que condenó y la carga de eso era suficiente para llevar a alguien a la locura.

Harry solo los conocía como un concepto abstracto. Sabía que habían sido sus padres y que dieron sus vidas por él, y eso era motivo más que suficiente para valorarlo, pero él no sentiría ni por asomo el mismo dolor que Severus, nunca. Sus padres eran nombres, una sensación cálida y la sonrisa triste, pero amorosa, de una joven pelirroja en su último momento de vida.

Para Severus eran su amiga de la infancia, quizás su persona más querida, y si bien el otro no era más que su matón, a la vez era el hombre que Lily había amado, el padre de alguien, amigo y hermano de otros, era quien dio la vida por proteger a su familia. La que él sentía y sabía que ayudó a acabar.

—¿Cómo vivir con eso? —Severus había susurrado ebrio mientras se apoyaba tambaleante contra Harry camino a su habitación— ¿Cómo soportas verme ahora? Yo no puedo verme, miro mi reflejo y veo a alguien que condenó a toda una familia a su final. Fui tonto, debí saber que no escucharían, uno perdido en su propia mente y el otro un maestro manipulador que me condenó al vasallaje.

«No intente con todas mis fuerzas, solo trate de salvar a tu madre ¿Lo sabes? Él me prometió, él prometió… nunca había roto antes una promesa ¿Por qué la mía sí?... Ella me hubiese odiado, lo sé, si sobrevivía me hubiese odiado, pero estaría viva y a salvo. Estaría… ¿Cómo estaría? Lirio no soportaría vivir sin ustedes, solo la hubiese hecho sufrir ¿No es así? Solo sirvo para el sufrimiento…»

Harry había agradecido a la magia que Severus cayera agotado en ese momento, las lágrimas se habían deslizado por las mejillas de Harry sin control. Sollozando, se había sentado en el suelo al lado de la cama de Snape, pensando que ahí estaban los condenados del destino. Fueron marcados para cosas más grandes que las que ellos nunca imaginarían, condenados al dolor de tener vida y la agonía de amar y sentir ¿Serian siempre peones de los poderosos? A su lado un hombre, vasallo de dos poderosos, estaba vivo por la pura voluntad de cumplir la promesa de proteger a la descendencia de una amiga que lo había despreciado. Sufría cada día con el castigo del recuerdo y el lamento, la culpa recorriendo como sangre y la tristeza siendo el aire en sus pulmones ¿Cómo vivir con eso?

La leona a su lado le codeó ligeramente y Harry se vio forzado a salir de sus recuerdos, frente suyo un tartamudo Quirrell explicaba difícilmente el fundamento de las contra-maldiciones. Volteando a ver fríamente a la Gryffindor, los ojos verdes vibrantes exigieron respuestas y los castaños apagados solo miraron frenéticamente entre el profesor, Harry y sus propios pergaminos para luego nublarse y la boca, igual de nerviosa, empezara a soltar susurros increíblemente veloces sobre prestar atención en clases y como nunca avanzaría lejos si no atendía a las lecciones de Hogwarts.

Extraño.

La Gryffindor era más inteligente que la mayoría, pero su mente parecía tan cerrada y sus metas ingenuas, que Harry no pudo evitar tener malos presentimientos sobre esto ¿Qué persona actúa así? ¿Qué motivos hay para entrar en un frenesí absoluto sobre estudios, responsabilidades y alabanza a enseñanzas y profesores obsoletos? Si la leona fuera tan inteligente como parece, notaria los vacíos en la educación y la falta de preocupación de parte del profesorado hacia el bienestar y problemas de sus alumnos. Un compañero de su misma casa era acosado por su deficiencia en la magia, el niño Longbottom era un claro ejemplo de cómo su jefa de casa dejaba a sus estudiantes a que se las apañaran solos, y ningún otro profesor hacia nada tampoco.

Harry miró, fascinado y horrorizado a partes iguales, como la leona escribía palabra a palabra de lo dicho por el profesor y murmuraba por lo bajo todo lo que sabía relacionado a lo que este decía. A su alrededor, los otros estudiantes solo dirigían miradas irritadas hacia la Gryffindor o simplemente la ignoraban. La mano que escribía estaba tensa y el agarre de la pluma parecía doloroso, el tintero casi vacío se volcó dejando un rastro mínimo de tinta y la joven lo ignoró a favor de seguir escribiendo y susurrando incluso a través del pergamino manchado.

Ya encontrando la situación extremista, y con los instintos picándole, Harry se sacó sus gafas y miró a la leona. La magia de la joven, en un amarillo suave, era mayor a la normal en un mago de once años, pero lo extraño era como esta era la causa del elevamiento de su cabello ¿Qué demonios? Harry prestó más atención a los detalles y notó los mínimos rastros de magia ajena a la joven, entrelazados en las hebras de su pelo. Sintiéndose furioso, Harry vio lo que la magia le indicaba, hechizos de compulsión.

Había un hechizo de compulsión leve en casi cada hebra de pelo, como un arte delicado. El rastro era mínimo, apenas imperceptible, pero en conjunto eran la causa del comportamiento de la Gryffindor. Suspirando cansado, Harry se preguntó para que necesitaría Dumbledore a una estudiante con comportamiento obsesivo por los estudios y obediencia ciega a las autoridades.

…

—Aun no entiendo como Dumbledore terminó en la casa de Godric, en serio. —Salazar Slytherin dijo sarcásticamente. Harry frente suyo miró divertido como Godric intentó, y falló, en hechizar al otro mago. Rowena murmuro sobre personas con capacidades intelectuales respetables dejándose influenciar por brutos, a la vista de los dos magos discutiendo y Helga solo tuvo que aclarar su garganta, de esa manera particular que tenía para indicar que su paciencia se estaba agotando, y los dos hombres se callaron.

—Volviendo al tema importante —dijo Rowena—, si lo que Dumbledore quiere es la separación de las casas, con eso lo está logrando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry y Ravenclaw sonrió como cada vez que tiene la respuesta a algo.

—La actitud de la joven en clases junto a su desesperación por complacer y responder preguntas seguramente generará roces con los de mi casa.

—Traducción: los lindos cerebritos de Rowe se pondrán celosos o molestos por la actitud sabelotodo-roba-atención de mi Gryffindor —Godric interrumpió y los ojos de Rowena podrían matarlo si quisiera—. Los listillos ignoraran o evitaran a la leoncita generando más tensiones entre las casas.

—Por como lo explicaste, joven Potter. A mis serpientes no les agradara que una nacida de muggles se comporte de manera grosera en clases, cuestione sus costumbres y quiera imponerse como la más inteligente. La despedazaran si pueden —Slytherin dijo serio y Godric murmuro sobre saber bien de no molestar a los alumnos de Salazar.

—Espero que mis Puffs no hagan nada malo, aunque quizás lleguen a evitarla si sigue así. Esas actitudes pueden llegar a molestar hasta al más amable de todos. —Helga murmuró distraída mientras evitaba que Salazar maldijera a Gryffindor. —Lo importante aquí, Kappi, es que trates de ayudar a la joven. Si Dumbledore eligió a alguien de tu edad y en la casa de Godric para semejantes alimañas, es porque vio potencial en ella y probablemente planeaba usarla contra ti.

¿Hogwarts no podría haber sido una escuela normal? Un Señor Oscuro parásito, el manipulador actuando de anciano benevolente, salas mágicas antes fundadores, varitas inútiles ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Una invasión troll?

…

—Un intento más, Harry. —Draco Malfoy a su lado lo alentó, el muchacho se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para usar su primer nombre. La rubia era caprichosa, altanera y mantenía una máscara de seguridad todo el tiempo, Harry de momento solo había logrado que dejara de peinar tontamente su pelo hacia atrás, plantar semillas sutiles de como los Malfoy son reconocidos por ser magos fuertes por sí mismos y no copias de sus padres y de cómo el alarde de la fortuna o conexiones era contraproducente y vulgar.

El heredero Malfoy había mejorado y el tono altanero en su voz ya empezaba a desaparecer. Esto no quería decir que Draco Malfoy debía de cambiar sus puntos de vista o personalidad, el chico era sarcástico, de respuestas rápidas y astuto, Harry solo quería hacerlo su propia persona, algo más allá de ser el próximo Lord Malfoy.

Mirando la varita falsa en su mano y a la pluma que se negaba a levitar, Harry supo que las intenciones de Draco de prepararlo para la clase de encantamientos de mañana eran buenas, en todo lo que sus murmullos sobre avergonzar a la casa dejaban oír, pero Harry no estaba de humor, su magia se negaba a cooperar a los encantamientos y mañana era treinta y uno de octubre.

La varita ya no era el problema, pero el pronunciar los encantamientos ahora distraía a Harry de su objetivo. Debía trabajar con su magia a la vez que recitaba palabras latinas que no necesitaba y movimientos de varita ridículos, su magia solo le exigía un poco más de dignidad.

Encantamientos silenciosos, era lo que parecía exigir. Nada de forzar la concentración y magia a través de lenguas muertas, estas eran para los rituales y magia avanzada. Harry comprendía que su magia se avergonzaba que usara el latín para hacer levitar una pluma.

 _Libre, fuerte y digno, Kappi. No ocultes tu poder a ese nivel._

Suspirando resignado, Harry cerró su mandíbula e realizó el movimiento exagerado e inútil para levitar la pluma. La quijada de Malfoy a su lado se cayó por un segundo, pero el joven mago lo ocultó rápido.

…

Harry observó aburrido ver a las llamas moverse en la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, era una manera vaga de entretenerse mientras los demás estaban cenando en el Gran Salón con la fiesta de Halloween.

Halloween, se burló, los magos festejando Halloween y Navidad ¿Hasta qué punto olvidaron y rechazaron sus creencias solo para contentar a los nacidos de muggles de cuna religiosa cristiana? Harry se preguntó curiosamente lo que tendrían que soportar los nacidos de muggles que vinieran de crianza judía, musulmana, hindú, atea y parecidos. Hogwarts había decaído en contentar a la minoría antes de enseñar costumbre y cultura o poner siquiera un curso, e inclusive primaria mágica, para adaptar a los nacidos de muggles.

¿No les serviría el fomentar vínculos entre nacidos y herederos para el futuro? Los nacidos no eran más que sangre y magia nueva, poderosa, para renovar líneas y equilibrar las cosas. Los muggles tenían un nombre para esto ¿Endogamia? Era bonito ver como a los magos no les interesaba el riesgo que corrían sus hijos al mantener la sangre "pura". Ni siquiera existía tal cosa.

Entrando a la sala a través del muro, veloz como una flecha, la luz roja impactó contra el pecho de Harry dejándolo sin aire ante el choque de magia.

Godric no cesó y solo siguió impactando contra él y apresurándolo a moverse cada vez más nervioso.

— Ya ¡YA! ¡GODRIC! Por la barba de Salazar… No tiene barba —se interrumpió el mismo Harry y Godric solo lo golpeó de nuevo—. Bien, bien ¿Dime que sucede? —La luz se movió más rápido y Harry comprendió que Gryffindor no iba a formarse para hablar con él. Harry se sacó sus gafas y abrió sus sentidos a Hogwarts, Godric se rozó contra su mano y lo condujo a ver a través de las salas de Hogwarts rápidamente.

La gigantesca matriz de runas y hechizos que Hogwarts era le dio la bienvenida, la sala retumbo furiosa ante una intromisión en su barrera. Magia muy poderosa interrumpió en la sala. Apresurándose a través de ella, Harry vio confundido el objetivo de esta.

—¿Está bloqueando a la cruz de troll? —preguntó Harry asombrado. La cruz de troll era un amuleto hecho de un circulo de hierro cruzado en la parte inferior (como la runa Othila solo que circular). Ocultó sobre la puerta de Hogwarts, es un encantamiento que evita la entrada a trolls y elfos— ¿Hay un troll dentro o qué?

Godric levitó de arriba a abajo, como asintiendo, y Harry maldijo al idiota Señor Oscuro que decidió que meter un troll a la escuela sería una buena idea. Harry podría reconocer la firma de ese hombre (¿Gusano? ¿Parásito? ¿Chupacabras?) donde fuera y dejando salir su magia hasta tocar la barrera de la sala, Harry la deslizó de manera suave y respetuosamente hasta llegar al bloqueó puesto sobre la Cruz de Troll. Delicadamente enredó y tejió su magia con la del otro mago, ignorando ferozmente el cosquilleo cálido que lo recorrió, empezó a tirar de la magia invasora fuera de la sala y no paró hasta extraerla por completo. Fue agotador y Harry sudaba frío para el final, dependiendo de qué tan conectado este Voldemort con su magia, el mago notara la ausencia de su hechizo.

Sabiendo que dotaba de poco tiempo, Harry se apresuró mientras seguía a Godric a través de Hogwarts hasta el baño de niñas, donde no había ningún troll aún. Mirando mal a Gryffindor, Harry estuvo a punto de irse cuando escuchó los suaves sollozos procedentes de una letrina. Viendo la magia de una joven bruja ahí, Harry supo quién era.

—¿Hola? Oye, pequeña Gryffindor —llamó Harry y los sollozos se callaron al instante, era muy tarde para tratar de hacer como si no hubiera nadie—. Mira leoncita, me encantaría dejarte ahí llorando sobre la crueldad del mundo, pero hay un troll suelto y, al menos que quieras probar que tal te va como escarbadientes, sería mejor salir de aquí. —Una pequeña risa se escuchó y la puerta donde se ocultaba la leona se abrió lentamente.

La Gryffindor lo miró agradecida, pero en cuanto sus ojos subieron hasta la frente de Harry; los ojos castaños se nublaron y Harry se preparó para lo que vendría.

— Eres Harry Potter —dijo y, sin pausa, continuó velozmente: —. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, tú figuras en Historia de la magia moder... —

—Mira, por más bonito que es enterarme que soy Harry Potter ahora —la interrumpió Harry y disfrutó de ver como la claridad volvía a la leona—, me parece importante recalcar que hay un troll suelto por ahí y debemos…

El olor a una mezcla entre calcetines sucios y baño público le llegó a Harry y segundos después el troll pisaba fuerte dentro del baño. La Gryffindor gritó espantada y el troll balanceó su enorme bastón de madera contra ellos, instintivamente Harry volteó y se tiró sobre la leona para salir de la trayectoria del arma lenta pero mortífera. Harry empujó a la bruja para que reaccionara.

—Vamos, vamos… levántate y vete de aquí ¡Busca un profesor! … — _que acabar con el troll yo solo no es una buena manera de llamar la atención_ , pensó Harry, pero no lo dijo. La chica no reaccionó por el miedo y el troll ya estaba balanceando su arma de nuevo.  
Maldiciendo su suerte, a los viejos come caramelos y a señores oscuros idiotas a los que patearía si recuperan su cuerpo, Harry se levantó y con su magia arrojó una de las puertas de madera pertenecientes a las letrinas hacia el troll. La criatura paró en seco y parpadeó como si Harry le hubiese arrojado una bola de papel, acto siguiente se dirigió hacia él levantando de nuevo el bastón, Harry preparó su magia y el aire crepitó ante esta.

Madera, mármol y cañería se desprendieron de todos lados, se dividieron y tomaron forma de grandes, afiladas y letales agujas, elevándose sobre el troll y apuntando a zonas delicadas como el cuello, los costados del torso, articulaciones y entre las costillas. El troll no se detuvo, Harry arrojó las agujas sobre él y, reforzadas por la magia, se incrustaron todas hasta por lo menos la mitad.

El troll cayó muerto y en un charco de sangre asquerosa sobre el suelo. Segundos después, pisadas se escucharon y tres (y media) firmas mágicas entraron a espaldas de Harry.

—Harry Potter, Hermione Granger ¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada, el azabache miró hacia el espectáculo que el troll hacia y Hermione Granger se levantó del suelo hasta estar a su lado.

Severus miró agudamente a Harry y este desvió la vista hacia Quirrell, donde el profesor estaba en el suelo después de su entrada dramática. En cuanto McGonagall desvió su vista hacia Hermione, Harry miró fríamente y con una ceja hacia arriba al profesor. Este se levantó azorado y Snape fingió no estar divirtiéndose.

—Disculpe profesora McGonagall, pero debo aclarar que no sabía nada sobre el troll. No asistí a la fiesta de Halloween, como le advertí al profesor Snape, pero oí que Hermione estaba descompuesta en los baños y vine a verla. El troll nos tomó por sorpresa a ambos. —McGonagall miró a Snape buscando confirmación y Harry punzó ligeramente con su magia a Severus, este asintió con la mirada en blanco.

Él estaría en tantos problemas en cuanto esto acabara.

…

Harry se sobó el oído adolorido mientras caminaba desde el despacho de Severus hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Acababa de tener la regañida de su vida entre Feodras, Darrius y el mismo Snape, ahora su oído dolía por los gritos de Darrius (al cual fue muy difícil de evitar que saliera a asesinar al profesor Quirrell, Señor Oscuro o no).

El adolescente se detuvo en seco ante la persona que lo esperaba frente a la entrada de Slytherin. Hermione Granger, leona de Gryffindor, lo miró en silencio y Harry pasó a su lado buscando un lugar para hablar. La joven bruja lo siguió de cerca.

Ambos entraron a una sala oculta tras la pared, que se abría presionando la runa Dagaz tallada tras un tapiz, y se miraron el uno al otro en medio del lugar apenas amoblado. Hermione renunció al concurso de miradas primero y Harry sonrió divertido, ganándose la nariz levantada de forma despectiva de la bruja.

— Tú… —comenzó la bruja, Harry notó curioso a la magia de Granger luchando contra los hechizos ¿Cómo lo sabía? — Tú… ¿Puedes verla también? No hay otra manera, no… —Granger sacudió su cabeza fuertemente y luego parpadeó dos veces confundida, la magia luchando contra los hechizos de compulsión se detuvo— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Por Merlín! Van a matarme, o peor, expulsarme. —La Gryffindor notó su presencia y los ojos se nublaron más — ¿Potter? ¿Tú me trajiste aquí? ¡Van a expulsarnos a los dos! Se supone que estemos acostados ahora ¿Sabes la cantidad de puntos que perderemos si…

Harry tuvo suficiente, rápidamente lanzó su magia sobre la leona y la chica Granger cayó suavemente, sostenida por su magia, hacia atrás. Dormida se veía mejor, sin dudas.

Quitándose sus gafas, Harry se arrodilló al lado de Granger en el suelo. Mirando la melena salvaje y abundante, Harry supo que sería un proceso largo. Él necesitaba quitar cada hechizo, uno por uno, delicadamente con cuidado de no hacerlos reaccionar o Granger tendría un bonito cabello a la parrilla a partir de ahora.

Mientras comenzaba su trabajo, Harry no pudo pensar con ironía: _Estoy prácticamente acicalando a un león ¿Es enserio?_

Tiempo después, y un cabello menos salvaje y más ordenado, Hermione Granger abrió los ojos y pensó con claridad por primera vez en todo ese año. Sentándose lentamente, Hermione miró al causante de esto, que le devolvió la mirada con ojos de acero verde desde el único sofá en el lugar.

Harry Potter era un enigma que había intrigado a Hermione desde la primera vez que leyó sobre él en los libros de magia. Si bien al principio fue guiada por un hechizo a querer saber más sobre él, el incidente con el troll había desencadenado en Hermione la voluntad de quien encuentra su salvación cerca de ella.

—Explica —ordenó el azabache, en una imitación muy buena de Feodras.

—Cuando la profesora McGonagall vino a informarme sobre el mundo mágico, yo cometí la estupidez de mencionar que ella brillaba como yo. Ella preguntó más sobre el asunto, le explique sobre las bonitas luces que podía ver a veces —dijo Granger, la bruja se remojó los labios nerviosa y Harry rogó que no empezara a llorar al ver sus ojos humedecerse.

«La profesora McGonagall no volvió a mencionar el tema, así que pensé que todo estaría bien. —El labio inferior de Hermione empezó a temblar y Harry casi entra en pánico— Cuando Dumbledore se presentó en mi casa una semana después, les dijo a mis padres que McGonagall se había olvidado de mencionar ciertas cosas. Su magia se veía mal, no sé si tiene sentido…

—¿Era empalagosa? Arrastrándose sobre ti y fingiendo ser suave y buena —le interrumpió Harry y Hermione asintió, para luego continuar:

—Estaba por decirles a mis padres que algo estaba mal, cuando Dumbledore los hechizó. Cayeron inconscientes a un lado y luego les seguí de cerca. —Hermione inhaló aire nerviosa y Harry conjuró pañuelos, acercándoselos a la joven como si fuera contagiosa. La bruja rodó sus ojos, pero aceptó los pañuelos— Cuando me desperté, nada estaba claro, me hallaba en mi habitación leyendo frenéticamente un libro tras otro. Quería parar, ya los había leído ligeramente y deseaba ver a mis padres, pero no podía.

«Seguí y seguí, mis padres actuaron como si eso fuera normal y de repente, yo ya no era la misma ¿Qué era lo que me preocupaba? Ya no importaba, Dumbledore se volvió un icono y Hogwarts era todo lo que necesitaría en mi vida. Me halle tirando los libros que explicaban la cultura mágica, murmurando sobre oscuros y sucios cuando ni siquiera comprendía por qué.

Cuando Ronald Weasley dijo esas palabras sobre mí, de repente recordé que esa no era yo. Quería pegarle un puñetazo o dejarlo hecho polvo con mis respuestas usuales, pero salí llorando como una niñita. —Harry miró fascinado los cambios en Granger, la voz se volvió fría e indignada, el asco hacia su situación teñía sus palabras y podía ver la magia de Granger girando mortal a su alrededor, reaccionando a su bruja y su odio. La postura de la joven se enderezó grácil y el castaño brilló en tonos cobres en la mirada de alguien que decide sobre su propia vida— Y luego te vi… —Granger murmuró fascinada y el cobre vivo volteó hacia Harry— Vi tu magia libre ¿Sabes que tu magia corre única por tu cuerpo? —le dijo y la mirada se posó en el brazo derecho de Harry donde la varita falsa era sostenida— Todos los magos tienen un conducto de magia dominante y ancho en su brazo de varita, es el motivo aparente por el cual nos cuesta realizar magia sin varita y también porque necesitamos una, pero tú no lo tienes —le acusó la leona y deslizó un dedo sobre su mismo brazo de varita, siguiendo la línea de magia gruesa y de color amarillo que recorría desde su mano hacia su núcleo mágico— Eres poderoso y tu magia es libre, lo que hiciste con el troll es prueba de ello.

Pensé, en ese momento, pensé que tenía mi oportunidad frente a mí, y no iba a desperdiciarla».

Harry no pudo evitarlo, empezó a reír con carcajadas largas e histéricas ante la situación, como alguien que sabe que todo se está volviendo fuera de su control. Granger le miró de forma vacía, esperando que su momento de estupidez pasara y Harry se preguntó hasta qué punto era Dumbledore capaz de llegar.

—Así que esto era lo que planeaba —dijo Harry alegre—, tu aislamiento total. Dumbledore te uso como fuente de odio y separación de las casas, a la vez que se aseguraba tu soledad ¿Quién extrañaría a la odiosa hija de Muggles que no pudo soportar la presión de Hogwarts al final? —Harry tal vez estaba siendo cruel, pero él no suavizaría el asunto para consolar a la bruja, tenía que entender a lo que se enfrentaba— O bien, te sacaría de Hogwarts en algún momento y te usaría por tu vista, o estaba adoctrinando a un peón fiel que solo encontraría consuelo de su cruel existencia escolar junto al estudio y la mano extendida de su director benevolente que se acercaría a ayudar y brindar consuelo.

«Hubieses caído como una mosca ante la telaraña bien tejida… No me mires así, Granger. Ambos sabemos que tu habilidad y magia no hubiesen sido suficiente para luchar contra Dumbledore, pero ahora estás libre de eso.

Dime, leona ¿Qué tan buena actriz eres?».

…

Harry caminó contento hacia la sala de Knockturn. Eran las vacaciones de navidad, el día después de esta misma festividad, y Harry estaba con los gemelos lejos de Hogwarts. Llevaba consigo la capa de invisibilidad que el anciano director pensó que no notaria que venía de su parte, la firma mágica del otro mago prácticamente se arrastraba por la vieja capa de su padre, manchándola. Era un buen momento para que Knockturn le mostrara como manipular hechizos sobre artefactos delicados ya encantados.

La sala en cuestión lo esperaba sentado al lado de su piedra, Knockturn lo vio entrar con una sonrisa alegre marcando sus facciones.

—Ven aquí, Harry. Tengo un regalo que hacerte, mi _Sonr_ —dijo Knockturn y, levantando una ceja interrogativa, Harry se sentó al lado de Knockturn dejando la capa a un lado—. Extiende tu mano izquierda hacia mí, Kappi.

Entendiendo la gravedad del asunto hacia el nombre poco usado por Knockturn, Harry extendió su mano y Knockturn elevó sus dos manos sobre la izquierda de Harry. La magia fluyó de la sala hacia Harry, obligándolo a apartar la mirada y, ante el picor doloroso que empezaba a sentir, Harry apretó la mandíbula esperando. Una vez que terminó y Knockturn lo llamó para que viera, Harry se atrevió a voltear a ver su mano izquierda.

Sobre el dorso de su mano, había un tatuaje de tinta negra ocupando su piel. Cuatro líneas se cruzaban entre sí, quedando como una estrella de ocho puntas, con un círculo central, con tres líneas que cortaban horizontalmente cada punta de la forma, justo después del círculo central y un semicírculo al final de cada línea.

Aegishjalmur, el símbolo brilló tenuemente en el mismo tono de plata que Knockturn, cuando Harry activó su magia. Luego resplandeció en el verde vivo que era Harry.

Levantando la vista asombrado, Harry preguntó con sus ojos lo que su garganta seca se negaba a decir.

—Aegishjalmur, Harry, es conocido como "la máscara del terror" —dijo Knockturn y una sonrisa traviesa que decía que acababa de hacer algo malo y no se arrepiente cruzó su rostro—. Lo que te diré es información perdida gracias al Ministerio. —la voz se volvió sería, y reconociendo una lección de historia, las cuales adoraba, Harry escuchó atentamente. Knockturn movió sus manos y de ella luces plateadas salieron formando la figura de un pequeño escuadrón de hombres armados, nórdicos o vikingos por lo que veía.

«En la antigüedad, cuando magos y hombres comunes vivían en paz entre sí, los hombres venían en busca de ayuda a los magos, ya sea por protección, videncia o hechizos. —Entre los hombres armados apareció otra figura de la nada, con un báculo de madera y vestimentas estrafalarias, un mago, que caminó entre ellos tocando la frente de cada guerrero— Uno de los regalos de los magos hacia el hombre fue Aegishjalmur, otorgada como un hechizo o símbolo de protección durante y para la batalla. —la máscara del terror apareció en cada frente tocada, los hombres parecían más fuertes y confiados con cada Aegishjalmur que aparecía, los rostros se ensombrecían y el símbolo resaltaba, ante todo— Para que funcionará en los hombres comunes, el mago debía pintarlo sobre la frente y para ti, como persona mágica, no será necesario.

Aegishjalmur volvía al portador casi invencible, otorgándole coraje y atemorizando al enemigo. —Los guerreros desaparecieron, quedando uno solo, un enemigo apareció frente a él y la máscara del terror entró en función. Se iluminó poderosa y el rostro del guerrero se volvió afilado con las facciones parecidas a los demonios que los hombres temían, con los dientes afilados, ojos rasgados y terminaciones frías y crueles. Harry podía jurar sentir el aura del hombre común volverse casi mágica, poderosa, asfixiante, gélida y letal, el guerrero enemigo cayó de rodillas ante la opresión de dicha aura, el brazo le tembló y la espada que sostenía cayó al suelo. — Era, Harry, uno de los mejores regalos del mago al hombre, pero luego los tiempos cambiaron y todo se perdió. —Ambas figuras desaparecieron aplastadas— Como siempre, el mago desconfió del hombre y el hombre tuvo miedo del mago y perseguido, hostigado y prohibido, el mago se escondió del hombre pasando a ser solo un mito luego de su caza.

Hoy en día, Aegishjalmur sería magia oscura, al influir sobre otro de tal manera y ser un símbolo tan poderoso, pero el Ministerio lo borró de la historia y no es más que algo de a lo que los muggles les gusta hablar.

Harry, mi _sonr_ , con esto —dijo Knockturn y se inclinó a tomar la mano izquierda de Harry entre las suyas— espero brindarte protección donde yo no podré estar. —Las palabras de repente sonaban fatalistas y a despedida. Harry negó con la cabeza, no quería que Knockturn continuara— Se fuerte, Kappi, que un gran peso esta sobre tus hombros y aunque el camino parecerá difícil, resiste que pronto nos volveremos a ver».

…

Harry sentía sus pasos eternos. Knockturn le avisó, le dijo que corriera, que él no podía intervenir.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Ahí estaban, frente a Harry, solo unos pasos más. Las calles, como nunca, estaban llenas de curiosos. Lenguas afiladas del callejón vecino buscando algo nuevo de que hablar como si no tuvieran suficiente ya. Eran demasiados y Harry pasaba entre ellos empujando, esquivando y agachándose sin importarle hombre, mujer, anciano o niño: todos eran iguales al final, alimañas de vidas huecas desesperados por ser considerados buenas personas de la sociedad, hormigas dirigiéndose felices a su baile de la muerte ¿Harry hubiese resultado así de ser criado por sus padres? ¿Ignorante y feliz de vivir la simpleza de una sociedad cegada de luz?

En el frente de la multitud, al fin pudo verlos: Ambos en el suelo inconscientes y esposados para inhibir su magia. Sucios, desgarrados, maltratados y sangrantes ¿Qué importaba si merecían o no dicho trato? Los gemelos estaban ahí, no se movían sabedores de las consecuencias al hacerlo.

¿Cómo se atrevían? Aquellos magos y brujas en túnicas rojas reclamando atención, las manos de Harry se apretaron hasta que no sentía sus dedos. Aurores infelices de mentes obsoletas seguidoras de órdenes, las personas que arrestaban eran mejores que cualquiera de todos ellos.

—Filaidas Feodras, queda bajo arresto por ocultar y convivir con un Abstrahunt. —Uno de los aurores dijo. La multitud jadeó sorprendida, los susurros indignados y de odio llegaron a los oídos de Harry, palabras como desviado, oscuro, perdido, indeseable, lo forzaron a moverse más rápido.

—Filaidas Darrius, queda arrestado por el crimen de ser... —El auror hizo una pausa dramática, la multitud guardó calma expectante y las pisadas de Harry resonaron como balas muggles en el silencio— Un Abstrahunt.

Los gritos fueron instantáneos, el odio escupido desde las bocas hipócritas y muecas grotescas formándose en los rostros llamados buenos. Brazos, manos y dedos se movieron como uno señalando a las dos personas en el suelo como criminales, ellos solo cometieron el crimen de ser libres y pensar más allá.

Alguien arrojó una piedra a la cabeza de Darrius. El gemelo se encogió y Feodras trató de llegar a él, un auror pisó su espalda empujándolo al suelo.

Olvidada estaba la supremacía de la magia. Salvajes, que no podían ser nombrados animales, olvidaron todo honor, dignidad o comportamiento aceptable cuando más piedras siguieron y los aurores empezaron a ignorar las primeras oleadas de estás.

Harry no lo pensó, sus piernas se movieron solas, con magia impulsándolas a ir más rápido y, sin notarlo, había cruzado la distancia que lo separaba de los hermanos. Arrodillado sobre ellos en un momento, con gritos para que retroceda y su magia instintivamente moviéndose sobre las esposas, buscando sus encantamientos y jurando en voz alta al ver que se trataba de runas. Los encantamientos eran fáciles de desmantelar, un conjunto de magia con propósito representada en hilos rompibles, pero las runas estaban gravadas y tomaban más tiempo.

Brazos firmes agarraron los hombros de Harry tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás, Aegishjalmur empezó a brillar en su mano, una voz enojada ladró improperios y órdenes que no escuchó con el pánico creciendo en su pecho.

Debió de hacerlo.

Lo siguiente que vio fue un destello rojo y cayó inconsciente entre sus guardianes.

Sin saberlo, sería la última vez que estaría tan cerca de ambos en un tiempo.

…

 _¿Qué diablos era un Abstrahunt?_ Harry no lo sabía y no tenía modo de entender porque los gemelos fueron acusados de ser y esconder a uno. Las lágrimas corrían silenciosas sobre sus ojos y volvió a mover sus muñecas en un vano intento para que su magia le respondiera.

No lo hizo.

El aluminio alrededor de ellas escocia, y la silla a la que estaba atado era incomoda. Harry había intentado escaparse tres veces desde que se despertó y un auror, cansado de él, inhibió su magia y lo dejo atado en las sillas fuera de la oficina de aurores.

Aegishjalmur permanecía invisible en su mano izquierda, oculta de las miradas que había recibido desde el comienzo. No podía usarla sin magia, se preguntó si Knockturn pensó en esto cuando se la hizo.

Knockturn, a donde Harry quería huir y esconderse en este momento ¿A esto se refería con no volver a verse en un tiempo? Harry sollozó por lo bajo y una lagrima toco el suelo.

 _Aguanta, Kappi. Pronto._

Harry alzó los ojos y la magia a su alrededor trató de consolarlo.

 _Sácame de aquí_ , le rogó. _Por favor, sácame de aquí y ayúdame a salvarlos._

Magia guardó silencio y Harry supo que estaba perdido. Pasos sonaron por el final del pasillo y Harry miró a Albus Dumbledore avanzar por él.

Así que todo esto es tu culpa. La rabia subió y Harry trató con todas sus fuerzas el liberar su magia, el aluminio se calentó y sus muñecas empezaron a sangrar, pero nada sucedió.

Dumbledore se sentó a su lado.

—Es un lastima, mi niño —dijo, y el tono perfectamente equilibrado entre la tristeza y la pena hicieron que Harry quisiera arrancarle las cuerdas vocales al otro—. Un Abstrahunt ¿Te imaginas? Tal criatura maligna y abominable ha estado cerca de ti. Por suerte, nuestros aurores descubrieron la irregularidad en los registros del ser oscuro y lograron aprensarlo.

«No te preocupes, ahora iras a un lugar mejor. Los Weasley están contentos de poder recibirte, mi…

—No me llame niño, alimaña falsa —interrumpió Harry. Su voz estaba muerta como su pecho y ojos teñidos de rencor miraron a Dumbledore—. Deja el acto, Dumbledore. Tu y yo sabemos que no lo sientes.

«¿A qué viniste? ¿Qué ganabas arrestando a los gemelos? —Dumbledore tuvo la osadía de parecer sorprendido y ofendido ante sus palabras, pero su magia contaba otra historia».

—Mi niño. —Ignoró su advertencia y voz del hombre estaba teñida de decepción— ¿Por qué crees que ganó algo de tal tragedia? —preguntó Dumbledore y Harry lo miró fríamente. Comprendiendo que no era lugar para juegos y que Harry no se tragaba el acto, Dumbledore apoyó una mano sobre su hombro como si estuviera consolándolo y susurró a su oído: — Te aconsejo escuchar y obedecer muy bien mis instrucciones, joven Potter.

—Sueña, anciano, que me rebajaré a ser tu peón.

—Oh, Harry, pero lo harás. Después de todo —le respondió el mago mayor, y la voz se volvió alegre al saborear la victoria—, yo soy la diferencia entre las celdas del Ministerio y Azkaban para tus queridos guardianes. —Harry guardó silencio y aguantó las lágrimas, esta vez de rabia, que escocían en sus ojos. Dumbledore apretó ligeramente su hombro— Ahora, voy a entrar a la oficina y tomar de regreso tu tutela mágica, tu esperaras aquí tranquilamente y luego, cuando salga, liberare tu magia y no intentarás nada a menos que quieras que tus gemelos descubran el beso del Dementor al siguiente momento. Saldremos de aquí y te dejare con los Weasley, comprenderás que me es muy difícil quedarme contigo, pero ellos son una muy buena familia que se ofreció a quedarse contigo. —El hombro de Harry fue apretado dolorosamente, y Harry mordió su lengua para no insultar o escupir al viejo mago— Permanecerás ahí y te comportaras como un buen niño, cuando terminen las vacaciones volverás a Hogwarts con ellos y serás un alumno ejemplar.

«¿Entendido, mi niño?».

Harry asintió una sola vez y Dumbledore entró a la oficina de aurores. Esta vez, las lágrimas fluyeron libres y rápidas, sabiendo que disponía de poco tiempo para dejar ir su dolor. 

_*****...*****_

 **¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo aquí y ¿No me maten? No lo sé.**  
 **Gracias a todos los que han votado y comentado, me hace feliz leer sus comentarios.**  
 **Con esto, ¿Dudas, comentarios?**  
 **Gracias por leer y ¡Saludos!**


	7. Mutantur

La familia Weasley en conjunto miró al niño que era sostenido del hombro por Albus Dumbledore. En unísono, juzgaron primero su apariencia, su piel estaba de un pálido enfermizo, su rostro decaído en líneas tristes, el pelo azabache, sucio e incontrolable, era opaco y los ojos verdes brillantes, de los que todos hablaban, se hallaban oscuros y desenfocados.

Luego, por separado, cada miembro de esta familia pensó algo del joven Potter. Unos sintieron lastima por el chico que vivió en el callejón Knockturn con esas personas oscuras, otros dos se vieron atraídos por ese hecho, otro Weasley esperaba la oportunidad para hablar con Harry Potter y su convivencia con el Abstrahunt, con el pecho dolido de anticipación y la garganta oprimida en necesidad de expresarse y otro simplemente aun no terminaba de entender porque el Niño-que-vivió estaba en su casa.

Harry Potter solo los vio como un mal necesario, por sus gemelos tendría que convivir con una familia de luz perfecta. Sentía los brazos y piernas como plomo, los ojos le escocían de llorar y respirar era simplemente toda una hazaña.

Harry quería escapar de ahí, invadir el Ministerio y salir con sus gemelos fuera de la sociedad mágica podrida. Pero Harry no sabía el alcance de las salas del Ministerio y su seguridad, apenas conocía su ubicación al escuchar a Feodras hablar de él (Harry se había despertado ya en el departamento de aurores y, en su dolor, no presto atención a la magia del lugar como debería), no sabía dónde estaban las celdas del lugar y menos aún como salir impune, y con dos gemelos a cuestas, sin provocar una persecución masiva a por su cabeza.

Albus Dumbledore se fue con una última mirada de advertencia hacia Harry, este se contuvo de rodar los ojos y murmurar sobre asesinar oscuramente a la familia de luz contagiosa porque Harry era así de malvado gracias a su crianza y porque el anciano así lo dictaba.

La familia pelirroja solo necesito que Albus Dumbledore se fuera para reaccionar, dos adolescentes idénticos se abalanzaron con preguntas sobre Harry, hablando de tal manera sincronizada que el corazón de Harry se oprimió dolorosamente. La única niña pelirroja se escondió detrás de su madre con su magia ondulando ansiosa, lo que le valió una mirada curiosa de Harry, otro chico rojo (Harry empezaba a cansarse de dicho color de pelo) separó a los gemelos de Harry para presentarse.

—Percy Weasley, Harry. Encantado de conocerte —dijo y Harry, agradecido por no mirar a los gemelos y sentir que lloraría, estrechó la mano extendida.

—Ya, dejen al pobre Harry en paz —intervino la matrona Weasley, y abrazó a Harry fuertemente. El joven se puso rígido y evitó a duras penas hechizar a la mujer por el contacto repentino—. Harry querido, soy Molly Weasley —entonó dulcemente y Harry en un segundo la descartó como un ser del que no tenía que confiarse demasiado. Parecía el tipo de persona que era buena y siempre hacia el bien, Harry por lo general buscaba huir lo más lejos posible de estas.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Weasley —dijo Harry, reconociendo en ella a la persona que seguramente estaba en más contacto con Dumbledore. Respirando profunda y lentamente, supo que no soportaría demasiado de esto.

La matrona Weasley llamó a todos a la mesa, y la numerosa familia se reunió alrededor. Harry se sentó calladamente y asesinó los vegetales en su plato, que misteriosamente tomaron forma de la cara de Dumbledore, todos ellos.

Entretenido como estaba al volver puré la cara de Dumbledore, Harry casi se pierde la conversación entre el señor y la señora Weasley al otro lado de la mesa. Con su magia permitiéndole escuchar, Harry deseo tener más vegetales para poner la cara de Molly Weasley en ellos.

—No, Arthur, ya lo dije —discutía en susurros la señora Weasley con su marido—. No vas a habar de esas personas con él o tratar de consolarlo, Dumbledore dejo en claro que no tocáramos el tema por el bien de Harry.

—Dumbledore no es padre, querida ¿Qué puede saber él del dolor de perder a tus guardianes de semejante modo? —dijo el señor Weasley y Harry pensó que quizás había esperanza para esta familia.

—¿Guardianes? —chilló por lo bajo Molly Weasley, y su magia se movió enfada. El señor Weasley debió de suponer que enfado a su mujer porque palideció rápidamente y pareció retroceder ante su mirada— Esas cosas no eran guardianes, Arthur. Un Abstrahunt y su cómplice, eso eran. Cometer semejante atrocidad y ritual de magia oscura para cambiar de manera egoísta contra lo que la magia y naturaleza dicta, ¡Para ser un Abstrahunt nada menos! Volverse semejante ser desviado, por sus motivos egoístas y locos. Una enfermedad, eso son, Arthur. —La diatriba de la señora Weasley fue en voz baja y nadie más pareció escucharla. El señor Weasley le facilitó la razón a su mujer, agotado y Harry perdió cualquier esperanza.

Una llamarada de magia furiosa llamó la atención de Harry. La niña pelirroja parecía comer y bromear perfectamente con sus hermanos, pero su magia en tonos terracota se movía enfadada y el agarre en sus cubiertos parecía apretado.

Harry se procuró vigilarla.

…

 _Darrius pasaba una mano cariñosa a través de la cabellera de Harry, este último dormitaba sobre el hombro del gemelo menor, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y los ojos pesados. Feodras leía un libro en el sillón a un costado de la chimenea, mordisqueando distraídamente una de las galletas de Darrius y frunciendo el ceño para evitar sonreír con lo que leía._

 _Era una noche antes de navidad, y los tres disfrutaban del silencio mientras la chimenea brindaba al lugar la calidez que todos sentían._

— _¿Harry? —murmuró Darrius, Harry volteó a verlo y Feodras levantó la mirada de su libro— ¿Te hicimos feliz?_

— _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —dijo Harry y bostezando agregó: — Claro que sí, no seas ridículo._

 _Fue ahí que el recuerdo se separó de la realidad. Los ojos de Darrius se endurecieron, Feodras se paró de su lugar y arrojó su libro a las llamas. El simple hecho de que Feodras, con su bibliofilia, arrojara uno de sus libros al fuego fue suficiente para espabilar a Harry._

— _¿Por qué me mientes? —dijo Darrius, las palabras quebradas en tristeza y decepción, pero su ceño se frunció y los labios se volvieron una línea delgada, estaba enojado._

— _Te enseñe a mentir mejor, Harry, pero no a nosotros —reprendió Feodras y sonaba tan como él que Harry se asustó._

— _Si así fuera nos hubieses salvado, pero ¿Qué hiciste?_

— _Te entró el pánico y nos fallaste…_

— _Tu no nos quieres…_

— _Nos abandonaste._

 _Con cada frase los gemelos se acercaban y sus pieles palidecían, a ambos se les opacó y ensució el cabello, las mejillas se hundieron y las ojeras bajo los ojos se volvieron profundas, casi como el abismo que anunciaba una caída. Una mano, pálida, cicatrizada y huesuda, de Darrius y otra de Feodras se cerraron sobre los hombros de Harry y lo apretaron con tal fuerza que a Harry le recordó al agarre aplastante de Dumbledore._

— _¡MÍRANOS! —dijeron como uno y las voces fueron roncas por falta de uso o por quien grita demasiado— ¡Mira como nos tienen! ¡Es tu culpa! ¿Por qué no haces nada?_

…

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, frotando sus ojos y sintiendo el hielo correr por su cuerpo. El mago se sentó en la cama que le habían dado en la increíblemente naranja habitación del muchacho pelirrojo menor. Con las manos temblorosas y la respiración demasiado rápida, volteó su mirada hacia la ventana y observó el anochecer profundo y glorioso pintado por un cielo oscuro y estrellas brillantes.

Muertas, pero brillantes, pensó Harry. La culpa formó un sabor amargo en su boca ¿Podrían ellos ver el cielo siquiera?

Harry sabía que no había sido su culpa, pero había cosas que eran difíciles de aceptar por más que uno las comprendía. Todo su ser solo gritaba por haberlos perdidos y no había razón en este dolor que lograra convencerlo de lo contrario.

El adolescente sintió que lloraría de nuevo y apretó los puños en impotencia. No más de eso, se prometió, voy a sacarlos de ahí cueste lo que cueste.

Volviendo su vista hacia afuera, Harry vio una solitaria figura pelirroja saliendo del lugar, parecía dirigirse al bosque cercano al lugar.

Interesante.

Saliendo de la cama, Harry llamó a su magia para silenciar sus pasos en la vieja madera crujiente y bajó veloz por las escaleras. Su ropa para dormir se transfiguró sin esfuerzo en un atuendo adecuado y Harry decidió dejar sus gafas de lado. El frío de la noche fue como un mordisco en su piel y el adolescente se apresuró en rodear la casa estrafalaria en dirección a donde vio a la persona pelirroja dirigirse.

El rastro de magia en tonos terracota solo le indicaron que se trataba de la séptima hija Weasley, la magia se veía ansiosa y asustada, pero Harry podía sentir la libertad y felicidad debajo de esta. Más curioso de lo que debería, buscando una distracción y metiéndose en asuntos que no eran de su interés, Harry siguió el rastro lejos de la propiedad Weasley, por un sendero en medio de los árboles y caminó otros veinte minutos hasta que casi perdió el rastro de magia de la bruja cuando desapareció abruptamente bajo tierra.

El azabache miró curioso la tierra bajo sus pies, que vibraba en su propia magia, le impedía ver si la bruja estaba bajo suyo. Decidido, el mago se puso en cuclillas y apoyó sus manos en el suelo frío, extendiendo su magia en el lugar. Harry podía sentir el poder embriagante y potente de la magia viva bajo sus pies, la tierra latía en pulsaciones invisibles a todos y llamaba a Harry a sumergirse en lo más profundo de su magia y darle todo a ella.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para concentrarse, Harry extendió su magia hacia adelante suyo y abajo, hasta que sintió en agujero carente de magia diez metros más adelante bajo tierra y se expandía como un túnel. Sonriendo, el mago se arrodilló al lado de la puerta del túnel, invisible y oculta, y dibujo una sola runa que le permitiría abrirla.

Dagaz brilló sobre la tierra y esta se hundió para revelar la entrada, Harry pasó a través y caminó por el túnel, contento de volver a ver el rastro de magia terracota frente suyo. Avanzó con sigilo hasta que el pasaje se ensanchó y dio paso a una cueva subterránea iluminada por antorchas, que obligaron a Harry a pegarse a la pared de tierra y asomar su cabeza despacio.

En el lugar había dos personas, una era una muchacha de cabello rubio claro, casi blanco, piel pálida y ojos azules pertenecientes a una mirada lejana. Estaba apoyada contra la otra persona en el lugar.

Y ahí fue cuando todo se volvió raro, la Vista Mágica de Harry le decía que la otra bruja era la joven Weasley reclinada sobre la muchacha rubia mientras está le mostraba una revista al revés, pero sus ojos no veían a una niña Weasley. Contra la joven de ojos lejanos estaba el que podría haber sido tranquilamente un varón Weasley más, con, lo que Harry sabia, era la larga cabellera roja de la joven oculta bajo una gorra gatsby, esas abultadas con visera que le recordaban a Harry a las que usaban los niños muggles que vendían periódicos en plena época victoriana, y, como en sincronía con el personaje de niño vendedor de periódicos, toda la ropa de la pelirroja era del mismo tipo pasada de moda. Con los pantalones rectos, una camisa blanca y tiradores a juegos, la chica Weasley parecía un chico Weasley.

Conmocionado, Harry usó su magia para escuchar la conversación de las dos brujas, sin saber si dirigirse a la pelirroja menor como un él.

—Y entonces, no vas a creerlo Luna, mamá empezó a escupir palabras sobre como todos somos seres que negaban la magia y naturaleza, nos llamó egoístas y desviados aun después de que pesa en su conciencia lo que ella me hizo ¿Puedes creerlo? Tuvo la caradura para decir esas cosas luego de lo que ella hizo, no sé cómo no rompí mis cubiertos de tanto apretarlos —la voz de la niña incluso imitaba a la perfección el tono que tendría un adolescente entrando a la madurez.

—Tu madre tiene la cabeza llena de nargles, querido —respondió Luna y Harry parpadeó ante la confirmación de lo que sospechaba _¿Querido?_ La chica (¿Chico?) Weasley sonrió dulcemente con esas palabras —. Por cierto, papá te consiguió más ropa que te agradará y dice que el fin de semana, después de que todos vuelvan a Hogwarts, te invita a visitarnos. —Weasley, pensó Harry decidido a tratar esto lo más neutral posible, prácticamente brillaba en felicidad y anticipación ante esas palabras.

—¿Iremos al mundo muggle de nuevo? Me muero por poder salir como me gusta —preguntó y la chica rubia le asintió distraída con su revista.

Harry no lo soportó más, y en una manera que haría que Feodras se palmeara el rostro exasperado, saltó al lugar solo un poco histérico y muy nervioso.

Weasley empalideció como si viera un fantasma y la chica rubia solo le sonrió alegre.

—Me preguntaba cuando entrarías —dijo la joven, ganándose un "¡Lunaaaaaa!" triste de Weasley y Harry solo chirrío:

—¿Tu qué? —Harry negó y se giró a mirar a Weasley con determinación renovada— Weasley. —él/la nombrado/a saltó con la mención de su apellido, pero luego alzó la barbilla desafiante— Por como hablabas eres un Abstrahunt ¿Qué, por la mierda de volverme loco, es un Abstrahunt?

Los hombros de Weasley cayeron y miró con decepción a Harry.

—Tu… ¿En serio no lo sabes? —sonó triste y Harry le dio su mejor mirada de no me jodas, Weasley lo captó y continuó— Primero, no digas Abstrahunt. Eso es, en realidad, un insulto —Y solo cuando Weasley lo dijo, Harry cayó en la cuenta de que así era. Abstrahunt en latín significaba desviado.

«Dinos Mutantur…

—¿Mutante? —exclamó Harry incrédulo y Weasley lo miró como si quisiera golpearlo.

—No, idiota, cambiante —le gruñó Weasley—. Ahora, calla y escucha, cerebro de Nargles.

Obedientemente, y preguntándose qué diablos era un nargle, Harry calló y se sentó. Weasley le sonrió como si quisiera felicitar a un perro.

—Dicen que el séptimo hijo de una familia de magos nace con gran poder y futuro ¿Lo sabes?... Bien, no eres tan idiota como pensé. —Weasley ignoró el ruidito ofendido de Harry— Pero el séptimo hijo, del mismo género que los anteriores, de una familia de magos es incluso aún más poderoso, llegando en algunos casos a desarrollar habilidades curativas o parecidos.

«Pero a mamá eso no le basto para soportar otro niño varón, el principal motivo por el cual tuvo tantos hijos era porque quería una niña —los ojos de Weasley se endurecieron, Harry no pudo evitar pensar ¿Acaso nació…? —Si Potter, yo nací varón, pero mi madre no soportó la tristeza de no poder tener más hijos y que su última oportunidad naciera hombre.

Y mamá hizo lo impensable, aquello que todo mago de la luz juzga como inmoral, una atrocidad y un insulto a lo que la magia y la vida dicta. Mi madre realizó un antiguo, y el cual aún buscó como es, ritual de magia oscura. Le pidió a la magia por mi cambio, que me volviera niña.

Debes de entender, Potter, que las personas que realizan un ritual es porque no se identifican con el género que nacieron. Pregúntale a cualquier mago oscuro y te dirá que un Mutantur es un bendecido por la magia, porque está lo escuchó y realizó lo imposible por él, la magia lo tocó y le permitió cambiar. —La voz de Weasley resonó en la pequeña cueva y Harry sintió a la magia en la tierra vibrar más fuerte».

 _Escucha, Kappi._

—Para los magos de la luz, somos frutos de algo que consideran desconocido y oscuro, somos personas egoístas que negamos lo que deberíamos de ser por naturaleza y cometemos la atrocidad de recurrir a tales cosas viles para ser nosotros mismos. Somos algo prohibido e ilegal, castigado con Azkaban y denigrados al rango de criatura, por solo desear existir feliz.

«Mi madre quiso una niña y me condenó a la existencia de estar en el cuerpo de una, pero soy un niño, Potter, entiende eso. Y, aun así, por más que deseo y ruego por poder cambiar, desconozco ese ritual y, aunque lo conociera, es imposible cambiar de nuevo, por lo que se. Los magos de la luz intentan siempre cambiar o "limpiar" a los Mutantur que capturan y nunca lo logran. —Weasley le miró con tristeza en el alma y Harry presenció a una persona que sufría a cada momento por no poder ser ella misma, atada a un cuerpo que no era suyo y una elección que le es quitada y prohibida— Ruego, Potter, por el que tu Mutantur no sufra el destino de caer en una limpieza.

…

Los gemelos Filaidas nacieron en una noche estrellada, un niño, el primogénito, y una niña, la menor. Fueron nombrados por su abuela según la tradición familiar y la mujer que veía y sentía mucho con sus ojos, los sostuvo y, con un aura de sabiduría y tristeza, pronunció:

—Feodras, el varón, vas a ser la _piedra,_ la base, que apoye y proteja a su hermana. Estás marcado para ser fuerte. —Con esto, la anciana miró a la niña y sintió su alma pesar con su edad— Y tú, mi bella niña, te llamaras Dessa, porque veo en tu alma que serás una _búsqueda_ , confía en tu hermano y tu verdadero ser florecerá en tu búsqueda de la felicidad y existencia. —La mujer, para que los demás en el lugar no escucharan sus palabras, susurró con su magia: _Ojalá este nombre te duré poco, joven. Que tu hermano logre protegerte._

Los años pasaron y una persona joven llamada Dessa era arrastrada del brazo por su padre. Dessa vestía la ropa de su hermano, sostenía entre su mano libre el mango de una escoba y ocultaba su largo cabello castaño bajo un sombrero.

—Vas a cambiar tus vestimentas, Dessa, no me hagas repetirlo. Tendremos visitas y no vas a avergonzarnos con tu capricho de ser como tu hermano —Gruñía el mago, y la joven de dieciséis años se abstuvo de corregirle como él quería ser lo que su hermano era, no ser como su hermano—. Pareces un Abstrahunt, una vergüenza que mi hija tenga semejante desviación a la magia y vida.

En una habitación vacía y con un hermoso juego de túnicas vistiendo su cuerpo, la persona en ella soltó lágrimas de rabia e impotencia que se deslizaban por su mejilla silenciosas y sintió la amargura de su alma querer escapar por ellas.

¿Qué tenía de malo lo que hacía? ¿En qué lo perjudicaba a ellos? Era su cuerpo el que estaba mal y ninguna sociedad prejuiciosa, que no eran él ni sentían lo que él, podría cambiar eso. No tenían derecho a dictar que debería vestir, pensar y ser, era _su_ derecho el elegir ser lo que su alma, magia y corazón le dictaban.

Ellos no se veían atrapados en un cuerpo que no era suyo, no odiaban su voz dulce y suave ni su pelo largo, o cuerpo curvilíneo. No sentían la soledad asaltar su alma con cada alagó por lo "hermosa" que se veía ¿Qué sabían ellos de ser prisioneros de tu propio cuerpo?

—D —Feodras llamó en su diminutivo, que para ellos era más masculino que nada y De volteó a verlo con la respiración agitada en desesperación—, solo será por poco tiempo, trata de soportarlo.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —le acusó, pero sabiendo que Feodras no era más que la única persona que lo comprendía y apoyaba, agregó a modo de disculpa: —, no tienes que soportar al egocéntrico de Alexei babeando sobre tu mano.

El ceño y nariz de Feodras se arrugaron casi imperceptiblemente, como cada vez que quería reír y no podía. D le sonrió feliz y Feodras no pudo evitar sonreír con él.

—No me refería a las visitas —dijo Feodras, y por primera vez D vio a su hermano inseguro sobre algo—. Yo… encontré un libro, le compré un libro a Apolline.

—Como cada libro de magia oscura o "ilegal" que tienes Feodras, no es noticia nueva.

—Calla y escucha, mocoso, el libro tiene el ritual Mutantur —La cabeza de D giró rápido a ver a su hermano, y sus ojos se ensancharon, para luego mirar a su hermano llenos de felicidad desbordante.

—¿Cuándo? —Casi grita D.

—En Samhain —respondió Feodras—, Apolline nos consiguió la forma de salir junto a un cargamento de ingredientes para pociones que irá a Inglaterra en traslador a la mañana siguiente, solo necesitaré tu nuevo nombre para los papeles.

D resplandeció en emoción para Feodras y este supo que cualquier riesgo valdría la pena solo con ver a su hermano ser él mismo por fin.

—Seré… No, soy Darrius, Mutantur, el que siempre _defenderá el bien_ de estos —pronunció D, ahora Darrius—. Y nosotros seremos libres en Inglaterra.

…

—¿Qué se siente ser una cría de Abstrahunt, Potter?

Harry ignoró el susurro malintencionado del Gryffindor mientras se dirigía a la sala común de Slytherin, si no fuese por Dumbledore, hubiera hecho que el cerebro del león idiota explotara en el pasillo, para que rociara a los otros magos en el lugar que sonreían divertidos.

Marcus Flint, quien parecía haber cambiado de opinión sobre Harry, así como todo Slytherin tras que saliera a la luz la crianza de Harry en Knockturn y que uno de sus guardianes era un Mutantur; miró al Gryffindor con la suficiente intención como para hacerlo palidecer y acompaño al azabache todo el camino a Slytherin en silencio.

Draco lo esperaba ansioso junto a la entrada a la sala común y Harry sintió que todo Slytherin había organizado turnos para vigilarlo fuera del lugar y tener motivos para poder asesinar a un idiota de la luz o dos.

Harry deseaba poder sonreírles a quienes hacían esos comentarios y contestarles lo genial que era Darrius, para poder callar sus cerebros en descomposición, pero los retratos eran muchos y Dumbledore podría enterarse.

Pasando al lado de Draco e ignorando su saludo, Harry avanzó velozmente hasta el despacho de Snape. Necesitaba al otro mago más que nunca, y, al abrir la puerta, ahí se encontraba el hombre.

Severus no se quejó cuando el adolescente se le tiró encima, casi derribándole, para abrazarlo fuertemente y comenzar a sollozar. No lo hizo ante los brazos que lo apretaban dolorosamente ni con las manchas que dejaban las lágrimas en su túnica, solo rodeó con un brazo los hombros del menor y se limitó a esperar a que parara.

Cuando se calmó, Harry miró los ojos ónix que compartieron sus penas y el vacío en los ojos verdes solo endurecieron la resolución de Snape para cuidar del otro mago.

—¿Sabias? —preguntó Harry.

—No, y no cometas ninguna locura, mocoso. —El azabache solo compuso su mejor combinación de rostro inocente y ojos de perro pateado.

—¿Locuras? ¿Yo?

Severus solo suspiró derrotado.

—¿Qué planeas, Harry?

…

El año en Hogwarts pasó rápidamente, con una parte del alumnado burlándose de Harry, otra evitándolo como si fuese contagioso y muy pocos (Slytherins y otros) brindando su apoyo directo o silencioso hacia el mago con la Vista.

Y era así como Harry se encontraba en el absolutamente súper secreto y muy bien protegido cuarto donde Dumbledore escondía la, para nada obvia, piedra filosofal. El anciano no podría hacer más obvio su plan si así quisiera y el idiota Señor Oscuro no podía caer en el más torpemente.

El adolescente observó a Quirrell ingresar con paso firme a la habitación, atravesando las llamas y sin parecer el profesor patético de siempre. Harry se ocultó aún más con su magia solo por precaución y se entretuvo en ver al otro hombre mirar fijamente el espejo y pasar de la confianza a la desesperación absolutamente rápido.

El joven esperó otros cinco minutos de la voz del Señor Oscuro insultando a Quirrell antes de salir de su escondite. Silbó para llamar la atención de estos y Quirrell gritó tan fuerte "¡Potter!" Que Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle confiado.

—Hola Quirrell —dijo Harry, y por disfrutar de enloquecer al otro hombre mientras saboreaba un poco de venganza, agregó: — y Voldy, ahí en su nuca.

Quirrell lo miró como si quisiera partir su cuello y Harry sonrió aún más al hombre.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Potter? —le amenazó y, acto seguido, sacó su varita para lanzar un incarcerous hacia el mago. Harry vio las cuerdas acercarse y se burló notablemente de ellas, con un movimiento de manos las arrojó a un lado.

—No vine aquí a pelear, idiota oscuro, sé que quieres la piedra filosofal.

—¿Te atreves a…? —comenzó Quirrell, pero la voz del Señor Oscuro lo detuvo con una sola orden.

—Déjame hablar con el chico.

—Pero mi señor…

—¡Hazlo! —Ante la orden, Quirrell se quitó el turbante y se volteó de espaldas a Harry. El nombrado solo miró fijamente el rostro del otro en asombro.

—Eres más feo de lo que imagine… Oye ¡Relaja ese rostro! Lo dije sin pensar. —Voldemort lo miró como si Harry fuera su próxima víctima, el más joven solo metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó una brillante piedra roja de este— Antes de que intentes atacarme, quiero recalcar de que tampoco te imagine tan estúpido.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —Rugió Voldemort y Quirrell tomó eso como su señal para atacar.

Ágilmente, Harry esquivó los hechizos y sintió su magia prepararse para atacar. Los hechizos volaron de un extremo a otro, Harry bailaba alrededor del lugar peligrosamente mientras el torpe andar de Quirrell trataba de igualar la antigua gracia de su señor. Cansado de esto y sintiendo como el tiempo se le agotaba, Harry activó a Aegishjalmur y el encantó brilló poderoso.

La sala se enfrió velozmente y Harry sintió sus facciones cambiar a la vez que se movía más rápido. Corrió directo hacia el parásito de un Señor Oscuro, golpeó su mano de varita con magia y disfrutó enormemente de la incredulidad en su mirada al sentir su magia fallar. Harry no dudó, inmediatamente giró y derribó al Señor Oscuro por detrás, la nariz de Quirrell resonó asquerosamente al chocar contra el suelo y el azabache posicionó una mano amenazante sobre el horrible rostro en la nuca del otro hombre.

Con la respiración acelerada, pupilas dilatas y su propia magia presionando amenazante contra el mago bajo él, Harry presionó una rodilla contra el pecho del otro y acercó fríamente su mano al cuello del otro. El Señor Oscuro no intentó liberarse.

—Escúchame bien, cabrón miserable, odio absolutamente lo que estoy por hacer, pero entre tú y Dumbledore, eres el menor de los males —susurró Harry y observó fascinado al otro mago mientras la cara deforme demostraba shock y odio por igual— ¿Quieres la estúpida piedra? Tómala, pero no dudó en que me recordaras nombrando tu estupidez al notar que esta es falsa ¿Qué? ¿No lo sospechabas? ¿En serio creerías que un hombre tan viejo y sabio como Flamel se sometería a los caprichos de Dumbledore? ¿Dumbledore, que en comparación de Flamel, no es más que un niño que moriría tarde o temprano? ¡Grandísimo idiota irracional! ¿Acaso el mutilar tu alma te volvió estúpido? —dijo Harry incrédulo y sintió la magia del otro, lista para atacar.

Sin dudar, Harry disparó magia desde su mano al núcleo del otro, casi electrocutándolo y dejándolo saborear el vacío y pánico de no sentir tu magia responderte.

—Aw ¿Acaso duele? Cometiste el error de realizar tu primer horrocrux en Hogwarts, Tom Riddle… Si, sé tu nombre e historia, mago tonto, sé también la estupidez que invadió tu miserable mente como para pensar que mutilar tu alma de esa manera no traería consecuencias ¿Acaso no puedes sentirlo? Tu magia está pobre y llora de dolor, das pena, si tu alma estuviese entera tu cordura y poder volverían, pero este es el precio de lo que hiciste ¿Disfrutas del paraíso de ser un parásito débil pseudo-squib, Voldemort?

—Voy a matarte, Potter ¿Cómo te atreves? —gruñó Riddle y Harry no evitó verlo como si fuera idiota.

—Mira, bastardo feo, te estoy tratando de ofrecer un trato aquí, descerebrado. —Harry pensó que tal vez debería de tratar de insultar al otro un poco menos— Escucha, Voldemort, te estoy ofreciendo un trato aquí.

«Yo te consigo la verdadera piedra filosofal y tú, a cambio, me ayudaras a sacar a dos personas del Ministerio ¿Entiendes?

Voldemort se rió como si Harry hubiese contado el mejor chiste de todos, la risa histérica y maníaca solo logró enervar al azabache, quien volvió a electrocutar al Señor Oscuro con su magia para callarlo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, Potter? ¿Exigirles que te la entreguen? Eres solo un niño sin poder, mocoso. —Voldemort se burló, Potter le miró furioso y el lugar repentinamente se detuvo silencioso.

Potter sobre él miró al techo y asintió brevemente a este para luego sonreírle a Riddle como gato que atrapa al canario.

—Felicidades, Riddle, serás el primero que sabrá de esto y tendrás el honor de conocer a mi patrocinadora —dijo Potter. La habitación pareció cobrar vida tras sus palabras y Potter se quedó quieto como piedra sobre él, los ojos verdes se cerraron y viento sopló de la nada en todo el lugar

La piel de Voldemort-Quirrell se erizó, su corazón palpitó enloquecido con la presión sofocante que crecía en la habitación y pudo sentir el suelo retumbar pesadamente.

Potter abrió los ojos, y el Señor Oscuro supo que estaba frente a algo mucho más grande que él. El azabache no poseía retina, pupila o iris, sus ojos resplandecían completamente en un dorado escalofriante. Riddle sentía la piel del otro alcanzar temperaturas elevadas y juraba que el aire crepitaba a su alrededor.

—Ahora, mutilado —dijo el adolescente, su voz no tenía género o tono, era como escuchar la antigüedad en persona, pesada y profunda, resonando como cientos de voces en una—, obedecerás a mi Kappi. —Riddle sintió su rostro palidecer ante el significado detrás de ese nombre ¿Cómo era aquello posible? —Y si no quieres que extermine tu mortal existencia, me escucharas atentamente, mutilado.

El Señor Oscuro Voldemort solo pudo asentir, Magia le sonrió como recompensa.

 _ *****...*****_

 _ **¡Hola! Aquí sin saber si tomar café o té mientras esto explota, debo decir que espero no encontrarme con comentarios ofensivos en esto y que mi intención aquí tampoco es ofender.**_

 _ **Sé que muchos esperaban que un Mutantur-Abstrahunt sea una criatura, pero no lamento para nada decir que no lo es. Lo siento como algo rebuscado y aquí solo busco dar a entender otro lado de la sociedad mágica al mostrar como imagino que se reaccionaria al tema transgénero, siendo más fácil y posible en su mundo, y quizás tirar mi granito de arena al resaltar que no dista mucho de cómo tratan este tema aquí. Repito que es sin ánimos de ofender a nadie (más allá de a los intolerantes con poca mente).**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar (¿Ya dije que adoro los comentarios?), apoyar y leer está historia ¡Saludos!**_


	8. La sombra del titiritero

Las vacaciones de verano eran extrañas para Harry. Él estaba en esta casa sobrepoblada con privacidad casi nula, con apenas unos momentos para sí mismo cuando se escabullía con Weasley y Luna hasta su pequeño lugar bajo tierra. Entrar a su escondite se parecía a entrar en las salas de Knockturn, el corazón de Harry se apretaba dolorosamente cada vez que caminaba por el estrecho túnel y, a veces, pensaba que podía ver la piedra maestra de las salas en el centro con Knockturn apoyado perezosamente contra ella, listo para su siguiente lección o moviendo sus manos para narrar escenas de sucesos históricos para Harry. Luego, Harry parpadeaba y su lógica le decía que era su imaginación.

Por otro lado, tenía que suprimir constantemente acciones que nunca antes notó, como la manera en que cada vez que le surgía una duda, el nombre de Feodras rodaba por sus labios y como tras una pesadilla sus manos se movían solas para buscar el fantasma de Darrius, quien poseía un sexto sentido para cuando Harry lo necesitaba. Había momentos en medio de la noche en los que Harry caminaba con el sueño dominando sus pensamientos y tropezaba magistralmente con las paredes y escaleras que no pertenecían a su hogar. Era doloroso, vagar por pasillos que no le eran familiares, mirar por la ventana y ver praderas y verdes donde debería de estar el bullicio silencioso de un lugar acostumbrado a querer pasar inadvertido. Escocía, del modo en que a Molly Weasley se le rompió un vaso contra el suelo en la madrugada y Harry había saltado, listo para observar otra redada en el callejón y ver un lugar más ser destruido y pisoteado injustamente, cuando sus manos agarraron el aire donde en su habitación en Panacea había un perchero con sus túnicas más usadas, sus pies dando pasos demasiados largos para salir de una cama más pequeña que la suya y tropezar con la punta de la de Ronald Weasley, parpadeando aturdido con el naranja brillante quemando sus pupilas mientras le advertía que este no era su hogar.

Eran cosas pequeñas y cotidianas, que dejaban su garganta cerrada, sus ojos ardiendo y terminaba viendo espectros de dos personas castañas arrastrando los pies por las mañanas, mirar de nuevo y ver a los gemelos Weasley. Era el sonido caótico de una cocina que, si forzaba su imaginación, cambiarían al movimiento metódico de un pocionista al revolver, medir, cortar y hervir en su trabajo, o ver la sombra de un hombre mientras pasaba las páginas de un libro al lado de la chimenea, parpadear y que fuera Arthur o Percy Weasley.

Por esto, Harry trataba con todas sus fuerzas pasar el menor tiempo posible dentro de la Madriguera y, quizás, ese era el motivo por el cual se encontraba observando a Arthur Weasley jugar con sus cosas muggles.

Muggle ¿Qué podía saber esté mago sangre pura sobre eso? Así tuviera la, en su opinión ridícula, etiqueta de traidor a la sangre o no, Arthur Weasley era solo un mago más que jugaba a adorar a los muggles cuando apenas comprendía lo que era la electricidad o sabia como se vestían. Si en verdad este hombre tratara de comprender a los muggles, podría acceder fácilmente a material sobre estos. Era un mago, no un idiota, el concepto de este mundo sin magia no era imposible de comprender y los magos poseían más de un libro de luz escritos por nacidos de muggles y magos por igual sobre cómo funcionaba este.

¿Qué pensaba Arthur Weasley que los muggles eran? Hablada de ellos como si fueran mascotas adorables o juguetes coleccionables, acumulando basura de estos y desarmándola hasta terminar inútil a un lado. Su único buen proyecto era el auto que estaba hechizando en este momento, pero ni tanto, el otro solo aplicaba los hechizos de limpieza y reparación generales, encantamientos para volar e invisibilidad, pero Harry podía ver que ese vehículo necesitaba una revisión mecánica urgente.

—¿Señor Weasley?

—¿Si, Harry?

—El encantamiento de invisibilidad no es estable ¿Consideró el usar runas? —El señor Weasley detuvo sus lanzamientos y miró a Harry como si acabara de resolver un problema universal.

—¿Runas? No, no lo había pensado, en realidad, solo tome Estudios Muggles y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts, pero es una gran idea Harry, debería de hablarlo con Bill.

—¿Qué tanto sabe de sobre los muggles, Señor Weasley?

—Bueno, son muy curiosos ¿No? La manera en que se resuelven sin magia, tienen esto llamado telfevidor que…

Mientras Arthur Weasley hablaba, Harry tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que todo esto era por un gran motivo.

…

La Madriguera era un completo desorden, con un flujo constante de magos que entraban y salían del lugar en susurros preocupantes y miradas paranoicas. Harry y los demás menores habían sido enviados arriba en el preciso instante en que Molly Weasley recibió un búho por parte de Dumbledore.

Ahora, Harry podría haber usado solo un poco de su magia para dormir a Ron Weasley y que este no le viera sentarse en el suelo para extender su magia y vista hacia el piso de abajo. Era caótico, demasiadas firmas de magia y emociones mostradas en un solo lugar, las voces se alzaban una sobre otras y un hechizo debió de estar en su lugar como para que los gritos no llegaran a toda la casa, pero Harry captó dos palabras importantes en todo esto: fuga y Sirius.

Tuvo que preguntarse, entre lo que su magia furiosa se calmaba, que tanto le dolería a Riddle el perder a uno de sus mortífagos.

Tres golpes precisos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones y Severus Snape entró al lugar. Mirando casi como si lo esperara, Severus deslizó su atención Ronald Weasley, tirado de forma extraña sobre su propia cama, y él.

Harry trató de poner la mirada más inocente que pudo, Severus enarcó una ceja estoica, si es que las cejas podían ser estoicas y si no podían, el profesor de Hogwarts acaba de lograrlo.

—Sospeché que intentarías algo como eso —dijo Snape y continuó: —. Quizás, hay una cosa o dos de la que debamos hablar, sobre Black, como sospecho que ya sabes, y tu nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Pensé, como me lo dijiste, que Gilderoy Lockhart sería mi profesor este año. —Severus arrugó sus labios en una mueca de despreció y, ante el veneno que contuvo su respuesta, Harry se preguntó a cuál de los dos candidatos a profesores Snape odiaba más.

—Hubo un cambio repentino de planes gracias a la fuga de Black, Dumbledore cree que mantener a Remus Lupin cerca, un antiguo amigo de Black y tu padre, será de ayuda para encontrar a este mismo.

«Por cierto, Potter. —Harry entró en alerta ante el uso de su apellido y miró a Severus en clara duda— La próxima vez que organices alianzas secretas con Señores Oscuros poderosos, sería valorada una advertencia.

Harry palideció, Severus sonrió mínimamente antes de entregarle una pequeña nota doblada y se retiró. Abriendo la nota, leyó:

"Recuerda nuestro trato".

Sagrada mierda.

…

Conseguir la ubicación de los Flamel no fue algo difícil, uno no vive seiscientos años en el mismo lugar, viene de una familia casi igual de antigua y es un alquimista famoso sin que la gente sepa dónde está.

Tampoco lo fue escapar de la Madriguera, aún con los magos desconocidos custodiando el lugar y la constante alerta de todos, Harry tenia años de práctica de escabullirse por el callejón Knockturn ocultando su magia y cambiando su apariencia como para dejar que unos simples aficionados le atraparan. Además de que dejar una simple ilusión de él dormido tampoco fue difícil y, si esta pequeña aventura salía bien, él disponía de un nuevo método para salir del radar de Dumbledore por unas horas.

El problema, pensó Harry, radicaba en la barrera de protecciones que rodeaba toda la propiedad. Era enorme, de color índigo y tan antigua que rezumaba poder por todos lados. Harry no sabía si iba a poder pasar el lugar sin alertar a la Sala.

Lentamente, se acercó hasta el borde de la barrera y observó su magia correr. Como cada vez que la veía, no pudo evitar mirar fascinado la magia. La energía, poder y fuerza moviéndose libremente, salvaje pero astuta, era un espectáculo privilegiado que estaba desapareciendo lenta, pero constantemente. Los magos preferían ignorar que sus hijos nacían cada vez más débiles, generación tras generación, de sangre contaminada y creencias aplastadas. Harry sabía, de las historias narradas por Knockturn, que los magos antes habían sido poderosos, en diferentes niveles, pero poderosos, con voluntades que hacían temblar la tierra y hazañas casi consideradas imposibles por algunos; y existencias pacíficas, pero llenas de conocimientos y descubrimientos por otros.

Habían estado unidos a la magia, hoy, no eran más que el polvo que escapaba de las pisadas feroces de la luz, quienes bailaban y gozaban de aplastar lo que los contradecía.

Harry tomó una respiración profunda, su magia danzó a través de su cuerpo lista para lo que debía hacer, las yemas de sus dedos escocían de forma adictiva y sabía que sus pupilas debían estar dilatadas por la emoción. Rápidamente, su mano se precipitó hacia la barrera y la magia de Harry se disparó en todas direcciones desde sus dedos. Se expandió, trepó y tejió a través de toda la barrera, sintiendo todo, el índigo se vio envuelto en verde cuando, en un latido de poder pulsante después, las protecciones parecieron opacarse y Harry sonrió enormemente ante el triunfo mientras atravesaba el lugar sin problemas ni alarmas.

Ahora, disponía de diez minutos máximo para encontrar la piedra filosofal en una mansión enorme. Merlín bendiga a la Vista Mágica y los rastros de magia dejados por los objetos poderosos, Harry estaría perdido sin ellos. Aun así, no se relajó, las protecciones podrían resultar ser más poderosas de lo que calculó y el ambiente dentro de la mansión le pareció extraño.

Él no sabía que esperar de los Flamel, quizás un lugar impecable y que gritara asquerosamente rico por todos lados, aunque no esto. El lugar aún tenía escrito dinero por doquier, pero la cantidad de objetos en todo el hogar le sorprendieron. Cada superficie disponible estaba cubierta por estatuas, jarrones, alfombras, telares, joyería, cubertería y más cosas para las que no tenía nombre, parecían provenir de culturas diferentes, cada uno era una pieza de arte único, algunos no parecían más que recuerdos comprados en tiendas comunes, y otros estaban puestos tras vidrieras de exhibición; los muebles no coincidían entre sí, mezclando estilos y orígenes como un niño pequeño jugando a decorar y había habitaciones abarrotadas hasta sus techos.

Supongo que uno no vivía seiscientos años sin acumular algunas cosas.

Un poco impaciente, Harry avanzó por la mansión hasta llegar a lo que pensó que sería la habitación principal. Dos figuras dormían en esta, los Flamel, y al lado suyo, dentro de una mesita, una luz rojiza brillaba en la oscuridad del lugar.

—Dime una sola razón para que no te saque a patadas de aquí, ladrón.

Por el susto, Harry casi grita y tira un jarrón decorativo del lugar. Volteándose, vio a una niña de no más de 9 años, era de color índigo, llevaba un vestido simple y liviano de cuello cerrado con muchos botones por el medio de este junto a un kimono abierto con diseño floral. Usaba pantuflas, tenía anillos y pulseras de diferentes estilos y un collar celta, un torque, era rígido y redondo, abierto en la parte anterior, como una herradura circular con una cabeza de oso en cada punta y en su pelo de rizos largos había plumas trenzadas con perlas, botones, cintas de cuero o seda, monedas colgaban en la punta de otras trenzas y Harry juró ver un hueso o dos en otras.

Era la Sala, tan caótica como la mansión que protegía.

—¿Y bien, niño bonito? Tu pequeño truco, aunque poderoso, dolió su buena parte ¿Vas a decirme porque estás aquí o deberé despertar al señor Flamel? —espetó la niña. Los ojos, como Knockturn, eran un solo color uniforme de índigo, inquietantes y abiertamente hostiles.

Harry pensó rápidamente que decir « _¿Perdona, solo iba a robar lo que mantiene vivo a Flamel y dárselo al Señor Oscuro?»._ Bonito, Harry no alcanzaría a parpadear antes de ser arrojado fuera o con los aurores.

—No será necesario, Enid, ya estoy despierto.

 _«Oh, él estaba tan muerto»._

Harry se giró, ahora frente a él, Nicolás Flamel se veía extrañamente joven y para nada feliz.

…

La habitación era silenciosa, a excepción del crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, los dos magos se miraban fijamente con hostilidad y diversión respectivas, una mesita con té los dividía y a su alrededor una enorme cantidad de objetos variados amenazaban con poder caerse si alguno se movía.

Era una pelea de voluntades, Flamel quería medir al joven mago sentado frente a él, con los tobillos juntos y la postura recta. En guardia, nervioso, cual niño en la clase de su profesor más severo en medio de un examen.

Podía notar el pulso del otro, acelerado, en el leve palpitar de sus sienes y cuello. A juzgar por el movimiento en la punta de sus zapatos, los dedos de los pies se contraían en impaciencia constante y está ya era la cuarta vez que Potter aclaraba su garganta.

Pobre niño, si hay algo que el tiempo le enseñó a Flamel fue paciencia, y como sacar de sus casillas a su enemigo.

Flamel se reclinó tranquila y elegantemente sobre el juego de té en la mesita posicionada entre ellos, se sirvió otra taza tomando extremo cuidado de elevar la tetera, para que la bebida al caer generará más ruido, y si movió su cucharilla más fuerte de lo necesario contra los bordes de la taza tampoco era su culpa.

Las venas en el cuello de Potter parecían a punto de estallar.

—Lindo día ¿No? —dijo, y escondió su sonrisa bebiendo un sorbo de té cuando el joven Potter lucia listo para acuchillarlo, con su propia cucharilla de té. — Mi Perenelle dijo que está noche tendría una temperatura perfecta para usurpar la casa de alguien, pero ¿Quién sería tan idiota para hacer algo como eso? Nadie ¿No?

Ah, las venas de Potter alcanzaron una nueva escala de amenaza de muerte por explosión súbita de estas.

—Por favor, deje de bromear.

—¿Bromear? Oh no, Potter, esto lo comentó mi quería Perenelle esta mañana —dijo Flamel, luego le sonrió a Harry ancha y afiladamente. Por un momento, el hombre se pareció a aquel gato sonriente que Harry solía ver en los cuentos infantiles de Dudley.

 _Estoy jugando contigo, lo sabes, y no puedes hacer nada, pequeño e insignificante ratón._

Algo en Flamel era extraño. Por fuera, era normal (todo lo que un mago con siglos de antigüedad pueda ser) desde los rizos rubios, pómulos afilados y extraños ojos cian que le recordaron a Harry a un depredador dominando el lugar. Cada movimiento y expresión en el lugar parecían ser vistos, analizados y clasificados por él.

Pero, lo que parecía raro no era la naturaleza de la mirada en Flamel, lo era su magia. Si Harry debía de describirla con una palabra, esta sería "libre". Lo era porque, a diferencia de todos los magos, la magia de Flamel carecía de un circuito, no se disponía en conductos o líneas que recorrían todo el cuerpo con la dominante siguiendo el brazo de varita, no tenía núcleo mágico o esa imitación al sistema sanguíneo que suele hacer la magia, era simplemente libre. Cada centímetro de Flamel se iluminaba en su color, siendo de aspecto salvaje, pero en control, estaba en completa sintonía con él.

En resumen, Flamel parecía una lámpara humana de color cian.

—¿Ha terminado de examinar mi magia, joven Potter?

—¿Cómo lo…? —Harry se detuvo, Flamel le sonrió de manera sarcástica.

El creador de la piedra le miró otro largo rato, poniéndolo de los nervios mientras sorbía de su té y manejando la conversación a cualquier lado menos a donde Harry quería llevarla.

—Usted sabía que venía.

—Por supuesto, te lo dije, Perenelle me lo advirtió.

Harry parpadeó dos veces y Flamel le ofreció galletas.

—¿Va a llegar a algún lado? —preguntó Harry. Como en una ocurrencia tardía, la niña sala, Enid, apareció al lado de Flamel.

—Debería de echarlo de aquí, señor Flamel. No es más que un ladrón sin modales, mira que meterse de esa manera en mi matriz, eso dolió. —Flamel acarició la cabeza de la niña en consuelo y miró a Harry oscuramente por eso.

—La próxima vez, señor Potter, envié una lechuza y la prestación de la piedra puede ser acordada por un precio acorde.

—¿Qué usted qué? —balbuceó Harry, el té en su taza salpicó la mesita al ser depositada bruscamente. Flamel se reclinó sobre su asiento, agazapado con los codos en su rodilla, las manos unidas, la mirada fría y los ojos cian parecieron absorber la luz del lugar. Su imagen era peligrosa, el gato sobre el ratón, manteniendo a su presa en una esquina y listo para saltar.

—¿Cuántos años cree que tengo?

—¿Disculpe? —soltó Harry.

—Vamos, señor Potter. —Flamel moduló. Carente de humanidad, la simple oración atravesó la habitación y se repitió en un eco atemorizante de voces ajenas y espectrales. Harry no pudo evitar mirar a todos lados. —No creerá ese viejo chisme de que solo tengo seiscientos años ¿O sí? Potter, estamos hablando de la vida eterna ¿Cómo podría en una, corta e insignificante, vida humana lograr conseguir la piedra?

En un parpadeó, Flamel estaba sobre Harry, los ojos relucientes en excitación y poder a solo centímetros de él, las manos del otro mago se cerraron sobre los apoyabrazos del sillón y, de repente, estaba atrapado.

—Yo, Harry Potter, vengo de los principios mismos de la magia, pasando de un nombre a otro, de lugar en lugar para cubrir mi larga existencia, uno de los primeros magos.

» Soy inmortal gracias a la magia, no una piedra ¿No lo ves? Mi magia, la forma de esta, es lo que permite mi larga vida. Soy un ser de magia, Harry Potter, la meta de todo ser mágico, lo que deberían de ser.

» Soy la sombra de grandes magos, he vivido tanto que camine por tu adorado callejón al formarse, observe a Hogwarts alzarse y a los magos cambiar.

Flamel se separó de Harry y comenzó a caminar entre sus objetos, su velocidad y agilidad en ello solo delataron siglos de dicha costumbre. Tomaba algunos y los cambiaba de lugar, una lanza antigua fue puesta junto al busto de alguien a quien Harry no conocía y un sombrero de aspecto extraño adorno la cabeza de este.

Harry espero paciente a que Flamel volviera a hablar, el otro mago parecía disfrutar de llevar a la gente al límite con sus silencios.

—La piedra fue un regalo para Perenelle, la hice para ella. La quería a mi lado y su corta vida parecía ser un impedimento para ambos, es ahí donde Nicolás Flamel surgió.

» El gran alquimista Nicolás Flamel, consiguiendo la piedra filosofal con alquimia que no necesitaba de un intercambio justo, logrando lo imposible. —Flamel volvió a sentarse, la tristeza pareció cubrir sus facciones y de su bolsillo sacó la piedra nombrada, colocándola en la mesita de té. —Esto, en un principio, me trajo más desgracias que nada. La gente parecía competir por ver quién podría robarla, pero no se tiene mi edad sin saber un par de cosas.

» Fue cuando el comercio de la piedra comenzó, como todo invento humano, fui capaz de usarla a mi favor ¿A cuántos crees que les di acceso a la piedra? —La tristeza dio paso a la presunción como si nunca hubiese existido y Flamel sonrió cual lobo.

—¿Me está diciendo que comercia inmortalidad? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—Es un modo de verlo si, pero no a todos. Solo a quienes me convienen, joven Potter, poderosos influyentes que dependen totalmente de mí. No obstante, vamos al punto importante, ¿qué me darás a cambio del elixir?

La ira inundó a Harry como una ola poderosa estrellándose contra él en un día tranquilo, Flamel no sonreía, pero sus ojos lo hacían por él. Harry comprendía en lo que se estaba metiendo, era todo por sus gemelos, y cualquier precio valdría la pena ¿El problema? No tenía nada para ofrecer, solo era un niño famoso por nada y sin conexiones reales, Flamel era un inmortal, una sombra acechante que lo poseía todo ¿Qué podría Harry darle?

La amenaza de las lágrimas nubló su visión y Harry agachó su cabeza para evitar que Flamel las viera. Las debió notar, sí, pero Harry no le concedería el poder verlas. ¿Esto sería todo?

 _«¡MIRANOS! ¡Mira como nos tienen! ¡Es tu culpa ¿Por qué no haces nada?»._

No.

Harry no podía rendirse ahora. Levantó su mirada y el verde flameante fulminó a Flamel, su magia reaccionó protectora como las alas de un caído tras Harry, plumas de verde luminoso incendiándose como el antaño temido fuego griego. Era un desesperado dispuesto a todo por triunfar.

¿Qué crees que puedo darte? Decían, y Flamel sintió la satisfacción de sus sospechas confirmadas.

—Kappi —dijo Flamel, un susurro contra el borde de su taza, una sola palabra que rodó casi silenciosa de entre sus labios, pero que pareció sonar como el grito de guerra de los guerreros celtas más temidos y, como un golpe directo a Harry, conseguía sacar de balance a las legiones romanas antes del exterminio de dichas tribus.

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó Harry. Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho y el pánico corría imparable por todo su cuerpo. Esta era la primera persona, el primer mago, qué se dirigía a él por ese apodo.

Harry no conseguía adelantarse a Flamel, su última carta dicha como si fuera un comentario cualquiera en una reunión social. Flamel era imparable, la sombra que maneja al titiritero.

—Es extraño que Magia eligiera tal sobrenombre para ti, en nórdico antiguo, nada menos. Kappi: campeón. El campeón de Magia ¿Sabes algo, Harry Potter? No eres la primera apuesta de Magia, ni serás la última, si los resultados son igual a la de los anteriores.

» Ha habido varios a través de los siglos, los he presenciado todos. Cada uno llevaba un nombre diferente, a veces metas distintas, pero eran todos de Magia».

La habitación temblaba, no, era Harry. Impotente, con sus uñas clavándose en su piel tratando de conseguir algo de control.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me queda para darte si eso no significa nada? —Flamel rió como si fuera una noticia alegre.

—No dije que fuera nada, señor Potter, solo que no es noticia nueva.

» Voy a dejar las cosas claras —anunció Flamel. Tomó la Piedra entre sus manos y la admiró a contra luz. —, sé sobre tus guardianes encerrados, a donde realmente están y, también, que buscas sacar a una de mis piezas del funcionamiento. Aunque, debo admitir, que Albus ha sido especialmente rebelde los últimos años y su objetivo ya no me es beneficioso.

» Quizás. —Flamel le extendió la Piedra a Harry y el cian en su mirada se oscureció hasta parecer una extraña imitación de un mar tormentoso— Por esta vez, Magia y yo estamos del mismo lado.

Harry agarró la Piedra Filosofal preguntándose si él terminaría siendo el títere o el titiritero para Flamel.

…

Harry estaba sentado al lado de la ventana más grande en la casa Weasley, los mismos tonos de verdes se veían por esta y la calma reinante afuera aun lograba ponerlo de los nervios. Claro, los Weasley no eran nada sino una sinfonía constante de ruidos, bromas y preguntas gritadas de un piso a otro de la Madriguera, pero no era la clase de sonidos que Harry extrañaba.

Era absurdo de su parte gastar su tiempo en observar siempre el mismo lado de la casa y sentarse en la misma ventana, pero este era el único lugar que la mayoría de los Weasley parecía evitar como la peste. El lugar de observación de Harry estaba al lado de la única estantería con libros que compartían en la casa, eran todos de segunda mano y la mayoría no era más que novelas, pero era tranquilo y nadie más que Percy, Arthur o Molly Weasley se asomaban, muy ocasionalmente, a buscar uno. La familia guardaba sus libros de interés propio en sus habitaciones respectivas; y esa era otra diferencia con el hogar de Harry, Feodras y su bibliofilia ocupaban dos habitaciones unidas y expandidas mágicamente, sean sus libros o no, todos terminaban ahí.

Casi podía sentir el calor de la chimenea, junto al crepitar de las llamas y el olor a tinta, pergamino y libros viejos, con el sonido de las paginas crujientes al ser volteadas y el susurro rugoso de un dedo deslizándose sobre las palabras impresas.

En esos momentos, Harry estiraba su magia y, sin querer, llamaba inconsciente a libros que nunca vendrían o terminaría con alguna novela rosa de la señora Weasley, un tomo extremadamente grande e innecesario de Percy o alguna revista Muggle de Arthur Weasley.

Pasos fuertes y pesados resonaron por las escaleras y Harry lo ignoró a favor de ver, por séptima vez, la misma página de la revista muggle sobre carpintería.

«Mejor esto que El Profeta» pensó Harry.

—POTTER ¡MALDITA SERPIENTE! FUISTE TU ¿VERDAD?

El grito salvaje advirtió a Harry lo suficiente para esquivar a un furioso Ronald Weasley a punto de atraparlo.

Harry se estaba volviendo lento, y Ron Weasley cada vez se parecía más a su pelo, que Harry lograra evitarlo pareció enfurecerlo.

—TU, MALDITO ASESINO, ¡NO HUYAS!

Miró al chico Weasley y no pudo evitar resoplar incrédulo.

—¿Asesino? ¿De qué, exactamente, me estas acusando? —preguntó Harry

—Scabbers no está ¡Mataste a Scabbers! Lo sé, había sangre y pelos de él en tu cama —dijo Weasley, un dedo, mal educado y acusador, señalándolo.

—Oye, Weasley, sea quien fuera este tipo Scabbers…

—Rata —interrumpió Weasley —, Scabbers es una rata.

Harry miró al otro adolescente como si este fuera idiota y, por el nuevo tono de rojo en la piel del contrario, este pareció notarlo.

—¿Me acusas de asesinar a una rata? Weasley, por Merlín, ¿En qué me beneficia matar a tu rata? —Ron rugió de rabia y se abalanzó sobre Harry, este volvió a esquivarlo. Ronald cayó al suelo para pararse rápidamente y el sonido del altercado fue suficiente para atraer a la señora Weasley al lugar.

Cuando el regaño de la mujer terminó, Ron Weasley miró a Harry como si este fuera el origen de todos los males y dijo:

—Sé que fuiste tú, Potter, serpiente rastrera. No podías soportar el estar lejos de tu nido oscuro y tuviste que dañar algo ¿No es así, cría de Abstrahunt?

Harry tuvo suficiente, en largas zancadas salió de La Madriguera, ignorando los gritos de la matrona Weasley para que volviera, y avanzó velozmente hacia el bosque.

Estúpido Weasley ¿Quién creía que era? Como si Harry necesitara torturar animales en primer lugar, ni siquiera sabía que Weasley tenía una mascota para empezar.

A medida que su rabia mermaba, el número de árboles intactos aumentó considerablemente y Harry fue dejando atrás suyo un sendero claro de destrucción hasta la entrada de la cueva secreta del otro Weasley. Luego cubriría el desastre, pero era mejor que desapareciera de la vista hasta que ya no quisiera asesinar a alguien y volver verdaderas las afirmaciones contra él.

Dentro, Harry tomó respiraciones profundas, caminando de un extremo a otro del lugar y, quizás, dejando una quemadura o dos en las paredes. Sería distinto si estuviese en Knockturn, el callejón probablemente lo haría entrenar hasta dejarlo puré. Luego, Harry tendría que meditar agotado durante horas sobre los orígenes de su estupidez, y, una vez que Knockturn estuviera satisfecho, lo dejaría irse.

Si su furia fuera sabida por los gemelos, le seguiría una mirada de Darrius, quien lo estaría esperando al lado de la chimenea. Sin preguntar, el gemelo menor lo dejaba irse y volver a su antojo, Harry no sabía porque, pero Darrius parecía comprender cosas sin necesidad de que él se explicara; solo palmearía su pelo y lo encaminaría hacia Feodras, quien estaría esperando por él. Siendo el más controlado, el gemelo mayor sabia escuchar a Harry y que decir para guiarlo hacia la calma. Claro, después de asegurarse que Harry estaba bien, Feodras le daría la charla sobre comportarse, seguridad y "Haz todo lo que yo haría y nada que Darrius sí. Merlín nos libre, eres tan impulsivo como él".

A Harry se le escapó una risita, los recuerdos fueron suficiente para quitar la niebla de sus pensamientos y se sintió tan ligero como una pluma. Con un suspiro que soltaba todas sus emociones, Harry se sentó en el piso listo para ejercitar su mente y sumergirse en las profundidades de la magia.

—Ríes como Lily.

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?! —gritó Harry. Se giró y levantó tan rápido que su cabeza dio vueltas el tiempo suficiente para que la persona que habló se abalanzara sobre él. Inmóvil, el intruso aprisionó las manos de Harry sobre su cabeza y le miró sonriente.

Sirius Black.

Una versión pálida, esquelética y desastrosa de Sirius Black le sonreía a Harry como si este fuera su salvación. El hombre se veía horrible, pelo negro largo y endurecido en suciedad, barba enmarañada que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro y los dedos en sus muñecas se sentían tan delgados que Harry pensó que podría librarse con facilidad del agarre. Los ojos grises de Black le miraron y, como un fantasma, los rasgos del hombre se vieron cambiados, el pelo negro se volvió castaño y Darrius le miraba perdido, como una persona que llevaba décadas sin contacto humano y lo había perdido todo.

—¡NO! —gritó Harry, su magia se movió para él y Black salió disparado contra la pared de la cueva — No vas… —Harry no podía respirar, el dolor cerraba su garganta y la piedra en su bolsillo pesaba tanto que amenazaba con derribarlo— No de nuevo, tú no eres ellos ¡Eres Black!

—Bueno, al menos que uno de mis deseos se cumpliera, sí, sigo siendo un Black.

—Voy a matarte —exclamó Harry y avanzó hasta Black, este le dirigió una extraña mirada y gritó:

—¡ALTO AHÍ, CACHORRO!

Harry se detuvo ¿Acababa Black, un preso de Azkaban, traidor de sus padres y asesino, llamarlo Cachorro?

—Nunca sabrás la verdad si lo haces —dijo Black y, como si no pudiera mantener la boca cerrada demasiado tiempo, agregó — Además, si en realidad ocurrió de lo que me acusan, no me hubiese dejado atrapar tan fácilmente.

Harry observó a Black cuidadosamente, mirarlo le era difícil sin imaginarse a sus gemelos en esa situación, pero ver su magia le era más fácil e igual de doloroso. La magia de Black parecía llorar, si es que pudiera, inmóvil, pero quebrada.

Culpa y pena.

En el modo en que parecía retraerse cada vez más, lentamente, se encogía en sí misma en sintonía con su mago. El dolor de Black le afectaba, pero el mago parecía tranquilizarse con su magia también. Black tenía demasiado control en su magia.

—Habla.

—No lo sabes, nadie lo sabe —comenzó Black, la voz ronca por falta de uso y los ojos perdidos en la pared tras Harry.

…

Cuando Harry regresó a La Madriguera, un gran perro negro caminaba detrás de él hasta el borde de la propiedad.

—Bien, vas a quedarte aquí, todo lo que hago es monitoreado por la señora Weasley y si le escribe sobre ti a Dumbledore estaremos en problemas. —El perro gimió lastimosamente y ocultó sus ojos detrás de sus patas. A Harry se le escapó una risita ante el acto— Espera aquí, volveré más tarde y te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Harry avanzó hasta entrar a la casa Weasley y puso su mejor cara de cachorro pateado para la señora Weasley, se disculpó por escapar y la mujer solo lo envió con una palmadita en la cabeza hacia la cama. Ginny Weasley le miró todo el tiempo mientras subía las escaleras, su mirada cambiada entre la cara de Harry, en busca de algo, y la obvia manía que había adquirido de meter su mano en su bolsillo para revisar la piedra.

No podía esperar más.

Fingió estar dormido durante horas mientras las demás personas en el lugar sucumbían al sueño. La respiración controlada y la cara apacible, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que Sirius Black le había contado.

Guardianes secretos, presos sin juicio y animagos ilegales. Los problemas parecían acumularse sobre los hombros de Harry y ahora, no solo debía de preocuparse por conseguir a los gemelos, sino de que a su recién aparecido padrino no le besaran los dementores. No es que Harry odiara la aparición de Black, pero la verdad desenterrada con él era dolorosa y la telaraña que debía destruir parecía infinita.

Aun así, hasta hace unas horas Harry había odiado al hombre con toda su alma y resultó ser inocente, era difícil combatir la amargura que el nombre de Black le traía, pero el hombre parecía entrar pateando y saltando sobre todas las barreras de Harry con su actitud alocada.

Sirius Black también tenía sus propios problemas por resolver, lo sabía, el hombre había confiado ciegamente en Dumbledore y este ni siquiera le ofreció la oportunidad de un juicio. El animago había tenido por años arraigado en si el odio a la oscuridad, pero la luz lo había pisoteado tan fuerte que ya no sabía hacia dónde ir.

Harry tenía una idea de a quién recurrir para ayudar a Black, pero había cosas que resolver y, con la determinación en mente, se movió silenciosamente siguiendo la misma rutina que uso para escaparse antes. Se aseguró que Ronald Weasley durmiera, una ilusión suya en su cama y la magia cubriendo sus pasos fueron suficiente para salir del lugar. Cuando llegó al límite de la propiedad, Sirius Black en su forma de perro salió de entre los arboles avanzando hasta Harry. Contento, y dando un salto exagerado, Black volvió a su forma humana.

—¿Listo, Cachorro? —Harry arrugó la nariz.

—No me llames así.

—Como digas, Cachorro. —Harry rió y Black los apareció lejos de allí.

…

Dos pares de pisadas se escuchaban a través del estrecho pasillo, la piedra fría de las paredes se distorsionaba con la luz de la varita que Black tenía, robada en su camino hacia Harry por supuesto, y el mismo Harry no intentó evitar el latir acelerado de su corazón ni la sonrisa entusiasta que cubría su rostro.

Quería llegar ya.

—Oye, Cachorro, sé que te dije que confió en ti ciegamente y todo eso, pero —susurró Sirius, la voz nerviosa y los ojos mirando a todos lados—, ¿No estas llevándome directo a mi muerte o algo así? ¿No? Harry, Cachorro, contesta.

—Tranquilo. —se rió Harry— Solo estamos en el lugar más seguro que conozco hasta que logré llevarte a otro.

—Comprendo eso, pero ¿Cómo conseguiste descubrir este lugar? Sé que creciste aquí por ese viejo periódico que hizo que escapara y todo.

Harry siguió caminando y Sirius tuvo que seguirlo, no contestó a su pregunta aun, tenía demasiada prisa como para quedarse a explicar. Parecía una eternidad, el tiempo que estuvo lejos y los pies de Harry tenían ritmo propio una vez que los primeros atisbos de plateado llegaron a él.

Fueron caóticos, girando alrededor de Harry y empujándolo a ir más rápido, provocando que tropezara y riera mientras el viento se alzaba en el túnel subterráneo. Black miró a su alrededor algo asustado y a Harry como si el prófugo en mal estado mental fuera él.

—Yo no lo encontré, él me guio aquí —dijo Harry, en un intento de calmar al otro. Sirius graznó un "¿Él?" incrédulo y pareció aún más asustado que antes.

Harry vislumbró la entrada a la sala de Knockturn y empezó a correr, sin aviso previo hacia Black, _él estaba en casa._

Seguía igual, con la misma iluminación tenue y la gran piedra negra en su centro. Igual, con Knockturn apoyado en la piedra y sonriendo a Harry como siempre. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Harry y se abalanzó sobre Knockturn. El cosquilleo cálido de tocarlo le dio la bienvenida y el callejón envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

Sirius en la entrada tuvo que parpadear dos veces y frotar sus ojos para asegurarse que no había perdido la cabeza al fin. Harry había estado extraño desde que entraron a ese túnel y ahora estaba abrazando a la nada, pero debía de haber algo ahí porque su cachorro se hubiese caído de no haberlo.

Raro, Sirius tuvo que calmarse. Él había visto cosas peores, y no podía decir que Harry se volvió demente teniendo en cuanta eso.

—También te extrañe, _faðir_.

Vale, ahora Harry también le hablaba a la nada.

Harry se separó del aire y miró a Sirius con tal felicidad que el mago mayor tuvo que aclarar su garganta ante el nudo que se formó en ella. Su cachorro, en el tiempo que llevaba observándolo, siempre había parecido triste, por supuesto, no lo demostraba, pero Sirius desde lejos había notado la curva caída en sus hombros y la mirada apagada que fingía ser normal para la familia pelirroja.

Sirius no sabía que pasaba, pero fuera lo que fuera, esto hacia feliz a su Cachorro y se aseguraría de mantenerlo así.

—Sirius —llamó Harry y el animago miró a su ahijado mirarle dudosamente, había hielo frágil sobre sus ojos—, sé que lo que te voy a decir parecerá un inventó, pero, por favor, debes creerme.

—Siempre, Cachorro, siempre.

Una explicación después, muchos "¿Me estas jodiendo? Merlín, me volví loco" de Sirius, un golpe por parte de Harry y una conexión con la magia de Knockturn, Sirius se encontraba observando como Harry transfiguraba _sin una jodida varita_ su ropa a una versión más oscura y protectora.

Tuvo que recordarse el cerrar su boca, Merlín lo libre, su Cachorro era fantástico, pero nada evitaba que la preocupación oprimiera el pecho de Sirius cuando observó a Harry aparecerse lejos, prometiendo volver.

—Bueno —dijo Sirius, mirando a la piedra que Harry le informó es donde Knockturn se posaba casi siempre—, ¿Eres un callejón que habla entonces? Porqué molaría que también tuvieses pasadizos secretos ¿Sabes? Como un viejo laberinto.

La habitación tembló y una gran piedra casi aplasta a Sirius.

—Vale, sin bromas sobre tu edad, lo comprendí.

…

Tom Riddle caminó tranquilamente hasta su despacho en el hogar Malfoy, fingió no notar al joven heredero Malfoy huir en dirección contraria en cuanto lo vio e ingresó a su oficina sin más miramientos. Tenía una fuga que organizar, seguidores que contactar y debía enviarle otro recordatorio a la molestia de Potter sobre su trato.

Dicha molestia estaba sentada sobre su escritorio como si fuera suyo.

Potter, en toda su persona problemática, sentado en la esquina de su escritorio con la mirada aburrida y las piernas balanceándose como un niño.

—Riddle —dijo Potter, y el verde flameante le miró seriamente, cada centímetro de él siendo observado y descartado de ser una amenaza. Eso molestó a Tom.

—¿Cómo lograste entrar? —preguntó y la pequeña alimaña le sonrió con dientes blancos brillantes y comisura de los labios estiradas en burla.

—Por favor, los Malfoy son una familia antigua, pero no llevan el tiempo suficiente en Inglaterra como para que sean un problema —respondió Potter, volvió a mirar a Tom ocupando el cuerpo de Quirrell por completo. —Veo que ya no eres un parásito.

—Tu, alimaña infeliz, —comenzó Tom y Potter interrumpió.

—Sí, sí, molestia infinita, fuente de todos mis problemas. Lo que sea, Riddle, escucha aquí: Peter Pettigrew.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Pettigrew aquí? —Potter le miró furioso, la magia salvaje arrojándole a Tom un pisapapeles que esquivó por poco.

—Si no me fueras útil, lo juro. —El mocoso le arrojó otro más y Tom lo desvió con su propia magia. —Vamos Riddle, tu y yo sabemos que Pettigrew vendrá pronto hacia ti y lo quiero para mí. —Voldemort abrió la boca para negarse cuando Potter sacó de su bolsillo la Piedra Filosofal y se la mostró a él.

» Así te ves mejor, mira tú expresión ¡Tal sorpresa! ¿Pensaste que no lo lograría Riddle? —dijo Harry, Voldemort no necesitaba saber lo que la piedra le costó, sin dudas. — Voy a dejar la Piedra aquí y volveré en tres días para saber de tu parte del trato y hablar más sobre Pettigrew.

—Espera, Potter, tu…

Tom no pudo terminar, Harry Potter desapareció en un parpadeo, dejando rastros de magia poderosa detrás suyo y la Piedra Filosofal en su lugar. Tom no sabía que pensar de Potter, en realidad, era un enigma, un factor sorpresa desagradable que no había previsto en sus planes, el epitome de las alimañas molestas y era increíblemente poderoso.

Tomando la piedra en sus manos y girándola para observar la luz proyectada por esta, Tom no pudo evitar pensar: «Fascinante». Potter era una molestia, sí, pero durante su duelo Riddle pudo observar todo lo que escondía tras la fachada de niño reservado. El poder, astucia y voluntad arrolladora lo habían sacado de balance.

Harry Potter era más poderoso e importante de lo que ningún mago podía imaginar y Tom sería un tonto si no buscara ese poder.

 _ *****...*****_

 _ **Hola, creo que hay que agradecer que este capítulo sea subido a Ann, que sin ella hubiese tardado otro largo rato en lograrlo. Flamel ha sido un dolor de cabeza y he reescrito esa escena tantas veces que temo que se mezclara un poco.**_

 _ **En fin, ¡Sirius apareció sorpresivamente! Y si, un año antes de lo previsto, como muchas y muchos se imaginan no abra Cámara de los Secretos aquí (al menos no de momento) y las cosas pueden tomar un ritmo diferente. Ahora, aclarando una duda que sé que demasiados de ustedes tendrán, Sirius escapó antes gracias a que consiguió en sus manos un periódico con todo el escándalo en torno a Harry (como el Canon en tercer año, pero algo diferente).**_

 _ **Con esto, ¿Dudas, comentarios, teorías, preguntas?**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	9. Hielo fino

Ir al callejón Diagon siempre sería algo complicado para Harry.

Un mago común vería al callejón abarrotado, oiría el suave murmullo de la gente hablando entre si y el ajetreo característico de una persona o familia de compras.

Para ellos, era solo un callejón comercial, el centro principal de interacción social y económica, nada más allá de un punto de encuentro y turismo en la Gran Bretaña Mágica.

Para Harry, era la representación de todo lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue. El lugar bonito que obligaba a las personas a mirarlo e ignorar la miseria que estaba cerca. El entretenimiento creado y mantenido para contentar a las masas.

 _Panem et circenses._

Tal vez, lo admitía, Harry estaba siendo demasiado parcial, algunos dirían injusto, pero su percepción estaba sesgada por años de opresión alentada, en cierta forma, por este lugar. Era por esto que cuando miraba al callejón, no podía evitar ver todo bañado en esta luz dorada, perfecta, centelleante y completamente repulsiva.

Esta era la luz de los falsos. Aquellos cubiertos por un halo dorado hipócrita e irrompible, personas cosidas en un hilo de oro, punto a punto, se unían en un brillante diseño hecho para encajar y resaltar a la vez. También, eran sus máscaras, las que se ataban en cintas doradas, apacibles y correctas, miraban tras brillos dorados en las pestañas de sus ojos caídos y prejuiciosos, acompañado por el suave tintineo del mismo metal precioso al caer de sus labios en cada palabra banal.

Harry caminó detrás de los Weasley ignorando la sala de Diagon y concentrándose en la alegre familia. Ginny hablaba con su padre, la señora Weasley estaba distraída controlando a los gemelos y Ronald miraba en blanco a Percy, fingiendo escuchar su diatriba sobre calderos.

Bien, momento perfecto.

Silenciosamente, Harry se deslizó entre la multitud sin que los Weasley se percataran de su ausencia. Entrar en Knockturn sin que nadie lo notara fue aún más fácil, años de práctica en pasar desapercibido en el mismo callejón hacían que el ser invisible en Diagon fuera un juego de niños.

El mismo ambiente lúgubre le dio la bienvenida y Harry se sintió en casa, hasta que llegó a los escaparates de Panacea y Aclis, las tiendas de los gemelos. Destrozados, ambos, con sus vidrieras rotas, objetos inservibles desparramados por el suelo, basura y polvo en cada superficie por el daño que venía de un lugar dejado para el saqueo y abandono.

Con su corazón resonando, Harry se adentró a Panacea y pasó la puerta que daba a la trastienda. El precioso laboratorio de pociones de Darrius ya no existía, solo quedaban frascos rotos e ingredientes echados a perder en estantes deplorables. El caldero e instrumentos que solían lavar y cuidar juntos acompañado por un suave tarareo del otro mago ya no estaban, saqueado. Las escaleras hacia el piso compartido por ambas tiendas rechinaban dolorosas en sintonía con Harry y el hogar de Harry no estaba en condiciones mejores.

La magia en el lugar era débil, privada de renovación y vida, con la pintura en las paredes cayéndose a pedazos, el piso roto en varios lugares y las pocas fotografías de los gemelos y Harry arrojadas por el suelo, pisoteadas y con los marcos de estas robados. La biblioteca fue lo que más dolió, con la chimenea apagada y el frio hostil invadiendo todo, gran parte de los libros de Feodras ya no eran más que hojas sueltas en el lugar y, los que no, solo dejaron tras de sí un lugar vacío.

Harry cubrió su boca en un gesto horrorizado, las lágrimas picaban por salir, pero no las dejó. Su hogar fue invadido, pisoteado y destruido. Esto era solo otra consecuencia de los planes de Dumbledore.

Silencioso, decadente y oprimido, como los restos de la guerra, Harry recogió cada foto y objeto salvable del lugar.

…

Al menos la calidez de los brazos de Knockturn no le fue arrebatada, la sala envolvió a Harry protectoramente dejándole descargar su ira silenciosa en la comodidad familiar. Detrás de ellos, Sirius miraba con ojos tristes la escena.

Si tan solo él hubiera escapado antes, si las ganas de vivir hubieran vuelto antes, quizás hubiera podido proteger a Harry de todo esto. Podría haber conocido a los gemelos y ver con sus propios ojos a las personas que lo dieron todo por su cachorro, agradecerles y lograr formar parte de la familia de su cachorro con el tiempo. Pero ya no podía, Harry estaba endurecido y sus bordes eran afilados, trataba a Sirius con la fría indiferencia de quien no quiere arriesgarse a perder a alguien más.

El joven intentaba esconderlo, el dolor y soledad que le afectaban, pero prodigio mágico o no, actitud madura o no, su cachorro antes que todo, era un niño. Un niño que ya perdió a su familia dos veces, de manera brutal y cruel, y ahora debía luchar con uñas y dientes por recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado, solo, en un mundo de adultos despiadados y con el peso sobre sus hombros de cosas más allá del entendimiento de Sirius.

Si tan solo…

—¿Cachorro? —llamó Sirius y disfrutó de la felicidad expandiéndose en su pecho cuando Harry, aunque tratara de mantener distancia con Sirius, respondía al termino cariñoso. Harry levantó su rostro del hombro de Knockturn (o lo que Sirius pensaba que debía ser el hombro de la sala, era difícil decirlo cuando solo veía a Harry ser abrazado por el aire) y miró a Sirius interrogante —Creo que tú y yo sabemos que te seré más útil en otro lado.

Sirius pudo imaginarlo, pero estaba seguro de haber visto los ojos de su cachorro apagarse en tristeza ante lo que esa oración implicaba.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry y miró en silencio a Sirius Black durante otro poco. En otra vida, si Harry no hubiese conocido a los gemelos, Sirius sería el primer contacto con la palabra familia que tendría, en otra vida, pudo ser lo más importante para Harry, pero no en esta. La imagen fantasma de Darrius amarrado y humillado, siendo protegido por el cuerpo de Feodras de la vista de toda la gente de Diagon presenciando un arresto en Knockturn, se interpuso sobre Sirius y, al segundo siguiente, Harry pudo imaginar a Sirius en el lugar de Darrius, sin nadie para protegerlo de los demás, con Dumbledore mirando triunfante mientras decía:

 _¿No te lo advertí, Harry? Tenías que ser un buen niño._

La ilusión de Dumbledore hizo una seña de manos y los aurores arrastraron a Sirius lejos de Harry.

 _No esta vez, no de nuevo._

Harry clavó sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, Sirius lo miró confundido y preocupado desde donde estaba sentado contra la pared. Harry quería, la añoranza estaba ahí en el fondo de su mente, quería desesperadamente dejar a Sirius ser importante para él, pero no soportaría ver que otra persona le es arrebatada.

Con su mente jugándole malas pasadas y su corazón agonizante, Harry avanzó para salir del lugar y, antes de desaparecer de la vista, dijo:

—Volveré por ti más tarde, Sirius.

…

Era extraño, como el tiempo podía avanzar rápidamente y luego ser agónicamente lento al segundo siguiente.

Para Harry, el dejar a Sirius al lado de Riddle y garantizar su seguridad pasó como un recuerdo borroso. Sirius tenía más conocimiento sobre Azkaban que cualquier guardia que Riddle logrará sobornar, ningún guardia pasaría tiempo voluntariamente con los dementores, y Sirius sabia las rondas de cada uno tras su tiempo en la prisión condenada.

Aun así, el viaje en tren a Hogwarts parecía durar décadas, silenciosas y frías. El compartimiento en el que estaba sentado solo era ocupado por Harry y Remus Lupin, que fingía estar dormido.

Remus Lupin, hombre lobo, el otro mejor amigo de su padre.

Silencioso, fingiría no ver las bromas de los otros dos en su grupo, solo levantaba su cabeza cuando un profesor venía, a veces no lo hacía. Diría Severus.

Leal, ha pasado por mucho, era el inteligente del grupo, siempre andaba detrás nuestro, cuidándonos, y yo no confié en él. Palabras de Sirius.

De momento, para Harry, Lupin no era más que su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, algo desaliñado y con un gran secreto que esconder. No sabía que pensar del hombre, no es como si Harry le guardara rencor por no estar presente en su vida, Lupin no era más que un hombre lobo, una paria, con apenas un trabajo ocasional y sin nadie con él.

A Harry no le extrañaba que Lupin no se hiciera cargo de él. No tenía dinero, si se quedaba con el Niño-que-vivió su condición de hombre lobo no tardaría en salir y todo el mundo mágico se arrojaría sobre él. Sin mencionar que, después de la perdida de toda su manada en una sola noche, Lupin sería inestable con su lobo rugiendo por venganza y tristeza, pasando de un estado a otro.

Harry miró al hombre que fingía dormir ¿Se atrevería Harry? Silenciosamente, se movió de su asiento hasta sentarse al lado de Lupin. Sería tan fácil hacerlo. Harry sonrió con los labios estirados anchamente y los dientes peligrosos en travesura, lentamente, y sin Lupin sospecharlo, acercó su boca al oído del hombre y susurró como quien saluda casualmente:

—Hey, profesor Lupin, ¿No le parece atrapante la luz de luna llena?

Fue instantáneo, Lupin se tensó solo un segundo, pero Harry lo captó al instante. El desgastado hombre fingió dormir de nuevo, inocencia y despiste ante la sospecha, y Harry, con todas las bromas hechas junto a Darrius, aguantó profesionalmente la risa maliciosa que quería brotar de entre sus labios. Después de todo, ¿No estaba esperando el hombre lobo una copia de su padre? Harry podría divertirse un momento.

—Aunque algo más cautivante, debo admitir mi profesor, es el bonito color de las _Aconitum Vulparia_ ¿No lo cree? O las Cascos de Júpiter, las _Aconitum Napellus_.

Preparado para otro asalto, Lupin no reaccionó, pero su particular magia sí. Agitada, preocupada, la mezcla bicolor que era la magia de Lupin se movía instintivamente como lobo en cacería, protectora y con la guardia en alto. Era como mirar al depredador a punto de saltar a por su presa, con las patas posicionándose para el salto y los colmillos mostrados en una sonrisa ansiosa de hambre. Pero, aunque reaccionara como uno, la magia de Lupin estaba en guerra consigo misma, la parte perteneciente al lobo buscaba soltarse y ser libre, arrastrándose como una mancha pegajosa sobre la propia de Lupin. El hombre lobo luchaba contra ella, perdiendo solo en luna llena, con cada gramo de su ser buscaba doblegar al lobo. Esfuerzo inútil, el lobo era tanto hombre como Lupin era lobo, pero ni Lupin era el lobo ni el lobo Lupin. Incapaz de llegar a un acuerdo o aceptarse a sí mismo, Remus Lupin se condenaba al dolor.

También, debía admitir Harry, estaban quienes abusaban de esto, dando las excusas perfectas para justificar la exclusión de los hombres lobos. Pero era supervivencia, el poder animal en posesión de las malditas manos manchadas de avaricia y egoísmo del hombre ¿Qué podían esperar? Como todo lo que posee, hace y toca, el hombre puede llevarlo a su máximo esplendor, a su ruina abominable, o a una mezcla que rozaba ambas, defendida y odiada. El hombre tiene el poder de convertir todo en algo maravillosamente horroroso. De crear bestias morbosas y sangrientas, fascinantes de ver y temerosas de usar.

Las referencias, para nada sutiles, de Harry sobre hombres lobos siguieron durante un cuarto de hora más cuando, de repente, el tren se detuvo y el frio se arrastró sobre el lugar como una serpiente mortífera. Lupin, con varita en alto, saltó a su lado de un momento a otro y Harry sabía que lo que vendría no sería bueno. Cualquier cosa que pudiera poner a un licántropo en ese estado no lo sería.

Las luces se apagaron, Lupin conjuró llamas en su mano libre, los gritos y adolescentes caminando en la oscuridad se repetían en ecos desesperantes y la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe. Harry notó quien era antes que Lupin. Neville Longbottom tartamudeó disculpas a medias y se apresuró en entrar, pisando el pie de Harry en el proceso. En serio, el chico temblaba como un perrito mojado.

—Tranquilo, Longbottom, estaremos bien. Ese hombre, el profesor Lupin, es el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—S-se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme ¿P-potter? —exclamó Longbottom, y Harry no podía culparlo.

—Sabe lo que hace, lo prometo. —Longbottom relajó solo un poco su postura, aceptando a medias las palabras de Harry, pero mirando de reojo al Slytherin de todas formas.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y de pie en el umbral estaba una figura alta, en una capa negra y la cara cubierta por la capucha. La _cosa_ era dolorosa de ver, con la capa roída y el olor a muerte persiguiéndolo. Levantó una sola mano gris, putrefacta y esquelética, en dirección a ellos y una aspiración aguda y larga de la criatura resonó en el vagón.

Fue como si Harry se parará frente a su final, su mente se atestó en pánico y sintió su garganta como si estuviera siendo abierta de abajo hacia arriba. Alguien gritaba por ayuda y muerte a la vez en algún lugar, más rápido y más rápido. Harry quiso gritar por ella, pero su voz no salió, rascó su propia piel en desesperación y el mundo se disolvió en una sinfonía de una sola voz rogando por él.

…

Harry caminó en furia silenciosa hasta el gran salón, ignorando la torpe imitación de Ronald Weasley sobre él desmayándose ante un dementor (y el golpe que el menor de los Weasley le propinó a su hermano pelirrojo idiota por eso). Hogwarts parecía empeorar cada año y Harry solo estaba en su segundo año. Sentía que a este ritmo terminaría por abandonar la jodida escuela en cuanto pudiera, pero no podía y lo sabía.

La desesperación por no ver un avance en encontrar a los gemelos le molestaba. Azkaban no los tenía y los recorridos de mortífagos por el Departamento de Misterios parecían no dar frutos.

Harry estaba bloqueado. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, la presión era demasiada y él solo tenía doce años. Harry tenía miedo de lo que vería cuando los encontrara ¿Estarían decepcionados de él? ¿No querrían verlo más? ÉL era un idiota, por bajar su guardia así y permitirse apegarse a alguien.

Los pensamientos oscuros se arrastraron y giraron alrededor de él volviéndolo irritable y menos seguro que de costumbre ¿Qué le pasaba? Harry ya casi no dormía y sentía que en cualquier momento podría abandonarlo todo.

Vivir cada día era como cargar un peso constante sobre él, era respirar ácido y pensar oscuridad. En cualquier momento caería por el hielo fino sobre el que caminaba, y no parecía un final tan terrible. Pensar en caer casi parecía consolarlo ¿Serían las aguas profundas que lo esperarían tan silenciosas? La perspectiva de rodearse para siempre de ellas, frías pero acogedoras, lo aterraba y atraía. Cada día, el hielo sobre el que caminaba se adelgazaba. Los hilos que lo unían parecían irse de a poco, sus hilos de Ariadna que lo habían guiado en este laberinto estaban perdidos ¿Cómo seguir sin ellos?

—¿Potter? —habló Draco. El heredero Malfoy sentado a su lado le miró con preocupación. — Has estado muy callado últimamente.

—No me digas, Sherlock.

—¿Quién demonios es Sherlock? Potter, ven conmigo, imbécil.

Malfoy lo arrastró por el cuello de su túnica todo el camino hasta su dormitorio en Slytherin, ignorando las protestas de Harry y el hecho de que era completamente capaz de caminar por sí mismo, gracias. En cuanto llegaron, la rubia irritante lo soltó y clavó su mirada de mercurio en Harry, una mirada muy enojada.

 _Oh joder, encontrarían el cadáver de Harry flotando en el lago negro mañana._

—Mira, Potter, sé que la mayoría de las personas no me toman en cuenta o me consideran una mierda arrogante que solo tiene un apellido que mostrar.

—Pues…

—A callar. —De repente, la mirada de Malfoy parecía mucho más vieja y Harry pudo ver un atisbo de lo que sería y podría ser el otro. El mercurio giró y marcó destino, siendo imprevisible en su propio camino, pero fijo en él. —Sé que no lo comprendo todo, sé que no tengo tu misma sabiduría y vida, Potter. Pero tengo a un _muy jodido_ Señor Oscuro en mi hogar y a mi padre orinándose del miedo por eso.

» Sé que, con dos palabras, ese hombre puede terminar con nuestra existencia, aun así, no es comparable con tu tristeza y dolor por tus guardianes, ya que es mucho mayor de lo que yo puedo imaginar. Pero estoy seguro, Potter, que el Señor Oscuro aprecia su alianza contigo y está haciendo lo posible por encontrarlos.

Harry apreciaba las palabras de Draco, pero todos los sentimientos amargos de los últimos tiempos parecieron juntarse y multiplicarse, la rabia lo invadió y solo atinó a decir:

—Pues bien, al parecer no es así, no es suficiente y, definitivamente, no es todo lo posible Malfoy. —Las palabras fueron duras y Draco retrocedió un paso mirando a Harry como quien sabe que alguien cometerá una locura.

La magia arremetió contra Draco como un viento fuerte, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos y cubrirse por miedo. Fueron solo unos segundos de respirar aire pesado y cargado, de sentir la presión en su pecho y la advertencia en su núcleo de no hacer nada contra lo que venía. Para cuando abrió los ojos, Harry Potter había desaparecido.

…

Harry abrió sus ojos en el despacho de Riddle y envió una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento hacia la magia. Sabía que luego tendría que disculparse con Draco por su arrebato, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Hay veces que las palabras amables y entendimiento solo dan paso a la ira protectora.

Harry no buscaba que le hablaran o comprendieran, buscaba que Riddle cumpliera su maldita parte de una vez por todas antes de que le arrancara la yugular con los dientes en frustración. Gruñendo en enojo, Harry se paseó de una punta a la otra del lugar, esperando que Riddle terminara con su reunión de té para mortífagos anónimos y decidiera dejar de fingir que no notó las oleadas de magia que Harry le enviaba.

Riddle era la persona más molesta que Harry había conocido. Tratar con el hombre antes había sido más fácil, pero ahora tenía con él el recuerdo fresco del asesinato de su madre y no era fácil. Conocía el evento gracias a que Magia se lo mostró, pero había sido impersonal, desde el punto de vista de un ser mayor mostrando lo que era necesario que sucediera para el destino se moviera. Ahora, Harry lo sintió como si fuera su madre, la impotencia, desesperación, amor y tristeza que conllevaban sus últimos segundos de vida en virtud de una posible salvación para su hijo.

Era irritante, porque sus padres nunca fueron más que un recuerdo brumoso y lejano, ahora tenía sus presencias cerca y parecían un impedimento para sus metas. No podía evitar pensar que los estaba decepcionando, aliándose con el hombre que les dio fin, pero todo era necesario para recuperar a sus gemelos.

Como si buscara el final de su existencia, ese fue el momento de Riddle para aparecer y agacharse rápidamente para esquivar un libro, cortesía de Harry, que iba directo a su cabeza.

—¿Vas a hacer una costumbre el recibirme así, Potter? —Riddle solo levantó una perfecta y elegante ceja en dirección a Harry, cabrón infeliz que podía hacer eso.

—Muérete, Riddle.

—Pensé que ya habíamos superado la etapa de desear mi muerte.

Harry le arrojó otro libro, Riddle lo esquivó de nuevo y dando pasos rápidos, llenó de cólera, Harry llegó hasta Riddle y tomó al otro mago por el cuello de su túnica. En una imitación más brutal de Draco, arrastró al hombre mayor hasta el escritorio y lo estrelló contra él.

Tom Riddle no era un Señor Oscuro por nada y, en represalia, arrojo un crucio silencioso a Harry. El duelo siguiente fue escandaloso, sacudiendo hasta los cimientos la mansión y siendo un espectáculo colorido de hechizos versados en dañar y no matar. Buscaban oprimir al otro, que uno cayera en sumisión ante la fuerza del contrario y nadie estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Harry peleó con su mente en ello, pero no su alma. Podría usar a Aegishjalmur, activar la runa en su mano izquierda y aterrorizar a Riddle, sería sencillo, pero no quería que acabara así. Luchar contra Riddle era liberador, poder tener la elección de tirar a matar si lo deseara y saber que el otro tenía la suficiente fuerza, poder y destreza para esquivarlo era liberador, y, Merlín no permita que Riddle lo sepa, divertido en cierto punto.

Tiempo después, cuando la habitación era un desastre y olía a quemado, sangre y a una buena batalla, Riddle le miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era consciente que el duelo había calmado a Harry, pero cualquier palabra podría volver a encender la furia del otro.

—¿A qué viniste, Potter? —preguntó y Harry se tragó la respuesta sarcástica que quería brotar a toda costa, atento a la tentativa paz entre los dos.

—¿Pettigrew apareció?

—Aun no, creo que teme su exterminio por mi parte, tengo a mortífagos atentos a cualquier rastro, pero no es eso a por lo que has venido a discutir tan amablemente.

—Cabrón. —Se rió Harry y Riddle pareció relajarse un poco ante el sonido— Sé que aún no hay pistas sobre los gemelos. Me informaste que han desaparecido de las celdas del Ministerio y su destino más probable es en algún lugar dentro del departamento de Misterios.

—Es redundante volver a hablarlo, pero sí, esos son los hechos ¿Tu punto es?

—Mi punto es, Señor Impaciente, que, si no podremos llegar a ellos, haremos que Dumbledore los traiga a nosotros.

» Atacaremos Azkaban y luego el Ministerio, una vez que tus mortífagos presos estén en condiciones de hacerlo, forzaremos a Dumbledore a tener que sacarlos de ahí, y ¿Qué otro lugar seguro y, según lo que él cree, bajo su mando tiene Dumbledore?

Riddle sonrió mínimamente en satisfacción, viendo a Potter bajo otra luz, contento hacia donde todo apuntaba. Lentamente, Tom dio un paso tras otro en dirección al mocoso Potter, obligando al otro a retroceder hasta chocar contra el escritorio de Tom y verse rodeado completamente por el Señor Oscuro.

—Has resultado ser un factor más importante del que considere que lograrías ser. Es interesante, Potter, ver el rostro que se esconde tras el disfraz de humano. Dime, ¿a qué medios llegarías para conseguir lo que deseas? —pronunció Riddle, las palabras siendo arrastradas en placer perverso contra el oído de Harry y la sensación de logro por parte de Riddle no le pasó desapercibida a Harry.

—Tu, infeliz bastardo… —Harry no pudo continuar por la rabia invadiéndolo ¿Acaso Riddle hizo lo que Harry pensaba? La sonrisa que Harry recibió a cambio fue lo que necesitaba ver para confirmarlo. —¿Dónde los tienes?

—Ah, Potter, no apresures tus pensamientos. Aún no los tengo conmigo, pero, digamos, que me es fácil extraerlos de donde están.

» Ahora, la cuestión es ¿Me conviene hacerlo? ¿Tu alianza conmigo se acabará si te los devuelvo?

Harry presionó la palma de su mano contra el pecho de Riddle para apartarlo, mirando al otro con ojos del color de la muerte y prometiendo un destino mucho peor.

—Tu alianza conmigo acabara en este instante si no me los devuelves para el amanecer, Riddle.

—¿Te crees en posición para amenazarme, Potter? —Harry le gruñó a Riddle, esta vez no tuvo reparos en activar a Aegishjalmur. Las sombras lo envolvieron, su rostro se mezcló en la personificación del terror y miró a Riddle como la bestia que era, a punto de matarlo.

Harry retrocedió a las sombras, se ocultó en ellas como un hermano bien recibido, rodeando a Riddle con instintos rugiendo por su muerte.

 _Calma, Kappi. Prioridades._

Harry esta vez gruñó en frustración. ¡Prioridades! Esto lo estaba cansando. Desactivando la runa, Harry apareció a espaldas de Riddle y presionó su mano firmemente contra la garganta del otro. Sabiendo que ese gesto era más amenazante que cualquier varita, Riddle no se movió desde la posición forzada e incómoda.

—Con cuidado, _mutilado_ , recuerda quien de los dos tiene más armas ocultas. Matarte no sería difícil, pero si innecesario. Eres un aliado necesario para los fines de Magia, no estoy aquí por gusto y, lamentablemente, no puedo irme libremente.

» Si tus preocupaciones están calmadas, Riddle, voy a retirarme. Volveré al amanecer en busca de ellos y tu revisaras el bonito cajón asegurado que tienes en tu escritorio en busca de cierto diario. Te lo devolveré cuando crea conveniente como castigo, y, si ellos no están para el momento acordado, lo destruiré y sabes que puedo hacerlo.

 _ *****...*****_

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy actualizando un poco (muy) tarde, pero son cosas de la vida y falta de un giratiempo en mi vida.**_

 _ **Espero haber podido mostrar otro lado de Harry con esto, mirar que aún es solo un niño y ¿Quién tiene ganas de golpear a Tom?**_

 _ **Con esto, ¿Dudas, comentarios, teorías, preguntas?**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	10. Supernova

—¿A dónde cree que va, señor Potter?

Harry quería maldecir, fuerte. De todos los momentos para que un profesor de Hogwarts realizara una patrulla, Lupin tenía que elegir hacerla justo hoy, al amanecer, cuando Harry estaba de camino para descuartizar a Riddle si es que este no lo esperaba junto a sus gemelos.

—A los dormitorios de Slytherin, profesor Lupin —dijo Harry y Lupin arqueó una sola ceja y le miró diciendo "Prueba otra vez".

—Los dormitorios están del otro lado, Harry —susurró Lupin y le miró suavemente. Los ojos miel de Remus le analizaron casi como si pudiera ver lo que Harry estaba tramando. El Hombre Lobo parecía estar escuchando por primera vez a sus instintos, y Remus obedeció.

—Iré contigo —proclamó el lobo y Harry le observó boquiabierto—, es mejor que te acompañe a que cometas alguna estupidez. Además, sé que no podre evitar que te vayas.

Harry se encontró en una encrucijada. Él podía evitar al lobo si así quería, pero eso traería consecuencias a futuro, aunque igual lo haría el llevar al lobo consigo ¿Qué tanto podía confiar en Remus Lupin? No conocía al hombre más allá de las historias de Sirius, y no sabía dónde estarían las lealtades del hombre lobo.

Harry notó que los ojos de Lupin pasaban de su tono miel a uno cada vez más cercano al dorado, el profesor de Hogwarts estaba en sintonía con su lobo. Lentamente, pero si Harry estaba seguro de algo es que los hombres lobos protegían a la manada sobre todas las cosas.

Era hora de que descubriera si seguía formando parte de ella.

Tomando al otro mago del hombro, Harry los apareció fuera de Hogwarts hasta caer en medio del estudio de Riddle. Fue ruidoso, y Harry sabía que tendría que practicar su control cuando se aparecía con alguien más.

Riddle ya los estaba esperando, pero Harry le ignoró a favor de escanear la habitación. No había rastros de los gemelos, pero sí de Sirius Black sentado en uno de los sillones siendo mantenido allí a punta de varita por el mismo Señor Oscuro. Remus gruñó detrás suyo y Harry lo inmovilizó. Aunque divertido, este no era el momento para descubrir si el hombre lobo atacaría a Riddle o Black.

Harry cruzó miradas con Riddle y el verde bailó amenazadoramente, iluminando la habitación con el resplandor de un hechizo mortífero, mientras el carmín del Señor Oscuro parecía endurecer en resolución. Él debió de esperar esto, debió de saber que el Voldemort no jugaría limpio y entregaría todas sus cartas de una sola vez, Harry había sido ingenuo.

—No los tienes, Riddle —dijo Harry. Su voz estaba carente de emociones, fría, había pasado el punto del odio llegando al abrigo de una ira controlada, enfocado en un solo objetivo.

—Te dije que sabía dónde estaban, no que los tenía conmigo, Potter.

Harry levantó su mano, listo para atacar, pero Tom Riddle simplemente apuntó más firmemente su varita contra el rostro pálido de Sirius Black y Harry bajó su mano, gruñendo en frustración.

—Suéltalo —ordenó.

—Ahora ¿Por qué haría eso, Potter? Es la única forma en la que vas a escucharme. —Riddle sonrió con suficiencia y Harry le dio una mirada a su padrino.

El hombre estaba pálido y tembloroso al verse bajo la mira de la varita de uno de los magos más peligrosos, pero cuando notó a Harry viéndole, sonrió con seguridad y le susurró a Harry para que lo hiciera. Sirius Black estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse a sí mismo para la felicidad de Harry, y fue ahí cuando supo que no podía dejar al otro hombre así.

—Te escucho, pero no juegues con mi paciencia.

—No puedes sacarlos de donde están, Potter —dijo Riddle e ignoró el "Puedo y lo haré" de Harry— ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿No ves todo el riesgo que trae consigo el liberarlos?

—No juegues con fuego, Riddle —escupió Harry. No sabía hacia donde quería ir, Harry solo comprendía que el otro tenía la ubicación de sus gemelos y que, con o sin Señor Oscuro, iría a por ellos—. Recuerda que no eres el único con algo con que amenazar.

—¿Te refieres al diario? —dijo Riddle, y fue la forma en que lo hizo, tan tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, lo que puso a Harry en guardia.

» ¿Mi _Horrocrux,_ Potter? —Siguió burlándose— Puedo perder uno, Harry.

Un breve silencio le siguió a esa declaración y Harry miró al Señor Oscuro como si estuviese demente, lo cual probablemente era según lo antes dicho por el mismo hombre.

—¿Tu qué? ¡El diario tiene la pieza más grande de tu alma!

Tom Riddle pareció considerar eso durante unos momentos, pero luego miró a Harry y toda duda le fue despejada.

—Es un precio pequeño a pagar a favor de evitar cualquier estupidez que puedas llegar a cometer.

—¿Estupidez? —susurró Harry. La pregunta fue dicha suavemente, casi con cariño, en la inocencia engañosa de la calma que procedía a la tormenta y Tom lo supo.

Tom Riddle solo tuvo tiempo de pensar « _oh mierda»_ antes de que su espalda se encontrara, para nada amigablemente, contra el suelo y con un Harry Potter _furioso_ encima suyo, sosteniendo una daga contra su garganta.

—¿Estupidez? —Volvió a preguntar Harry, esta vez la rabia absoluta teñía cada silaba en despreció hacia su receptor— Ellos son míos, Riddle ¡Entiéndelo! Y ningún temor estúpido de tu parte logrará convencerme de lo contrario.

» ¿O acaso crees que te escogeré a ti sobre ellos?

Tom guardó silencio mientras pensaba cuidadosamente en que decir, sabía que cualquier palabra mal dicha pondría a Potter en su contra para siempre, pero Tom no entendía cómo lograr que el otro comprendiera lo que estaba queriendo decir.

Harry Potter era una molestia absoluta y, para horror y fascinación de Tom, una molestia poderosa e indispensable. _Él no podía perder a Potter_ , pero el otro se negaba a escuchar y Tom estaba desesperado.

—No se trata de ti o de mi Potter —comenzó Tom y Harry le miró curioso, pero aun enojado—, esto es algo más grande. Liberarlos sería un error y lo sabes. —Tom ignoró a la daga que logró hacer brotar un fino hilo de sangre de su cuello.

» Dime, Potter ¿Qué harás una vez que los liberes? ¿Qué harás cuando Dumbledore note que ya no están y decida enfrentarte? ¿Huiras? ¿Te arriesgaras a ser perseguido, a correr, y no tener medios para protegerlos?

Como magia, los hombros de Harry cayeron y el espíritu pareció escaparse del joven mago. La daga fue retirada de la garganta de Tom y Potter retrocedió hasta lograr pararse lejos de Tom, al lado del hombre lobo aún inmovilizado.

Suspirando, Potter miró al hombre lobo y agitó una mano permitiendo que se moviera con libertad de nuevo. El hombre lobo miró entre Tom, Sirius Black y Harry Potter una y otra vez tratando de encontrar un sentido a todo y Sirius le miraba desde su lugar en el sillón como un perrito perdido.

—Sirius —llamó Potter y el animago le miró ansioso—, creó que sería una buena idea que ustedes dos fueran a otro lado a hablar.

Sirius asintió y salió de la habitación con Remus Lupin, aun procesando todo, detrás suyo. El hombre lobo dirigió una sola mirada, brillante en un dorado sangriento, hacia el Señor Oscuro y luego a Harry ¿Debía el lobo dejar a su cachorro solo con la amenaza que el otro hombre en la habitación representaba?

Harry vio esto y asintió hacia Lupin, quien dirigió un solo gruñido profundo al lugar por última vez y marchó tras de Sirius. Era extraño para Harry ver Lupin reaccionar así y, sin dudas, tendría que lidiar con una crisis existencial por parte del tranquilo profesor una vez que el lobo retrocediera.

—Potter —le llamó Riddle. Harry miró aburridamente en su dirección general, presionando botones en el temperamento del otro hombre, sabiendo que odiaba ser ignorado— ¿Acaso el sombrero te mandó a Gryffindor?

—¿Qué yo qué? —Harry se irguió ofendido, sonaba casi como un gato amenazando— Sabes que estoy en Slytherin.

—Bueno —dijo Riddle, la voz profunda y meditativa, casi pronunciando todo lentamente. Como si tratara de explicarle algo y no tuviera la paciencia para hacerlo—, no se me ocurre otra explicación para que actúes de manera tan impulsiva, imprudente y destructiva. Como un Gryffindor.

Era como si cada adjetivo le diera una puñalada al orgullo de Harry. Genial, como si necesitara que un Señor Oscuro (ex parasito Chupacabras) le reprendiera como a un niño.

—Gruñendo y exigiendo como un perro rabioso. —Continuó Tom, Harry casi podía jurar que sonaba como un anciano cascarrabias— En lugar de pensar en las _consecuencias_ que tus acciones podrían traer ¿Qué harías si los rescatas? ¿Cómo lidiarías con Dumbledore y sus conexiones a tu caza?

Harry quería protestar, no era justo ¿Cómo quería Riddle que mantuviera su cabeza fría cuando se trataba de recuperar a sus gemelos? Se trataba de _su familia_ , no un seguidor prescindible o un aliado potencial. Eran personas que habían protegido, cuidado y amado a Harry durante la mitad de su vida ahora, quienes lo guiaron y ayudaron a ser quien era.

Él no podía calmarse, era casi un reflejo. Harry tenía esta posibilidad de recuperarlos y su mente entraba en un ciclo automático de _están aquí, debo rescatarlos_ y _fue mi culpa se los debo._ Era la furia abrazadora trepando por su cuerpo rugiendo por justicia y la determinación mordiendo en su piel sobre avanzar y rescatar a los que eran suyos.

— ¿Cómo vas a protegerlos si el liberarlos significa declarar la guerra?

Los pensamientos de Harry se interrumpieron, la sola palabra de guerra se repitió en él y su sangre se congeló por el temor traído en su significado.

— ¿Guerra? —preguntó.

—En el instante en que tus gemelos sean libres, Dumbledore lo sabrá y no lo dudes. No temerá en levantar todas sus fuerzas y hacer lo que sea necesario para tenerte bajo su yugo de nuevo —Las palabras de Riddle sonaban proféticas, marcando en hierro una verdad absoluta de la que nadie escaparía.

» Eres su herramienta, no te engañes. Si bien tu personalidad no se moldeó según sus planes, él aun te subestima y lo que hizo para controlarte es _suave_ comparado con lo que le hace a aquellos que escapan de su control.

Tom Riddle señaló, marcó y dictó su voluntad en esa oración. No lo dijo explícitamente, pero los susurros en busca de guiar a Harry en otras direcciones estaban ahí. Riddle quería a Harry con él, destripando con palabras duras a su principal enemigo en la lucha por el control de un peón poderoso y mostrando que Harry no tenía salida en esto.

—Él hará lo necesario por conseguir lo que quiere, Potter, cualquier cosa _por su propio bien mayor_ ¿Qué tienes para combatirlo? Nada, te arrojaras a una guerra sin cartas a tu disposición más allá de la voluntad de un ser que puede no ayudarte.

Con cada oración dicha, Riddle se acercó más de lo necesario hacia Harry. Lo encerró en un mundo donde solo existía él, y su atención solo le pertenecía a él. No había nada más en el lugar que el mago parado frente a él, dominándolo bajo el fulgor de una mirada carmesí que prometía poder y libertad; era la magia de Riddle cantando poderosa sobre el propio Harry, con susurros de promesas eternas y odas sobre venganza a quienes se opongan. Harry podía sostener el mundo si así quisiera. Si Harry así se lo pidiera podría reducirlo a cenizas.

Oh, pero también había voces de advertencia. Encontró una sensación gélida en la magia de Riddle, una frialdad que se deslizaba por la piel de Harry en señal de peligro. Eran las consecuencias de aceptar entregarse a alguien así; a alguien que prometía que, si lo traicionabas, arderías en llamas que te quemarían en frio. Porque el infierno donde Riddle arrastraría sus cenizas sería frio, producto de una venganza pensada íntimamente para él; calculada para cavar en sus huesos hasta hacerlos hielo, para quemar en frio su garganta y negarle la libertad de gritar. Harry se quemaría en hielo, uno que sacudiría su pecho y escaparía a través de él hasta conservarlo eternamente como un trofeo para los traidores.

Riddle se acercó aún más, una mano cargada de magia se deslizó por la mandíbula de Harry y le obligó a mirar a su poseedor. De repente, todo en él susurraba para escuchar a Riddle.

—Nunca olvides tus limites, Potter —susurró Tom, casi cuidadoso de no romper el hechizo en el ambiente—. Eres una herramienta. —Harry definitivamente había estado bajo un hechizo, decidió, no hay manera en que él estuviera cautivado por Riddle. El ser llamado una herramienta fue suficiente para hacer que Harry tratará de liberarse, pero Riddle lo aplastó en un movimiento contra la pared tras suyo y sostuvo su cabeza, casi dolorosamente, entre sus manos. Solo podía mirarlo a él.

» Tu _patrona_ —se burló Riddle, una palabra susurrada en ácido y sonando como miel— no te ve más que como una herramienta. Eres su campeón para la victoria, pero ¿Qué sigue luego de la victoria? ¿Qué será de ti, Potter, si no logras la victoria?

» Y no me hagas empezar por Dumbledore, eres su niño de oro y hará lo que sea por mantenerte atado. Corre a cualquiera de ellos, Harry, firmaras tu sentencia.

» Ah, pero ¿yo? —La voz se tiño en magia y certeza, una sola mano avanzó hacia el pelo de Harry y le sujetó para que mirara al carmín sangriento que eran los ojos de Tom Riddle, la otra bajó hasta posicionarse suavemente sobre su yugular. Contaba pulsaciones— ¿Qué crees que puedo darte?

Harry se obligó a mantenerse tranquilo, lo último que necesitaba es que Voldemort sintiera su pulso acelerarse. Era tentador, tan tentador, simplemente entregarse a este hombre. La magia rodeándolo era prueba suficiente para romper la voluntad de cualquier persona, para arrodillarse y jurar lealtad a cambio de todo lo que quisiera o necesitara. Riddle podría poner al mundo a sus pies, asesinar a sus enemigos y adorarlo como a su mejor.

Pero Harry no era cualquier persona. Él no era de los que se arrodillaran por servicio y el precio por lo que deseara podría ser demasiado alto. Es como el mismo Riddle le dijo:

— ¿Qué sería de mi después de tu victoria, Riddle? ¿Qué será de mi si no logro tu victoria? —Riddle retrocedió en clara sorpresa por las preguntas de Harry. Quizás esperaba su rendición, quizás que se fuera furioso, pero no esperaba la mirada de cazador dirigida hacia él por parte de Harry y los labios estirados en satisfacción ante su reacción— Son palabras bonitas, Tom, pero tú y yo sabemos lo que en verdad me estas ofreciendo.

Esta vez fue Harry quien se acercó a Tom, pero el otro mago no retrocedió ante la invasión de su espacio personal y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír como quien mira la travesura de un niño.

—No estoy hecho para arrodillarme, Tom, al menos no de la manera en que tú piensas —dijo Harry, solo un atisbo de insinuaciones en sus palabras. Riddle reaccionó mínimamente, las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron en diversión ante el desafío—. Nunca podría vivir a las sombras, nunca por debajo de ti.

» Deberías de saber eso a estas alturas, Riddle.

…

Harry aun no entendía como su discusión con Riddle había pasado de los gemelos a una lucha por el poder y dominio. Sinceramente, prefería no saberlo porque ya notaba que Riddle hacia honor a su apellido. Lo quisiera o no.

Él sabía que necesitaría poder para enfrentarse a Dumbledore. El viejo mago sabía demasiado sobre Harry, tenía demasiados hilos manejándolo, como para enfrentarlo impulsivamente. Técnicamente, Harry podría derrotar a Dumbledore de ser necesario, pero este caería como un mártir; poniendo a casi toda la totalidad del mundo mágico en su contra, ellos cazarían a Harry por acabar con su líder y como Tom Riddle le había dicho: sería la guerra.

Las siguientes semanas en Hogwarts fueron un desastre borroso para Harry y, cuando menos lo notó, septiembre paso a octubre, que se volvió noviembre y llegó diciembre. El primer día de diciembre, un escalofrió de horrorosa realización golpeó a Harry.

 _Él tendría que quedarse en Hogwarts para las vacaciones._

Y ese pensamiento le horrorizó. Él tendría que pasar sus vacaciones de nuevo sin los gemelos, era escalofriante y la culpa (la que Harry rara vez dejaba de sentir) volvió con una fuerza abrumadora. Se sintió como hielo deslizándose por su garganta, últimamente todo lo que Harry podía sentir era el frio.

Calaba profundo, como si buscara llegar a su alma y asfixiarla, el frio se deslizaba en sus pensamientos. Dejaba su mente abrumada e insensible a los demás, Harry estaba demasiado ocupado revolcándose en su auto odio, culpa y decepción como para intentar siquiera parecer sociable. Por lo menos esto mantenía a la mayoría de Hogwarts a medio metro lejos de él, la gente incluso hacia un camino para Harry en medio de los pasillos abarrotados. Lo evitaban como la peste, mejor dicho, como la muerte.

Mantenía a la mayoría de Hogwarts lejos, sí, pero no a todos. Como los gemelos Weasley, quienes veían a Harry como su fuente de entretenimiento principal, caminando detrás suyo en los pasillos mientras hacían gestos exagerados y gritaban:

—¡Temed todos! —Comenzaba uno.

—Al implacable —Seguía el otro.

—Al aterrador.

—Él chupará tu alma.

—Cortará tu garganta.

—Y traerá tu perdición. Señores.

—Señoritas.

—¡El Rey de Slytherin acabara con ustedes! —Acababan juntos y si no fuera porque Harry estaba odiando la atención, podría reírse junto a ellos.

En todo caso, eso solo lograba que los primeros años huyeran de Harry en cuanto lo vieran. Le tomo tres semanas a Harry convencer a los primeros años de Slytherin de que no iba a chupar sus almas, cortarles las gargantas, arrancarles los ojos, o cualquier otra forma estúpida de asesinato que los Weasley inventaran, para que dejaran de huir de él y aceptaran irse a dormir sin que Severus pusiera un hechizo en la puerta de Harry.

Era horroroso y los Slytherins mayores lo tomaban con diversión. Se aseguraban de llamar rey a Harry, en presencia de otros alumnos, para alimentar los rumores y expandir el caos; tampoco faltaron las reverencias, en su mayoría sarcásticas, para cuando hablaban con Harry o lo veían pasar en los pasillos y la maldita manera en que lo obligaban a sentarse justo en medio de la mesa de Slytherin como si estuviera en una corte medieval.

— Oh ¡Rey Potter! —Mierda, hablando de Roma.

—Theo —gimió Harry—, no tú también, por favor. —Theodore Nott le sonrió a Harry con diversión maléfica y agitó una mano desdeñosa hacia el grupo de Hufflepuff que observaban la interacción.

—Por favor, su alteza, no hay necesidad de ser modesto solo porque la chusma está espiando— dijo y Harry gimió lastimeramente esta vez.

—Y yo que creí que eras el sensato del grupo —dijo Harry y casi podía sentir el sonrojo subir a través de su cuello directo a sus orejas.

—Oh, puedo serlo, pero no me perdería la diversión en esto —dijo y, con una última reverencia y un guiño burlón, agregó: — ¡Nos vemos, su majestad!

Por Merlín, Harry iba a morir de la vergüenza.

…

Iba a morir del aburrimiento, era definitivo. Encontrarían el cadáver seco y chupado de Harry cuando todos volvieran de sus casas a Hogwarts, habría gritos horrorizados y Harry volvería como un fantasma por siempre aburrido que se vería incapaz de encontrar entretenimiento. Atormentaría a los gemelos Weasley y toda su descendencia por la eternidad en busca de diversión, era seguro.

Harry _podría_ estar exagerando, solo un poco, quizás mucho; pero si Hogwarts lleno de adolescentes hormonales que pensaban con la sangre hacia el sur era un martirio, un Hogwarts vacío era como cuando Harry se quedaba solo con los Dursley. En los Dursley había reinado el silencio y el temor de mover lo que sea y que esa familia lo descubriera; Harry se había sentido observado todo el tiempo, apenas con el valor suficiente para tocar las cosas de Dudley y nunca se había atrevido a entrar al dormitorio de sus tíos. En Hogwarts, caminando por pasillos despoblados, recibiendo el triple de atención por parte de los cuadros al estar aburridos y oyendo el eco de sus propios pasos sin importar donde fuera, la sensación era algo similar solo que ahora era Dumbledore quien lo vigilaba.

Era por esto que Harry se había prácticamente recluido a su habitación en Slytherin y evitaba a los otros alumnos que se quedaban en la escuela mágica. El solo hecho de pensar en tropezar en otra discusión épica de Draco Malfoy contra Ron Weasley le daba dolor de cabeza y su leona favorita parecía haber dejado la escuela para sus vacaciones. No era que Harry no tendría con quien pasar el tiempo, podría ir fácilmente hacia los fundadores, a Weasley o Luna, pero él no quería.

Había un motivo claro por el que los demás estudiantes lo estaban evitando los últimos meses, Harry estaba con la habilidad social para responder de una piedra en su humor actual, lo que lo llevaba a ser demasiado sincero en algunas ocasiones. Él logró hacer llorar a una Ravenclaw de quinto cuando se le acercó en la biblioteca hace unas semanas y si esa no era una alerta roja para sí mismo, no sabía que lo era. Harry se recluyó a sí mismo a propósito para pensar porque no había manera de que él pudiera seguir con este humor tan _delicado_ (ignoró el pensamiento fugaz de que Feodras lo llamaría explosivo y Darrius le preguntaría quien robó su tiara para ponerlo de ese humor, princesita. Dolía pensar en ellos).

El problema estaba en que parecía que Harry no podía pensar correctamente. Trataba de pensar en lo que podría hacer, lo que ya había hecho o hasta en lo que sentía y no podía. Era como paredes de acero frío que lo bloqueaban y le impedían pensar en cualquier forma de mejorar, pero los pensamientos más oscuros tenías pase libre hacia él. Estaba encerrado en una maraña de culpa, odio y arrepentimiento porque Harry quería a sus gemelos, pero no podía tenerlos y se odiaba y culpaba por eso.

No había forma de escapar de esto, pero tampoco encontraba forma de aceptarlo y Harry sentía que se estaba amargando con el peso de sus propias decisiones. Y ahora, llevaba tres horas completas observando el techo de su habitación y sentía que ya podría dibujar de memoria las grietas en la piedra de este. Era estúpida la manera en que estaba increíblemente aburrido y frustrado a la vez.

Harry podía decir que sus pensamientos estaban yendo de mala manera al sentir como su respiración se aceleraba, la garganta se cerraba y sus ojos escocían. Estaba frustrado, harto, de no poder hacer nada, pensar en nada, ser nada y a este ritmo él iba a…

—¿Harry? —Ante el sonido de su nombre, Harry miró hacia la puerta de la habitación y observó a Draco Malfoy mirarlo vacilante desde ahí.

—¿Necesitas algo, Draco? —preguntó Harry y, si era posible, Draco pareció todavía más inseguro. Era una gran muestra de confianza hacia Harry que Draco siquiera se viera así.

—Mira —comenzó Draco y entró a la habitación para sentarse al lado de Harry en su cama—, no sé cómo comenzar esto ya que la última vez que intente hablar contigo sobre algo parecido te fuiste durante horas y te apareciste lejos de Hogwarts, cuando eso no debería ser posible. Además, que…

—Draco, ve al punto. No voy a morderte. —Ante la última oración de Harry, Draco pareció ofenderse si la forma en que uso su postura de "Soy un Malfoy y vas a escucharme" era un indicativo de eso.

—Disculpa, Potter, pero cualquiera se batería a duelo ante la oportunidad de solo tomar mi mano. Morderme no es una pesadilla.

—Ve al punto, Malfoy.

Esta vez, Draco Malfoy se mostró enojado. Harry Potter le sacaba de quicio.

—Bien, solo te diré que estas siendo un jodido bastardo amargado al que pateare en las bolas la próxima vez que vuelva a ignorar a Luna.

Oh, con que ese era el asunto. Harry había ignorado a todo el mundo y Draco Malfoy tenía una vena sobreprotectora hacia Luna Lovegood desde el momento que la conoció. Eso era algo que nunca había esperado de Draco, pero el Slytherin se había asegurado de mantener a raya a los demás Ravenclaw con respecto a tan solo mirar mal a Luna y la pequeña águila nunca parecía molesta por eso.

—Harry. —Volvió a llamarlo, esta vez la mirada mercurio de Draco era suave. Mirando con cariño y preocupación suficiente hacia Harry como para hacer que se mordiera la respuesta que iba a dar— Sé que estas en una situación difícil, para lo poco que me explicaste, pero deberías de tener un poco más de fe en tu familia y dejar de actuar como si los estás perdiendo para siempre.

» ¡No te atrevas a interrumpirme, Harry James Potter! Actúas como si estuvieran muertos ¡Los das por muertos en tu alma! ¿Cómo quieres ayudarlos si en tu interior te has rendido?

—Draco…

— ¡No _Draco_ a mí, Potter! —Si era posible, Harry se volvió diminuto en su propio lugar. Él nunca había sufrido la furia de madre dragón por parte de Draco y no había manera de pararlo porque lo que le estaba diciendo era cierto. _Harry se había rendido_ — Harry, por favor, solo habla. Di lo que estas sintiendo, pide ayuda, no voy a negártela. Te estoy viendo consumirte y eso duele porque eres un bastardo terco que se niega a aceptar que necesita ayuda.

Para estas alturas, Draco Malfoy tenía lagrimas silenciosas deslizándose por sus mejillas y miraba a Harry en busca de cosas que no podía nombrar. Harry solo se tensaba más y más ante cada palabra y se sentía como un hilo siendo tensado hasta sus límites.

— _No están muertos, Harry_. —Fue un último susurro de esperanza dado por Draco. Una mano arrojada hacia el vacío tratando de atrapar a alguien antes que sea demasiado tarde. —Ellos están bien y en el fondo lo sabes, porque si no lo estuvieran podrías sentirlo. Si ellos no estuvieran bien, lo sentirías, Harry, y te romperías.

» Así que levántate, Potter, y empieza a actuar en honor a tu casa. Levántate y empieza a ver que los cómo, cuándo y dónde para ir a por ellos porque están vivos.

Cada palabra se repetía profundamente en Harry y el hilo se tensaba más y más.

—Dilo, Harry.

Harry podía sentir las hebras ceder. Tensas, cada vez más tensas.

Draco Malfoy agarró sus hombros y le obligó a mirarlo. Él mercurio se perdía en plata y se volvía acero, pasando por cada mirada de cada persona que le importaba.

—Dilo.

El hilo se tensó y tensó, el acero de miradas conocidas le vieron y Harry dijo:

— _Están vivos_. —Fue dicho como un hecho. Dos palabras que hicieron eco por el lugar y llegaron a su alma; derribaron las paredes en él y espantaron al frío, trayendo consigo la calidez de la seguridad en estas.

El hilo se tensó y rompió, y Harry lloró sobre el hombro de Draco como un alma renovada en esperanza.

…

Draco Malfoy le había dado a Harry alas. Alas otorgadas con el fuego de un Dragón, le dio a Harry la seguridad y esperanzas que había perdido sin notarlo y le gruñó como un mismo dragón hasta que se levantó y empezó a actuar porque de nada servían las palabras sin los hechos que las respaldaran.

Con esto en mente, Harry estaba de nuevo frente a Tom Riddle después de meses de no contactarlo siquiera. Era inevitable, con la forma en que Draco le gruñó y dijo que el Señor Oscuro había estado llamando a Severus _semanalmente_ para que le diera reportes sobre Harry y su padrino estaba al límite de armar un motín con su padre (a quien le hacían mostrarle cada carta de Draco que contenían el nombre de Harry a su Señor) contra el mismo Voldemort si seguía actuando como un adolescente despechado.

Harry se rió divertido con el recuerdo y Tom Riddle le miró como absorbiendo en su memoria cada sonido y gesto de Harry. Parecía que Harry tenía al más grande Señor Oscuro de todos los tiempos pisando sobre cascaras de huevo a su alrededor y, Merlín, si Harry no disfrutaba de esto.

Riddle siguió mirando a Harry otro rato. Ambos estaban sentados en sillones enfrentados a la chimenea del despacho de Riddle, el Señor Oscuro había estado en un extraño silencio desde que entró a su lugar para ver a Harry sentado cómodamente y solo se limitó a servirse una copa de brandy, antes de sentarse y observar a Harry.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? —preguntó Harry. El silencio por parte de Riddle le parecía extraño y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto.

— ¿Vas a huir en cuanto diga algo que no sea de tu agrado? —Atacó Riddle.

— Estas enojado —dijo Harry. La realización sobre este hecho le supo amarga, que Riddle tuviera este nivel de enfado con él pesaba en su lengua con la amargura de un mal logro.

—¿Me culpas? Te sobreestime, Harry. —El uso suave de su nombre alertó a Harry sobre la decepción profunda que Riddle ocultaba. Aunque Harry no sabía con quién estaba más decepcionado Riddle— Pensé en ti como un gran aliado, pensé en ti como alguien parecido a mí, casi como un igual. —El mago oscuro rodó perezosamente la bebida en su vaso y pareció admirar como la luz del fuego golpeaba el vidrio. No miraba a Harry.

» La última vez que nos reunimos —continuó en un susurro suave, pero su voz aun así abarcaba cada espacio en la habitación—, te fuiste antes de que pudiera contestar tus dudas. Huiste, con una mala impresión de lo que quiero de ti y te dejaste cegar por tus emociones en tu preocupación.

—¿Qué esperabas, Riddle? Ellos son mi familia —Interrumpió Harry, justificando sus acciones—. No podría mantener mi mente fría, ellos me importan ¿Acaso tu nunca has…

—No —sentenció Tom. Mordaz en una verdad incomprensible para Harry—, nunca he tenido nadie que me importe a ese nivel, Potter.

» _Familia_ —dijo. Desdén, celos, incomprensión y odio pronunciados en una sola palabra. Aún no había mirado a Harry ni una sola vez desde que centró su vista en su bebida— ¿Qué es sino un obstáculo?

» Es ahí donde me equivoque contigo, Potter. —Las palabras siguientes sonaron como una puñalada: — Te creí parecido a mí, pero veo que, en realidad, sigues siendo un niño.

» Tu vida sigue marcada por ser el hijo de alguien, el protegido de alguien, el campeón de otro —Riddle rodó de nuevo su bebida, uno pensaría que esta aburrido de no ser por sus palabras. — Te encerraste a ti mismo en los límites de las expectativas familiares.

» No somos iguales. —Acabó y Tom Riddle aún no le miraba.

Harry sintió ira ante sus palabras. « _Cómo se atrevía_ » pensó, la ira subía por su garganta al pensar que era subestimado por su familia. Fue esa misma ira la que guio sus siguientes acciones. Como un viento veloz, Harry paso de su asiento al de Riddle en un parpadeo y, en una imitación de su última discusión, tomó la cabeza de Riddle entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarlo. El vaso de brandy rodó sobre la alfombra y Harry obligó a la atención sobre él.

Esta vez era la magia de Harry la que inundaba el lugar, pero en vez de enfocarse en convencer, su magia cortaba como cuchillas en el aire. Se deslizó sobre la piel de Riddle como la advertencia del filo de una daga bailando sobre esta. Riddle le miró y el verde se topó con el carmín en un ya conocido enfrentamiento de voluntades.

La magia de Harry llamó a la atención, no a la seducción. Gritaba sobre las consecuencias de enfrentarla, porque si Riddle quemaría en hielo a sus traidores, Harry les haría arder y explotar como una supernova. Harry prometía el infierno que lograba iluminar todo el espacio vacío de una galaxia, las consecuencias de ver a una estrella morir y arder con la gracia de miles de soles. Porque Harry haría que Tom Riddle ardiera desde el centro de su núcleo, explosionando en la hermosura de la magia al ser liberada del cuerpo mortal, y conservaría esta magia para brillar eterna en una estrella explosionada, muerta, pero perfecta en muestra de la victoria sobre la traición.

Oh, pero la magia de Harry también prometía. Hablaba sobre libertad, orgullo y victoria, era una oda hacia su campeón y garantizaba la gloria para quien le siguiera. Era la sensación de grandeza que acompañaba el entregarse a otro y ser recompensado en cada logro, porque si algunos se arrodillaban con miedo, ante él se arrodillarían con deseo, por el placer traído en esta.

Riddle respiró hondo, sus pupilas consumieron en oscuridad al carmín en su mirada y una fugaz admiración paso por su rostro. Pero cualquier rastro de ella fue rápidamente ocultado, aunque no evitó que Harry la notara y sonriera en recompensa al mago bajo él.

—Hay algo en lo que siempre pareces equivocarte —dijo Harry, un susurro contra la piel de Riddle—. Siempre cometes el error de insultar a los míos y, ahora, me insultas a mí por tenerlos.

» Te equivocas, Tom. Yo no tengo límites —proclamó Harry y sus palabras fueron pesadas en el ambiente, como si tocaran los hilos mismos del universo y crearan una nueva corriente—, mi familia, los míos, nunca me limitaron. Ellos siempre me guiaron a romper mis cadenas y harías muy bien en aprender eso de una vez porque, de lo contrario, te mostrare que tan lejos estoy dispuesto a ir en mi nombre, voluntad, y su protección.

Después de que la última palabra fue dicha, Tom Riddle sonrió en victoria hacia Harry y, casi como si esperara esto, se apoyó contra él para reír suave, pero libremente, contra su cuello. Sonaba triunfante, como quien obtiene las respuestas que buscaba y lo envolvió en sus brazos para acercarlo más. Riddle rió una última vez, luego presionó sus labios contra la garganta expuesta de Harry y su magia fue liberada para reunirse a la de él en el mismo instante en que los labios hicieron contacto con la piel.

Se sentía casi como una recompensa.

Riddle había estado probando a Harry.

—Tu —exclamó Harry. Incrédulo ante lo que estaba presenciando— ¿En qué mierda, por las jodidas bolas de Merlín, estabas pensando?

—Tal lenguaje —dijo el otro mago, las palabras cosquilleando sobre la piel de Harry al no haberse movido de su posición—. Tranquilo, Potter. Solo comprobaba una cosa.

—Comprobar y una mierda.

Riddle sonrió de nuevo y se movió hasta mirar a Harry a los ojos de nuevo. El ambiente cambió y Harry pudo sentir que lo que seguiría sería importante.

—Nunca me dejaste responder a tus dudas antes de huir la última vez, Harry —dijo Riddle, pero bien podría haber ronroneado contra la yugular de Harry— No te quiero a mi sombra, no te quiero subyugado y mucho menos arrodillado a mi lado _de ese modo_. —A Harry no se le perdió el significado de lo último.

» No te quiero a mi lado para ser un simple seguidor. Comprendo bien, Harry, que nunca te rebajarías a mi sombra o mis pies como cualquier otro.

» Yo veo tu valor, tu potencial y poder. Te comprendo más de lo que piensas y no somos _iguales_ , pero no busco una copia de mí mismo en una lucha de confianza y poder; busco un aliado en igualdad de condición y eso es lo que quiero obtener de ti, porque no es mi victoria, sería la nuestra.

—Tampoco sería solo tu derrota —debatió Harry. Lo único que podía hacer tras las palabras de Riddle.

Riddle le sonrió en respuesta, esta noche parecía estar llena de estas. Harry se separó de él y le observó de pie mientras este parecía considerar algo. Riddle lo veía con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y el orgullo irradiando en el carmín sangriento de su mirada. Luego, se paró y caminó hasta su escritorio y se volteó a ver a Harry; una sola mano fue extendida en invitación y Harry la observó en duda.

—Agárrate de mí, voy a llevarte a ver con tus gemelos.

 _ *****...*****_

 _ **Nunca creí que una historia me costaría tanto, pero sufrí un bloqueo inmenso con esta. En fin, quería avisar que corregí todos los capítulos anteriores de esta historia (todos esos horrores de gramática y ortografía que pude notar, perdón por los que no) y quería avisarles que los estaré resubiendo más tarde, por si les aparecen las notificaciones.**_

 _ **También, me disculpo por la demora. En realidad, publique este capítulo hace dos semanas en Wattpad y no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora para subirlo aquí.**_

 _ **Ah, y este capítulo no está corregido así que me disculpo por cualquier horror/error en él y agradecería que me avisaran de ellos.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	11. Trueno

Harry aterrizó bruscamente en tierra firme, sintiéndose mareado por la brusquedad del viaje, pero emocionado ante la muestra de magia por parte de Riddle. Harry había volado, de manera indirecta gracias al pequeño viaje de Riddle, había sido algo increíble y terrorífico a la vez, Riddle solo le había extendido su mano y al segundo en que él la tomó se encontró a sí mismo a cientos de metros sobre el suelo con solo los brazos de Riddle a su alrededor evitando su caída, y la magia del Señor Oscuro envolviéndolos en una bruma oscura que, de alguna manera, los impulsaba hacia adelante.

Entonces, hizo la cosa más lógica a hacer: él se pegó a Riddle como una garrapata mientras el bastardo se reía de su desesperación. Logrando que Harry se asegurara de clavar sus dedos fuertemente en la carne bajo estos hasta que el otro siseó de dolor.

Pronto, la tierra bajo ellos le dio pasó al mar y, si era posible, Harry se adhirió a Riddle como una segunda piel ante la posibilidad de caer en las aguas frías y oscuras. Magia o no, Harry tenía _algo_ de auto-preservación.

La siguiente media hora de viaje le pareció una eternidad, con Riddle aumentando la velocidad y los nervios de Harry en punta mientras el bastardo disfrutaba de dar descensos bruscos o rodeaba montañas jodidas en un giro cerrado como si esta fuera una maldita muestra de talento. Si bien Harry amaba volar, él lo amaba cuando era el mismo el que manejaba la escoba y no cuando toda su seguridad dependía de los brazos de un Señor Oscuro con tendencias asesinas hacia cierto Harry Potter, muchas gracias.

Fue por todo esto que Harry dio una oración de agradecimiento a Magia en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo y no terminó en el fondo del mar como alimento ni decorando el suelo en algún lugar de camino hacia aquí.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje, Potter? —se burló Riddle mientras sacudía polvo inexistente de su túnica.

Eso era todo, Harry iba a arrancarle los dientes al bastardo y arruinar esa sonrisa burlona perfecta.

—Podría enseñarte a hacerlo, si lo pides apropiadamente. —La mueca burlona en el rostro de Riddle le dijo todo a Harry sobre la manera _apropiada_ de pedirlo.

—¿Qué tanto cariño le tienes a tus dientes, Riddle?

—Podría mostrarte mis maneras favoritas de usarlos, si así lo deseas.

La respuesta ingeniosa que Harry tenía en la punta de su lengua se cortó en cuanto notó donde estaban en realidad: una fortaleza sombría se erguía frente a Harry. Imponente, era un edificio gigantesco con forma de torre, hecho de piedra negra que parecía camuflar su estructura con el cielo nocturno tras ella.

Ni siquiera forzando su vista lograba ver la cima de la torre, oculta entre la oscuridad y la niebla. La torre estaba rodeada por una muralla enorme, hecha de la misma piedra negra azabache e incluso la tierra bajo sus pies parecía gritar en el dolor de los que aquí fueron encarcelados.

Estaban en Nurmengard.

Nurmengard, la misma prisión que Grindelwald construyó para aprisionar a quienes se le oponían o consideraba indignos de la libertad. La misma que ahora era su propia cárcel tras su derrota, parecía lógico que Dumbledore usará el lugar a su propio beneficio en una especie de parodia vengativa.

Caminaron hacia la puerta, sin ningún signo de vigilancia o seguridad en el lugar, ya sea mágica o mundana. Obviamente, Dumbledore confiaba demasiado en el peso de su nombre y el terror que la prisión generaba para mantener a los curiosos lejos.

Una vez frente a la entrada, Harry pudo leer la frase "Por el bien mayor" grabada sobre esta y sintió a su estómago revolverse al leerlo. Riddle siguió avanzando, sin voltearse a ver si lo seguiría (sabía que Harry lo haría) e ingresó al lugar sin impedimentos.

Era anticlimático, pensar que los gemelos estaban aquí y ni siquiera tendría que enfrentarse a grandes desafíos para llegar a ellos. Se sentía casi como si un caballero rescatara a la damisela en apuros de la torre más alta del reino, pero sin dragones, conjuros o bruja malvadas en ella; solo el rumor de la promesa de muerte y dolor habían mantenido a los aldeanos lejos del lugar y la joven doncella fue encerrada sin que nada evitara que alguien entrara, pero nadie nunca lo hizo.

La torre era tan negra por dentro como por fuera. La luz en la punta de la varita de Riddle apenas era suficiente para guiarlos, pero Harry se negó a conjurar una luz también. Prefería estar preparado ante cualquier amenaza, que usar magia para alumbrar su camino.

Subieron piso tras piso, perdiendo tiempo en revisar cada uno debido a que Riddle no sabía en qué celda del lugar estaban sus gemelos, solo que estaban ahí, y cuanto más subían, menos celdas había por piso; Hasta que llegaron al penúltimo piso y Harry vislumbró el tenue resplandor de una antorcha más allá de las escaleras.

Fue como si nada más importara. No importó Tom Riddle, que le llamó para que no avanzará imprudentemente, menos lo hizo el hecho de si lo era o no; ya no importó su cansancio, no importaron sus miedos o esperanzas, ni siquiera importó todo el sufrimiento pasado desde que los gemelos fueron arrestados.

Entonces, los vio.

Sus gemelos estaban encerrados en una única celda, con nada más que un par de catres y mantas finas. Estaban sucios y delgados, vestidos con las mismas túnicas que usaron la última vez que los vio, pero Harry no notó ninguna herida visible o signo de derrota en ellos y se sintió aliviado ante esto. Tal vez, el simple hecho de tenerse el uno al otro en este lugar evitó la peor parte de las consecuencias que la soledad absoluta traía consigo.

Harry permaneció en silencio unos segundos, bebiendo de la vista ante sí, disfrutando de poder apreciar de nuevo la travesura en Darrius y el ingenio sarcástico en Feodras. Sus gemelos no estaban hablando, pero eran las miradas en sus ojos lo que le aseguraban a Harry que seguían siendo los mismos; era la travesura en la sonrisa de Darrius y la tormenta de ingenio que giraba en los ojos de Feodras.

Riddle apareció tras Harry, con la respiración agitada y soltando palabras sobre su imprudencia, los gemelos reaccionaron ante el ruido provocado por Riddle y parecieron congelarse ante la vista de las otras dos personas. Harry tampoco se movió, no sabía cómo reaccionar, la mitad de su persona quería correr a ellos para abrazarlos en el alivio de verlos y, la otra parte, quería caer de rodillas y pedir perdón por todo lo que pasó.

Se miraron otro tenso momento, como preguntándose si lo que veían era real, antes de que la voz de Darrius atravesara el espacio con una simple palabra:

— ¿Harry? —Su nombre sonó casi como un lamento, dicho por una persona cargada de esperanzas y que temía que estás fueran en vano.

Harry reaccionó. Se arrojó contra las barras de la celda y magia pura quemó contra estas, doblándolas para darle espacio y permitirle arrojarse contra las dos personas en el lugar.

Harry se sintió en casa.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, tenía los brazos de Darrius y Feodras envueltos alrededor de él. Era el hogar, la familiaridad reconfortante de sus gemelos rodeándolo, el aroma dulce de galletas y canela de Darrius, el leve rastro de cuero, tinta y madera de Feodras y, sobre todo, la calidez de las magias reconocibles de sus gemelos: de un azul oscuro y envolviendo a Harry con la calma de las aguas profundas de un océano.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry sollozó. Soltando palabras de disculpa y recibiendo a cambió oraciones de consuelo y aceptación. No le culpaban, no lamentaban el haberlo acogido hace tantos años y le pedían que dejara de pensar esas cosas.

Ignorado debido al reencuentro feliz, Tom Riddle observó con cierto morbo y fascinación la escena. Era desconocido para él semejante muestra de sentimientos, toda la protección y, Merlín lo libre, amor de una familia al fin reunida. Muy en el fondo, se preguntó qué hubiese pasado de tener ese tipo de apoyo ¿Sería él el mismo? ¿Cuánto sobre sí cambiaria? ¿Estaba condenado a nunca amar nada solo por el hecho de nacer de una poción de amor? ¿Hubiese seguido los mismos métodos y caminos? Él nunca lo sabrá y era mejor así, no podía perder su tiempo lamentándose por pasados alternativos que nunca sucedieron, y tampoco podía dejar que cosas como celos o añoranza lo distrajeran ahora.

Pero era todo un espectáculo para ver, el observar de primera mano hasta donde las personas eran capaces de ir por el llamado amor. Tom, aunque nunca lo admitiría, admiraba en cierto sentido la lealtad y protección que Potter profesaba hacia estas dos personas, quienes le acogieron y aceptaron tal cual era.

El amor era también un arma peligrosa, Tom era lo suficientemente inteligente para admitir eso ahora. Casi podía verlo a la perfección: Harry Potter, criado entre muggles que le despreciaban y marcaban como diferente, siempre a la sombra y en el dolor, descubriendo este nuevo mundo de magia donde era reconocido y valorado. Ignorante de todos los matices en este mundo, un pequeño niño que a la primera muestra de afecto se pegaría a las personas que le dieran dicho cariño con todo su ser, para demostrar que era digno. Esto era peligroso, porque podría haber sido Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, apareciendo como el anciano amable y paciente, quien era la figura a seguir para todo el mundo. Poderoso, pero amable Albus Dumbledore, con un niño de oro que lo seguiría hasta la muerte por el llamado amor ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez todo esto hubiese resultado diferente, y Tom presentía que no hubiese acabado bien para él.

La pequeña familia feliz frente a Tom se separó de su abrazo al fin y Potter se veía radiante, abandonando la tensión en su postura que Tom nunca notó antes, con un gemelo a cada lado y una sutil sonrisa adornando sus labios. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Harry Potter se veía acorde a su edad.

—Tengo que sacarlos de aquí —dijo Potter, y Tom estuvo aún más de acuerdo con su pensamiento anterior respecto a la edad de Potter ¿El niño era imbécil?

—¿Qué tu qué? —preguntó uno de los tutores de Potter, Tom no sabía cuál.

—No puedo dejarlos aquí, Darrius, lo sabes —exclamó Potter. Las palabras desesperadas hicieron eco ante las respuestas en forma de silencio que los gemelos le brindaron.

—Potter —llamó Tom y Harry Potter le miró pareciéndose casi a una Gorgona con toda su actitud de "atrévete a desafiarme y te arrancare la yugular con los dientes". —, ya hemos hablado de esto y no puedes sacarlos de aquí.

Tom Riddle esperaba que Harry le gritara, si era sincero, lo atacará inmediatamente en el momento en que le recordara que no podía salvar a su familia de este lugar, pero no esperaba que Harry le sonriera. Ancho, feliz y astuto, como si fuera un zorro en medio de una travesura, Harry Potter le sonrió y le dijo:

—No, yo no puedo sacarlos de aquí, pero tú sí.

Oh Merlín, Tom estaba condenado.

…

Al día siguiente, Harry caminó exudando alegría a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts. No es que estuvieran dando saltitos y arrojando dulces, pero la sonrisa en su rostro y el andar suelto en sus pasos tuvo a toda la población estudiantil de Hogwarts mirándole como si el anticristo caminara por sus pasillos en un tutú rosa y usando medias de arcoíris.

Ese pensamiento tuvo a Harry riéndose solo y a dos Ravenclaws mirándole desde el otro lado del pasillo como si quisieran abrir su cerebro para ver que está mal con él. Al parecer, en su descontento general ante la falta de sus gemelos, Harry había aterrorizado a todos con su expresión asesina y caminata de diva que vio a alguien robarle su corona favorita (palabras de los gemelos Weasley) y el verlo de nuevo feliz tenía a todo el mundo pensando que asesino a alguien al fin, comió uno de los chocolates especiales de Blaise Zabini (estos eran los Slytherin) o pensando que el fin del mundo se acercaba y él estaba feliz por eso.

De todas formas, Harry tenía un plan para sacar a sus gemelos de Nurmengard, plan que aun debía convencer a cierto Señor Oscuro de ejecutar, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo, porque Tom Riddle no tendría otra opción, ya que Harry no debía ser relacionado de ninguna manera con la fuga de sus gemelos y Riddle sabía que, si no accedía, Harry lo dejaría fuera de todo esto.

Después de todo, si Riddle no accedía a ayudarlo, Harry disponía de un famoso alquimista capaz de mover hilos desde las sombras a cambio de un intercambio justo, y el diario de cuero escondido en su baúl parecía algo que a Flamel podría interesarle.

—Mira quien decidió que al final si sabía sonreír. —Una voz dijo detrás de Harry. Volteándose, no era otro que el menor del clan pelirrojo.

—Ginny —canturreó Harry y los ojos castaños le fulminaron como si pudiera matarlo con eso ante el uso del nombre femenino—. No me mires así, no es como si te hubieras decidido por un nombre propio al fin.

—Cállate Potter ¿o debo decir "Su Majestad"? —contratacó Weasley.

Por Merlín, Harry había extrañado esto, la sensación de que las cosas iban a ir bien y el poder disfrutar de las interacciones proporcionadas por las pocas personas cercanas a él en este lugar. Era agradable ser capaz de bromear sin el temor constante que había sentido antes. Pero, por el bien de las apariencias y las amistadas basadas en meterse el uno con el otro, Harry gimió como si estuviera avergonzado y se encogió dramáticamente sobre sí mismo. Hacer eso obligó a Harry a mirar hacia abajo y notar que Weasley estaba usando una falda.

Weasley usaba una falda, la del uniforme femenino de Hogwarts, y era una visión extraña, teniendo en cuenta que Weasley le había pedido ayuda para quemar sus faldas y transfigurar los viejos pantalones de los gemelos a su talla tras la cena de bienvenida de ese año.

—Llevas falda —comentó Harry, estúpidamente, dada la mirada que Weasley le dirigió. Weasley le miró como si se preguntará que tanto nivel de ignorancia podía alcanzar Harry; A cambio, Harry le miró como si Weasley hubiese decidido cambiar su nombre a Sparkle.

» Falda —repitió Harry, por si el hecho de que estaba perdiendo su mierda fuera de sí mismo no estaba claro.

—Potter, eres un imbécil —dijo suavemente Weasley, con sus dientes apretados y las cejas bajas en frustración por no poder golpearlo en este momento—. Me sentí… creí, simplemente quería ¿Vale? —exclamó, esta vez a la defensiva y Harry levantó sus manos en un intento de aplacar la ira de Weasley.

» Es solo que, no sé cómo explicarlo. Me levanté esta mañana y solamente lo quise ¿Si? Tenía esta sensación, esto que me hacía sentir como si hoy quisiera verme bonita.

—¿Bonita? —Interrumpió Harry, consternado ante el uso de la palabra en femenino.

Weasley miró al suelo en derrota, los hombros tensos y caídos, se veía en lucha consigo mismo y Harry recordó que Weasley apenas tenía once años (no es como si él fuera alguien para hablar, solo le llevaba un año), con sus propios problemas que cargar y la noción de que nació como un niño, pero su madre decidió por él que sería una niña. Y aquí estaba, consternado ante sus propios pensamientos y emociones; después de afirmar durante mucho tiempo que él era un niño, sintiendo ganas de verse _bonita_ y llevar falda, y, viéndole bien, Harry podía notar sus uñas pintadas y un ligero rastro de brillo en sus labios.

Tomando una decisión, Harry tomó a Weasley por la muñeca y procedió a arrastrarlo a la fuerza hacia una de las habitaciones ocultas de Hogwarts. Harry atravesó un pasadizo oculto tras un tapiz de una ninfa tejiendo al borde de un bosque sombrío y lo siguió hasta llegar al final, donde una habitación de tamaño considerable, pero acogedora con enormes almohadones mullidos por todo el lugar a modo de sofá y una chimenea, decorada con una alfombra gruesa y telas pesadas, aunque coloridas y bordadas, colgaban desde el techo llegando a arrastrarse metros por el suelo. Había plantas colgando por el lugar por cadenas que sostenían sus macetas y velas flotando que iluminaban el lugar tenuemente, rodeando la chimenea, y llegando casi tan alto como el techo, había estantes con libros y uno que otro juego o rompecabezas ocupaban toda una pared al fondo.

La habitación había pertenecido a Helga, por lo que le dijo Rowena una vez cuando Harry buscaba un lugar seguro donde esconderse de los demás estudiantes.

Harry hizo que Weasley se sentara en un almohadón junto a la chimenea y arrastró otra para sí mismo desde una esquina rodeada de plantas cerca de esta. Weasley se veía como un fantasma y Harry podía decir que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Jurando para sí mismo, Harry se estiró y tomó las manos de Weasley entre las suyas, forzando a que lo mirara y le indicó que tomara respiraciones profundas imitando a Harry al hacerlo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Harry y Weasley asintió— ¿Quieres hablarlo?

Weasley miro al suelo como si fuera su nuevo amigo y pareció reacio a hablar, hasta que una expresión amarga, pero cansada, atravesó su rostro y lentamente, buscando palabras que pudiera describir sus pensamientos, comenzó a hablar:

— ¿Crees que soy raro, Potter? —preguntó y Harry frunció sus labios en desaprobación hacia Weasley— Lo sé, no lo crees, pero ¿Cómo explicas esto? Digo que soy varón, me siento uno, pero… No lo sé, extrañe esto, quería sentirme bonita.

» No quería usar falda y sentirme bonito, me refiero a que en serio quería sentirme bonita. Me sentí femenina ¡SOY UN NIÑO!

A estas alturas, Weasley había comenzado a llorar, lagrimas silenciosas y separadas entre sí, como si ni siquiera quisiera complacerse en llorar abiertamente.

—Soy un niño —dijo y sonó amargo y áspero, con sus manos estrujando la tela de la falda que llevaba puesta—, pero hoy me sentí como una niña, mis compañeras me dijeron que me veía bonita y me gusto que me dijeran eso ¿Qué está mal conmigo, Potter? —Terminó por preguntar Weasley y eso pareció abrir las compuertas que lo retenían: comenzó a llorar fuertemente, su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada sollozo desgarrador que soltaba, y abrazó sus rodillas buscando hacerse más pequeño sobre la almohada que parecía poder tragarlo.

Harry entró en pánico. Él no era bueno con las personas llorando a su alrededor, no sabía cómo actuar, y podía sentir sus nervios tratando de dominarlo. Renuente y lentamente, se acercó a Weasley como si este fuera un animal salvaje y rodeó los hombros del otro con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo y permitiéndole llorar contra la tabla de piedra tensa que el cuerpo de Harry había decidido ser.

—Weasley —le llamó Harry y, una vez que los ojos marrones le miraron atentamente, prosiguió: —, no hay nada malo contigo ¿Está bien? —Harry no sabía si lo que dijo ayudaba o era lo correcto para decir, pero Weasley pareció relajarse y, reuniendo algo de coraje, decidió continuar diciendo lo que pensaba.

» Hoy te sentiste como un ella ¿No es así? La mayoría de los días te sientes como un él, pero hoy eras un ella. — _Oh por favor_ , pensó Harry, _espero no estar jodiendo esto_. — Puede que lo que pasa es que eres un niño, pero también eres una niña ¿Me explico a mí mismo?

Weasley asintió tentativamente a su pregunta, secándose las lágrimas de su rostro con las mangas de su túnica y mirándose aún más pequeño de lo que era ¿Harry quizás debería pensar hoy en "pequeña" en lugar de "pequeño"?

—Creo que deberías de hablar con algún adulto de confianza sobre esto, el profesor Lupin es una muy buena opción. Él te tomara en serio.

Weasley salió del lugar en busca de Lupin y, unos días más tarde, Harry recibió la orden por parte de Weasley de hablarle y referirse a él como un "él" al menos que le diga lo contrario.

…

Harry caminó perezosamente y con seguridad a través de las sombras de unos de los jardines de la mansión Malfoy. Al igual que a la familia a la que pertenecían, los jardines de esta mansión eran una muestra de opulencia, con plantas exóticas pero elegantes, laberintos enormes en sus terrenos, fuentes extraordinarias y estatuas sin nada que envidiarles a las aclamadas estatuas de la antigua Grecia. Y viendo algunas de dichas estatuas, quizás eran de la antigua Grecia.

Por supuesto, Harry no podía olvidar a los pavos reales albinos, ya que las malditas cosas empezarían a chillar como si los estuvieran torturando si tan solo vislumbraban la sombra de Harry, lo había aprendido por las malas en una de sus visitas y desde entonces procuraba evitarlas (a Draco le encantaba despertar a Harry con ellos cuando se quedaba a pasar la noche).

La razón por la que Harry paseaba por los jardines Malfoy no era otra que Tom Riddle, quien al parecer poseía la costumbre de caminar por la noche una vez por semana como el Señor Oscuro sumamente terrorífico que era. Riddle había escogido esta vez los jardines al este de la mansión, que poseían largos senderos que llevaban todos al centro mismo del jardín, donde había una fuente inmensa en medio y un circulo de asientos dispuestos a una distancia segura del roció generado por la fuente misma.

Harry encontró al otro mago en el centro del Jardín, y por primera vez, Harry observó al Señor Oscuro en una postura que podría definirse como intima, vulnerable, utilizada por el otro hombre cuando estaba seguro que era la única otra alma a su alrededor y era hipnótico de ver: Tom Riddle se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos del lugar, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de su asiento, los brazos sueltos y relajados alrededor de su torso y las piernas estiradas desigualmente. Casi parecía que estaba dormitando, si no fuera por la mirada atenta y distante del hombre sobre el cielo, y se veía tan humano que Harry temía estar equivocándose de persona.

—Puedo escucharte respirar hasta aquí, Potter, sal de ahí —llamó el Señor Oscuro, la cabeza girando en la dirección general de Harry y los ojos carmín mirando exigentemente a las sombras donde Harry se escondía.

Harry aguardó un segundo, considerando la idea de simplemente Aparecer fuera del lugar y dejando al otro pensar que fue una ilusión de su mente el sentir a Harry, pero vino aquí en busca de Riddle y lentamente dio pasos, que resonaban en el silencio del lugar, hasta salir de las sombras.

En cuanto Harry fue visible, Riddle abandonó su postura cómoda y se sentó con toda la frialdad y elegancia de la que era habitual. Harry no pudo entender porque esto le dolía.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —preguntó Harry, en un intento de distraerse a sí mismo de la punzada en su pecho.

—Eres alguien a quien difícilmente pasaría por alto, Potter. —dijo Riddle, y Harry no supo si tomar dicha afirmación como algo positivo o no.

Ignorando sus pensamientos conflictivos, Harry se sentó al lado de Riddle y decidió que adoptar la anterior postura relajada del Señor Oscuro parecía una buena idea. Así, mientras miraba al cielo y se distraía con pensamientos sobre estrellas y supernovas, le fue fácil ignorar la tensión creciente que parecía emanar de Riddle ante su presencia.

Tom Riddle de seguro sabía a lo que Harry venía, y que la conversación que tendrían podría terminar en desastre. Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo en ignorar esto, reuniendo coraje para preguntar lo que obviamente quería, y por lo que vino, a Riddle.

Harry no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta, pero tenía que saber.

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó Harry. Suave y cargado, como el relámpago que ilumina el cielo antes que el rayo golpee el suelo.

—No —contestó Riddle. Firme, pero caótico, como lo es el sonido del trueno que acompaña al rayo.

La furia de Harry se encendió veloz como el relámpago, pero silenciosa. Su furia estaba ahí, Riddle podía verla iluminando todo, siendo la luz centelleante que enciende el miedo de la gente en la noche cuando lo ven. Porque ellos sabes lo que esa luz anuncia, saben el sonido arrollador seguirá a esta y la quema eléctrica y mortal que podrá golpearlos. Todos le temen al relámpago porque anuncia la llegada del rayo, todos le temen al relámpago, pero no es el que daña.

—Mi plan es bueno —dijo Harry, la voz un chasquido furioso y los dientes apretados entre sí como si pudieran moler su frustración—. Es sencillo, Riddle, vas a Nurmengard, directo a la celda de Grindewald…

—No, Potter.

—Vas a amenazarlo. —Continuó Harry, ignorando a Riddle y subiendo ligeramente su voz en la necesidad de ser escuchado— Vas a preguntarle sobre la Varita de Sauco, como te he contado sobre el Cuento de los Tres Hermanos, y parecerá que estás ahí solo para eso. Pero, repentina y sorprendentemente, escuchaste un fuerte ruido proveniente del piso bajo suyo e iras a ver, curioso por esto, y veras a dos personas encerradas en una celda. Dos personas que te llevaras de Nurmengard porque son un cebo fácil hacia Harry Potter, son lo que podrás usar para manipular a Harry Potter, eso es lo que Dumbledore creerá.

—He dicho que no –repitió su negativa Riddle.

— ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO? —gritó enojado Harry, parándose de su lugar y alejándose de Riddle porque, si estaba cerca del hombre, Harry sabía que nada podría evitar que atacará al otro— ¿Cuál es el problema? Consigo a mis gemelos y el Señor Oscuro queda en una posición donde…

—Yo soy Lord Voldemort —dijo Riddle y, aunque las palabras fueron suaves, resonaron en todo el lugar fulminando de la existencia cualquier otro sonido—, ese es el problema, Potter. Sigues refiriéndote a mi como Tom Riddle y, cuando lo requieres, como el Señor Oscuro.

Riddle se levantó, caminando hacia a Harry hasta estar parado frente a este, irguiéndose sobre Harry en toda su estatura y soltando su magia sobre el lugar. Se sentía diferente, oscura y peligrosa, como acido presionando contra su piel y de alguna manera lograba que el aire escociera y sus pulmones ardieran al respirar.

—En tu mente me ves como dos personas, ahí está tu error —prosiguió Riddle, ignorando la expresión de shock en Harry y clavando sus dedos aún más profundos en la herida que sus palabras abrían.

» Yo no soy Tom Riddle, cuando necesitas un aliado. Tampoco soy el Señor Oscuro al que pareces referirte como esa oscuridad en mí que odias, como si fuera una entidad separada.

» Yo soy Lord Voldemort. —Volvió a declarar, mostrándole a Potter todo el poder que lo llevó a lograr todo lo que hizo y a ser quien era— Y no voy a renunciar a mis planes, no voy a arriesgar toda mi cuidadosa planificación para tomar el poder, por tu deseo caprichoso de recuperar a tu familia y burlarte de Dumbledore.

» Entiende, Harry Potter. —Voldemort se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de Harry, condescendiente— Que hay cosas más grandes en juego que dos personas que permanecen encerrada en un lugar donde no los dañan. Entiende que no soy un alma caritativa, que tu sufrimiento no me importa y que cualquier alianza contigo no está valiendo la pena su riesgo. Ni siquiera conozco tus metas, tus motivaciones, no se hacia dónde buscas ir y no voy a arriesgarlo todo solo para que Dumbledore descubra mi vuelta al mundo demasiado pronto y las consecuencias que esto trae lo arruinen todo.

» Entiende, yo soy Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter.

Riddle desapareció del lugar dejando a un niño, que buscaba jugar una guerra demasiado grande para él, solo en un jardín iluminado en estrellas. Harry Potter era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por quienes amaba, y eso estaba demostrando ser un riesgo para él, convirtiendo al niño en alguien imprudente en su preocupación.

Harry Potter aún era un niño, he ahí el problema, y Tom Riddle era Lord Voldemort, quien no conocía el amor o la preocupación; quien nunca lograría ver como válidas las motivaciones del niño; quien era un monstruo dispuesto a cualquier cosa por el poder. Porque para Lord Voldemort, el conocimiento era poder, pero Potter estaba demostrando ser un conocimiento por el cual no valía la pena conseguir el poder que traía consigo.

Porque Lord Voldemort era Tom Riddle y Harry Potter aun no veía eso, no veía como a Tom Riddle no le interesaba poder perderlo todo por dos personas desconocidas para él.

Harry observó el cielo, una gota silenciosa aterrizó sobre su frente y las palabras de Riddle resonaron en su conciencia.

 _Yo soy Lord Voldemort._

Esas palabras se repetían, poderosas, eran truenos. Era lo que hacía que las personas temieran al relámpago, porque aún más que su luz, temían al sonido arrollador que acompañaba su caída con el poder de un rayo que todo lo quema.

 _Su alianza se había roto._

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, inofensivo, nada más que luz que trae consigo una advertencia.

 _No importa, no lo necesito._

Un trueno resonó, en algún lugar algo se quemó hasta las cenizas por un rayo.

—No lo necesito —se dijo Harry— Tengo otros planes.

La lluvia cayó con aún más fuerza y Harry supo que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Sus ropas estaban empapadas y Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, comprobando que el diario que estaba ahí estuviera bien.

Agarrando el diario, Harry lo sacó, sin preocuparse porque se mejora sabiendo que la lluvia no lo dañaría, y observó vacíamente como permanecía seco mientras el mundo parecía hundirse en agua a su alrededor.

Tenía un lugar al que ir.

 _ *****...*****_

 _ **¡Hola! Aquí un capitulo nuevo, sin corregir debido a la prisa, así que me disculpo por cualquier error/horror de ortografía y gramática, siéntanse libres de señalarlos para que pueda corregirlos cuando edite esto. Sé que este capítulo llega muy tarde, pero he estado desconectada de la tecnología por varias razones más los pluses de problemas que la vida trae.**_

 _ **No sé si trabaje bien la escena con Weasley o me explique a mí misma, no duden en preguntar u opinar recordando respetar.**_

 _ **En fin, ¿Dudas, comentarios, opiniones, teorías? Los comentarios dan vida.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Sepheline.**_


	12. Vasallo

No llovía a los alrededores de la mansión Flamel, a pesar de que Harry aún se sentía como si lo hiciera, con pinchazos de frío recorriéndolo y el diario en el bolsillo de su túnica pareciendo pesar cada vez más cuanto más se acercaba a la mansión.

En cierta manera, Harry sabía que había sido ingenuo ¿Por qué creyó que Riddle haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo?

 _Yo soy Lord Voldemort._

Era la verdad, y Harry la había estado ignorando, jugando a los aliados con Riddle y olvidándose que un Señor Oscuro siempre seguiría su propia agenda. Tom Riddle no lo arriesgaría todo solo para complacer a Harry, mucho menos cuando los gemelos no estaban en riesgo inmediato.

Había sido ingenuo, sí, pero lo había sido por creer que Voldemort comprendería lo que Harry estaba sintiendo. Harry creyó que Voldemort lo ayudaría en nombre de su alianza, pero Harry le había pedido demasiado; Irrumpir en Nurmengard, ser notado por Dumbledore y arriesgar la cuidadosa planificación del Señor Oscuro para tomar el poder bajo las narices de todos.

 _Entiende que no soy un alma caritativa, que tu sufrimiento no me importa y que cualquier alianza contigo no está valiendo la pena su riesgo._

Dolía.

Pero Tom Riddle se equivocaba en algo, Harry podría haber sido ingenuo, pero no estúpido y, sobre todo, Harry iba a triunfar sobre esto. Porque él había estado bailando un juego infinito entre Lord Voldemort y Dumbledore, Harry se había ilusionado con uno y dejado manipular por otro, olvidándose de sí mismo.

Porqué él había estado perdiendo, sin notarlo, perdía el juego al pensar que necesitaba estar en un lado u el otro cuando, en realidad, esta guerra no era de él. Harry tenía una misión, y no era el apoyar a la luz o la oscuridad, no era ni siquiera el tratar de ser un mago normal.

Harry necesitaba hacer cosas más grandes que jugar a ser el rey en Inglaterra, y solo había una persona que podía ayudarlo en esto.

Y si era posible, la maldita sala de Flamel estaba incluso más reforzada que antes y le iba a doler incluso a Harry el atravesarlas.

Suspirando frustrado, Harry alzó su mano hacia la sala, magia vibrando bajó esta y tejiéndose sobre si misma en un propósito fijo. Un patrón rúnico se volvió visible para él sobre su mano, creciendo en tamaño mientras su intención era clara, avanzando como si danzará hasta cubrir todo su brazo, sobrepasar su hombro y arrastrarse en su pecho. Era una matriz enorme, aunque sencilla en sus bases.

—Oh, no ¡No lo harás, maldito ladrón de cuarta! —El grito vino del otro lado de las salas.

Enid, la sala de Flamel, se materializó frente a Harry y le frunció el ceño ferozmente, con las manos en sus caderas y la apariencia juvenil de la sala no hacía nada para mitigar la intención asesina proveniente de los ojos índigos de la sala.

Harry retiró su mano, la matriz desapareciendo en la nada, y trató de poner la expresión más inocente que podía (él falló).

Enid resopló ofendida y giró su cabeza desdeñosamente hacia un lado, las trenzas en su pelo se movieron con ella y Harry se preguntó cómo era posible el sonido tintineante proveniente de las monedas y cuentas en ellas.

—Vamos, ladrón, el señor Flamel te espera —dijo la niña sala, y giró sobre sus talones para caminar rápidamente hacia la mansión, con toda la intención de que Harry tuviera que correr para seguirle el paso.

—Tengo un nombre, ya sabes.

Enid ignoró a Harry y caminó aún más rápido. Harry maldijo suavemente, para luego correr tras la sala e ingresar a la caótica mansión Flamel con ella.

En su interior, no solo lo esperaba Nicolás Flamel, sentado en uno de los muchos sillones del lugar, mientras retorcía una de sus risos rubios entre sus dedos y parecía disfrutar de sonreírle a Harry con malicia, sino también estaba Perenelle Flamel a su lado.

La señora Flamel era una mujer hermosa, con su largo pelo negro, rasgos finos y ojos avellana, con un aura grácil y calmada a su alrededor. Sorprendentemente, llevaba puesta ropa muggle, vestida con un pantalón negro de tiro alto y doble cinturón, junto a un suéter de cuello tortuga blanco y un abrigo rojo medio largo de gruesos botones negros en doble hilera. Además, su largo pelo estaba sostenido hacia atrás por una horquilla japonesa dorada con joyería que simulaban ser flores de jazmín en sus puntas y de las cuales colgaban dos cristales.

Pero lo interesante en Perenelle Flamel, además de su ropa, era que poseía la misma mirada perdida pero conocedora, que Luna Lovegood.

En ese momento, Harry y Perenelle cruzaron miradas. La señora Flamel le sonrió como si supiera algo que Harry no, y Harry podía ver el parecido a la hora de jugar con la gente que Perenelle compartía con su marido.

—La lluvia puede ser algo molesta ¿No es así, señor Potter? —dijo Perenelle, mirando a Harry sin verlo mientras se paraba de su lugar y lo rodeaba— Limpiando las verdades que preferiríamos no ver. —Perenelle puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y lo apretó suavemente, pareciendo tratar de consolarlo.

» Iré a por algo de té para nuestro invitado. Querido, no hagas nada con él si no puedo verlo —ordenó, y desapareció por una puerta hacia lo que Harry creía que sería la cocina.

Tratando de ignorar lo inquietante de la última frase dicha por Perenelle, Harry sacó el diario oculto en su túnica y se lo extendió a Flamel. El mago miró con curiosidad el objeto y lo tomó entre sus manos, abriendo el diario y pasando un dedo curioso por las páginas en blanco, tomándose su tiempo en inspeccionar el cuero en la tapa del diario y las costuras en los bordes.

Harry trató profundamente en no caer en otro de los juegos de Flamel.

—Un Horrocrux —dijo finalmente Flamel, Harry le dio la mirada más cargada de sarcasmo que pudo hacer— ¿Por qué motivo trajo un Horrocrux, señor Potter?

Flamel dejó el diario en la mesita de té, invitando a Harry a sentarse con una señal de su mano y mirando a su alrededor, pareciendo buscar algo. Se paró de su lugar y camino alrededor del salón abarrotado de cosas, tomando objetos de algunos lugares y regresando a su asiento frente a Harry, para luego colocar cinco cosas en la mesita.

Eran objetos comunes a simple vista: una daga ornamentada, lo que parecía una cajita musical, un anillo sencillo de plata, un pequeño jarrón griego con alguna diosa griega representado en él y prendedor para el cabello con la forma de cuervo que sostenía entre sus garras el pasante de hierro para el pelo.

Todos ellos, notó Harry, eran Horrocruxes.

—No eres el primero, señor Potter, en tratar de ofrecerme un horrocrux como método de pago —informó Flamel, tomando el anillo de plata de la mesa y trazando un triskelion celta grabado en él—. No obstante, ese horrocrux ni siquiera es tuyo.

—No, no lo es —admitió Harry, tomando el diario y mirando el nombre grabado en su primera página—, es de Voldemort.

Flamel le miró sorprendido, para luego sonreírle gratamente a Harry, como si fuera un perro que lograba traerle de regreso el palo antes arrojado por su amo.

Harry se revolvió incomodo en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer ante el silencio por parte de Flamel y la mirada extraña y calculadora en él.

Por suerte, Perenelle apareció en ese momento y Flamel se paró para ayudar con la bandeja del té a su esposa. Se tomaron su tiempo en servirlo, en silencio y perfectamente coordinados entre sí al prepararlo, Harry observó fascinado la extraña vista de una pareja completamente en sintonía entre sí. Perenelle atrapó a Harry mirándolos, guiñándole un ojo mientras echaba azúcar en las tazas de té y su marido tapaba la azucarera y alcanzaba la crema al momento siguiente.

—Veo que el honor de Harry sigue intacto—dijo y sonrió contenta cuando Harry trató de ocultar su vergüenza tras su propia taza de té.

 _Por Merlín_ , rogó Harry, _esperó haber malinterpretado eso_.

—Prometí que podrías ver, ¿no es así, querida? —le siguió el juego Flamel y Perenelle tarareó mientras deslizaba su dedo por el borde de su taza.

—Lo mismo dijiste sobre el joven Smith, pero no fuiste capaz de esperar a que volviera de mi viaje por Asia.

—Ya me disculpé por eso, además, fue hace ciento cincuenta años y tuviste tus propios momentos con la querida Etsuko poco después.

Harry tosió fuertemente, fingiendo ahogarse con su té para evitar que el tema en cuestión entre los Flamel escalará todavía más y terminaran por envolverlo en el también.

Perenelle le sonrió en disculpa y Flamel le miró burlonamente mientras comía una galleta… a veces, a Harry le sorprendía que este hombre fuera tan viejo y poderoso como decía ser.

—Yendo al punto en todo esto —dijo Flamel, mientras mandaba los cinco horrocrux en la mesita hacia su lugar con un movimiento de su mano— ¿Qué es lo que esperas a cambio del horrocrux?

—Quiero… —comenzó Harry, pero Perenelle le interrumpió suavemente:

—Hay dos personas, en un lugar muy solitario, que el joven Potter desea recuperar.

Flamel pareció considerar las palabras de su esposa, mientras una conversación silenciosa se dio entre ambos. Basada en movimientos de labios, cejas elevadas y ojos siendo puestos en blanco entre los dos, pero al final, la ceja elevada de Perenelle pareció ser la más temible, ya que Flamel suspiró y miró a Harry en derrota.

—Todavía me debes por el préstamo de la piedra, lo sabes —dijo Flamel, y Harry empezó a temer lo peor, hasta que Flamel continuo: —. No obstante, te propongo otro trato, que saldaría ambas deudas, tanto por la piedra como para lo que quieres ahora.

» Antes de que te emociones, escúchame: Quiero que dejes Hogwarts.

Harry miró en absoluta sorpresa a Flamel ¿De qué le serviría al otro mago que Harry abandonará Hogwarts?

Perenelle le dio una fuerte patada en el tobillo a su marido, obligándolo a explicarse mejor.

—Quiero que dejes Hogwarts, señor Potter, y asumas un puesto bajo mi servicio hasta que consideré que tu deuda conmigo este saldada.

» Por supuesto, la misma protección se extiende a las personas que desees que salve del control de Dumbledore. Sería estúpido de mi parte el pretender alejar a tales personas de ti, si estás dispuesto a ir tan lejos para protegerlos.

» Pero, entiende esto, estarás bajo mi servicio, daré una orden y esta será absoluta. No habrá dudas, moral o quejas hacia estas, porque no importaran en lo absoluto. Solo serás un vasallo pagando su deuda ¿Estás de acuerdo con estas condiciones, joven Potter?

Flamel terminó su discurso, los ojos cian le brillaron con magia y astucia, parecía analizar cada expresión en Harry y calcular a consecuencia de estas. Era como un mercader de la guerra inspeccionando a un activo, o un zorro a punto de cerrar otro trato.

Harry meditó profundamente ante lo dicho, con el té enfriándose al pasar el tiempo y el silencio en el lugar calando profundamente en los pensamientos de Harry. Aunque, no es como si Harry tuviera otra opción, Flamel era su última esperanza no problemática para resolver esto.

—Harry —llamó Perenelle, mirándolo fijamente y a la vez observando algo más allá de él—, las cosas en Inglaterra no siempre serán tan pacíficas y Hogwarts no es un lugar seguro, a la larga, para ti. Dumbledore usará cualquier medio para tenerte bajo su mando si es necesario y tu mundo ya no se limita solo a las dos personas que quieres liberar ¿No es así?

De repente, las imágenes de Draco, Weasley, Luna, Hermione y hasta los gemelos aparecieron frente a Harry. _Su mundo ya no se limitaba a dos personas_.

Flamel se levantó de su lugar, caminó hasta enfrentarse a Harry y pareció llegar a una conclusión entendible solo para él. Tomando el diario en la mesita, Flamel lo colocó en las manos de Harry y le miró pesadamente, para luego decir:

—Estaré esperando tu respuesta, Potter, en tres días. Mientras tanto, no necesito otro de estos y tu aún tienes a una persona bajo la protección de Riddle ¿No es así?

Harry miró al diario entre sus manos y palideció cuando notó lo que Flamel le decía.

 _Sirius._

…

A Harry le sabía la boca a azufre, estar en la oficina de Riddle dejaba un sabor acre en su boca. Quería irse desesperadamente, pero aun debía sacar a Sirius de aquí y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Harry se sentó en el elegante sillón que Riddle tenía frente al fuego, viendo la leña crepitar en la chimenea y e ignorando lo que estar tan cerca de Riddle le provocaba a su magia. Trató de ignorar el tirón traidor de esta hacia la magia del Señor Oscuro, también ignoró la rabia profunda que le exigía que se fuera de ahí.

Harry quería odiar a Riddle, pero también comprendía los motivos del otro, lo que le impedía hacerlo, pero lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo por no poder odiar al otro.

Sinceramente, todo este juego de tira y afloja en el que Tom Riddle y él estaban involucrados estaba cansando a Harry. Un día, Tom Riddle parecía ser su mayor aliado, alguien de quien Harry podía esperar mucho y mirar con admiración, quizás tontamente; y al siguiente, Riddle le recordaba quien era él realmente, sacudiendo la ingenuidad de Harry frente a su rostro y enseñándole que no todos valoran las cosas de igual manera.

No era más que la verdad, Tom Riddle era un Señor Oscuro dispuesto a todo por obtener su triunfo, acechando lentamente a su objetivo y rodeándolo hasta dejarlo sin escapatoria en el último golpe del tablero. Era un enigma, condenado sea su apellido, pero también valoraba lo que consideraba suyo y a los que le servían lealmente.

El problema era ese, pensó Harry, él no era de Riddle, tampoco servía bajo él y ni siquiera veían las cosas de la misma manera. Ambos podrían ser parecidos, ambiciosos y letales al proteger lo suyo, pero no eran iguales, no estaban cerca de serlo, porque Harry sentía cosas que Tom Riddle ni siquiera conocía y eso los separaba como un abismo de espinas entre ellos.

Era triste, como pequeñas cosas podían hacer una enorme diferencia

Y, como si lo convocaran, Tom Riddle eligió ese momento para entrar al lugar y notar a Potter sentado en su sillón. Lo siguiente que supo Tom, es que una mano estaba siendo estampada contra su cara y Harry Potter le exigía "traer a su padrino aquí en este instante".

Bueno, Harry no podía odiar a Riddle, pero las pequeñas venganzas eran dulces.

Separando su mano del rostro de Riddle, Harry volvió a tomar asiento y sacó el horrocrux de su bolsillo, para sacudirlo en su mano y disfrutar de la rabia apenas escondida en el rostro del Señor Oscuro.

—Mi padrino, _ahora_ —exigió Harry y disfrutó de notar las venas hincharse en el cuello del otro.

—¿Qué me impide simplemente quitarte el diario, mocoso? —dijo Tom.

—Inténtalo, bastardo, y veremos qué tan rápido arde esta cosa en _Fiendfyire._ —Atacó Harry y el Señor Oscuro le miró largamente con frustración rodando a fuego lento en la mirada carmesí, para luego salir del lugar salir del lugar en busca del padrino de Harry.

Harry le observó marcharse y aprovechó el pequeño tiempo en lo que Riddle volvía para sentir su propia magia, había estado siendo silenciosa últimamente, como si Magia misma no tuviera prisas y disfrutará del pequeño espectáculo dramático que parecía ser la vida de Harry.

Se sentía perdido, no tenía claras las intenciones de la Magia y mucho menos si estaba tomando las decisiones correctas. Harry apenas intuía que su destino no estaba en un solo lugar, y era frustrante, porque perdía horas pensando en este futuro nebuloso en el que apenas podía verse a sí mismo, donde nada estaba asegurado y en el que las cosas podían ir muy mal para él si no jugaba bien sus cartas. Era como viajar en un barco en medio de la noche, sin más guías que un par de estrellas vislumbradas, en ocasiones, tras las nubes.

Riddle regresó poco después, con Sirius caminando tras él y viéndose completamente perdido con lo que estaba pasando. Confía en Tom Riddle para ordenarle a alguien que lo siguiera y no darle una sola maldita explicación.

Harry se paró de su lugar, caminó hasta el escritorio de Riddle y colocó el Horrocrux del mismo cajón de donde lo había sacado tiempo atrás.

—Nos vamos, Sirius —dijo Harry, cerrando el cajón y volteando a ver a Sirius —, te llevare con el profesor Lupin, estarás salvo con él.

—Espera ¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius, luciendo como si alguien le dijera que el cielo es verde.

Sirius abrió la boca como si fuera a preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando, pero luego miró entre Harry y Voldemort, y algo como el reconocimiento pasó por su rostro. Silenciosamente, se paró al lado de Harry y puso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros en consuelo.

—Diría que fue un placer, Riddle, pero hoy no estoy de humor para mentir —dijo Harry, con sarcasmo goteando de sus palabras y Riddle le sonrió divertido, como si una mosca tratará de rugirle a un león.

—No querríamos mentiras entre los dos ¿No es así, Potter? —contestó Riddle, palabras dulces dichas con la intención de empujar al otro.

Harry no cayó en la trampa y dejó que el silencio hablara por ellos ¿Mentiras? Si era así como Riddle quería llamarlo, que así fuera.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Potter? —preguntó Riddle, ignorando la expresión gélida en el rostro de Potter.

 _¿Qué derecho tenía Riddle a preguntarle eso?_

De repente, la furia en Harry se agitó, se movió como un océano furioso a su alrededor, pero estaba tranquila en las profundidades, atenta.

—Nada que te concierna —dijo Harry, su voz era fría y calo en Riddle como un trozo de hielo—. No te preocupes, no volverás a saber de mí.

Con eso dicho, Harry tomó el brazo de Sirius y miró una última vez a Riddle. Había mucho que decir y demasiado sin decir, y quizás lo mejor era alejarse.

Riddle le devolvió la mirada, donde el verde y el carmín se encontraron, pero ninguno entendió lo que el otro decía con eso.

Harry desapareció del lugar con Sirius. Dejando a Riddle solo, sin nadie que notará la magia que explotó en el lugar, arrojando todo a su alrededor hacia atrás y provocando caos ante las emociones del mago.

…

Harry se apareció silenciosamente en la oficina de Lupin, mirando a su padrino observar la forma dormida del profesor y calmando la furia provocada por Riddle al notar la suave mirada por parte de Sirius hacia el hombre dormido.

Sirius debía de quererlo mucho, siendo la única otra persona que le quedaba en este lugar, con Harry apenas contando: Sirius solo lo había conocido como un bebé y Harry dudaba que las pocas reuniones entre ambos fueran suficientes para generar el mismo nivel de cariño ante su padrino

Aun así, cuando Harry dio un paso atrás, para retirarse silenciosamente del lugar, su padrino extendió rápidamente su mano y atrapó el brazo de Harry en ella. Sirius tiró a Harry hacia un abrazo apretado que le quitó la respiración, pero Harry no comentó nada de eso, solo disfrutó de la calidez del otro hombre y el leve olor a cuero, tierra y fuego que desprendía.

—No te veré muy seguido ¿Verdad, Cachorro? —preguntó Sirius y, ante la absoluta tristeza en su voz, Harry no pudo evitar consolarlo:

—No digas eso, padrino —dijo Harry, y disfrutó del leve resplandor de felicidad en Sirius ante el término usado—. Vendré a verte tan seguido como pueda.

—¿Júralo solemnemente?

Harry sonrió divertido y empujó su hombro contra Sirius juguetonamente, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y, antes de salir, decir:

—Lo juro solemnemente.

…

—¿Te vas, Harry? —Helga Hufflepuff preguntó tras Harry, sonando preocupada y triste, haciendo que Harry se revolviera culpable sobre su baúl, que estaba acomodando. — ¿No ibas a despedirte?

 _Oh, mierda_ , pensó Harry, lo ultima que necesitaba era decepcionar y/o enojar a Helga. Slytherin tendría su cuello por eso, mientras Gryffindor lo atormentaría con su mirada de cachorro pateado y Rowena lo apuñalaría en palabras letales por atreverse a hacer que Helga se entristeciera.

—Tengo que irme, Helga, pero quizás pueda visitar en un futuro. —Prometió Harry, siendo sincero y en parte tratando de quitar esa mirada del rostro de Helga Hufflepuff.

Y como si presintiera las emociones de Hufflepuff, Slytherin apareció en una esquina de la habitación de Harry, miró solo un momento a Helga, para luego atravesar a Harry con su mirada acusadora de "¿Tu hiciste llorar a Hufflepuff? Le diré a Rowena sobre esto".

Harry no pudo evitar golpear su frente contra el borde de su baúl en derrota, tanto para una salida silenciosa.

—Espero que no pensaras que podrías escapar así de fácil, Potter —dijo Slytherin, con la comisura de sus labios elevadas y los ojos disparando veneno.

—No, obviamente, no podría —admitió Harry, y guardó las ultimas cosas en su baúl, teniendo cuidado de que las fotografías y demás en él no se arrugarán.

A este ritmo, Harry solo podría irse mañana, porque, con su suerte, entre los tres Weasley que le hablaban, Hermione, Luna y Draco, encontrarían la manera de saber que se iba y lo asarían vivo por no despedirse.

—Señor Potter —le llamó Slytherin, con una extraña expresión en su rostro, viéndose decepcionada y triste por algo. Harry miró a Slytherin preocupado, el otro mago (¿Harry debería llamarlo sala en lugar de mago? El estatus de los fundadores de Hogwarts aun lo confundía un poco) asintió para demostrarle que estaba bien —, lamento que Hogwarts te fallara.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hogwarts es, ante todo, una escuela Harry. Se supone que sería un lugar seguro para los niños mágicos, donde aprenderían las maravillas de la magia sin miedo a que todo un pueblo se volcará contra ellos si un vecino muggle los veía y acusaba de brujería.

» Sé que te enseñan que la quema de brujas no fue la gran cosa, que los mismos magos, supuestamente, podían fácilmente protegerse de los fuegos muggles. Pero, Harry, ese es el problema, los grandes magos, aquellos que tenían acceso a los raros libros sobre magia, podían sí, pero ¿Qué hay de aquellos que no? Familias enteras no eran más que gente de campo que apenas tenía conocimientos sobre como influir su magia en la tierra para mejorar las cosechas —Salazar miró a Harry sin verlo, con sus ojos perdidos en sus propios recuerdos y la amargura tiñendo sus rasgos.

» El conocimiento no siempre fue fácil de obtener, Harry, y es por eso que Hogwarts fue creada, para ofrecerles a todos esos niños un lugar seguro donde evitar las cacerías contra los nuestros. En gran parte, es por qué no quería a nacidos de muggles en Hogwarts, pero son otros tiempos. Y si bien Hogwarts es una gran escuela, también es uno de los principales motivos de división entre los nuestros. Es casi hilarante, como lo que empezó como un simple sistema de dormitorios, terminó por ser una de las causas de la separación entre los nuestros.

» Lo que quiero decir, es que lamento que Hogwarts no pudiera ser un lugar de aprendizaje seguro para ti.

Harry carraspeó un poco al intentar controlar la oleada de emociones que lo embargaron, y también porque no sabía cómo responderle a Slytherin. Rara vez el hombre era sinceramente abierto, mucho menos si era algo que tuviera que ver con él mismo y esta disculpa, por algo que ahora estaba más allá de su control, dejaba a Harry sin palabras.

Harry deseaba que Slytherin no se hubiese disculpado, no había nada por lo que el fundador debiera disculparse. Lo que Hogwarts es actualmente no caía sobre los hombros del otro hombre, y de ninguno de los otros fundadores.

Pero Harry no sabía cómo decir esto, y temía desestimar las palabras de Slytherin si negaba su disculpa. Aunque el fundador pareció entender el silencio de Harry y le dedicó una pequeña y astuta sonrisa a Harry.

—Vamos, Rowena y Godric nos esperan —dijo Slytherin.

Helga, quien se veía como si no supiera si abrazar a Slytherin o Harry, asintió y sonrió hacia Harry, quien se volteó para continuar guardando sus cosas, pero Slytherin carraspeó y levantó una ceja hacia Harry.

Bueno, Harry no hablaba el idioma de las cejas así que solo miró al otro como si estuviera loco.

—Tú también vienes, Harry, nos esperan en la Sala de los Menesteres, hay cierta reliquia de Ravenclaw que Rowena desea darte. —le informó Hufflepuff, luego pareció dudar sobre algo, mirando nerviosamente a Slytherin y remojándose los labios antes de decir: —Y algo que deberías saber, también.

…

A la mañana siguiente, mientras todo Hogwarts estaba en clases, Draco Malfoy ingresó a la sala común de Slytherin, saltándose las clases debido a una misteriosa nota dejada por Harry, y observó sorprendido como en la su sala común estaban dispersos por el lugar nada más y nada menos que todos con los que Potter hablaba

Los gemelos Weasley toqueteaban todo en la sala pasando de un lugar a otro, el menor de los Weasley y Luna Lovegood compartían un asiento frente a la chimenea, con Weasley trenzando el cabello de la Ravenclaw, y Hermione Granger estaba sentada en medio de un juego de sillones mientras observaba a Harry juguetear con una cuerda de soga que colgaba de la lámpara del techo.

—Solo nos falta un Hufflepuff —se mofó Draco y la leona residente pareció considerar algo antes de decir:

—No me dio tiempo de invitar a Diggory, sería una buena manera de introducirlo.

Harry paró de desatar la maraña de cuerda a la que llamaba nudo y miró a Hermione con sorpresa.

—¿Desde cuando hablas con Diggory? —preguntó Potter y cuando la Gryffindor simplemente se encogió de hombros, Harry regresó a su trabajo con el nudo.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Draco, tomando asiento junto a Granger, quien rodó sus ojos y miró al Slytherin con un claro "¿No es obvio?" en sus ojos.

—Trata de suicidarse —dijo Granger y tomó una pieza de ajedrez de un juego cercano, comenzando a rodarla entre sus manos.

Ambos observaron durante otro rato a Harry, intentando y fallando en desarmar el nudo y comenzar otro. Para el cuarto intento fallido, el Weasley menor se acercó a Harry, con Luna jugando con su nueva trenza unos pasos atrás, tomó la cuerda de las manos de Potter, la desenredo hábilmente y se la devolvió al pelinegro con una mirada presumida en su rostro.

—¿Él o ella? —preguntó Harry, mientras intentaba otro nudo y miraba la trenza de Luna con interés.

—Ella —dijo Weasley, sonriendo ampliamente y tomando asiento junto a Draco.

Todos volvieron a mirar a Harry y su intento fallido de un nudo. Weasley pareció estar en una clase de enfoque hacia Potter, mirándolo sin parpadear mientras el pelinegro entraba en una ráfaga rápida de murmullos y maldiciones, y Draco podría jurar que los ojos de Weasley brillaban durante un instante.

—No deja de murmurar estupideces sobre "pedazos de alma de un bastardo" y algo más sobre su cicatriz y "maldito mundo de mierda con sus jodidas profecías" junto con "El elegido y una mierda" —informó Weasley, mirando el cabello de Draco y pasando una mano sobre él como si quisiera peinarlo también.

Draco le dio un manotazo, nadie toca su cabello.

—¿Alguien trató de detenerlo? —hablaron a la vez los gemelos desde donde quitaron una pintura de la pared y presionaban los ladrillos sin motivo aparente.

—Por Merlín, ¡No! —exclamó Granger, fingiendo exasperación —Llevó la última media hora tratando de que haga bien el nudo.

Harry dejó de tratar de desenredar el nudo, que de algún modo se encargó de arruinar de nuevo, y los miró a todos con absoluta indignación ¿Para qué quería amigos si tenía a este grupo de imbéciles con él?

Weasley eligió ese momento para arrojarle un almohadón, como si supiera lo que Harry estaba pensando, y Harry le levantó su dedo más dulce en respuesta.

Decidiendo que el esfuerzo no valía la pena, Harry abandonó la cuerda (y se dedicó un feliz momento para pensar en la reacción de Severus cuando encontrara una cuerda, sin motivo aparente, mal anudada, y colgando en medio de la sala común) y se bajó de la mesa ratonera donde estaba parado, para sentarse en el suelo frente a Luna y permitirle jugar con su cabello.

Estuvieron así otro rato, los gemelos abandonaron la pared, colocando la pintura de nuevo en su lugar, que se veía muy diferente a la original, y se sentaron a jugar un juego de ajedrez de dos contra uno con Harry. Hermione sacó un libro de la nada y sumergió su cabeza en él, ignorándolos a todos, y Weasley con Draco parecieron participar en una versión muy viciosa, donde los favores y deudas estaban en juego, del póker muggle.

Con su sentido de la oportunidad único, a Harry le pareció un buen momento para decir:

—Me iré de Hogwarts.

Por un momento, hubo silencio, donde todos se miraron entre si preguntándose si Harry bromeaba o no, y luego Luna tiró fuertemente de un mechón de cabello de Harry, provocando que este gruñera, y Fred se sumó al ataque arrojándole un caballo del ajedrez a la cara.

Fue como una señal, Hermione cerró su libro y lo guardó para que estuviera a salvó, Draco y Weasley parecieron llegar a un acuerdo con su juego, los gemelos miraron las piezas de ajedrez como sus nuevas armas favoritas y Luna se aseguró de que no escapará al sujetarlo por los hombros

 _¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño tenía tanta fuerza?_

—¿Decías, Harry? Creo que no te escuche bien —preguntó Hermione, una sonrisa suave en su rostro y la postura correcta, viéndose totalmente como una señorita.

 _Oh mierda, él estaba tan muerto._

Harry se tragó las ganas de decir "Se gentil", porque sabía que ese comentario solo enojaría más a Hermione, y se preparó mentalmente para su experiencia cercana a las puertas del infierno.

…

Fue Flamel quien lo estaba esperando al borde de la propiedad esta vez, viéndose en igual medida intrigado y divertido ante el estado catastrófico de la ropa de Harry y el par de moretones en su rostro que le hacían juego.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a preguntar —exclamó Harry, señalando con un dedo acusatorio a Flamel y pasándolo de largo caminó a la mansión.

—No dije nada, aunque ¿Qué modales son eso señor Potter? Uno debe tratar apropiadamente a su nuevo señor—se mofó el otro mago, rápidamente poniéndose al día con las zancadas de Harry.

—Que te jodan, Flamel, aún no he aceptado nada y pienso disfrutar de esto mientras pueda —debatió Harry y miró asustado a Flamel en cuanto este le sonrió como un zorro.

—Soy más bien de los que joden, Harry, gracias. Además, deberías de llamarme Nicolás, dado el nuevo estado de nuestra relación.

Harry gimió exasperado y se aseguró de dejar a Flamel en el polvo ¿Por qué el viajo mago tenía que ser así? Harry iba a morir de la vergüenza ante los juegos de doble sentido de Flamel y Perenelle.

Hablando de Perenelle, ella le estaba esperando en las puertas de la mansión, luciendo una sonrisa demasiado alegre que provocó que Harry se detuviera ante la vista y mirará nerviosamente entre la pareja y estos solo siguieron sonriendo terroríficamente.

Harry se preguntó como hacían para que las mejillas no le dolieran y empezaba a pensar que permanecer con los Flamel sería malo para su salud a la larga, pero no tenía otra opción más que ingresar a la mansión y ver qué es lo que tramaban.

Una vez dentro, Harry fue recibido por dos personas sentadas, de espaldas a él, en el sofá más grande de Flamel, el azul que parecía sacado del apartamento de un soltero. Harry miró fijamente las nucas de dichas personas y solo fue necesario un vistazo de su magia para que saltará sobre las dos personas y gritara en alegría e incredulidad

—¡Darrius! ¡Feodras! ¿Cómo es qué? —comenzó Harry, feliz de verlos y sintiéndose como si hubiera un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en su pecho, pero se detuvo en cuanto Darrius le golpeó en la cabeza y le miró en forma de "mamá oso está enojada contigo".

—Harry —dijo Darrius, arrugando los ojos y viéndose como si quisiera matarlo, pero no podía debido a que, repentinamente, recordaba que lo quería— ¿Qué es esto de servir a Flamel y dejar Hogwarts, jovencito?

 _Joder_ , pensó Harry, _su suerte parecía casi nula últimamente._

Harry miró a Feodras en busca de ayuda, y el gemelo mayor le miró fijamente y se dedicó a sorber su té en silencio.

¿ _Estás en Slytherin o no?,_ espetó Feodras al levantar su ceja, _salva tu propio cuello, mocoso._

Quizás Harry si hablaba el idioma de las cejas, o tal vez simplemente hablaba el idioma Feodras, y se aseguró de expresar " _Traidor_ " en su cara al fruncirle el ceño al gemelo mayor.

Harry volvió a mirar a Darrius y pensó que ya qué estaba con un pie en el infierno, bien podría tomar el té con Lucifer.

—Era lo que tenía que hacer —dijo Harry—, era lo que ustedes harían por mí también.

—¡Estábamos a salvo, Harry! Encerrados, pero bien —empezó Darrius, viéndose cada vez más enojado— y tú eres solo un niño ¡No tenías que hacer nada de eso! Feodras y yo sabemos bien las consecuencias que el mundo mágico trae para personas como nosotros, podría haber sido peor, así que no hay motivo para que...

— Ese es exactamente el motivo —interrumpió Harry y Darrius calló ante su tono de voz, incluso Feodras dejo de fingir que no les prestaba atención. En todos estos años, Harry nunca había sonado así, roto— ¡Podría haber sido peor! Mucho peor ¿Por cuánto tiempo más crees que Dumbledore los dejaría así? ¿Cuándo piensas que empezaría a usarlos, verdaderamente, para controlarme? Años, meses, unas semanas, ¿Quién sabe? No iba a dejarlos ahí.

» No quiero arrepentirme, Darrius, de poder salvarlos y no hacerlo porque "estaban bien".

Darrius cerró su boca fuertemente, en algún momento durante la exclamación de Harry se había abierto de sorpresa, y le miró sorprendido durante un segundo, para que luego su cara pareciera entrar en un debate interno sobre si debía sonreír, llorar o maldecir, resultando que se arrugara dolorosamente. El debate pareció acabar cuando finalmente abrazó a Harry fuertemente y empezó a proclamar sobre el maravilloso niño que resulto Harry.

Harry podía sentir su nuca ardiendo por la vergüenza y Feodras dándole palmaditas en la espalda y despeinando su pelo no estaban ayudando.

—¡Ah! Las alegrías de una familia recién reunida —exclamó Flamel al entrar, interrumpiendo el ambiente con todo el dramatismo de una reina que parecía poseer y caminando directamente hacia Harry, separándolo de Darrius e invadiendo su espacio personal.

Flamel enfrentó a Harry, lo sujetó por los hombros y se inclinó innecesariamente hacia el rostro de Harry mientras decía:

—Ahora, ahora, mi querido señor Potter ¿Cuál será su respuesta?

—Tú ya sabes cuál es y ¡Por Merlín, aléjate de mí!

 _ *****...*****_

 _ **¡Hola! Capitulo nuevo, sin corregir (otra vez) y me disculpo por cualquier error/horror de ortografía o gramática en él (Culpable sin culpa diría). De todas formas, sean libres de señalarme dichas metidas de pata al escribir.**_

 _ **Para aquellos que si leen las notas aburridas que dejo por aquí, les tengo una propuesta y la anunciaré con dos palabras: Ginny Weasley ¡Nuestro fuego ardiente en el fic necesita un nuevo nombre! Llamarle Weasley genera muchas confusiones, así que, dado que mi capacidad para nombrar cosas se remonta a un buscador de Google y poca imaginación, pensé que sería una gran idea conocer sus opiniones respecto a esto.**_

 _ **¿Alguna sugerencia para el nombre de Weasley? Estaré contenta de escucharlos (leerlos).**_

 _ **En fin, ¿Dudas, comentarios, opiniones, teorías? Los comentarios dan vida y no me hacen sentir como si les escribiera a fantasmas.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Sepheline.**_


	13. Ser Joven

Darrius Filaidas no se describiría a sí mismo como una persona paciente. Él sabía muy bien que, comparado con Feodras, su temperamento era el equivalente de comparar una montaña con un huracán.

Él sabía que era explosivo, que durante su niñez solo se necesitaba una pequeña palabra, o mal gesto de parte de cualquiera, para provocar que atacara con la fuerza de una fiera, ya sea con palabras o golpes. Pero con el tiempo, y aún más desde que Feodras y él habían tomado a Harry bajo su cuidado, Darrius había aprendido a controlarse, a pensar antes de actuar y a reinar sobre las palabras acidas por las que su garganta ardía como el infierno para soltar.

Ah, pero por supuesto, todo eso le valió mierda en cuanto notó a Flamel invadir el espacio personal de su pequeño y dulce Harry. Lo que le hizo apretar los dientes y clavar sus uñas en sus palmas para evitar arrastrar al mago alquimista de sus preciosos rizos dorados y estampar su cara contra la pared más cercana para borrarle la sonrisa perfecta y comemierda que poseía en ese momento.

Luego, Harry claramente le pidió que se alejara, y en cuanto el bastardo no lo hizo, Darrius estaba listo para asesinar a Flamel y traer su fantasma de regreso para darle una muy buena charla sobre el _consentimiento_ y como _no te acercas a magos menores de edad, viejo verde espeluznante._

Tiempo encerrado o no, alquimista súper anciano y poderoso o no, Darrius iba a patearle las bolas a Flamel con tal fuerza que estas subirían hasta su garganta y le dejarían chillando en soprano por semanas. Pero incluso antes de que Darrius pudiera dar un solo paso en dirección a Flamel, Feodras ya se erguía en toda su aura misteriosa y mortal (más bien de persona silenciosa aterradora con mirada de asesino sociópata de alto funcionamiento) sobre la espalda de Flamel y apartaba al alquimista lejos de Harry con una sola mano de agarre vicioso sobre el hombro del viejo verde.

—Mis disculpas, señor Flamel —pronunció Feodras y, _oh chico_ , ese era el tono perfectamente educado y dulce que Feodras reservaba para los viejos sangre pura de Grecia cuando mencionaban la falta del comportamiento femenino adecuado por parte de Darrius en su infancia—, espero no este tratando de que Harry aquí, _un joven mago menor de edad_ , diga las palabras para aceptar un contrato mágicamente vinculante bajo su servicio ¿No es así?

Flamel miró la mano sobre su hombro y luego (Darrius disfrutó inmensamente esta parte) tuvo que levantar su cabeza para poder encontrarse con la mirada de Feodras, quien solo le sonrió pequeñamente, y _algo_ debió de mostrarse en su rostro, porque el alquimista palideció a niveles alarmantes y se alejó de Harry como si este quemara.

Darrius no lo había notado, no hasta que Feodras lo señaló, pero Harry nunca había aceptado _per se_ lo que sea que hubiese acordado con Flamel, para gran frustración de dicho mago.

Harry nunca había _aceptado_ expresamente nada, no hubo palabras de acuerdo, por lo que la magia nunca reconoció el trato, y Darrius sintió una llamarada de orgullo feroz recorriéndolo. Sin dudas, Harry aprendió ese pequeño truco de Feodras, Darrius era demasiado impaciente y denso como para notar o poner en practica esas pequeñas sutilezas de la magia.

Y como si estuviera en sintonía con Darrius, Harry le lanza una pequeña sonrisa presumida cuando ni Flamel o Feodras lo ven.

 _Mocoso presumido._

—Creo —continuó Feodras, mientras apretaba aún más fuerte el hombro de Flamel—, que una pequeña charla sobre ciertos asuntos está pendiente entre nosotros, señor Flamel.

Traducción de Feodriano al habla común mágica por parte de Darrius: Voy a sacar tu mierda fuera por meterte con mi hijo adorable y menor de edad, y enseñarle a tu mente pervertida sobre consentimiento y las consecuencias inevitables hacia tu masculinidad si alguna vez vuelves a mirar a Harry.

¿Darrius alguna vez dijo lo mucho que amaba a su hermano? Él amaba a su hermano, quería ser como él cuando fuera grande.

Feodras arrastró a Flamel a un lugar más privado para conversar y con una sola mirada, que la obligó a dejar de tratar de retirarse sutilmente de la habitación, la señora Flamel los siguió.

¿Magos de cientos de años de edad y con habilidades, poder y riqueza más allá de la comprensión mundana? No eran nada contra el poder de la mirada de Feodras.

Un silencio divertido y una mirada de conocimiento se compartió entre Harry y Darrius antes de que, como una sola mente, ambos se dispusieran a curiosear entre los cientos de objetos que Flamel tenía en su sala.

…

Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso, él había estado tan cerca de tener todo bajo control nuevamente. Había logrado enderezar la vida de Harry Potter de nuevo hacia la luz, hecho lo que fuera necesario para asegurar el bien mayor y el niño Potter le había pagado desapareciendo de Hogwarts sin previo aviso.

Debió de ser imposible, era imposible, que un alumno se deslizara fuera de Hogwarts sin que las salas del lugar le avisaran a Albus. Pero de alguna manera, el heredero Potter había logrado escapar de Hogwarts y no ser notado hasta su tercer día de ausencia a clases.

Albus había estado enojado, pero no preocupado durante la primera hora tras que notaran la falta de un alumno en el castillo, pero a las cuatro horas, con todo el castillo revisado y sin rastros de Harry a la vista, un mal presentimiento se había arrastrado por la columna de Albus. Era la misma sensación que tuvo una hora antes de que su padre encontrara a Ariadna luego del ataque por parte de los muggles; el mismo escalofrió de la primera vez que se encontró con un joven Grindelwald en verano y los ojos fríos le habían mirado como si fuera algo especial, y era la misma pesadez en su vieja alma, de cuando vio el ataúd de Ariadna descender bajo tierra y su hermano le había mirado como si ya no le reconociera.

Pero, sobre todo, sintió el mismo miedo de ver lo que todos se negaban a observar, el conocimiento de algo aterradoramente poderoso formándose tras la mirada de un alumno prometedor. Era de cuando un joven Tom Riddle le miró fríamente mientras el cadáver de una alumna nacida de muggles había sido transportado fuera de un baño de niñas en Hogwarts, con una mano pequeña y pálida colgando flácidamente fuera de la sabana que cubría el cuerpo.

Y ahora, observando el espacio vacío de una celda que no debería de estarlo en Nurmengard, Albus sintió algo mucho peor. Era como una mano esquelética deslizándose por su espalda y envolviendo su garganta, llevándolo al pánico por su situación. Lo que sentía era mucho peor que incluso ver la mirada traicionada de Grindelwald cuando Albus lo derrotó, porque, de nuevo, sus errores le estaban siendo mostrados y las consecuencias le eran imposibles de imaginar.

Porque Albus sintió el terror absoluto de tener una pieza desconocida en su tablero, una que no encajaba en ninguna posición y de la que ni siquiera podía ver el rostro de su contrincante. Era una pieza que se movía libre, a su placer, y desmoronaba el cuidadoso control que Albus ejercía: se trataba de un comodín, Harry Potter era la pieza que resultó ser un comodín en medio de un juego de ajedrez, y Albus había ganado todas las manos para ser el próximo objetivo a destruir.

Suspirando para sí mismo, y sintiendo su vejez como nunca antes mientras subía las escaleras hacia última celda de Nurmengard, Albus trató de sacudirse cualquier rastro físico que denotara sus preocupaciones a la persona que iba a visitar. No había mayor error para cometer que el mostrar un rastro de debilidad al animal de caza que Gellert Grindelwald era.

Aun podía recordar las simples palabras que llevaron a Albus a creer en Gellert, cuando este le ofreció una salida de sus responsabilidades. Cuando Albus se quejaba de su poco tiempo libre, de cómo Ariana y Aberfoth eran su completa responsabilidad debido al encarcelamiento y muerte de su padre y madre.

Albus había estado lanzando piedras al lago cercano en el valle de Godric, frustrándose con cada intento fallido y preguntándose como los muggles lograban hacerlas rebotar tan fácilmente. Gellert había sonreído ampliamente con aquella facilidad alegre y salvaje que parecía portar tan fácilmente, y tomando la última piedra en las manos de Albus, la hizo rebotar cuatro veces sobre el agua antes de que se hundiera.

—Permíteme contarte una historia, Albus —narró Gellert, con manos fáciles que le hicieron sentarse y Albus se sintió flotar solo un poco ante la mirada azul que Grindelwald le daba, como _si pudiera ver_ a Albus como realmente era. Todo el potencial retenido por las responsabilidades de cuidar a sus hermanos menores—, sobre tres hermanos que conocieron a la muerte.

Albus había sido joven, se justificó a sí mismo, con esa vieja excusa sobre juventud que a los adultos les encantaba usar para maquillar sus errores como algo perdonable debido a la edad, pero nunca dispuestos de extender el mismo perdón a las generaciones posteriores a ellos.

Había sido joven, e ingenuo, hambriento de poder y una mirada comprensible dirigida a él. Albus se había aferrado a Gellert cuando este pareció entender lo que sentía y proporcionó una respuesta a todas sus plegarias, nunca dudando de que habían tenido el mismo objetivo en mente.

Terminó pagando caro por sus errores, cuando vio el cuerpo de su hermana extendido en el suelo, como si fuese una muñeca arrojada descuidadamente. Cuando a su hermano menor se le llenó el rostro de una expresión completa de horror y remordimiento mientras abrazaba suavemente al cadáver de Ariana y rogaba para que se despertará. Pagó por sus errores cuando Gellert no perdió un minuto en desaparecer del lugar, sin arriesgarse a que le pudieran acusar de asesinato en Inglaterra.

Pagó por sus errores cuando el mismo joven de ojos alegres y salvajes, quien le había extendido una mano en comprensión, dirigió una de las mayores masacres que el mundo mágico había visto. Pagaba por sus errores incluso ahora, cuando Gellert, ahora envejecido y rozando la locura, le miraba sonriente y conocedor desde donde descansaba sentado en una esquina de su celda en Nurmengard.

—¿Sabes algo? —preguntó Albus, sin molestarse en sutilezas y dirigiendo su mejor mirada de decepción hacia Gellert.

—Encantado de verte también, Albus —respondió Grindelwald, la voz rasposa por el poco uso y teñida en cansancio a pesar de la sonrisa descarada que portaba hace un momento.

Albus no respondió, simplemente siguió mirando a Gellert en un silencio reprobador, a pesar de que sabía que tales tácticas no funcionaban en el otro mago. Grindelwald le devolvió la mirada tranquilamente, y Albus sabía que, si todo se resumía a un concurso de miradas y paciencia, Gellert ganaría después de tantos años en este lugar.

—¿Sabes que sucedió, Gellert? —volvió a preguntar, porque su viejo amigo también debía de reconocer que Albus no se iría de aquí sin respuestas.

—Un conocido se los llevó —le dijo Grindelwald, con toda la apariencia de que podría arrancarle los dientes y no le diría de quien se trataba ese "conocido"—, le debía un favor, por algo que me prestó hace mucho tiempo.

Albus suspiró tranquilo, un conocido era mucho mejor que el término "ese mocoso imitador" que Gellert usaba para referirse a Tom Riddle. No sabía que le perturbaba más, que Gellert tuviera un apodo casi cariñoso para Tom o que su único modo de encontrar a Harry Potter cayó en manos desconocidas y Albus podría bien caer muerto antes de que Gellert le dijera nada.

Derrotado, Albus salió del lugar mientras un par de ojos azules seguían su retirada con una sonrisa triste destinada a nunca ser vista.

Y, mientras volvía contar las grietas de la pared a su izquierda, a Gellert Grindelwald no le pareció necesario avisarle a Albus sobre el par de magos que habían visitado la celda un piso más abajo suyo solo días antes de que apareciera Flamel a sacar a sus ocupantes y desaparecer. Ni mucho menos, que uno de ellos había sido ese mocoso imitador acompañado de un joven mago del cual Grindelwald disfrutaba conocer su identidad.

Albus no sabía en que se estaba metiendo realmente, y Gellert disfrutaría hasta el final de todo esto.

…

Harry se quitó bruscamente los guantes de jardinería de sus manos (por Merlín, guantes de jardinería) y disfruto de clavar perversamente las tijeras enormes, que había usado para podar unas malditas rosas mágicas, contra una de las refinadas mesas de madera blanca que Flamel poseía.

Harry estaba irritado, tenía tierra en lugares innombrables, espinas por su brazo donde a una rosa le pareció una buena idea hacer una imitación de una serpiente, su nuca ardía por el sol y estaba seguro que tenía abono en su cabello.

Él no podía recordar sentirse tan molesto con las plantas desde su tiempo con los Dursley y, Merlín, si esa no era una señal, Harry ya no sabía que era.

Flamel iba a tener que darle varias explicaciones con respecto a porque, de todas las cosas, Harry hacia la jardinería de la mansión maldita, pero, a pesar de su ira, Harry simplemente se limpió a si mismo con un hechizo antes de entrar y cayó agotado sobre uno de los cientos de sillones que los Flamel parecían poseer con la excusa de necesitar lugares cómodos en todos lados.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Darrius, con sus sentidos de mamá gallina, apareciera con una jarra de limonada fresca para Harry (y té para sí mismo), colocándola en la mesita de aspecto japonés que estaba al lado del sofá. Obligando a Harry a levantar su cabeza para poder sentarse y luego volverla a colocar, pero en su regazo, Darrius procedió a escuchar todas las quejas lastimeras de Harry sobre Flamel y sus enseñanzas bizarras, quejándose en los momentos perfectos junto a él e indignándose en el nombre de Harry con todo el dramatismo que Darrius era capaz.

Aun así, en cuanto Harry se calmó y las bebidas estaban agotadas, Darrius le preguntó:

—¿Por qué dijo que debías de hacer jardinería esta vez?

—Flamel dijo que debía de aprender paciencia y control —se quejó Harry, disfrutando del rasguño de los dedos de Darrius a través de su cuero cabelludo.

—Bueno, tiene un punto —dijo Darrius, para luego largarse a reír ante el sonido indignado y furioso que Harry soltó—. Mira el lado bueno, desde su pequeña platica con Feodras, los Flamel han estado en su mejor comportamiento.

Darrius tenía razón en eso, y a Harry le hubiese gustado haber sido una mosca en la pared al momento de esa conversación. Aun así, Harry comprendió que el motivo por el cual estaba tan al borde todo el tiempo, era la negativa de Flamel a enseñarle magia más avanzada, darle tareas acordes a lo que habían arreglado o cualquier cosa remotamente más allá de la edad de Harry.

Flamel había argumentado que Harry no estaba listo, que su magia poseía la delicadeza de una manada de rinocerontes pisoteando un campo de flores. Decía que Harry tenía poder, sí, pero nada de control, y que el poder poco importaría cuando se enfrentara a una situación que requiriera delicadeza o astucia.

Harry incluso recordaba la manera en que Flamel se había tensado ante las quejas de Harry, con un borde afilado en su mirada que sugería que su paciencia estaba siendo agotado, y luego sonrió perversamente: perforando a Harry con palabras acidas, pero no menos honestas al final.

 _«Así que. —Había dicho Flamel, hablando lentamente para que lo que quería decir no se confundiera ni perdiera— Puedes leer unas cuantas runas y lanzar rayitos poderosos a la gente ¡Felicidades, señor Potter! Eres el equivalente a un superhéroe muggle con poco cerebro, presupuesto, y villanos de segunda clase en su camino, con sus únicos lectores siendo amantes de las tramas con protagonistas a lo Gary Stu o Mary Sue. Hay mucho más en la magia, señor Potter, que simplemente lanzar hechizos a lo bruto y rogar a Morgana por suerte.»_

Y Merlín santo, Harry lo entendía. Comprendía que el camino era largo y que le quedaban cientos de cosas por comprender y aprender. Entendía mejor que nadie que sus habilidades y magia eran pocas comparadas con personas como Dumbledore, Flamel o Riddle, que un gran abismo lo separaba de poder ser así.

Pero, si hay algo que Flamel tenía razón sobre todas las cosas, es que Harry carecía de paciencia, lo que a su vez lo hacía carecer de control. Él se había abalanzado a situaciones que aún no comprendía, tomado riesgos enormes por su falta de visión a futuro también, y Riddle le había mostrado eso mejor que nadie.

Riddle (y ahora Flamel) le había enseñado que él podía estar tocado por la magia, dotado con el honor de ser llamado _Kappi_ por aquellos que veían, pero que no era más que un mago con una vista muy especial, capaz de leer runas como un primer idioma, y sentir la magia, pero que no tenía ideas sobre cómo usar nada de esto. Harry todavía no era más que un niño

Y sí, lo que podía hacer sonaba increíble, pero Harry solo poseía dos o tres usos generales para sus habilidades, debido a que él aún no comprendía nada sobre sí mismo y no debía esperar hacerlo en el corto tiempo. Porque Harry había estado siendo como Ícaro, solo que intentó volar cerca del sol cuando ni siquiera podía caminar, después de todo ¿Cómo podía tratar de dominar los cielos cuando apenas podía dar un paso con confianza?

Otro problema que Flamel le había señalado era su falta de habilidad para la magia con varita, ya que, contrario a lo que Harry afirmaba, debería de haber sido fácil para él usar una varita. Después de todo, se trataba de canalizar su magia y usar los hechizos en latín como un gatillo disparados de su voluntad, pero Harry apenas lograba encender un simple _Lumos_ en la punta de esta, y se debía a que su magia era salvaje, sin control fino, capaz de realizar grandes cosas, pero inútil para lo que requeriría poca magia o un manejo controlado de esta.

En cada clase en Hogwarts, había sido una batalla para llegar a un acuerdo con su magia, terminando por tratar de realizar magia no verbal para apaciguar las oleadas de su magia que se negaban a cooperar. Harry siempre había acabado entre los últimos alumnos en dominar un hechizo, Longbottom era incluso más rápido que Harry, y el chico usaba una varita que no era suya.

—Por cierto, Harry —Darrius lo llamó, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué dijo Severus de todo esto?

Harry le miró sin entender, ¿Qué tenía que decir Severus sobre qué?

 _Oh, oh mierda._

—Le dijiste a Severus que te ibas ¿Verdad, Harry? ¿Y sobre Flamel? —Darrius le preguntó, notando el horror que se filtraba lentamente en la mirada de Harry— Estas tan jodido una vez que Severus te encuentre.

 _No me digas, Sherlock._ Quería decir Harry, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado entrando en pánico al pensar que, otra vez, se olvidó de hablar con Snape.

Harry la había jodido en grande. Podría escribir un libro sobre su vida y llamarlo "Harry Potter y sus momentos de _Oh mierda_ ", porque debía de dejar sus memorias escritas en algún lado ya que Snape iba a matarlo en cuanto lo viera.

Y porque oh mierda.

…

Ginny Weasley (también conocido como: "Llámame Ginny y te cortare las bolas". O Weasley para los amigos), observó divertido desde su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor como una especie de pandemonio se extendía por el Gran Comedor. Los estudiantes con periódicos en sus manos parecían mirar con incredulidad lo que leían, para luego pasar su mirada por todo el lugar buscando algo y, cuando no lo encontraban, la sorpresa teñía sus rasgos mientras se apresuraban a empujar el periódico en la mano de otro estudiante que no lo tuviera y hablar a voces elevadas con la persona más cercana a ellos que encontraran en su mismo estado.

Weasley sabía de qué se trataba todo esto, sin dudas todos estaban descendiendo al caos al notar que tuvo que ser una noticia en El Profeta la que anunciara a la población estudiantil en Hogwarts la falta de Harry Potter entre sus filas, y El Profeta solo publicó esta noticia debido a que se autorizó un estado de búsqueda para Potter, pidiéndole a sus lectores que informaran sobre cualquier avistamiento del joven Niño-que-vivió.

No era una noticia de pánico, ni de furia contra Hogwarts porque un estudiante logró escapar de uno de los lugares más seguros entre los magos. No, solamente era un artículo que trataba la desaparición de Harry como si fuera una travesura adolescente más de ese raro heredero Potter, quien no resultó ser como todos esperaban, y sin dudas su ausencia solo era para llamar la atención debido a la reciente caída en su reputación.

¿Lo divertido? El artículo se publicó tres semanas después de que Harry dejara Hogwarts, y solo gracias a este todos los estudiantes notaron la falta de Harry. Pero a Weasley le divirtió aún más que a los altamente calificados profesores de la prestigiosa escuela mágica les tomará casi tres días notar que Potter no estaba, y eso que tenían varias clases todos los días donde se pasaba lista en cada una y se exigía una explicación ante la ausencia de cualquier alumno.

Weasley no pudo evitar sonreír encantado, porque los profesores parecían casi en pánico ante la creciente actividad entre los estudiantes que se transferían de una mesa a la otra, sin importar la casa, para poder hablar sobre la noticia del día, y hasta había algunos que miraban bajo las mesas, como si esperaran encontrar a Harry bajo estas. Quizás podría convencer a los gemelos de mirar bajo la mesa de los profesores.

Además, los búhos no habían parado de ir y venir durante toda la semana, portando cartas y periódicos de otros lugares mágicos que también hablaban sobre el tema. Y, entre todos los búhos, nadie notó al enorme búho que aterrizó frente a él: era enorme, con un gran pico y garras aterradoras, con un plumaje moteado y rayas en el pecho. Poseía penachos prominentes en sus oídos, pero su característica más notable eran sus ojos de color naranja.

—Es un búho real. —Llamó alguien y Weasley no se sorprendió cuando resultó ser Luna, quien tomó asiento a su lado.

Sin dedicarle una segunda mirada al desastre del lugar, Luna le dio toda a su atención al búho y procedió a arrullarlo y llenarlo de mimos. Weasley podía sentir sus orejas enrojecer ante la vista, y en nada se debía al búho.

—La llamaré Camille, significa noble, ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Luna.

—Digo que sigo esperando mi nombre —se quejó Weasley, porque Luna le había prometido ayudarlo con eso y aún seguía esperando ideas o una decisión por parte de la chica Ravenclaw.

—Son cosas que no se apresuran, te lo dije. —Le reprendió, y Weasley pensó que la gente verdaderamente no conocía a Luna, porque la chica, fuera de toda su apariencia ausente y dulce, tenía un carácter decidido y era astuta. Es decir, si Luna te dice que esperas, tu espera.

Tratando de no verse malhumorado, se distrajo observando al enorme búho que giró su cabeza para verlo de esa manera especial que solo estos animales pueden. La cabeza giró un cuarto a la izquierda para mirarlo, pero el cuerpo permaneció en dirección a Luna, y un Gryffindor sentado frente a ellos pareció debidamente aterrorizado del ave enorme.

Weasley le empezó a tomar cariño a la pequeña bestia espeluznante, y, solo cuando se aseguró que nadie los estaba viendo, desató la pequeña nota atada a la garra del búho que había estado medio oculta entre las plumas.

 _ **Weasley, podrás encontrarme en la casa del mago que sabes que visité este verano. Informa a los demás.**_

 _ **Cuídate cabeza de fuego.**_

No pudo evitar resoplar divertido, confía en Harry Potter para tratar de parecer misterioso y fallar miserablemente. A su lado, Luna no reprimió sus risas, mientras le daba un último mimo al búho, que desapareció segundos después entre todas las otras lechuzas y búhos que dejaban el lugar.

Tomando a Luna de la mano, Weasley salió en busca de los gemelos para contarles su idea sobre Harry posiblemente escondido bajo la mesa de los profesores y preguntarles que podían hacer al respecto.

…

Harry se estiró lánguidamente después de pararse del suelo, había pasado las últimas cuatro horas practicando los ejercicios de meditación que Flamel le había impuesto y ahora estaba notablemente más relajado.

Mientras envolvía la esterilla muggle que Perenelle le había regalado para usar, no pudo evitar pensar en el hecho de que ya estaban a un mes de que el año terminará en Hogwarts, y, con ello, las vacaciones de verano darían inicio. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo le tomaría a Weasley venir a atosigarlo, aunque conociendo a sus amigos, probablemente sería Draco el primero en aparecer ante la puerta de Flamel, exigiendo verlo.

Probablemente Hermione le seguiría poco después, sino al mismo tiempo, y solo le tomaría cinco minutos de preguntarle a Harry como estaba, para luego seguir a Flamel por todo el lugar acribillándolo a preguntas. Aunque quizás no debería de subestimar tanto a Weasley, el mago más joven había estado ansioso por conocer a Darrius después de todo.

Pero no importaba, porque confiaba en su pequeño grupo de amigos para encontrarlo de una forma u otra y proceder a dejarlo en ridículo ante Flamel en menos de un minuto, porque si hay algo que podían hacer bien, era bromear a Harry (aunque la mayor parte solo se trataba de sus tres amigos pelirrojos).

Las cosas le estaban yendo bien, había mejorado en su control y ahora podía realizar los hechizos de primer año con relativa facilidad. Flamel le había prometido que en cuanto mejorara aún más, avanzarían a otros temas, pero nunca dejando la meditación y control atrás, dado que Harry era demasiado propenso a desviarse.

Y en cuanto sus bases fueran estables, Harry sabía que Flamel le haría hablar sobre todo lo que aprendió en Knockturn y le mostraría como pulir eso también. Quizás con suerte, lograría convencerlo para que le dijera algo sobre la alquimia, pero Harry entendía que Perenelle estaba esperando compartirle información sobre otros dialectos útiles, similares a las runas, además de darle una buena información básica sobre otras culturas mágicas y sus formas de magia.

Sonaba a que Harry necesitaría mucha paciencia para llegar a los temas que de verdad le emocionaban, pero estaba bien, porque comprendía que en este momento no había prisas. Disponía de tiempo, ya que no estaba limitado por Hogwarts, y sus gemelos estaban a salvo junto a él, lejos de todo el escándalo que Gran Bretaña Mágica significaba.

Todo estaría bien.

Fue en ese momento que una luz incandescente explotó frente a Harry, seguida del sonido característico de chasquido que la aparición traía consigo, solo que más fuerte. No perdió el tiempo en retroceder contra la pared cercana a la puerta, poniendo espacio entre él y lo que fuera que esa luz traía consigo, además de proporcionarle una ruta de escape segura en caso de necesitar ayuda.

En el segundo en que la luz radiante se esfumo, de un segundo a otro como una bombilla muggle que se apaga, Harry vio a un adolescente alto, pero algo flaco, parado de espaldas a él en medio de su habitación. Observando el lugar con extrañeza, el chico se giró y Harry maldijo fuertemente cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

— POR LAS BOLAS ARRUGADAS DE MERLIN. —Harry se espantó, y apunto con sus manos en alto y la magia lista al otro chico, jodidas sean las varitas.

Obviamente, Harry hizo lo primero que era lógico hacer cuando uno estaba en una situación potencialmente imposible: él gritó por las personas inteligentes del lugar.

— FEODRAS, CREO QUE ME VOLVÍ LOCO ¡VEN AQUÍ! DARRIUS, FLAMEL ¡USTEDES TAMBIEN!

 _Esto no podía estar pasándole a él._

 _ *****...*****_

 _ **¡Al fin! Que bien se siente terminar esto.**_

 _ **Me disculpó por la demora, me mudé de país y estuve poniendo mis cosas en orden. Al punto: capitulo sin editar, perdón por los errores y no duden en señalarlos.**_

 _ **Ennnn fiiiiin ¿Qué opinan sobre la última escena del capítulo? ¿Teorías? (Apuesto a que no adivinan).**_

 _ **Con esto, ¿Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, comentarios bonitos?**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Sepheline.**_


	14. El Viajero

Feodras escuchó el grito de Harry desde su asiento habitual en la biblioteca de los Flamel y, por un segundo, se congeló en su lugar mientras su consciencia se desenterraba de las palabras que habían logrado capturarlo a otro mundo, pero luego se encontró a si mismo recorriendo los pasillos en dirección a Harry.

Si se hubiese tratado de Darrius, Feodras lo hubiese ignorado debido a que su gemelo tenía la costumbre de gritar a por él para que le pasará ingredientes de pociones, que estaban a solo metros de Darrius, quien era un mago. Pero se trataba de Harry, quien solo le gritaba a Darrius después de una broma por parte de este y que sabía mejor que llamar a Feodras cuando se encontraba leyendo y no era un asunto importante.

Así que, del momento en que Feodras fue llamado y para cuando él volvió a la realidad, su cuerpo había reaccionado inconscientemente y se encontró a sí mismo a medio camino de la habitación de Harry. Darrius lo cruzó mientras salía tropezando del laboratorio de pociones de Flamel, con una mirada frenética en su rostro, además de estar cubierto de alguna extraña baba que se volcó sobre sí mismo cuando el grito de Harry lo hizo saltar y, de alguna manera, logrando ir incluso más rápido que Feodras en su prisa por llegar a Harry.

Una vez frente a las puertas dobles del dormitorio de Harry, los gemelos compartieron una mirada entre sí, un intercambio de ceños fruncidos y movimientos de cejas que parecieron abarcar toda una conversación, terminando con Feodras viéndose ligeramente arrogante y Darrius rodando sus ojos en exasperación. Entonces, como una unidad, atravesaron las puertas.

Darrius entró primero, inmediatamente sujetando a Harry por la parte trasera de su camisa y empujándolo detrás suyo, mientras Feodras se adelantó a ambos y apuntó con su varita a la persona restante en la habitación. Todo esto incluso antes de que cualquiera de los dos registrará la apariencia del intruso y, cuando lo hicieron, Darrius miró boquiabierto como un idiota entre Harry y el intruso. Un intruso que se parecía a Harry, pero definitivamente no era Harry, al menos no su Harry.

Feodras se sobresaltó, rápidamente disparó un _incarcerous_ al extraño, quien no logró esquivarlo a tiempo y pronto se encontró a sí mismo en el suelo, atado fuertemente. Mirando al adolescente atado, Feodras no pudo evitar empezar a notar las diferencias demasiado notorias entre Harry y este intento de Doppelgänger.

El Harry-no-Harry lucía mayor, como un alumno de último año de Hogwarts, estaba pálido como un muerto y demasiado flaco para ser su Harry. Con el pelo negro opaco hasta los hombros y formado por rizos salvajes que en algunos lugares se alisaban formando ondas como si el cabello no pudiera decidirse entre rizarse o no.

Además, las mayores discrepancias radicaban en dos cosas: sus ojos y las cicatrices. Feodras notó estas últimas primero, ya que el chico poseía demasiadas de estas, asomándose por el cuello de la ridícula camisa amarilla que vestía había dos cicatrices grotescas en el lado izquierdo de la garganta, una extendiéndose casi de un lado al otro horizontalmente y la otra descendiendo por su clavícula y perdiéndose bajo la tela. Otras estaban expuestas en los brazos desnudos por la camisa doblada hasta los codos y las mas notorias estaban en su cara: una delgada que partía su labio inferior, otra del grosor de un dedo que trazaba la mandíbula del niño y parecía comenzar en su oreja izquierda hasta chocar con el mentón; por ultimo ¿Cómo olvidarla? La cicatriz del rayo, llamando la atención notoriamente debido a que, mientras la cicatriz de Harry era casi perfecta, como una runa tallada en su frente, la de este chico parecía ser la representación literal de un rayo, caótica y ocupando casi todo un lado de su frente y bajando hasta rozar un parpado, se extendía desaliñada y se ramificaba como un verdadero rayo al tocar la tierra.

Por un lado, las cicatrices también eran demasiado viejas como para que su Harry las poseyera y, por el otro, los ojos de este Harry-no-Harry eran la muerte. Eran ojos de un color verde muerto, como vida vegetal dejada para podrirse en un lugar oscuro, con ojeras bajo estos que los hacían lucir aún más cansados. Llegaban a rozar las sombras del negro en su mirada, con el brillo en la mirada de cualquier criatura viva notoriamente ausente y había algo en este extraño, alguna presencia fría y afilada al observarlo, que gritaba sobre muerte, y tanta falta de cordura en esa mirada que Feodras no pudo evitar lanzar hechizos de detección para cualquier cosa afilada o peligrosa que pudiera esconder la imitación de Harry en sus bolsillos.

No se sorprendió para nada cuando dos pares de dagas salieron de debajo de las piernas del pantalón del intruso y otras pequeñas cuchillas parecieron descoserse del dobladillo de la camisa amarilla.

Cuando los ojos muertos trataron de darle una mirada completamente inocente de "yo no soy el sociópata en la habitación con objetos afilados", Feodras tuvo que voltearse a ver a Harry porque, por Merlín, era la misma mirada que su Harry le dio la primera vez que confisco ese extraño juego de dagas que Darrius encontró entre la ropa sucia al fondo de su armario. Los ojos de Harry le miraron con cientos de preguntas en ellos, brillantes y vivaces en su propia magia y vida; de un verde esmeralda reluciente, eran como mirar una joya, y Feodras tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que el intruso podía parecerse a Harry, pero no lo era ni por asomo, con esos ojos como un bosque muerto, cicatrices extrañas, delgadez y piel pálida como un prisionero que no vio el sol en años.

—¿Qué mierda? —preguntó Darrius, haciendo una aportación enorme a la extrañeza de la situación con su pregunta, aunque Feodras podía simpatizar con la incredulidad en su voz.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber —dijo Harry, y se zafó del agarre de Darrius de manera imprudente, el mocoso sin dudas escucharía sobre esto más tarde.

Harry trató de pararse delante de Feodras, como si sus doce años y estatura de camarón fueran intimidantes, y Feodras lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa, arrastrando al mocoso en dirección a Darrius, quien lo sujeto esta vez por la oreja.

El intruso permaneció tranquilo durante ese intercambio, cambiando su mirada apagada entre las varitas de Darrius y Feodras, pero, sobre todo, observó a Harry con algo parecido al horror, la fascinación y el pánico en una sola mezcla. Harry le miraba fijamente también, pero era la mirada obsesiva que poseía cuando encontraba algo interesante e iba a procederá acribillar a Feodras con un millar de preguntas y teorías sobre dicha cosa, sin darle tiempo de contestarle y terminando de responderse a sí mismo en su monologo frenético.

Feodras notó también la falta de anteojos en Harry, estaba usando su Vista en la persona parecida a él y, lo que sea que estuviese viendo, lo tenía fascinado y medio luchando con el agarre de oreja mortal de Darrius.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Feodras a su invitado sorpresa amarrado en el suelo, antes de que Harry decidiera hacer algo estúpido por el bien de su curiosidad.

Harry-no Harry abrió su boca para responder, con una extraña sonrisa afilada en su rostro, y las puertas detrás de todos ellos se abrieron estrepitosamente, anunciando la entrada de Flamel al lugar con el dramatismo habitual que seguía al mago. Perenelle ingresó justo detrás de su marido, tranquilamente y cerrando las puertas tras de sí, para luego girar con gracia sobre sí misma y empujar a Flamel en las costillas ante la obvia muestra de teatralidad.

Flamel miró a su esposa con un puchero, ganándose una mirada sin impresionar por parte de esta y, derrotado, fijó su atención en la persona que estaba atada en el suelo. Algo debió de impresionarlo, porque procedió a ponerse en cuclillas frente al joven mago atado, inclinándose mucho más cerca del extraño de lo que era necesario y exclamó:

—¡Un viajero! ¡Mira, querida! No todos los días uno puede conocer a un viajero —gorgoteó Flamel encantado y Perenelle abandonó cualquier apariencia recatada para acercarse al viajero también, evaluándolo con esos ojos avellana que miran más allá, pero no te observan.

—Oh, dulce niño —dijo Perenelle suavemente y se acercó más al joven mientras arrullaba como si se tratara de una criatura salvaje y procedió a desatar las cuerdas que lo sujetaban— Haz estado mucho tiempo privado de las maravillas que el cielo trae ¿No es así?

El adolescente, ahora liberado, miró a Perenelle como si esta pudiera arrancarle la cabeza ante el mínimo movimiento equivocado y simplemente asintió ante las palabras de la dama, pareciendo que no quería disgustarla por equivocación.

Detrás suyo, Feodras podía sentir a Harry revolviéndose en energía nervioso ante la falta de avance en el tema más problemático del momento, mientras Perenelle arrulló aún más al mocoso que se parecía a Harry y Flamel parecía satisfecho de sí mismo, como si hubiese llegado a una conclusión obvia del asunto.

—Así que. —Flamel interrumpió la conversación unilateral de Perenelle con el viajero— ¿Cómo fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para colisionar contigo mismo al usar un giratiempo?

Solo entonces, con esa pregunta precisa por parte de Flamel, Feodras notó la cadena de oro que se camuflaba con el amarillo de la camisa espantosa del extraño niño, y el intruso (un Harry-no-Harry que resultó ser un Harry de otro lugar y tiempo) se carcajeó como si él mismo recién llegara a la misma conclusión y le sorprendiera su propia falta de atención.

—Me agrada este viejo —dijo el Harry viajero, con una voz áspera y de pronunciación lenta.

Por otro lado, Flamel se veía absolutamente indignado por el término usado para referirse a él.

—¿Alguien podría explicarme qué carajos está pasando aquí? —exclamó Harry, cansado de ser ignorado y, por una vez, Darrius no lo regaño ante su uso de palabrotas.

Harry avanzó hacia este intruso, un viajero según Flamel, y esta vez ninguno de los gemelos lo detuvo. El viajero le devolvió la mirada, y los Flamel se hicieron a un lado con expresiones cautivadas en sus rostros, ambos observando estas dos versiones de Harry como si fuera un hecho único en la vida.

Harry podía entender su fascinación, porque esta otra versión de sí mismo no merecía ninguna palabra menor que "fascinante" para definirlo, y Harry sabía que Flamel, más que nadie, entendía lo que él estaba viendo en este otro yo.

Podía ver mucho más de lo que cualquiera aquí notaba, ya que la principal diferencia entre Harry y esta otra versión de él era palpable en el aire, en la forma que el frío parecía extenderse por el lugar poniéndole los pelos de punta y en como las sombras parecían crecer tras el costado derecho de este viajero con el que compartía rostro. Era palpable en como la magia que este otro Harry parecía irradiar le había ahogado desde el primer momento, haciendo que su garganta picara y que Harry deseara toser como si estuviera respirando polvo.

Era este frío y la sensación de estar respirando cenizas lo que llevó a Harry a observar al intruso con su Vista y no pudo evitar maravillarse ante lo que vio.

Porque la magia de este otro Harry era como polvo, un polvo negro y escurridizo, casi como una arena oscura y viva, que se agitaba dentro de este Harry sin seguir los canales de magia de un mago normal; era más como Flamel y Harry mismo, magia luciendo como un lio de oscuridad dentro de este extraño al que apodaron viajero, que se agitaba y giraba cual agujero que lo succionaba todo.

La magia del viajero también giraba a su alrededor en remolinos oscuros que parecían protegerlo y rodearlo, danzando sobre su piel y dando la apariencia de que podrían sumergirlo en un pozo de arena de obsidiana que podría arrastrarlo al olvido en la sombra más cercana.

La magia de este Harry era escurridiza, fría como un invierno destinado a exterminarlo todo y, lo que lograba que Harry no pudiera apartar la vista de él, era chirriante. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry podía escuchar la magia de alguien más y era escalofriante, porque la magia de su otro yo chillaba como un enjambre de insectos enfurecidos: con un sonido crujiente de cientos de huesos fracturándose y a la vez abrumador por el chillido de un enjambre enloquecido; esta magia también se sentía helada como el aliento de la muerte, siendo un respiro exhalado tras la profundidad de una capucha que ocultaba tras de sí un abismo negro que lograba hacer temblar a cualquiera por lo que podía haber en esa oscuridad.

Algo dentro de sí mismo le gritaba a Harry que este gemelo bizarro había sido tocado por la muerte, y todo en lo que Harry podía pensar es que él quería saber, _quería conocerlo todo,_ aprender donde la historia se torció atrozmente y eclosionó en cada diferencia entre los dos. Quería los relatos tras cada cicatriz y tras la mirada ensombrecida, quería los pensamientos que ocultaban una personalidad quebrada, pero arrolladora en su propia fuerza. Y, por la manera en que el otro Harry le miraba, este pensaba lo mismo ya que ¿Qué hay más fascinante que la oportunidad de conocerte a ti mismo de una manera nunca antes pensada? ¿De lograr alcanzar la comprensión con un alma a fin, pero a la vez tan diferente?

De repente, el otro Harry adquirió una mirada absolutamente aterradora, del tipo que solo había visto en Sirius en sus momentos delirantes. Era la mirada de alguien que acababa de pensar una idea _espantosamente caótica_ _para los demás_ , demostrada por un cierto brillo maniático tras los ojos y un intento de sonrisa apenas oculto para que nadie notará lo que estaba por suceder.

La última vez que Harry vio esa mirada, a Sirius le pareció una idea increíble el convertir a gran parte del Gran Salón (léase muchos Slytherins, incluido Harry, y la mitad de Ravenclaw) en un paraíso teñido de un verde vomitivo tras un comentario de Harry sobre como Hogwarts era aburrido; y solo se necesitó una inocente carta dirigida a un Slytherin al azar durante la entrega de correo matutino.

No hace falta mencionar que Harry estaba aterrado de ver esa mirada en un rostro igual al suyo, porque el otro Harry no perdió el tiempo en sonreír afiladamente y estirar una mano hacia el hombro de Harry.

Detrás suyo, Harry pudo escuchar a Darrius tratando de gritar algo sobre magos y meterse con el tiempo indebidamente, pero antes de que el menor de los gemelos tratará de avanzar, Feodras lo frenó y negó silenciosamente hacia su hermano.

Por otro lado, Flamel parecía que podría ponerse a animar al otro Harry para generar más caos, si eso fuera posible.

La mano del viajero se posó sobre el hombre de Harry y Darrius inhalo dramáticamente, sonando horrorizado. Ambos Harry se miraron, pero nada paso, y el viajero se veía absolutamente decepcionado sobre ese hecho.

—Oh joder, pensé que me volvería polvo o algo así, decepcionante —dijo el otro Harry mientras un _puchero,_ de todas las cosas, atravesaba su rostro.

 _Era oficial_ , pensó Harry _, esta otra versión de sí mismo estaba demente._

—Bueno, mierda —continuo el viajero (a Harry ya le estaba mareando en pensar en esta persona como un "otro Harry")—, Oscurito va a estar furioso conmigo cuando descubra que jodí con el giratiempo.

—¿Oscurito? —preguntó Harry, curioso por un nombre tan raro, pero luego se dio cuenta de la otra mitad de la oración y dijo: — ¿Qué hiciste qué con un giratiempo?

El viajero le miró con el ceño fruncido, casi como si Harry fuera el último en darse cuenta del sentido de una broma que ya todos comprendían.

—Mira, Mini-yo —comenzó el viajero, ignorando el graznido indignado de Harry y la carcajada conjunta de Flamel y Darrius—, estaba usando un giratiempos para mis tutorías con el otro Moony y estúpidamente choque conmigo mismo.

» Una explosión de luz después y me encontré aquí, frente a una versión menor de mí mismo, en un aparente maldito universo alternativo y en una situación sacada de una novela barata con ganas de joder con mi vida ¿Entiendes ahora, Mini-yo?

El viajero terminó su discurso dramáticamente, con una ceja arqueada y toda la mirada de un hermano mayor mirando a su hermano menor como si este fuera adoptado (o Feodras viendo a Darrius tras una pregunta escandalosamente estúpida por parte del otro).

Y todo lo que Harry pudo decir fue:

—Oh vete a la mierda, cara rajada.

La versión mayor y extraña de sí mismo se rió como si Harry le acabara de contar un gran chiste, divertido ante el insulto que ambos sabían era propiedad de Draco Malfoy.

— Ya que obviamente conoces a la rubia menor, me preguntó: ¿Dónde está el Oscurito? —le cuestionó el viajero a Harry, quien solo le miró en blanco al no entender a quien se dirigía.

» ¡Oh joder! —continuó el viajero, pareciendo levemente preocupado ante algo— No me digas que no conoces al Oscurito ¿Él-que-usa-vestidos? ¿Lord Coco? ¿Vomimort? ¿Nada? ¿Tommy?

Por un momento, Harry no conectó los apodos a la persona que el viajero mencionaba, pero, luego, Darrius empezó a rodar en el suelo mientras se reía y carcajeaba sobre Señores Oscuros reaccionando a esto. Y Harry, horrorizado y divertido en partes iguales ante los sobrenombres usados para referirse a Voldemort, dijo:

—Creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar sobre ciertas cosas diferentes entre ambos.

—Si. —El viajero asintió. —Empezando por: ¿Quién carajo son el viejo verde y los gemelos espeluznantes por aquí? —preguntó, mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador a Flamel y los gemelos.

Mientras Darrius y Flamel tenían miradas incrédulas y ofendidas sobre ellos, Feodras se veía completamente preocupado ante el hecho implícito de que este Harry no los conocía. Porque esa simple pregunta demostraba que, de donde sea que este Harry viniera, las cosas eran lo suficientemente diferentes como para que Harry nunca cruzara su camino con los gemelos Filaidas hace muchos años atrás.

—¿No reconoces a Nicholas Flamel siquiera? —preguntó Feodras, como si el solo hecho de no saber de uno de los más grandes magos (aunque dramático e infantil) fuera una ofensa preocupante. Ganándose, de paso, una mirada de adoración por parte de Flamel.

La mirada en blanco del otro Harry fue una respuesta suficientemente buena como cualquier otra.

Por otro lado, Perenelle, notando que la conversación convergería en temas más serios, decidió que sería buena idea que todos se mudaran a la oficina de su esposo para ponerse cómodos y abordar el tema (tras unas muy fuertes salas de privacidad) en dicho lugar.

Una vez que todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados en la oficina, donde el otro Harry decidió que sentarse sobre el escritorio de Flamel era lo mejor, todos se quedaron mirando entre sí sin saber quién debería comenzar la conversación.

Un incómodo silencio descendió sobre todos, con Darrius mirando distraídamente las puntas de su cabello, ahora más largo, y el otro Harry decidiendo que tocar todo lo que había sobre el escritorio de Flamel era buena idea (se detuvo una vez que un objeto extraño procedió a golpearlo en la frente y arrojarle polvo a la cara por atreverse a levantarlo).

Una vez que el viajero dejó de toser, él y Harry cruzaron miradas. Volviendo a recapitular todas las diferencias entre sí, desde la apariencia hasta la magia e incluso lo diferente en sus portes y miradas, ambos estaban curiosos y anhelantes de conocer donde fue todo tan diferente para ambos.

Fue por esto, que Harry decidió que sería una buena idea comenzar desde el principio.

—¿Qué pasó, de dónde vienes, con los Dursley? —preguntó Harry, sabiendo que el mayor impacto y cambio en su vida fue traído por la decisión de sus parientes de abandonarlo hace tantos años.

El otro Harry le miró perdido por un momento, como si necesitara recordar exactamente quienes eran los Dursley. Como escuchar una palabra antes usada, pero no recordar el significado.

—Ah, esos —dijo, con el tono de alguien que hablaba de una vieja prenda de ropa que hace tiempo no vestía—. Los maté.

—¿QUÉ TU QUÉ? —reaccionó Harry, completamente sorprendido por ese hecho y aterrorizado por lo que traía — ¿Qué pasó?

El otro Harry sonrió agudamente, con dientes mostrándose y sus cicatrices estirándose por el movimiento, llevando la atención a los ojos verdes muertos que adquirían una mirada brillante de emoción.

—¿Te gustan las historias de terror, Mini-yo? —Le dijo, sonando completamente alegre de contar un asesinato.

» Veras. —Comenzó, mientras se paraba del escritorio y caminaba hacia Harry lentamente, exudando magia en todo su ser. Magia oscura, opresiva y encantadora, un tipo de magia que Harry sintió antes, aunque a la vez no: Era fría, pero acogedora, como si fuera una sombra en medio del desierto resguardándolo del sol, se sentía como si pudiera llevarlo a dormir tranquilamente y Harry despertaría en su otra vida sin siquiera notarlo— A Vernon Dursley le pareció una buena idea matarme cuando tenía siete años.

» Y morí, un cuello roto de hecho —dijo, ante el silencio atónito de todos los presentes—. Estuve muerte, realmente, pero ¿A dónde fui? No lo recuerdo, solo sé que luego desperté de nuevo a la vida y me traje algo conmigo.

» Algo, mi querido otro yo, que aún no has tenido el placer de conocer —sentenció al pararse frente a Harry y, sosteniendo su barbilla, esta otra versión de sí mismo le sonrió dulcemente como si buscara tranquilizarlo. Para que luego un sonido chirriante empezará a brotar de él, y era espeluznante: como un enjambre de insectos chocando entre si y huesos siento aplastados a la vez.

Pero no acabó allí, una especie de polvo, grueso y tan negro como un abismo, empezó a brotar de este viajero. Agrupándose detrás de él y amontonándose hasta que una figura surgió como resultado: Alta, con un esqueleto humanoide, per con orejas de tipo lobunas, garras en lugar de dedos y solo la mitad de un hocico terminando con media mandíbula de la cual colgaban dientes que se desvanecían en nada. Estaba hecha del mismo polvo que brotó del otro Harry, pero a la vez parecía que este se agrupó en formas de vendas que se envolvían sobre el cuerpo invisible de este pseudo fantasma negro.

Era escalofriante, y fascinó completamente a Harry.

—Es hermoso —dijo y se ganó un gemido incrédulo por parte de Darrius, quien se había ocultado detrás de Feodras.

—Gracias —dijo el otro Harry, viéndose sinceramente feliz por ello—. Se llama Moony, pero lo conocí antes que al Moony humano —explicó, ante la mirada de Harry por el apodo familiar.

» Moony volvió conmigo, y es tanto una parte de mí, como no lo es. Es difícil tratar de ponerlo en palabras, pero Moony apareció y acabó con los Dursley por mí.

La criatura, al escuchar lo que reconoció como su nombre, se movió de una manera extrañamente alegre y, con una voz distorsionada e infantil, dijo:

—Moony saluda.

El otro Harry se vio divertido por las palabras de Moony y observó con cariño como la criatura comenzó a merodear por la oficina.

—Unas horas después de que Moony terminará con los Dursley, mi nueva libertad se acabó rápidamente: Dumbledore apareció en el hogar muggle y me llevó con él, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que era. En cómo me era imposible morir, no importa la forma.

—Espera —interrumpió Harry, sorprendido—, acaso él ¿Él te mató?

—Lo hice enojar mucho, al parecer ya era demasiado tarde para mí para ser salvable como un mago de la luz, así que sí, me mató. Avada Kedavra en realidad, y en cuanto volví, lo primero que hizo fue llevarme directamente al Departamento de Misterio y declararme muerto para el Mundo Mágico.

» Resumiendo rápidamente —continuó, mientras ignoraba las miradas atónitas de todos—, el Señor Oscuro se alzó poco después, mató a Dumbledore y logró tomar el control de Gran Bretaña, con lo que le llevó a descubrir mi muy secreta, y para nada cómoda, celda en el Departamento de Misterios, reservada especialmente para sus experimentos divertidos.

Con esto, para cada persona en el lugar, las cicatrices sobre este otro Harry obtuvieron un nuevo significado, contando lo que no se estaba diciendo y dando a entender hasta que parte del infierno este Harry había ido.

—Le debó mi libertad a Riddle —le dijo el viajero a Harry, con una mirada solemne y seria—. Le debo mucho, pero vale la pena, porque Oscurito no me ha dado nada más que libertad, cuidado, un hogar y personas que se preocupan por mí.

» Por todo esto, quiero que seas sincero cuando respondas mi pregunta: ¿Qué pasó con él?

El otro Harry concluyó y, en ese momento, se veía como alguien que sería capaz de arrastrar el mundo a cenizas para conseguir lo que quería. Y Harry podía verlo, todo el respeto y devoción que este Harry le dedicaba a Tom Riddle, en como esa mirada muerta brillaba en un verde vivaz por primera vez, renaciendo con el fulgor de alguien que destruiría el mundo por otro, sin importar que, porque todo el mundo simplemente se resumía a esa persona.

Para Harry fue claro: esta otra versión de él amaba, y quizás mucho más que eso, a Tom Riddle y las palabras de su Riddle resonaron en su cabeza:

"Yo soy Lord Voldemort"

Si, Tom Riddle era Lord Voldemort y en otro lugar, había dominado Gran Bretaña Mágica y, aun así, de alguna manera, había algo en él que lo hizo salvar a este Harry Potter. Porque Harry podía verlo, no había manera en que esta versión de él mirara a otra persona así y no recibiera la misma mirada a cambio. Además, mientras observaba a Darrius abalanzarse sobre el otro Harry, tras su historia, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, Harry comprendió que quizás las cosas no siempre tenían que ser resueltas a su manera.

Entendió que Tom Riddle es Lord Voldemort, y que debía aceptar eso. Fue por esto, que miró al otro Harry y le dijo:

—Me equivoqué en algo con él, discutimos sobre algo y nuestra alianza se vio afectada por ello —dijo, y el otro Harry le miró atónito, como si no comprendiera que alguna versión de él fuera capaz de tal cosa. El viajero se vio listo para empezar a cuestionar a Harry sobre esto, pero Harry levantó una mano indicando silencio, cuando notó algo que probablemente debían discutir y dijo: — Antes que nada, debes de entender esto: Dumbledore está vivo aquí.

El cambio fue asombroso, ante esa simple oración el otro Harry se vio incluso más pálido y hasta enfermo; con su rostro tiñéndose en una mirada que solía podía ser descrita como miedo y desesperación absoluta. Pero, luego, ocultó rápidamente cualquier rastro de miedo, adquiriendo una mirada calculadora, para luego sonreír y decir:

—Bueno, por suerte para ti, se algunas cosas sobre Dumbleshit que pueden servirte.

Y el otro Harry habló durante horas, sobre cada pequeña cosa y detalle que sabía sobre Dumbledore. Cada miembro de la Orden, cada investigación y secreto escondido del Departamento de Misterios, cada debilidad fue dicha a esta otra versión de sí mismo con la esperanza de que este Harry fuera la caída de Dumbledore.

Pero también le habló sobre cosas maravillosas: sobre encontrar un hogar en la Mansión Malfoy, con su padrino, Lupin (a quién amaba llamar el Moony humano), los mismos Malfoy y, sorprendentemente, Bellatrix Lestrange. Aunque, sobre todo, este otro Harry habló sobre Tom Riddle, un Riddle que lo protegía sobre todas las cosas, pero no temía molerlo en duelos para fortalecerlo, sobre Riddle irritándose por muchas cosas, pero jamás deteniendo a Harry de hacer lo que le gustaba o negarle su libertad. Habló sobre como Riddle juró cuidarlo y nunca abandonarlo.

…

Más tarde esa noche, Harry encontró a su otro yo sentado en el jardín de los Flamel mientras observaba a Darrius jugar con Moony a una versión de "busca el palo" entre un mago y un fantasma/criatura, y se sentó a su lado en el suelo mientras ambos disfrutaban del ambiente tranquilo.

El otro Harry se veía casi triste al mirar a Darrius y su criatura interactuando y, ante la mirada interrogativa de Harry, dijo:

—Es raro ver que, en otro lugar, obtuve una familia. Es mirarte a ti y saber que pude haber crecido así, en otro momento y destino, amado y apoyado por personas maravillosas, pero a la vez, estoy bien con esto. Porque, no te ofendas Mini-yo, pero eres un poco un tonto ingenuo.

—¡Oye!

—Vamos, Bastarda-versión-de-mí, sabes a lo que me refiero: Tienes como doce años y esperabas que Lord Voldemort siguiera tus ordenes o cosas igual de estúpidas.

Ante esas palabras, Harry cayó en un silencio enfurruñado por las verdades en ella. Sabía que se había equivocado, que había exigido mucho y muy rápido en su asociación con Riddle, sin prestarle atención los planes del Señor Oscuro y enfocándose en una mirada de túnel en recuperar a sus gemelos sin importarles los costos o si era prudente o no.

Harry se equivocó en eso, lo sabía, pero cuando los gemelos habían sido arrestados, el tiempo parecía volverse desesperadamente lento para todo y muy rápido para sus errores.

—Mira —suspiro su otro yo—, lamentablemente, aun eres una pequeña mierda de doce años que no puede esperar que un Señor Oscuro, ni nadie más, lo tome enserio debido a su falta de habilidad, conexiones y edad.

» Quiero decir ¡Dejaste Hogwarts! Aunque eso se compensa por ese viejo verde Flamel enseñándote, pero a lo que voy es que estas exigiendo mucho, demasiado pronto. Toma esta oportunidad de ser libre por lo que es, aprende y prepárate para lo que puedas y, cuando llegue el momento, podrás lograr eso sobre Magia que me has contado.

» Pero, ahora, solo tienes doce años y no es el momento mocoso, por lo que no te apresures, o podrías perderlo todo definitivamente. —El otro Harry dijo y señaló a Darrius a lo lejos con una mirada atormentada en sus ojos y una sonrisa triste que decía mucho más que cualquier discurso.

—Entiendo —dijo Harry, pero tomó la mano de su otro yo y lo arrastró hacia donde estaba Darrius con un caminar alegre—, pero ahora ¡A disfrutar! Después de todo, como un viajero, cumplidas las veinticuatro horas del giratiempo, volverás a donde perteneces

 _ *****...*****_

 _ **¡VOLVII! Y con un capítulo del que no estoy muy segura de subir, cierta parte mi cree que podría ser confuso o cliché, pero bueno, aquí esta.**_

 _ **Por cierto, para nada sutil mi manera de mezclar brevemente dos de mis historias y ni siquiera recuerdo cómo demonios se me ocurrió esto… Culpo al café.**_

 _ **Así que, de nuevo, capitulo sin corregir y no duden de avisar sobre cualquier horror en él.**_

 _ **En fin,**_ _ **¿Teorías, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas sobre esto?**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Sepheline.**_


End file.
